New World
by mirajanewolf46
Summary: They were ambushed by a dark guild called Grimoire Heart during their S-Class Advancement Exam. The Fairy tail members decided to cancel their exam due to interruptions until a black dragon, Acnologia, showed up of nowhere to attacked them. Acnologia didn't know they're being protected by a sphere as Alayna, Ruby and Zara goes to a different dimension called Earth.
1. Prologue

**December 16, year x784**

"Everyone, brace yourselves and listen well!" The master of Fairy Tail guild, Makarov Dreyar spoke up. "I have an extremely important announcement to make."

"What?" Everyone looks curious about his announcement.

"From the day after we return to the guild from Tenroujima... I'm gonna introduce a women's only dress code! You gotta choose between a nurse outfit or a school swim-"

**Whack!**

"Ow!" Makarov whimpered and holding his head been formed into a huge bulge of being whacked by no other than, Aaliyah Dreyar, the adopted granddaughter of Makarov Dreyar.

"There's no time for joking, grandpa." Aaliyah spoke up with her usual serene expression.

"I see. Sounds like fun." The scarlet-haired girl, Erza Scarlet, spoke up with a twinkle in her eyes.

"Erza-san, he is just joking. Right, grandpa?" She asks and Makarov gulped behind her usual calm expression.

"I'm sorry! I was just caught up..." Makarov whimpered and knowing his granddaughter are equals when it comes to strength and power. There's no guarantee she might beat him up for fooling around instead of being serious about this kind of situation. "Ahem! S-class Wizard Advancement Exam is on hold!"

"What!?" The white spiky-haired boy, Elfman Strauss, the black-haired boy, Gajeel Redfox the pink-haired boy, Natsu Dragneel and the dark blue-haired boy, Gray Fullbuster looked shocked to hear the news.

"Like-I-said! The S Class Wizard Advancement Exam is on hold!"

"I can't accept that, Gramps!"

"Why is it on hold?"

"Make me S Class, damn it!"

"You're not even a candidate! You mean Levy, got it!?"

The four boys opposed the idea of the exam being on hold while Aaliyah sighs heavily of their obliviousness of the events. All of them got injured of being ambushed by Grimoire Heart and some of the people wanted to take a rest then continue it next time.

"What else can I do?" Makarov scratches his head and thinks carefully of a plan what to do next. "A lot's happened."

"A member of the Magic Council infiltrated the candidates if it wasn't for Aaliyah noticed him after the first exam." The long white-haired girl, Mirajane Strauss spoke up while holding the board with a pen on her hands. "And Grimoire Heart disrupted everything..."

"It is understandable of being held up the exams." Aaliyah spoke up in her usual calm expression showed on her face. "Think about it? All of us are injured and we used up a lot of magic of fighting them."

"Aaliyah-chan is right." The curly light blue-haired girl, Levy McGarden agreed with her. "I guess there is no choice."

"Hey! You're really okay with this, damn it!?" Gajeel exclaimed angrily and Aaliyah karate chops him lightly on his head.

"Mah, mah, calm down, Gajeel-san. You're not exactly a candidate and you can't force Levy-san to continue the exam." Aaliyah scolded the fellow Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Aaliyah is right." A black small cat or known as Exceed, Panther Lily, agreed with her opinion. "You shouldn't be so worked up about it."

"Well, I ain't giving' up!" Natsu declared and causing Aaliyah to sighs heavily of his stubbornness. "I'm gonna be S Class, no matter what! Gray, Elfman, and Levy all gave up, right? Then I'll become S class! I'm gonna be S Class!" He whined like a child.

"Such a persistent boy, isn't he? Aaliyah?" The yellow with black strip feline half-exceed, Zara, asks her adopted mother, Aaliyah, curiously.

"He sure is." Aaliyah answered. "Calm down, Natsu."

"Guess I got no choice..." Makarov sighs heavily of Natsu's being hard-headed. "Let's start the final test right now, special! Beat Aaliyah and I'll make you S Class, Natsu." He smirked and Aaliyah stared at her grandfather with a deadpan look expression of involving her of this mess.

"Seriously, Gramps!?" Natsu asks happily.

"Ruby-chan beat Aaliyah and I'm sure you can do it as well." The 11-year-old scarlet-haired girl, Rubina 'Ruby' Hart, flinched of hearing her name being involved of their argument.

"I'm proud of my baby sister for passing the first exam." Erza cried in tears of joy causing Ruby to sweat dropped of her sister being overdramatic as usual.

"I wouldn't call it passing... more like I understand the first exam and she lets me through it." Ruby muttered and Zara nodded her head.

Ruby didn't expect when she took the route I and found out that her opponent is Aaliyah, not her sister. The reason why she barely passed it's because of the true meaning behind about partnering someone in the first place. She knew Aaliyah is more powerful just like Makarov than her and at least she managed to damage her a little.

"Okay! I'm all fired up!" Natsu spoke up while Aaliyah stared at him with her usual smiling expression. "Here I come!"

Aaliyah grabs Natsu's hand and crushed him on the ground leaving it a huge crack with her enormous strength. Elfman, Gajeel, Gray, Mirajane, Happy the blue cat exceed, Zara and Ruby looked shocked to see the damage she caused. They know she's more powerful behind that strength and to think Natsu could get knock out by one punch.

"I-I give..." He answered weakly and couldn't believe she showed no mercy on him to pass the test.

"Oh? Sorry, Natsu-san. I didn't mean to hit you that hard..." Aaliyah laughs nervously and removing her hands away from him. "I only used 2% of my strength."

"You call that 2%!?" Everyone exclaimed angrily causing her to sweat dropped more.

* * *

Aaliyah hums while reading the book with Zara who's comfortable sitting on her lap as she joins reading the book as well. Someone approached them as Aaliyah recognized the person presence.

"Laxus-niisan, thank you for aiding us." She closes the book and looking at the blonde man that has a lightning scar on his eye. "Despite you being exile by grandpa, you helped us."

Laxus Dreyar, the adopted brother of Aaliyah and the grandson of Makarov, sits across to her as Zara gives them privacy to have a sibling conversation. "I couldn't abandon my family especially that someone holds a lot of faith in me..." He smiled sadly and wondering how this girl could always smile all the time and rarely get angry or serious.

"Laxus-niisan, what you did back in Magnolia Harvest Festival is unforgivable and almost gotten ourselves killed by your greediness of power." She sighs sadly and Laxus holds her hand gently.

"You allowed Natsu to defeat me because you're hesitant to fight me as your brother." He remembered how Natsu argued his sister to let him handle him while she and the others stopped the Thunder Palace. "I can't believe you took down 500, Erza 100 and the other guild members took one of each."

"I don't want people to be suffered by your hatred when they're innocent." Laxus sighs heavily of her sister being an optimist person. "You're always my brother, despite I'm adopted."

"I don't deserve your kindness, Aaliyah..." He hugged his sister. "I'm sorry for neglecting you."

"All is forgiven, Laxus-niisan..." She hugged his brother back. Aaliyah knows her brother couldn't express his words towards her and in the end, Laxus will always have her back despite everything he has done wrong.

**Roar!**

Everyone cried out in pain as they covered their ears. Aaliyah couldn't help but shake off this uneasy feeling inside her heart.

"What was that!?"

"The cry of a dragon..." The blue haired-girl, Wendy Marvel spoke up and knowing Natsu, Gajeel and Aaliyah heard that familiar cry of a dragon.

"A dragon!?" A short white-haired girl, Lisanna Strauss looked shocked to hear the sudden news.

"You mean it's not thunder?" Panther Lily asks them.

"There's no mistake, it's a dragon... yet..." Aaliyah was cut off by a dragon again.

"Is everyone okay!?" They turned around to see another blonde girl, Lucy Heartfilia is with Natsu, another brown-haired man, Gildarts Clive and the brunette wavy haired girl, Cana Alberona approached them.

"You guys!" Gray looked surprised to see them.

"It's him... he's coming." Gildarts spoke up causing Aaliyah to narrowed her eyes from the sky.

"Hey, look up!" Lily exclaimed as his face is sweating in fear while pointing into the sky. "Something's coming!"

"There's no mistake..." Aaliyah whispered and notice Natsu's look. "It's a dragon."

"What's that!?" Gray asks Aaliyah with a disbelief looked on his face.

"It's huge..." Elfman commented.

"A dragon!?" A man with half mask, Bickslow, looked shocked seeing a dragon in real life.

"What's going on?" Lucy asks while Zara whimpered in fear as she hugged Ruby tightly.

"That dragon... I could feel the darkness within him..." Aaliyah muttered.

"I knew it... dragons really do exist." Natsu spoke up while narrowing his gaze at the black dragon with blue strips around its body.

"The black dragon of the apocalypse... could it be Acnologia?" Makarov asks and Aaliyah nodded her head sadly.

"There's no mistake, he is that Acnologia. The black dragon King." Aaliyah answered and clenching her hand into a fist. She remembered her foster dragon mother, Ariella, told her about Acnologia one of the ruthless, bloodthirsty and violent dragon she'd ever encounter it. Behind Ariella's word, there's more story behind of Acnologia.

"How did you know that, Aaliyah?" Gildarts asks Aaliyah curiously.

"Mama told me about Acnologia and she told me to be careful if I ever encounter him..." She exhales lightly. "I didn't expect we could meet him now."

"You there! You know where Igneel is right now, don't you!?" Natsu demanded answers causing Aaliyah to stared at him with a disbelief look on her face. "And Grandine and Metallicana and Ariella too!"

"Natsu, enough!" Aaliyah snapped him back which caused him to looked shocked at her unusual serious look. "Acnologia is a different dragon from our foster parents. We can't provoke him for he is more powerful than any of us combined."

"She's right, I've told you before how my arm, no, my entire body became like this." Gildarts informed him as Aaliyah stared at the man worriedly.

"It's coming down!" The green-haired man, Freed Justin informed them.

"That's not the dragon Natsu and the rest love! It's much more evil!" Happy exclaimed.

"Everyone get close to me!" Aaliyah as a blue magic circle showed up on her feet. "Water dragon sphere!" She summoned a huge sphere to protect themselves from the strong wind.

"Yeah, that's right! This one's the nemesis of all humankind!" Gildarts commented as the sphere disappeared while the black dragon, Acnologia, landed on the ground.

"Are we gonna have to fight him?" Natsu asks Gildarts.

"No, that's not it, Natsu. We should no longer be thinking about winning or losing, but focus on how to best escape from him. No, in fact, we should be wondering who'd be able to survive this encounter."

"Out of all of us here, are you trying to say that some of us will be killed by this thing!?" He asks angrily.

Acnologia roared once more. "This is bad! All of you get out of here!"

Everyone gasped while Makarov stared at Acnologia with his stern expression look as Aaliyah know what he's going to do. Acnologia roared once more as Laxus protects his sister from the rocks been sending at them. Aaliyah opened her eyes lightly and gasped of what she's seeing right now. In just one roar, the entire forest disappeared.

"Laxus-nissan, are you alright?" Aaliyah asks her older brother worriedly.

"No way..."

"What terrible destructive force!"

"What is that thing? Just one roar from it is enough to do much damage... what's up with that thing!?"

"He.. tch, admiring his handiwork from above, huh? Which means that was just a** 'greeting' **..."

Everyone looked shocked at what they're seeing right now. The place turned itself into a desert with no trees or wild animals at all.

"In our current state, it's impossible for us to fight him..." Ruby commented as she holds Zara gently. "We don't have time to waste being afraid!"

"Ruby is right. We're getting the hell off this island now!" Gildarts informed them. "He's coming back! Hurry to the ship!"

"Run! We're all going back to Fairy Tail together!" Erza ordered them.

Everyone is running away from Acnologia. "Wendy, you can talk to dragons, can't you?" The white feline exceed, Carla asks Wendy. "Can't you do something about this!?"

"It's not that I can talk to talk to them! It's just that dragons all have very high levels of intelligence." Wendy answered as Aaliyah shakes her head.

"Acnologia can talk whatever he wants to, Carla-san and Wendy-san." Aaliyah pointed out. "Mama told me he's a dangerous dragon and with our strength combine, I'm not even sure if we could defeat him or not."

"Bickslow and Freed!" Ruby cried out their name as Aaliyah immediately went on in front of them. "Ah! Aaliyah!"

"Hyah! Water dragon iron fist!" Aaliyah summon her magic power to punch Acnologia causing him to pushed away from them far away. "I won't let you hurt my family!"

"She-she-she just punch him in one blow..." Laxus stuttered and couldn't believe how strong his sister is with or without magic.

"He-he's also ahead of us and yet... Aaliyah manages to damage him." Gray stuttered as he and everyone else looked shocked to see it.

"Why are you doing this!? Answer me!" Wendy yelled at the black dragon as Aaliyah breathe heavily.

"I despise a dragon like you thinking of us like an insect." Aaliyah spoke up in a cold tone as her bangs covered her cerulean eyes. "DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: WRATH OF NEPTUNE!" A huge tidal wave heading towards Acnologia as he roared in pain by enormous heat water surrounded all over his body.

"Aaliyah!" Makarov cried out of her name worriedly as he removed his shirt.

"Old man?" Natsu looked shocked to see his Master is growing bigger.

"Everyone! Run to the ship!" Makarov ordered them as he holds the neck of Acnologia knowing Aaliyah's power won't hurt him.

"Gran-daddy!" Aaliyah yelled at him worriedly and remembered how she used to call him that before when she was a young girl.

"It's useless! There's no way he can fight that thing!" Gray informed them. "Aaliyah is lucky enough that she manages to damage him."

"Master, please stop! If anything happens to you, the guild will..." Erza was cut off by Makarov's yell.

"RUN!"

"If it's resolved, we've got it, too..." Aaliyah gasped suddenly and smelling the familiar scent of someone carrying her in bridal style.

"Don't you dare underestimate Fairy Tail!"

"We'll just have to go for broke!"

"Yeah!"

"Gran-daddy! We can help you!"

Makarov grunted seeing the spell broke out. "You plan on even disobeying your master's final orders, you shitty brats!?" He yelled at them angrily.

"No..." Aaliyah tears coming out of her eyes. "He can't be saying that..."

"Freed! Hold my sister! We're getting out of here!" Laxus ordered his green-haired friend.

"No! Let me go!" She wiggled herself to escape from Freed's arm. "Gran-daddy! NO!"

Everyone are running away to escape from Acnologia while Makarov is going to hold him back. Aaliyah cried more and decided to ignore her grandfather's final wish.

"I won't accept it!" Aaliyah finally jumped off Freed's arm as she runs back where they are. "For those who following the orders are cowards. Those who abandoned their comrades, family and friends are worse than cowards. I'm not going home without grandpa!"

Ruby looked shocked by hearing those words as she decided to follow her. She's not the only one who followed Aaliyah that goes for everyone else as well. Aaliyah's words reached them because they care Makarov deeply and letting him fighting Acnologia by himself, makes them determined to help him out.

"WATER DRAGON PRISM CHAIN!"

"CRYSTAL MAKE: CHAIN!"

Ruby and Aaliyah summon their chains to pull Acnologia away from Makarov. Makarov looked speechless seeing the two girls are struggling to pull the black dragon away from him.

"Aaliyah... Ruby..."

"HAH!" One final tug makes Acnologia fly away from Makarov. "Xi Men and Natsu! Now!" Aaliyah ordered them.

Xi Men, a spirit Chinese dragon with a horn on his head wearing crimson robes as he shows up together with Natsu. "Flame Blaze!" Summoning his flame to attack Acnologia.

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu blows out with his flame magic.

Erza and Laxus appeared in front of Makarov to protect him. "Do you really think they're the kind of people who can run away and leave an old geezer behind?" Laxus asks his grandfather. "Aaliyah's word reach us and we couldn't abandon you. It's your guild, after all."

"Charge!" Erza ordered them with a sword been to raise up high.

"You idiots..." Makarov muttered with tears on his eyes.

"All of you! Muster up everything you've got!" Laxus ordered them as he summons a lot of lightning from his magic. "Combine it with my lightning and my sister's water, we're gonna give this thing our compliments! Let's show him what Fairy Tail is made of!"

"Laxus!"

"Laxus-san!"

"Everyone, give everything you got!" Aaliyah screamed as she summons her water. "Natsu and Xi Men, you two need to dodge this!"

"Xi Men, grab Natsu and get out of their now!" Ruby ordered her fellow Chinese spirit as Xi Men nodded his head.

"Yes, Ruby-sama." Xi Men carried Natsu in his arms and stayed his Mistress side.

"Laxus and Aaliyah, now's your chance!" Erza ordered them.

"RAGING BOLT!"

"DRAGON SLAYER SECRET ART: TSUNAMI STORM!"

"TERRIN BLUEMENBLATT!"

"SUPER FREEZE ARROW!"

"FLAME BLAZE!"

"CRYSTAL HAIL STORM!"

"WATER NEBULA!"

"SOLID SCRIPT FIRE!"

"Sagittarius, now!"

"EVIL EXPLOSION!"

"Time again for the Raijinshuu to shine!"

"Let's make it count!"

Everyone are attacking together and not knowing a small girl is watching far from them as she prayed silently. Laxus and Aaliyah are struggling to hold up their magic powers.

"This damn monster... it's still smiling even after taking on all our attacks..." Laxus muttered as Aaliyah narrowed her eyes at Acnologia's direction then decided to join her fellow dragon slayers with the help of two Exceeds and halfling to assist them. "The rest is all up to you, guys! Go, Natsu, Aaliyah!"

"That bastard Laxus! I'll kick his ass later!" Natsu grumbled with an angry thick mark on his face. "I can't believe you let him do this to me... no- you and him are heartless!"

"Sorry, Natsu-san..." Aaliyah apologizes as she laughs nervously. "At least Ruby's spirit saves you."

"Yeah, leave that one out later." Happy commented with a deadpan look on his expression.

"IRON DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"SKY DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!"

"WATER DRAGON'S ROAR!"

**Boom!**

Everyone holds their breath to see if they manage to defeat Acnologia or not. "Did we succeed?" Erza asks them curiously.

"No." Gildarts answered them.

"Gildarts-san?" Aaliyah asks the man worriedly.

"It ain't using the strength it used when it fought me... even if Aaliyah's power is not enough to take him down with your help. It's just playing with you!"

Aaliyah senses something on the ground as she pushes Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel away from where they stand. Acnologia flies up to the sky.

"It flew!" Erza commented.

"Dammit! He's still energetic!" Elfman pointed out. "That damn monster..."

"Look! He's a bit paralyzed!" Ruby spoke up and see a bit of lightning around Acnologia's body.

"We gave it everything we had." Wendy spoke up sadly and Aaliyah couldn't help but lean on Laxus weakly.

"Darn it, my body is starting to get weak. Even with the power of four Dragon Slayers, we only manage to paralyze him." Aaliyah spoke up weakly.

"The strength of everyone else in this guild..." She whimpered as Ruby hugs her friend.

"Damn it! What did I learn Dragon Slayer magic for!?" Natsu exclaimed angrily.

Acnologia breathes in as Gajeel knows that familiar attack. "It's a breath attack!" Gajeel yelled.

"Is it planning on blasting the whole island away!?" Cana asks with a shocked on her face.

"Seriously...?" A light brown-haired woman with glasses, Evergreen asks.

"No way..." A pale blue-haired girl, Juvia Lockser muttered with a fearful look on her face.

"Do we really have no choice? Are we all gonna die here?" Lucy asks them with a terrified expression on her face as she covers her face while crying.

"Everyone who can use defensive magic, put everything you've got into it, now!" Erza ordered them.

"There's not enough time to draw any runes..." Freed informed them as the younger scarlet-haired girl nodded her head sadly.

"I run out of magic and I couldn't even summon my crystal make or my spirits to do defensive magic, Erza-neesan." Ruby spoke up sadly as Wendy holds her hand worriedly.

"There's plenty of defensive magic that doesn't require writing symbols." Levy corrected them.

"That's true."

"Way to go, Levy!" Bickslow complimented the petite girl.

"Everyone, focus all your magic power on Freed and the others!" Lisanna yelled.

"Let's join hands!" Mirajane ordered them.

"We can't let it end here!" Natsu told Lucy with a determined look on his face.

"Okay! We'll never give up!" Lucy yelled.

"Giving up is not part of our dictionary but hope and faith." Aaliyah spoke up with a determined look on her face.

"Everyone join your power together as one! Let's show it the bonds of our guild!" Gray spoke up.

"The love for our family and friends is what the guild is all about!" Ruby informed them as she holds hands between Wendy and Aaliyah.

"Yeah, let's all go home together..." Makarov spoke up and cried in tears of joy.

Each one of them are holding hands together as one.

"To Fairy Tail!" They yelled together.

Acnologia attacks them in one blow and not knowing a certain girl saves them while she notices Ruby, Aaliyah and Zara are been sent by another dimension.

* * *

Aaliyah gasped and immediately sits up straight. "Woah, woah, woah, calm down." She turned at the unknown brown-haired man in his early 20's, staring at her worriedly. "You're alright, no one is going to harm you."

**"Who-who are you?"** She asks him and couldn't understand his language.

"Oh, dear. I think this might help you." The mysterious man starting to chant a spell for her. "Tel reh dnatsrednu hslignE."

Aaliyah glowed a bit as it died down. "What have you done to me?" She asks demanded as a magic circle starting to show up on her fist.

"I cast a spell on you to understand English." The mysterious man answered but her guard wasn't down yet. "I'm Caleb Nelson and you're?" He asks kindly.

"Aaliyah Dreyar, where am I?" She asks curiously and noticing this man meant no harm towards her.

"You, the cat and the other girl came out of nowhere from our ceiling." He explained and it freaks him out how they pop out of nowhere while he is training.

"Ceiling?" She muttered and gasped as she remembered Acnologia's attack when they held hands together. "We were attacked by a black dragon name Acnologia. Ar-are there any other member left? Aside from us?" Aaliyah asks Caleb worriedly.

Caleb sighs sadly and patted her arms. "Aaliyah... you three are the only ones who came from our world."

"World?" She widening her eyes with a shocked look on her face. "Wha- ho-how is that impossible?"

"Grandpa and I don't know about it." He shakes his head. "From those injuries you three have, I believe you guys fought something. What have you remembered?"

"I remembered we've been ambushed by a Grimoire Heart and one of the magic council infiltrated during the exams..." Aaliyah stared at the man filled with fear. "A black dragon, Acnologia came out of nowhere and-and... the last thing I remembered was we held hands together because we're going home together in Fairy Tail." Tears started to fall and the man couldn't help but felt sympathy towards her.

"Do you remember how you and the other two came out of nowhere?" He asks in a soft tone.

"No, big brother... grandpa... everyone..." Aaliyah cried more while Caleb comforting the blonde girl.

That day, Aaliyah lost her usual smile and caring attitude as her whole world turn upside down.


	2. Chapter 1 Independence Day (1)

**_6 months later_**

Aaliyah, Zara and Ruby are still adapting from another dimension when they got attacked by a black dragon, Acnologia. They were mourning the death of their family and trying to move on. It hurts them being the only survivors and been sent by another dimension, not being familiar of the world. The three of them being saved by Caleb Nelson, a young man magician and has been kind enough to let them stay in his tower with his great-great-grandfather, Kent Nelson, the former host of Nabu, Doctor Fate and trying to adapt their surroundings.

While adapting their surroundings, the three of them are decided to become heroes from Japan without a mentor to train with but only themselves. Kent was impressed by how this blonde girl, Aaliyah Dreyar, trained the 12-year-old scarlet-haired girl, Ruby Scarlet and the yellow with black strips exceed, Zara, how to fight and not relying on their magic all the time. In such a small amount of time, he thinks of them as his own grandchildren.

**Whack!**

**Wham!**

**Swish!**

Echoing the entire training room by themselves while Kent is watching them from the distance. He wasn't surprised of Aaliyah's brutal training against them but feel pity towards Ruby and Zara.

"That's enough now, you three." Kent claps his hand three times as they stop. "Now, hit the shower girls because the dinner is ready."

Ruby's stomach grumbling causing her to blush furiously. "Sorry, I couldn't help it." She smiled sheepishly causing Aaliyah to chuckled at her innocent look.

"Don't worry, the session is already over." Aaliyah assured them. "If I remember correctly, you and Zara-chan are going to meet up other superheroes tomorrow."

Ruby looked confused about them going without Aaliyah when she usually joins them. "You're not going to join us, Aaliyah?"

"She is going to join you later, my dear." Kent answered it for her. "Slightly late but able to catch up with you girls. Why don't you girls head to shower first while I need to have a word with Aaliyah here."

"O-okay." Both Ruby and Zara left them alone.

"Any reasons why you're hesitating **not **to join them?" Kent asks the blonde girl once they're out of the training room. "You need to open up with the other people, Aaliyah."

"They're different..." Aaliyah glances at the window to see the full moon is coming out. "We've been protecting people from harm and now they want to join us their team?"

"They wanted to know you girls better." She gave him a look that clearly says _it's-more-than-that_, and he sighs heavily. "Okay, I admit. They're a bit paranoid."

"A paranoid that we might be a threat to them and if we ever betray them, they might put us in prison or worse." She gives him a point and he of all people know how this girl is one of the strongest female wizards from another dimension. "I hate it... people are quick to judge and immediately execute them with or without hesitation."

"Aaliyah..."

"I gave Ruby-chan and Zara-chan's decision whether they wanted to join them or not. It's their choice that I myself, can't control them." She walked away from him. "We may come from a different dimension but I could always analyze someone as much as I wanted to."

Kent sighs heavily and has a point of them could be a threat towards the League. He didn't expect the blonde girl could be so powerful and smart at the same time. This girl, Aaliyah Dreyar, holds a lot of potentials and rejecting her promotion as the Master of Fairy Tail guild before the S-class exam started.

"Still stubborn as ever, grandpa?" He turned around to see cheerful Caleb, grinning happily. "We all know Aaliyah could easily read us like an open book without telepathy of course."

"Yes, that girl... she holds a great amount of magic inside if their body." Kent spoke up and Caleb showed his unusual serious look. "Aaliyah holds herself so much while fighting crimes."

"Remember what they told us? They're known as destructive as well aside from one of the strongest guild. Aaliyah doesn't want to be in big trouble." Caleb explained to his great-great-grandfather. "She's careful enough not to cause any damage. Give her some time and who knows? Maybe their partners, not sidekicks could change her mind." He smiled with a hint of a mischievous look on his face.

"Caleb..." Kent glared at the man as he laughs cheerfully.

"Light it up, gramps! Seeing is what you believe in~!" He whistling happily and leaving the old man alone. "They're the heroes of Tokyo Japan without the aid of Justice League for 5 months!"

"I swear they're going to be the death of me." He sighs heavily. "How on earth did he became a hero when that brat is always happy go lucky!"

* * *

**|| Washington D.C ||**

**July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Ruby and Zara are inside of the library waiting for the others to arrive. Caleb left them shortly because they need his assistance while Aaliyah is joining him as well. Ruby is getting nervous of meeting new people without Aaliyah's side and didn't notice she's hugging Zara tighter to cut her air off.

"Ce...les...tial ca..n't brea...th." Zara struggles to remove her death grip around her waist.

"Ah! Sorry..." Ruby released Zara and laughs nervously. "I didn't mean to strangle you to death."

"It's fine and I can tell you're nervous the way you strangle me." She said bluntly and causing the scarlet-haired girl smiled sheepishly. "You wanted to prove Kitsune that you're a big girl."

"I do..." She sighs heavily. "I've been traveling my whole life before meeting you guys. She changed a lot lately and it scares me."

"You're not the only one." Zara whispered and they shared sympathy looked to each other.

Aaliyah changed a lot from her usual smiling person to an anti-social person and rarely shows her true emotions. She has always been there for them however, both Ruby and Zara didn't know what to do to make her cheer up to get Aaliyah old back.

"And of course our library." Both wizards heard a familiar voice as they turned around to see Martian Manhunter is with other people behind his back. "Celestial and Angel, where is Knight?"

"They need Knight's assistant so he dropped me first before he left, Martian Manhunter." Ruby answered and noticing a boy close to her age staring at her then at Zara, who's making herself comfortable on her head.

"Who are they?" An 18-year-old boy with a yellow hat and wearing a red archer suit asks with a hint of rude tone.

"I'm Celestial and the yellow cat with black strips is Angel." She narrowed her green eyes to him. "You're Speedy, the partner of Green Arrow. I didn't expect someone hated the idea of a young girl like me and the cat could be a hero."

"I didn't say anything about it." He blushed slightly of being outsmarted by a girl while the other sidekicks are snickering behind his back quietly.

"Your eyes say otherwise." She mentally scoffs while Zara uses her tail to calm her down by rubbing it on her back.

"Okay, make yourselves at home!" The red speedster, Flash intervened between them before they argue more.

Ruby decided to distance herself away from them as Zara settling herself to hug her neck while reading a book with her. She didn't expect them to judge her and Zara so quickly without demonstrating their skills. The scarlet-haired girl silently sighs quietly and heard footsteps coming towards her.

"Hey, didn't expect you told Speedy about that." Ruby looks up to see the boy with the **'R' **on his shirt and it clicks her who he is.

"We hated of being judged by someone of our looks." Ruby answered and closing the book quietly.

"Hey, I was reading that." Zara whined causing the boy to jumped by surprised of the cat can talk.

"Woah, I didn't know she can talk." The boy commented and patted Zara's head.

"I'm more than just a normal cat..."

"I'm Robin, the yellow speedster is Kid Flash and lastly the boy with black tattoos is Aqualad." He introduced himself and the other boys. "How can you be able to fight in that costume?"

Ruby looked down at her outfit wearing a Chinese celestial red dress since her keys are 12 red Chinese Zodiacs and 5 silver keys. "I am connected to the Chinese Zodiacs, Robin." She smiled mysteriously causing him to asks what it means but someone intervened them.

"That's it!?" Speedy growled angrily and everyone stares at him. "You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." He crosses his arms.

"It's a first step. You've been granted access few others get." Aquaman informed Speedy.

"Oh, really?" He pointed the clear glass by his pointing fingers where the paparazzi are taking pictures of them. "Who cares which side of the glass we're on?"

"Roy, you just need to be patient." Green Arrow spoke up as he tried to approach the boy slowly to ease his temper.

"All I need, is respect." Narrowing his eyes towards Green Arrow then facing at Robin, Kid Flash, Aqualad, Ruby and Zara. "They're treating us like kids. Worse- like sidekicks! We deserve better than this."

Ruby mentally frowned and thanking Caleb for treating them as equals and allowing to become a hero by themselves without someone to babysit them. The three boys excluding the girls are staring at each other then at Roy.

"You're kidding right? You're playing their game? Why?" Speedy exclaimed angrily. "Today was supposed to be **the** day, step one in becoming full-fledged members of The League."

"Well, sure, but I thought step one was a tour of the HQ." Kid Flash pointed out while Angel has a feeling where this argument leads to.

"Except the hall isn't The League's real HQ." The three boys looked shocked while the girls remained blank expression. "I bet they never told you it's just a false front for tourist and a pit stop for catching zeta beam teleporter tubes to the real thing, an orbiting satellite called the Watchtower."

Green Arrow sense Batman is glaring at him as he smiled nervously towards the Dark Knight. "I know, I know, but I thought maybe we could make an exception." He spoke up with a nervous look on his face. "Or not." Seeing his glare hardened.

"You're not helping your cause here, son." Aquaman scolded the red archer. "Stand down or-"

"Or what? You'll send me to my room?" Speedy asks angrily. "And I'm not your son! I'm not even his. I thought I was his partner, but not anymore." Throwing his hat in front of Green Arrow. "Guess they're right about you 4. You're not ready." He walked away from them.

Ruby immediately holds Zara knowing this halfling won't hesitate to use her swords against Speedy for thinking her as a mascot pet. Zara glared at the scarlet-haired girl as she returned with a scolded look on her face.

**_"Superman to Justice League."_** The huge screen shows the video chat from the Man of Steel, Superman. **_"There's been an explosion at Project Cadmus. It's on fire."_**

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus." Batman muttered. "This may present the perfect opportunity to in-"

**_"Zatara to Justice League."_** Another call coming from the Sorcerer, Zatara, one of the members of The League.**_ "The sorcerer Wotan is using the amulet of Attan to blot out the sun. Requesting full League response."_**

**_"Superman?" _**He asks Superman curiously.

A letter showed up in front of Ruby as she immediately holds it while ignoring the looks from the boys.

**_"It's a small fire. Local authorities have it under control." _**Superman answered.

"Then Cadmus can wait." Batman made already a decision to stop Wotan and let the local authorities to put the fire out on Cadmus. "All leaguers rendezvous at Zatara's coordinates. Batman out. Stay put." He informed the teenagers.

"What? Why?" Robin asks his mentor with a shocked look on his face.

"This is a League mission." Aquaman pointed out to them.

"You're not trained." Flash spoke up bluntly while Ruby and Zara remained blank expression but hidden their anger towards them.

"Since when?" Kid Flash asks the red speedster.

"I meant you're not trained to work as part of this team."

"There will be other missions when you're ready." Aquaman assured them.

"But for now, stay put." Batman informed them.

**"Imagine if she is here, Celestial?"** Zara asks Ruby in a whisper tone using the Japanese language as she shrugged knowing Aaliyah won't hesitate to argue the League.

"When we're ready?" Kid Flash asks with a frustrated look on his face. "How are we ever supposed to be ready when they treat us like- like sidekicks?" He throws his hand up angrily of them being treated like sidekicks or worst like children.

"My mentor, my King, I thought he trusted me." Aqualad spoke up with a sorrowful on his face.

"They wouldn't trust you guys in the first place to become a protege of one of the League members." Ruby commented while holding Zara in her arms.

"If they think you guys are not ready to become a hero." Zara pointed out which causes Aqualad and Kid Flash to jump in surprise to hear a cat can talk. "Oh, come on! Am I really that normal cat to you guys!?"

"We didn't expect a cat can talk!" Kid Flash exclaimed which causes the halfling glaring at the yellow speedster angrily. "Trust? They don't even trust us with the basics! They've got a secret. HQ in space!" He changed the subject before the cat has a chance to strangle him.

"What else aren't they telling us?" Aqualad asks curiously.

"I have a better question. Why didn't we leave with Speedy?" Robin asks them curiously while the girls are starting to regret joining the League as the wizards should've listened to **her** in the first place, not trusting the League at all.

"What is project Cadmus?" Celestial asks the boys curiously.

"Don't know." He answered then smiled with a mischievous on his face that it reminds her of someone going to plot something. "But I can find out."

Robin tried to hack the computer.**_ "Access denied."_** The computer spoke up.

"Heh. Want to bet?"

"I can't believe you can hack something like this..." Ruby shakes her head with disbelief expression. "How are you doing that?" She asks him curiously.

"Same system as the batcave." He smirked and mentally cheered for impressing her.

**_"Access granted."_**

"All right. Project Cadmus. Genetics lab here in D.C." Robin read it out loud. "That's all there is, but if Batman's suspicious, maybe we should investigate" He suggested to them.

"Solve their case before they do." Aqualad spoke up then smiled. "It would be poetic justice."

"Hey. They're all about justice." He smirked at the Atlantean.

"But they said stay put." He informed the boy wonder.

"For blotting out the sun mission, not this."

"Wait." Kid Flash spoke up and wanting to clarify something. "Are you going to Cadmus? Because if you're going, I'm going." He smirked then stared at Aqualad, Ruby and Zara, waiting for their response.

"I'm in!" Zara immediately agreed without any hesitation.

"An-Angel!?" Ruby looked startled at Zara's answer.

"Come on, Celestial!" Zara jumps of her arms as a magic circle shows up on her back glowed white to summon her angel wings. "Remember what Kitsune said to us?" She ignored their priceless expression seeing the halfling can fly.

"Yeah, I guess there's no choice..." Ruby sighs heavily knowing she's right. "I'll join because someone needs to look out for you."

"Aye, sir!" She saluted and hiding their sad expression of missing a certain blue exceed who always said that phrase often.

"Just like that, we're a team on a mission?" Aqualad asks them.

"We didn't come for a play date." Robin informed him.

"I'll join." He stared at the scarlet-haired girl curiously. "What was that letter you receive out of nowhere?"

"Yeah, could it be a love letter, babe?" Kid Flash teased Ruby and yelped seeing a sword pointed at him.

"Did you say something, Kid?" Zara asks with a calm look on her face while Robin snickered at Kid Flash misfortune.

"No-no-nothing at all..." He stuttered and sighs in relief that the sword disappeared.

"It's from Kitsune." Ruby draw an imaginary circle from the mail then a magic circle appeared as a small hologram of a female nine-tailed fox with a mask shows up.

**_"Angel and Celestial."_** The boys are awestruck of the letter is not normal as her tone is cold like ice. **_"I must apologize for not going to accompany you girls today. I have been summoned by Knight to aid their help. Don't do anything that we did something reckless before."_** The message ends and mentally thank Aaliyah is speaking Japanese not English.

"That is Kitsune?" Kid Flash asks the scarlet-haired girl. "Dude, you didn't mention she's a real-life nine-tailed fox!" He was awestruck of the mysterious nine-tailed fox beauty.

"She is and Kitsune reminded us not to get reckless." Ruby lied and decided not to tell them about Aaliyah is not actually a nine-tailed fox but a Dragon Slayer. "Why don't we head off the Cadmus now?" She asks them.

* * *

"Is this actually normal?" Celestial asks Robin curiously seeing Kid Flash went on ahead quickly to save the two Scientists.

"Unfortunately, it is." The boy wonder answered and sighs heavily.

"Angel, save KF!" Ruby ordered her friend as the halfling caught Kid Flash on time.

"It's what's his name- Flash boy!"

"That's Angel! A hero from Japan!"

"Kid Flash! Why is that so hard?" Kid Flash whines as Zara rolls her eyes.

"Next time, don't go running or you'll get splat." Zara grumbled and putting him inside of the building.

"Thanks, Angel, you know... for a small cat like you, you're quite strong." He complimented the feline.

"I don't know if that's an insult or a compliment..." She twitches her right eye.

"So smooth." Robin spoke up sarcastically. "Where have you met Angel, Celestial?" He asks her curiously.

"Mission." Ruby answered and didn't want to give them a whole story. "Does he always have to run ahead?" She asks curiously.

"We need a plan." Aqualad spoke up and looked surprised to see Robin disappeared. "We- Robin?" They heard a laugh to see Robin went on ahead.

"He ditch us..." She stared at the boy wonder with a deadpan look on her face. "Shall we?"

Aqualad and Ruby run towards the building to catch up with them. "I need to borrow that." He summoned the water and glancing at her. "Celestial?"

"Yes." She jumps on the whirlpool as they went the roof of the building. "Step aboard now." Ruby ordered the two Scientists.

The two Scientists jump off the whirlpool as the two young heroes jumped inside of the building while Aqualad putting them down safely on the ground.

"Appreciate the help." Aqualad spoke up sarcastically.

"You and Celestial handled it." Robin pointed out.

"When it comes to a team, we need to work together not going on ahead without a plan." Ruby retorted back.

"Light it up Cee, besides, we're here to investigate. Poetic justice, remember?" He asks while hacking the computer.

Ruby shakes her head and decided to investigate the room. She senses something and turning around to see a person who is riding on the elevator as it closed. "Strange? There was something in the-" The young Celestial wizard approached it slowly.

"Elevators should be locked down." Ruby glancing behind to see Kid Flash, Aqualad, Robin and Zara are joining her.

"This is wrong." Robin uses his hologram computer. "Thought so. This is a high-speed express elevator. It doesn't belong in a two-story building." He informed them.

"Neither does what I saw..." Ruby spoke up and narrowing her eyes at the elevator. "I could've sworn that I saw someone is using that."

"Allow me." Aqualad volunteered to open the elevator.

"And that's why they need an express elevator." Robin commented and looking down.

"Angel?" Celestial asks Zara and she nodded her head to use aera magic.

Angel carried Zara as if she weighs like a feather and follow Robin since he uses the grappling hook. Robin realizes something that his grappling hook stop while the girls stare at him.

"I'm at the end of my rope." Robin commented and smiling sheepishly.

Ruby could have summoned one of her spirits or use crystal magic but it would be best to reserve her magic for battles or in case of emergency. Zara put Ruby on the edge as the scarlet-haired girl smile at the halfling.

"By passing security. There! Go!" Robin ordered Aqualad as the Atlantean open it. "Welcome to Project Cadmus."

"Kid! Wait!" Aqualad hissed seeing Kid Flash runs ahead of them.

"I swear that I'm going to strangle that yellow speedster." Zara growled under her breath as Ruby smiles nervously.

"Aah!" Kid Flash stopped suddenly to see a huge size of a dinosaur alien was about to step on him.

**"Kurisutarumeiku: Chēn (Crystal make: chain).**" A scarlet crystal chain wraps around his waist to pull him away from the giant aliens.

"No. Nothing odd going on here." Aqualad answered in daze expression right after Ruby uses her Crystal magic to save Kid Flash.

**"Utagawashī (Suspicious)."** Zara muttered while staring at the small alien and making Ruby nodded her head in agreement as the chain disappeared from Kid Flash waist.

"Thanks, Celestial." Kid Flash thanked the girl as she nodded her head.

The five of them went another direction as they looked surprised to see what's inside. "Ok. I'm officially whelmed." Robin commented.

"This is how they hid this massive underground facility from the world." Kid Flash spoke up as they examine each one of the test tube. "The real Cadmus isn't on the grid. It generated its own power with these things. Must be what they're bred for." They've been surrounded by tubes filled alien like eggs with electricity each one of them.

"Of course." Aqualad spoke up. "Even the name is a clue. The Cadmus of myth created a new race by sowing dragons teeth into the earth." He explained it to them.

"And this Cadmus creates a new life, too." Robin pointed out.

"How could they do that..." Ruby muttered angrily and clenching her hand into fist. "I bet $10 bucks that they're living weapons."

"Let's find out why." He walked over towards the computer and attached a cord to his hologram computer then hacking it. "They call them Genomorphs. Whoah! Look at the stats on these things- super strength, telepathy, razor claw. Celestial is right, these are living weapons!"

"They're engineering an army, but for who?" Kid Flash asks curiously.

"Whoever they are... they must be stopped." Zara spoke up with her dark expression and gripping the hilt of her sword angrily.

"Wait. There's something else." Robin noticed something and the boys didn't notice the girls dark expression of hearing the sudden news of creating a weapon. "Project Kr. Ugh! The files tripe-encrypted. I can't-"

"Don't move!" They heard a male voice ordering them as they turned around to see a man with his golden mask is been accompanied by aliens. "Wait. Robin, Celestial, Angel, Aqualad and Kid Flash?" He looked surprised to see them and didn't notice Ruby is holding one of her scarlet Chinese spirits.

"At least he got your name right." Robin teased the yellow speedster and raising his eyebrow at Ruby seeing her holding a key. "Now is not the right time for you to use a key for escape doors, Celestial."

"You haven't seen her action yet, Robin." Zara spoke up bluntly with a smirk on her face.

"I know you," Aqualad knows the man immediately. "Guardian, a hero."

"I do my best." Guardian spoke up and Ruby couldn't help but have an uneasy feeling about this.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kid Flash asks him.

"I'm Chief of security. You're trespassing, but we can call the Justice League, figure this out."

"You think The League's gonna approve of you breeding weapons?" He asks angrily.

"Weapons?" He asks with a surprised expression. "What are you- what have I- ugh." Ruby narrowed her eyes at the small alien is the main source of it being manipulated by this man. "My head. Take them down hard! No mercy!"

Ruby raises her right hand with a scarlet key that has drawing of a tiger as a scarlet magic circle appeared.** "Tora no mon, watashi wa anata o hirakimasu, ryo Bu! (Gate of the Tiger, I open thee, Lu Bu!)"** A huge smoke covering them as a silhouette person appeared out of nowhere.

A teenage ginger-haired boy with black marks under his eyes wearing a dynasty green Chinese clothes shows up with a smirk on his face. "Oi, Celestial, let's have a date?" He flirted his Mistress causing the scarlet-haired to facepalm and couldn't understand the situation they're in.

"Hey! Flirting later, you stupid-cat!" An angry mark shows on Zara's head as she fight the aliens using her swords.

"Ha! Says the midget cat!" He smirked and Ruby sighs heavily while using her twin fans to fight off the aliens. "Anything for my sweetheart~! Tiger claws!" Lu Bu uses his magic to knock down the entire alien in one blow.

"Celestial and Angel!" Aqualad called the girls to follow them.

Celestial yelped being carried by her spirits and dashing towards her teammates while Zara is joining them. Lu Bu stops and stands right next to Kid Flash.

"Way to be a team player, Rob!" Kid Flash complimented the boy wonder sarcastically then glancing at Celestial being carried by a ginger-haired tiger boy name Lu Bu. "How on earth did you summon him, Celestial?"

Lu Bu placed her down gently and holding her close. "By the power of our-" He was cut off by his Mistress.

"Force gate close." Ruby placed the Chinese Tiger back to his Spirit World. "Magic. I can't you believe you let us handle them while you run away without telling us." She scolded Robin with her serious expression.

"Weren't you behind me?" Robin asks her. "That keys aren't ordinary, is it?"

"Apparently not." Zara answered it for Ruby. "I'll grab Aqualad immediately." She fly faster than Kid Flash then hold Aqualad's back. "Hold on!"

Aqualad and Zara came back with them riding on an elevator as it closes before the aliens caught them. "We're headed down?" Aqualad asks them and thanking Zara as she smiled.

"Dude out is up." Kid Flash pointed out to Robin.

"Excume me?" Robin narrowed his eyes at Kid Flash. "Project Kr, it's down on sub-level 52."

"This is out of control." Aqualad spoke up and completely regretted of doing this behind the League's back while the girls are worried if Aaliyah finds out they're disobeying her order. "Perhaps-perhaps we should contact The League."

"We use it as a last resort." Ruby voiced out strongly. "The five of us started it and we're going to finish this last mission if that's the last thing we do."

"Wow, babe... you talk as if you experience it before..." Kid Flash commented while Ruby mentally flinches but masking her true emotions.

"Kitsune, Angel and I are the very first heroes in Japan. We have no mentor to guide us to train but only ourselves." She smiled lightly as the elevator opens to reach their destination. "We're here and there's no turning back." Ruby and Zara went on ahead first.

The scarlet-haired girl reminds her of a stomach and decided not to gross out by this. Both young wizard crouch down to see if there's an enemy or not.

"Which way?" Aqualad asks Robin.

"Yeah. Bizarre-looking hallway one or bizarre-looking hallway two?" Robin asks sarcastically and Zara sighs heavily.

"Where's Kitsune when you need her?" She whispered as Ruby patted her head gently.

"Halt!" Someone found them and Ruby gasped of seeing that person when it rides the elevator before them.

"That's him that I saw!" Ruby exclaimed and they dodged the explosive barrels been sending them.

They went in a different direction as Ruby couldn't help but feel like this alien is doing this on purpose by not hurting them. The question is why?

"Hurry!" Kid Flash called them worriedly before the door locks.

Everyone went inside and Zara noticed that they're trapped inside of this room.

"I disabled the door. We're safe." Robin informed them.

"We're trapped." Aqualad spoke up bluntly.

"Uh, guys. You'll want to see this." Kid Flash called them and couldn't believe what he is seeing right now.

"Woah." Robin commented and completely awestruck to see a boy completely unconscious with a white suit that has **'S'** on it.

Kid Flash approached the tube closely. "Big **'k'**, little **'r'**, the atomic symbol for Krypton. Clone?"

"Robin, hack." Aqualad ordered the boy wonder.

"Dear heavens..." Zara muttered and couldn't grasp the reality in front of her.

Robin hacks the computer. "Weapon designation Superboy, a clone force-grown in... 16 weeks!?" He exclaimed and Ruby gaped at the news. "From DNA acquired from Superman."

"Stolen from Superman." The halfling corrected him.

"No way the big guy knows about this." Kid Flash pointed out.

"Solar suit allows him to absorb yellow sun radiation 24/7." Robin read it out loud the information.

"And these creatures? I've seen them when it sits on Guardian's shoulder." Ruby asks him curiously.

"Genemorph gnomes, telepathic, force-feeding him an education." He answered.

"And we can guess what else." Kid Flash spoke up. "They're making a slave out of, well, Superman's son."

"Now we contact The League." The boys tried to contact their mentors while Ruby and Zara are trying to contact Caleb and Aaliyah.

"No signal." Robin answered and Ruby decided to do something.

Ruby grabs a magic letter to holograph herself. **"Knight and Kitsune, it's me... Celestial. I-we know that you're completely mad of disobeying your orders, well- mainly at you Kitsune."** She laughs nervously and thanking none of the boys couldn't understand Japanese. **"We're in Cadmus and need... your help, we'll explain as soon as meet each other."** Ruby seals the letter then it teleports either to Aaliyah or Caleb.

"What did you do, Celestial?" Aqualad asks her curiously.

"A letter from Kitsune or Knight and I use magic letters to teleport it whom you sent to." Celestial answered. "Let's hope they could make it."

"You're full of surprises, Celestial." Robin spoke up bluntly and was amused of her action today. This girl is full of surprises.

"This is wrong." Kid Flash changed the subject.

"We can't leave him like this."

Aqualad thinks carefully before making a final decision. "Set him free. Do it."

"Are you sure about this, Aqualad?" Ruby asks him curiously. "We don't know what he is capable of."

"Yeah and what if he attacks us?" Zara asks the Atlantean.

"He won't." Aqualad answered and giving Robin a look as he sets Superboy free from the tube.

Ruby decided not to use magic to conserve her energy. She gasped seeing Superboy tackling Aqualad by force while the boys stopped the clone from killing their friend.

"Whoa! Hang on, Supey." Kid Flash grunted by his super strength.

"We're on your side." Robin informed Superboy.

Superboy knocked Kid Flash out coldly. "I don't want to do this." Robin grumbled and creating a small distraction that allows the Atlantean kick Superboy.

Ruby snapped out her thoughts and kick Superboy out before he could damage Robin's rib. She kneels down and stared at Robin worriedly. "Robin, stay with me." Someone grabs her neck and throwing Ruby out towards the tube as her world turn black.


	3. Chapter 2 Fireworks (2)

**_"Time runs short. You must awaken. You must awaken now!"_** The six young heroes immediately waken up by someone through telepathy.

Kid Flash noticed Superboy is staring at them with a blank expression. "What? What do you want?" He asks angrily. "Quit staring. You're creeping me out."

"Can you also stop screaming? I have sensitive hearing." Zara asks him sarcastically. "If that's what it feels like to have hangover once you reach adulthood, I'm not drinking alcohol." She glances at Ruby worriedly as she nodded her head in reassurance she's alright.

"Uh, KF, how about we not tick off the guy who can fry us with a look?" Robin asks his friend and giving him a look.

"We can't blame his action, guys." Ruby sighs heavily and smiling at Superboy which he returned with a confused look why this girl smile despite he'd done with them? "I'm pretty sure he was given orders by those genomorphs right before we set him free."

"How did you know that, babe?" Kid Flash asks her curiously.

"Observation and I don't need another flirt to hit on me, one is enough." She shakes her head and couldn't stand of Lu Bu and Kid Flash are hitting on her. One is enough to handle the womanizer, not two. "We only sought to help you."

"Yeah!" Kid Flash snapped angrily. "We free you and you turn on us! How's that for grat-"

"Shut up, Speedy Gonzales!" Zara snapped him out angrily. "Jeez, I get it you're angry on him. There's nothing to yell about when he's close to us not far. Besides, I don't think our new friend was not in full control of his actions."

"Wh-what if I..." Superboy spoke up as and adjusting his voice considering he just woke up from his tube. "What if I wasn't?"

"He can talk!?" Kid Flash asks with a shock all over his face.

"Of course he can, smart-ass." Zara pointed out the facts and rolls her eyes. "What is he trying to do? Babbling like a baby?" She senses a glare from him.

"Yes, he can." He growled angrily at the yellow speedster and mentally thank the yellow cat for defending him.

"Not like I said **'it'**." Kid Flash defended himself while Ruby is closing their eyes to summon their magic.

"The Genomorphs taught you telepathically." Aqualad changes the subject.

"They taught me much." Superboy answered. "I can read, write... I-I know the names of things."

"But have you seen them?" Ruby asks him curiously while closing her eyes to summon her magic. "Have they let you go to see outside of the world looks like? The sky or sun? Your surroundings to feel the mother nature."

"Images are implanted in my mind." He frowned slightly. "But no... I have not seen them."

"Do you know what you are? Who you are?" Aqualad asks the clone curiously.

"I am Superboy. A Genomorph. A clone made from the DNA of the Superman, created to replace him should he perish, to destroy him should he turn from the Light."

Ruby frowned at his response as Aqualad decided to speak out his thoughts. "To be like Superman is a worthy aspiration, but like Superman, you deserve a life of your own. Beyond that solar suit. Beyond your pod. Beyond Cadmus." He spoke up in a soft tone.

"He's right. You and Superman are completely different." Zara pointed out and going to use her transformation magic if necessary. "He's adult and you're a teenager just like them. However, you're you and it's your life to make your own decisions. It doesn't matter if you're a clone or not, what matters is, you have your own purpose to forge your own destiny." Everyone excluding Ruby looked surprised by her wisdom which causes her to irk at them angrily. "Come on! Am I really that mascot for you guys!?"

"I live because of Cadmus!" Superboy changing the subject. "It is my home!"

"Clearly not because your home is a test tube." She spoke up bluntly and raising her right eyebrow at him. "Home means is when you live someone you care and worth fighting for. Living in normal life or in this case, an extraordinary life gives you a warm fuzzy feeling inside. They give you happy moments or sad moments that you're going to cherish the memories."

"She's right we can show you the sun." Robin suggested and the halfling shakes her head.

"It's already midnight and we can show you the moon with stars." She smiled.

"We can show you, introduce you, to Superman." Aqualad suggested and Superboy looked at them filled with mix emotions.

"No." A man appears inside of the room. "They can't, they'll be otherwise occupied. Activate the cloning progress." He ordered the Scientist making the young heroes surprised of their doing.

"Pass! Batcave's crowded enough." Robin spoke up sarcastically.

"Now is not the right time to joke around, Robin." Zara scolded him.

"And get the weapon back in it's pod!" The man screamed at his colleagues angrily.

"Hey, how come he gets to call Supey an it?" Kid Flash whined like a child and the halfling grumbling about her surrounded by a bunch of brats.

"Help us." Ruby pleads still closing her eyes but she could tell the clone is staring at them.

"Don't start thinking now." The man noticed Superboy's hesitance then the small Genomorph jumps on the clone's shoulder. "See, you're not a real boy. You're a weapon and you belong to me! Well, to Cadmus. Same thing, now get back to your pod!" Superboy left with the small alien creature on his shoulder.

"I despise a mere mortal like you." Zara growled angrily and trying her best not to compromise her emotions towards this man. "You're heartless bastard Scientist who should be rotten in hell." Buying them a time to let Superboy back in his sense.

"Ha, says a little cat like you, joining their side when they treated you like a weakling." The man sneered at him while Zara never lowered her glare.

"They treated me like a weakling... that is true. However, at least I have the heart to protect them rather than creating a weapon to destroy the entire human race."

"Angel..." The boys looked amazed by her sudden declaration.

"Let's see if you can handle this pain, start the cloning progress to that kitten." The man ordered them as she just smirked sensing a familiar person is going to save them.

"Sorry, not today! Celestial now!" A golden magic circle showed in front of her. "Change!"

**"Kurisutarumeiku: Bāsuto (Crystal make: Burst!)"**

**Boom!**

Someone breaks in the door to see Superboy knock the Scientist down then the smoke disappears revealing an adult pale blonde-woman with cat ears and tails. Ruby's tube is already destroyed leaving her unscratched with the crystal protected from harm.

Ruby sweats dropped seeing her friend in adult form wearing too revealing clothes, white long sleeve crop top with white shorts as her stomach reveals her Fairy Tail insignia. She sighs heavily and smiling at Superboy.

"Thank you for coming back to us, Superboy." Ruby thanked Superboy and he helps her to stand up.

"You came right on time, Superboy." Zara spoke up in her usual soft tone. "I was stalling them until you come to your senses back."

"Uhh..." Superboy looked surprised to see an unfamiliar pale blonde half-cat woman.

"I'm Angel, I'll explain later." She assured the clone.

Superboy narrowed his eyes towards the yellow speedster. "You here to help us or fry us?" Kid Flash asks him curiously.

"Huh. I don't seem to have heat vision, so I suppose helping is my only option."

Robin freed by himself and stroking his wrist from the pain of being strap inside of the tube. "Ahh. Finally! Lucky Batman isn't here. He'd have my head for taking so long." He whined and Zara raised her right eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

"Seriously, that's what you're worried about? The whole League will have our heads after tonight." Kid Flash informed the boy wonder.

Robin pressed the button to open the test tube. "Free Aqualad. I'll get kid mouth." He ordered Superboy.

"Don't you give me orders either." He growled angrily and did what he told.

The six of them are running away from the Scientists before they get captured again. "You-you'll never get out of here!" The man informed them angrily. "I'll have you back in pods before morning especially you, cat!"

"Good luck with capturing us, we're hard to get caught." Zara commented with a smirk on her face.

"That guy is not whelmed, not whelmed at all." Robin muttered and throwing small bombs at the equipment to destroy it.

"What is it with you and this whelmed thing?" Kid Flash asks the boy wonder curiously.

"We are still level 42 levels below ground, but if we can make the elevator... " Aqualad informed them but stopped to see the giant mammoth Genomorphs are blocking their way. They stopped and looked back to see other Genomorphs are surrounding them.

Zara and Ruby smirked at each other and nodded their heads. Zara readied her twin swords as she summons her aera magic while Ruby raises her right hand with a scarlet key. "Celestial and I will make an opening then we make a run for it." Zara informed them.

"Ah, are you sure this is a good idea, Angel?" Kid Flash asks them with a skeptical look on his face.

"We face bigger than this." Ruby answered in vague.** "Ryūnomon, watashi wa anata o aite, nishi no hito! (Gate of the dragon, I open thee, Xi Men!)" **She summons her Chinese dragon spirit to reveal a man wearing red Chinese dynasty dress as his hair is red like fire.

"Tch, you creatures should perish." Xi Men told the creatures in his cold expression. "Flame of fury!" He waves his hand in one vertically stroke as flames appeared heading towards Genomorphs directions.

"Now!" Zara yelled as she assists Xi Men to defeat the Genomorphs then they started to head towards the elevator.

Aqualad opened the door as Xi Men carried his Mistress in his arms to fly while Zara grabs Kid Flash arms to fly up as well. Superboy grabs Aqualad to fly as well. However, the clone is falling as crystal chain head straight towards their direction then he grabs it.

"Superman can fly..." Superboy commented but looked confused about why he couldn't fly. "Why can't I fly?" He asks sadly.

Ruby is struggling to hold them considering she has no super strength like Aqualad or Superboy or her Chinese spirits. Xi Men noticed his Mistress is sweating and seeing the chain is starting to slip out from her grasps then he grabs it.

"Don't know, but it looks like you can leap tall buildings in a single bound." Kid Flash commented while Zara is holding him. "Still cool. You can put me on the edge, Angel." She placed him down then helped Superboy and Aqualad to put them on the edge of the elevator.

"Thank you." He thanked the Chinese dragon spirit and Celestial.

They heard a noise and looking up to see it headed towards their way. "Guys, this has to be our exit." Robin informed them.

Superboy and Aqualad breaks the door as they started to run away from them. Zara noticed Xi Men is not yet back to his spirit world but decided to ignore it since Ruby summons twice the strongest Chinese spirits now.

"Go left! Left!" Superboy gives them direction.

"Right!" They stopped and got trapped with the vent on top.

"Great directions, Supey." Kid Flash complimented the clone sarcastically. "You trying to get us repodded?"

"Hmm..." Xi Men stared at the vent in deep thought and knew that someone gave Superboy directions through telepathy.

"No. I don't understand." Superboy answered with a confused look on his face.

"I see, this helps us to escape from them without engaging the enemy." Xi Men pointed out and placing down his Mistress.

"The flame dude is right. This is perfect!" Robin spoke up happily and ignoring the questioning look from the dragon spirit.

* * *

Everyone are crawling inside of the vent. Zara reverses herself back into an exceed knowing Kid Flash won't hesitate to flirt her in her adult form. "At this rate, we'll never get out." Kid Flash grumbled lowly while Zara flicks her tail to slap his cheek. "Ow!"

"Jeez, you need to dial down that whining tone of yours Kid." Zara scolded him with just one glare makes the yellow speedster quiet.

"Shh. Listen." Superboy informed them as Xi Men and Zara heard footsteps are coming close.

"Xi Men." Ruby called him and he nodded his head.

"Yes, Lady Celestial." Xi Men's eyes glowed and blows out a fire to make the Genomorphs running away from it. Everyone are getting out of the vent as Robin is hacking their systems.

"I hacked the motion sensors." Robin informed them with a proud look on his face. "Sweet. Still plenty of them between us and out."

"But I've finally got a room to move." Kid Flash spoke up happily and wearing his goggles then running off ahead of them.

Xi Men carried his Mistress as he chased Kid Flash but faster than him. Aqualad, Robin, Superboy and Zara are chasing them. "More behind us." The boy wonder reminded them. "Are all Celestial spirits are different personality?" He asks the cat curiously.

"Yes, you met Lu Bu and he's a flirt one just like Kid Flash. However, he's a smooth talker that could make the girls swoon by his charm." Angel answered and cringed of being the victim when she used her adult form. "Xi Men, he's a knight type personality and a fatherly figure to everyone. He's always a serious one but never jokes around."

"What an interesting... spirit." He stared at Xi Men carrying Celestial in his arms.

"Yeah, however, her spirits are very loyal despite they're a bit pain on Celestial's neck." She smiled and a loud blare causing their direction to close down that makes Kid Flash slam by it.

"We're cut off from the street." Aqualad spoke up and seeing it.

"Thanks. My head hadn't noticed." Kid Flash spoke up sarcastically while rubbing his head.

"Apparently, you prefer to run rather than waiting for us." Xi Men spoke up bluntly and placing Ruby down.

Superboy tried to break in but it didn't budge as Aqualad join him but didn't move as well. "Can't hack this fast enough." Robin typed his hologram computer rapidly.

"Step aside." Zara transformed back in her adult form and reading her twin swords. "Hyah!" She cut the door neatly in just two strikes.

"Go!" Ruby yelled at them that causes the boys excluding Xi Men to bring their senses back.

The seven of them are running then stopped to see they're completely surrounded with Guardian. Everyone readied their weapons but the small Genomorphs horn are glowing red that makes them passed out.

* * *

"Lady Celestial." Xi Men shakes the scarlet-haired girl gently and she groaned. "We have to go."

Ruby opened her eyes and nodded at Xi Men. He helped her to stands up. "Thank you, Xi Men." Thanking her Chinese dragon spirit.

"Feels like a fog lifting." Guardian spoke up and holding his head.

"Guardian?" Aqualad asks him curiously.

"Go. I'll deal with Desmond." He answered with a determined tone on his voice.

"I think not." The man came back known as Demond. "Project Blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus." He held the blue liquid and chugged it down.

Guardian steps back and seeing Desmond is transforming himself into a blue monster while Xi Men steps forward to protect them especially Ruby at all cost.

"Everyone back!" Guardian told them and trying to stop Desmond but slapping him like an insect. "Aah!"

"Arrh!" Superboy attacked Desmond but it failed.

"Superboy!" Ruby called the clone worriedly seeing Desmond sends him flying with him creating a hole on the ceiling.

"Okay. That's one way to bust through the ceiling." Robin commented and using his grappling hook.

"You think lab coat planned that?" Kid Flash asks curiously and Zara holds him to follow them.

"Lady Celestial." Xi Men carried Ruby in his arms to follow the others. "I doubt he is planning anything anymore. He won't stop until we get caught."

They see Superboy is struggling to defeat Desmond by himself. Xi Men puts Ruby down then doing a roundhouse kick on that blue monster making him drop Superboy while Zara caught him. The monster roar and trying to punch the Chinese spirit dragon but he caught his hand easily.

"Woah, who knew that dragon dude of yours is a strong one." Wally commented and whistling to see Xi Men is stronger than Desmond.

"He may not die but feel the pain, however, I can't stand seeing my friend getting hurt." Ruby spoke up and dash before the boys could even stop her. "Hyah!" Slashing Desmond using her twin fans.

"My lady..." Xi Men looked surprised to see her joining the action.

"I lost the count of you telling me to stay put... sorry to say this, but we always have each other back including the others." She smiled at him and he returned of one of his rarest smiles.

Kid Flash trips Desmond with his super speed while Aqualad and Superboy punch him right in the face. "Learned that one in Kindergarten." The yellow speedster spoke up in a proud tone.

**"Kurisutarumeiku: Chēn (Crystal make: chain)."** Ruby wrapped Desmond using her crystal chain to trap him. "Now!" Zara helped her to hold the chains tightly in her adult form.

"Flames of fury!" Xi Men uses his magic to attack Desmond but he dodged it dragging the girls with him. "Lady Celestial and Lady Angel!"

Desmond throws them on the pillar making them groaning in pain as the chains shattered. The building is shaking by destroying each pillar.

"KF, Xi Men, get over here." Robin called them as they approached him while the others are busy taking down Desmond. "We need to destroy each one of the pillars."

"We can do it more than that, Sir Robin." Xi Men spoke up and staring at his Mistress. "Lady Celestial and I can combine our powers to perform Unison raid."

"Uni-uni-unison raid?" Kid Flash asks him curiously with a skeptical look on his face.

"One of the powerful spells to merge our attacks as one towards our opponents." Zara pop out of nowhere making Robin and Kid Flash jumps in surprise to see her. "You're going to destroy the entire building for that Xi Men."

"The entire building!?" Robin exclaimed in shocked.

"We're also known as destruction on how we use too much brutal strength or powers." She laughs nervously and remembering Erza, Gray, Natsu and Aaliyah destroyed the entire place one time of stopping the bandit when Aaliyah told her about it.

"Jeez, just how powerful are you guys?" Kid Flash muttered and Xi Men aided his Mistress. "How are we going to escape once they defeat Desmond?"

"Cover yourselves. Aqualad and Superboy, get here now!" Zara yelled at them seeing their stance.

Xi Men and Ruby are clasping their hands together combining their powers as scarlet and golden-red circle magic shows underneath their feet.

"This ends now!" Ruby declared as her emerald eyes filled with determination. "Xi Men!"

**"Honō no kurisutaru-en! (Crystal flame of blaze!)"**

**Boom!**

The entire building destroyed and knowing the entire League will not be happy about this. They pushed off the debris and breathing heavily knowing Celestial and Xi Men defeated Desmond in one blow.

"We did it." Aqualad spoke up and staring at them.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Robin asks them curiously and high-five Kid Flash but groaning in pain of sore muscles.

"Idiots." Zara muttered and rolling her eyes then approaching Ruby and Xi Men. "You two overdid it." Reverting herself back as an exceed.

"It's our Fairy Tail signature moves." Ruby answered with a sad smile on her face. "Thank you, Xi Men." Thanking her Chinese dragon spirit.

"You're always welcome, Lady Celestial. I am always here to serve you." He bows down and returning himself back to the Spirit world.

"Angel wasn't kidding when you guys destroyed the building in one blow." Kid Flash commented and looking up the sky. "See? The moon."

Ruby smiled seeing Superboy is amazed seeing the actual moon then dropped seeing someone is flying towards them. "Oh. And Superman. Do we keep our promises or what?" Kid Flash asked Superboy proudly.

"We're so dead..." Zara muttered and paled of facing them then the entire League including her and Caleb are heading towards them.

Superboy showed his symbol to Superman but the man of steel scowled and he returned the gesture as well. "Is that what I think it is?" Batman asks them curiously.

"He doesn't like being called an it." Kid Flash informed them in a hushed tone.

"I'm Superman's clone." Superboy told the entire League making them looked shocked excluding the fox girl remained blank expression behind her half mask.

"Start talking." Batman ordered them and they did.

* * *

Ruby and Zara are squirming in front of the fox girl while the boys are curious who she is. "Were you and the others are badly injured?" The fox girl asks the girls worriedly making them looked surprised.

"Eh? Kitsune?" Ruby looked startled at her tone. "We-we were just sore from the falling building. No seriously damage." She answered.

"That's a relief." She sighs softly and glancing the boys who were observing them.

"We broke your orders." They looked down and prepared for the worst but only received patting on their heads.

"Just make sure don't do anything stupid, that's all I ask. Be prepared when we get home." Ruby and Zara are groaning for the long lecture coming from Caleb and Kent soon.

"Isn't she the girl on the letter?" Kid Flash asks the girls and they nodded their head. "Hello, pretty mysterious lady. Where have you been all my life?" Flirting the fox girl and Celestial facepalm at his playboy persona.

"Busy saving the world and don't have time from the likes of you flirting every girl you met." The fox girl known as Kitsune spoke up bluntly.

"Dude, she got you." Robin teased the yellow speedster and snickers at his misfortune. "Kitsune right? You're quite famous in Kyoto just like Celestial and Angel."

"I don't need to become famous to protect people." She shakes her head slightly. "I'll see you, girls, soon." Kitsune are walking away from them and disappeared quickly as Superman approached the clone.

"Well, uh- we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean." Superman told his clone. "For now, I'd better make sure they get back that Blockbuster creature squared away." He couldn't stare at his eyes but leaving them behind.

"Cadmus will be investigated, all 52 levels, but let's make one thing clear." Batman spoke up as Flash, Knight and Aquaman are behind him.

"You should have called." Flash scolded them.

"End results aside, we are not happy." He scowled them. "You hacked Justice League systems, disobeyed direct orders and endangered lives."

"Celestial, we talk about not using Unison raid." Knight scolded the scarlet-haired girl in his rare stern expression. "What would've happened if you damage more than one building? We were glad you send a magic letter from Kitsune and I about you guys going to investigate without us. You will not be doing this again." He stared at each one of them.

"I'm not going to say sorry about using it but you of all people should know how we controlled our magic perfectly." Ruby spoke up in a stern tone. "We knew the risk of combining magic but we only used it 2% of our powers." Ignoring their surprised expression of using 2% not 100% of their strength.

"Celestial is right." Zara agreed on her opinion while they looked surprised at how Ruby holds back a lot of potential from them. "We will continue doing this with or without you guys."

"I agreed with Angel." Aqualad spoke up.

"Aqualad, stand down." Aquaman ordered his protégée.

"Apologies, my King, but no. We did good work here tonight, the work you trained us to do. Together on our own, we forged something powerful, important."

"If this is about your treatment at the hall, the five of you-" Flash was cut off by Kid Flash.

"The six of us, and it's not."

"I think you have forgotten about the alien invasion Batman." Ruby narrowed her emerald eyes at the Dark Knight. "You and the others are forging yourselves as a team to stop the alien invasion a few years ago. You and the other League's teach each one of your protégées to learn everything from your experience on how to become a hero. Why teach them everything if you guys are going to babying them forever?" She asks and seeing Knight's eyes are proud of her but remained blank expression.

"Why let them tell us what to do?" Superboy asks in a strong voice. "Get on board or get out of the way."

* * *

**||Mount Justice|| July 8, 08:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary of the Justice League." Batman informed the young heroes. "We're calling it into service again. Since you six are determined to stay together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on League terms. Red Tornado volunteered to live here and be your supervisor. Black Canary's in charge of training. I will deploy you on missions."

"Real missions?" Robin asks his mentor.

"Yes, but covert."

"The League will still handle the obvious stuff. There's a reason we have these big targets on our chest." Flash informed them.

"But Cadmus proves the bad guys are getting smarter." Aquaman pointed out. "Batman needs a team that can operate on the sly."

"The 8 of you will be that team." Batman spoke up.

"Cool! Wait, 8?" Robin asks as Celestial and Angel are staring each other with a smile on their face knowing the 7th member. They looked behind to see an alien red-haired girl is with Martian Man Hunter, Knight and Kitsune. "This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian. You already met Kitsune before."

"Hi." Miss Martian greeted them shyly while Kitsune remained silent.

"Liking this gig more every minute." Kid Flash spoke up seeing two new girls. "Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Celestial, Aqualad and Angel. It's cool if you forget their names."

"I'm honored to be included." Miss Martian spoke up gently as the six of them approached them.

Ruby looked behind and smiled at Superboy. "Superboy, come meet Miss Martian and Kitsune!" She told the clone and he approached them.

Miss Martian changed her top from white to black. "I like your t-shirt." She complimented Superboy's t-shirt.

Kitsune walked towards Batman. "Celestial, Angel and I are usually staying in Japan to train or patrolling. We could only be here if there's a deploy mission."

"Knight informed me that Celestial is going to start her school soon in Gotham. What are your plans?" Batman asks her curiously. The Dark Knight noticed this girl is guarding up her walls and didn't trust them yet excluding Knight.

"Angel needs to..."

"I'm so happy about not being the only girl." Miss Martian spoke up and squeals hugging Angel out of nowhere. "Oh my gosh, you're so cute!"

"Gah! Unhand me!" Zara exclaimed angrily with an angry thick mark on her head. "Tch." Clicking her tongue and uses her aera magic getting away from the Martian girl.

"Ah, your name really suits you." She wasn't fazed by her glare.

"Angel and Celestial, let's go." Kitsune called the girls. "We're leaving."

"Yes!" Both girls followed the fox girl as they went to the zeta tube.

**"Recognized Celestial b04, Angel b05, Kitsune b07." **The three of them left making Aqualad worried about Kitsune lack of interaction with them and hoping she could warm up with them.


	4. Chapter 3 Welcome To Happy Harbor

**Bold - Speaking Japanese or trying to emphasize the person or something.**

**_Bold and Italics - Mental conversations or video chatting_**

* * *

**|| Mount Justice|| July 18 11:16 EDT**

Ruby is wearing her civilian clothes with glasses on since her eyesight is worst without wearing it. Zara and Aaliyah are going to join them later since the blonde girl wizard is a bit shaken up of dreaming about her biological brother, Jellal Fernandez.

"Celestial, where are Angel and Kitsune?" Aqualad asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously knowing those three are so close to each other like sisters.

"Kitsune is busy doing household chores and Angel is helping her." Ruby lied and knowing Aaliyah will kill her for telling them about her dream. "We take turns of cleaning the house and it's their duty today. They'll catch up."

"Why not use magic?" Miss Martian asks the girl curiously. "I heard from Uncle J'onn that you girls have potential to magic."

"We made rules to use magic for fighting and other stuff. Not for cleaning." She squeals someone placing the hand on her shoulder. "Robin!" Ruby glared at the boy wonder.

"Couldn't help it." Robin spoke up with a smirk on his face. "Really, wearing glasses?" Teasing the scarlet-haired girl and she shrugged.

"My eyesight is worse without it and Zatara cast a spell on my mask that allows me to see instead of blurry." She pushes her glasses.

"Did you ask him?" He asks them and changing the subject.

"What did he say?" Kid Flash asks them happily and couldn't wait for the mission.

"He's arriving now." Aqualad answered.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Kid Flash asks them as they wait outside for Red Tornado. "Red Tornado!" He greets the red android.

"Greetings." Red Tornado greets them in his usual robotic voice. "Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?"

"We hoped you had a mission for us." Aqualad told him.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility."

"But it's been over a week, and nothing-" Robin was cut off by Red Tornado.

"You'll be tested soon enough." Raising his arm to stop to refrain the boy wonder talking. "For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company."

"This team is not a social club." Aqualad informed him while Ruby agreed on Red Tornado's opinion.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team-building exercise. Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the cave." He walked away from them.

"Keep busy." Kid Flash mocked then someone shows up.

"We also need to learn each other despite we're recently joining together as a team." They jumped in surprise to see an unfamiliar blonde girl striking cerulean eyes is holding the familiar yellow cat with black stripes.

"Who are you?" Robin asks rudely and gasped in pain getting for whack by Celestial.

"Kitsune and Angel! Were you two finished the chores?" Ruby asks them and getting a hint about someone is asking for their absence.

"Yeah, Knight is seriously needed to organize his office. It's a nightmare~!" Zara whined and hugging Ruby while she returns the gesture.

"That's Kitsune?" Kid Flash gasped at her beauty the went quickly at her side. "My, my. You're so beautiful-"

**Whack!**

"Ow!" He was getting whack by a paper fan from Angel.

"Unhand her, you womanizer." Zara gets on overprotective mode to her.

"Don't bother reading his mind, Miss Martian." Aaliyah saw her what she's planning to do. "He's inorganic and not human, you can't read his mind."

"How did you know?" Miss Martian was surprised that she knows her abilities.

"You're related to Martian Manhunter and assuming that you have similar abilities." She explained and holding Zara in her arms.

"Nice try though." Kid Flash immediately lost his interest at Kitsune. "So, uh, you know what I'm thinking right now?" He asks Miss Martian with a sly smirk across his face.

"This!" Angel whacks him again using the paper fan. "You wanted to get hit by this."

"Ow! Seriously, Angel?" He glared at the feline cat and she smirked while slapping her fan lightly on her hands.

"Good one, Angel." Robin complimented Angel.

"And now we tour the clubhouse." Aqualad intervened before they argued more.

"Well, Superboy and I live here. We can play tour guides." Miss Martian offered and everyone excluding Aaliyah is reading the book out of nowhere are staring at the clone.

"Don't look at me." Superboy defended himself.

"We won't." Kid Flash assured him. "A private tour sounds much more fun."

"Correction!" Angel raises her arm with a paper fan. "Group private tour that is us and not by yourself, Speedy Gonzales. We're doing team building, right?" She raises her right eyebrow at Kid Flash as he squirms in fear of her intimidation.

"Jeez, you're like Batman 2.0 or something." He grumbled and getting whack again. "Gah! Will you stop that!?" Trying to catch Angel but she just flies higher with a smug look on her face.

"Lead the way tour guides!" She said happily while Ruby and Aaliyah shakes her head at her antics.

"So this would be our front door..." Miss Martian starting to tour them around the cave. "And this would be the back. The cave is actually the entire mountain."

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by Superman and Green Lantern in the early days of the League." Kid Flash explained.

"Then why abandon it for the hall of justice?" Superboy asks curiously.

"The cave's secret location was compromised." Aqualad answered and amazed how Kitsune manage to walk without bumping anything while sticking her face on the novel book.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah. That makes sense." He spoke up sarcastically.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Miss Martian spoke up and panic.

Robin grasps the Martian's arm. "The bad guys know we know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." He explained and making Ruby frowned at his statement that doesn't make sense.

"Uh, he means we're hiding in plain sight." Kid Flash spoke up.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Miss Martian spoke up and sighs in relief.

"Villains assume this is the League's HQ, however, they didn't know the **actual** HQ is on space." Aaliyah answered and knowing everyone's eyes on her while she flips the next page from her book. "In other words, they won't ambush here."

"That makes more sense." She smiles at the blonde girl.

"That's how you explain rather than impressing to make her swoon by your smooth talks." She glances at Robin and Kid Flash lightly then back to her reading.

"I smell smoke." Superboy sniffs the burning and not knowing Aaliyah can smell as well due to her being raised by a water dragon.

"My cookies!" Miss Martian heads over the kitchen and removing the cookies out of the oven as everyone heads towards the kitchen. "I was trying out grammy Jones recipe from episode 17 of- heh. Never mind." She saw their confusion.

"I bet they'd have tasted great. He doesn't seem to mind." Robin commented seeing Kid Flash eating the burning cookies.

"I have a serious metabolism." Kid Flash informed them with a sheepish look on his face.

"I'll make more?" Miss Martian asks with a hopeful look on her face.

"It was sweet of you to make any." Aqualad commented.

"Thanks, Aqualad." Thanking the Atlantean.

"We're off duty." Aqualad assured her. "Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur."

"I'm Rubina." The scarlet-haired girl reveals her true identity and nudging Aaliyah to get her attention.

"Aaliyah." Still sticking her reading making Ruby frowned of her sudden personality when Aaliyah usually read a book to entertain herself not all the time.

"Zara." The halfling Exceed introduced her real identity and feels comfortable laying on Aaliyah's head. She smiled apologetically of Aaliyah's lack of interaction.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D, unlike Mr Dark Glasses over here. Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." Kid Flash bragged and earned a whack from Zara. "Seriously!? You need to change your name from Angel to Satan herself."

"Could you just stop flirting, jeez... you never stop flirting 24/7." Zara grumbling.

"Why, you jealous?" He smirked seeing her fumed in anger then an idea stuck on her head.

"Me?" She asks with a mischievous look on her face.

"What's with that look?" He couldn't help but feel suspicious of her sudden behavior while the others looked amused except Aaliyah of what Zara is trying to do.

"Change!" Zara transformed herself into an adult and leaning closer to Wally much of his discomfort of being close wearing too revealing clothes. "I always have a thing for red haired~." She purred and caressing his cheek using the right-pointing finger. "I'm bored, can you tour me around... the cave, just the two of us~." She smirked seeing his face blushing like a tomato.

"Zara, enough." Aaliyah ordered the halfing in her stoic expression and pitying Wally for being Zara's victim by her adult form.

Zara reverts back as an exceed and smirk in amused seeing him speechless of her seduction. "You need a cold shower, tomato boy." Snickering and snapping Wally's thought then glaring at her with hatred.

"We would like to know your name, Miss Martian." Ruby intervened before he's going to kill Zara for toying his feelings.

"Mine's no secret." Miss Martian assured them. "It's M'gann M'orzz. Like, you can call Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now."

Aaliyah noticed Superboy walked away knowing he's the only one who doesn't have a name but only alias.

"Get out of my head!" Superboy suddenly yelled angrily at the Martian girl.

**_"What's wrong? I don't understand."_** M'gann asks them through telepathy making everyone cringing in pain especially the three mages. **_"Everyone on Mars communicates telepathically."_**

"Stop this instance." Aaliyah ordered M'gann in a strong voice making them flinch at her sudden tone. "Things are completely different on Earth, we don't communicate telepathically to each other. Most of us don't have that kind of abilities." She remembered one of her guild members, Warren Rocko, is a telepathic and his ability won't harm them whereas she could give them a headache.

"Aaliyah is right. Here, your powers an extreme invasion of privacy." Kaldur pointed out.

"Besides, Cadmus creepy little psychic gnomes left a bad taste in his brain." Wally whispered loudly making Ruby frown at his rude words but remain silent.

"I-I didn't mean to-" M'gann was cut off by the clone.

" .out." Superboy growled angrily at her filled with hatred and left them as Aaliyah decided to follow him.

"Hello, M'gann." She smacks her head lightly. "I know what we can do." Leading them somewhere.

"She's still new to this Earth just like you, Superboy." Aaliyah spoke up and holding her book as she stared at his frowning expression. "M'gann meant no harm. What Cadmus did is unforgivable for putting you through."

"Like you know what I've been through." Superboy spoke up bluntly.

"I did. Rubina, Zara and I aren't from here." She revealed about themselves a little. "We came from a different world full of wizards and mages. The three of us sent here by an unknown reason and got stuck here for 6 months now." Aaliyah sighs heavily. "Until now, we're still adapting to this world and please give M'gann a chance."

Aaliyah followed them and hearing another footstep that Superboy is following them. She mentally sighs in relief that he is trying to get along with her.

"It's my nation martian bioship." M'gann introduced them with a huge smile on her face as they saw a red big capsule resting in front of them.

"Cute." Wally commented. "Not aerodynamic, but cute." Zara snorted and shook her head.

"Looks can be deceiving, Speedy Gonzales." Zara spoke up bluntly and smirked seeing him easily get frustrated by her.

"It's at rest, silly. I'll wake it." M'gann raises her hand to wake the bioship then the hatch open. "Well, are you coming?" She asks them and Aaliyah went first followed by Ruby carrying Zara in her arms.

"Boys are so tough yet scaredy cats~." Zara commented sarcastically and snickered seeing their glares. "Gotta love my job."

"Zara, stop it." Ruby scolded the halfling and sighs at her teasing.

"Strap in for launch." M'gann told everyone as Aaliyah is already seating on the right side of the window and the chair itself automatic put a seat belt on her.

Ruby is seating right next to Robin and suddenly they heard a childish voice. "Mim! Mim!" She gasped hearing a familiar voice as she turned around to one of her spirits, Nikora or she would name her Mei.

Everyone excluding Zara and Aaliyah looked shocked to see a small green like a snowman as it's nose is like a cone shaking lightly while holding a paper on its hand.

"Hey, Mei." Ruby greeted her with a smile on her face as Mei jumped on her arms. "You draw a picture of me?"

Mei draws her Mistress in her hero form without the mask. "Mim!" She said happily.

"Aw, she's so cute, where did you get here?" M'gann asks Rubina curiously.

"She's one of my celestial spirits, a minor one, that won't consume a huge amount of my magic." Ruby answered and clearing her throat slightly of everyone excluding Zara and Aaliyah are staring at her. "You should fly your bioship, M'gann."

"Oh, right!" She almost forgot about it. "Red Tornado, please open the bay doors."

The door opens as M'gann flies the bioship. Everyone looked amazed at what they're seeing. "Incredible." Robin commented.

"She sure is..." Wally commented with a loving look on his face when he stares at M'gann. "I-I mean the ship, which, is like all ships, is a she." He rambled.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." He smirked as Ruby giggled while holding her spirit.

"Dude!" He glared at the boy wonder.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Kaldur spoke up towards Superboy in a whisper that the clone and Aaliyah, who's sitting right next to him with Zara sitting on her lap. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry."

"He's right." Aaliyah spoke up and removing her gaze from the book she's reading. "Some girls are really sensitive when it comes to feelings and think about how you apologize." Both boys are staring at her. "I may into reading books but I always know the situation."

"He'll come around." Robin whispered to M'gann seeing her sad expression.

"He doesn't seem to like me much." M'gann whispered back.

"You guys remember he and Zara have super hearing, right?" Wally reminded them.

"Mim~!" Mei spoke up and snuggling Ruby's warmth embrace.

"Hey, how about showing us a little martian shape-shifting?" Robin changed the subject.

M'gann stands up to changed into female Robin then to Kid Flash in a female version. "Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" Wally asks curiously.

"Very much." Aaliyah spoke up bluntly and wrinkling her nose lightly. "It gives me goosebumps." She shivered and Zara patted her arms with a sympathy look on her face.

"Impressive," Robin commented and clapping his hands. "But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those."

M'gann smirked and changed to Zara in her adult form then to Aaliyah that some people assume they're identical twins. "You couldn't fool anyone with that." Ruby spoke up with a smile on her face.

"The keys?" Wally asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously.

"You mean this?" She holds her 12 scarlet keys and 5 silver keys inside of her red leather pouch. "These are Celestial Spirit Gate keys, it allows me to summon my Celestial spirits from their world to help me. For instance, these 12 scarlet keys are known as Chinese Zodiacs, they're one of the powerful spirits that I can only call them 2 or 3 because it consumes a lot of magic."

"What about the silver keys?"

"Silver are minors and it won't consume me much, just like this little one." She stared at Mei and stroking her head. "Her species only required a small amount of magic and we usually keep them as pets or a friend. Scarlet or golden keys are very rare ones, so, it's hard to know where to find them."

"Rubina is lucky enough she completed her 12 scarlet Chinese Zodiac keys." Zara spoke up with a proud look on her face.

"The crystal thingy?" Robin asks Rubina curiously and she was tense lightly. "Rubina?"

"It-it's a lost type of magic, I was been trained by my mentor. She sacrificed herself to save the city before I became holder magic." She looked away and he immediately felt bad for asking that question.

"I noticed that you can shape-shifting to girls than boys, why?" Aaliyah changed the subject knowing Ruby hated it of someone asks her lost magic. She sent Wally a look when he was about to ask what Lost magic or holder magic is.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder. " M'gann answered and Aaliyah hums in deep thought.

"And your clothes?" Kaldur asks the Martian girl.

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands."

"As long as they're the only ones." Superboy grumbled in response while Aaliyah mentally sighs of his grumpiness.

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" Wally asks curiously.

"Density shifting?" M'gann asks the speedster curiously. "No. I-it's a very advanced technique."

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." Robin commented and chuckled. "Heh heh heh. When he tries it, bloody nose."

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed and Zara decided to make fun of him as well.

"He always run so fast and ends up crashing often for not looking at his surroundings." Zara spoke up and smirked widely seeing his glare.

"Here's something I can do. Camouflage mode." She made the bioship invisible to everyone.

**_"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbor power plant. I suggest you investigate covertly. I'm sending coordinates." _**Red Tornado informed the young team.

"Received. Adjusting course."

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." Robin commented and scoffs.

"Well, a simple fire led you to Superboy." M'gann spoke up. "We should find out what caused the alert."

Aaliyah, Superboy and Zara heard something. "I think I know the cause." Superboy informed them as they saw a tornado heading towards them.

* * *

M'gann manages to land her bioship down on the ground. They jumped off the bioship as Aaliyah stared at the situation on her calculative look.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England?" Kaldur asks the boy wonder and Aaliyah sighs he went on ahead without them. "Robin?" They only heard his chuckling.

"He was just here." M'gann spoke up and Zara shakes her head.

"He does this all the time, isn't he?" Zara asks Wally and he nodded his head. "Great freaking tastic." She commented sarcastically and Aaliyah sniffs lightly to know where Robin is.

"He's inside of the building, let's go." Aaliyah ordered them and immediately changing her outfit to Kitsune as Zara and Ruby did the same thing as well.

Everyone are heading inside of the building as Superboy lands right next to Robin. "Who's your new friend?" He asks the boy wonder curiously.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough." Robin answered.

"My apologies." The red android with a grey scarf around his neck stands right in front of them. "You may address me as Mr Twister." Creating a tornado heading towards them.

"It reminds me of Wendy's power but in a different way." Zara whispered lowly and Aaliyah nodded her head.

"He's an android and no human scent at all." Aaliyah answered and quickly disappeared.

"What the?" Wally looked surprised seeing her disappeared and appeared behind Mr Twister. "What are her powers?" He asks the scarlet-haired girl and the cat.

"You'll see." The girls answered with a smirk on their faces.

Mr Twister caught her leg but Aaliyah uses her other leg to throw him out towards Wally's direction but the speedster got flown away by him. However, Aaliyah didn't give up yet and trying to punch the android but he throws her away as Zara caught her adopted mother safely.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." Mr Twister mocking them and not knowing Aaliyah is holding back her strength because she's analyzing him.

"We're not children." Robin denied it and throw small bombs at Mr Twister.

However, it didn't affect him. "Objectively, you are." He flicks the bomb. "Have you no adult-" Aaliyah immediately punched the android and creating a huge crater on the wall.

"You shouldn't underestimate us just because we're minors without being supervised by an adult." Aaliyah spoke up and doing backflips to stay on Robin's side.

"Let's see if you're more turbed once we kick your can again as Kitsune does." Robin commented.

"I can't believe you destroyed the English words, Robin." Ruby spoke up with a disbelief look on her face.

"Where's the fun with that?" He asks and silently asks M'gann to use her telekinesis to break the machine on top of him. Creating a huge smoke to distract the android.

Superboy tried to attack Mr Twister but he sends his wind towards M'gann as Kaldur and Robin got defeated easily as well.

"Indeed." He didn't notice the three girls are hiding. "That was quite turbing."

"Will-o-whisp!"

**"Himitsu no geijutsu: Seinaru ken! (Secret art: Holy Sword!)"**

Both attacks sending Mr Twister outside of the building as Zara and Ruby immediately went to the others to wake them up. Xi Men and Aaliyah are fighting off Mr Twister to buy them some time to let them reunite with others.

"Who would've thought you guys managed to land attacks on me?" Mr Twister asks in an amused tone "However, your team are weak. I would have thought you had all your limitations by now."

"What do you want!?" Kaldur asks the android with a stern expression as Xi Men and Aaliyah are on his side.

"Isn't it obvious?" He flies up. "I'm waiting for a real hero."

"Read his mind. Find a weakness." He ordered M'gann.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." M'gann pointed out and Zara mentally facepalms of her naiveness as she's way worse than a certain blonde celestial mage.

"It's okay with the bad guys!" Robin cried out exasperatedly.

She tried to read Mr Twister's mind but received nothing. "Nothing. I'm getting nothing." She informed them. "Hello, M'gann. Mr Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornados?"

"Red Tornado sent us here." Kaldur pointed out while Aaliyah frowned behind the mask and couldn't believe they accused Red Tornado of attacking the innocent people.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough." Robin pointed out as Ruby frowned of believing Red Tornado is in disguise. "This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Wally grumbled.

"That is ridiculous!" Zara exclaimed and pointed her sword at Robin and Wally. "Yes, Mr Twister is an android and there's no way Red Tornado is behind that disguise."

"Angel, is right." Aaliyah spoke up and narrowing her gaze at Robin, Wally, Kaldur and M'gann. "Red Tornado wouldn't harm the civilians or involving them just for this test. Are you going to believe this is Red Tornado's cause?"

"You know nothing about this, Kitsune." Wally spoke up and Aaliyah stared at the speedster while Ruby is fidgeting knowing the blonde girl won't back down easily when it comes to her analytical skills. "Red Tornado is the one who did this. This game, so over."

"Rookie mistake on accusing Red Tornado in disguise, M'gann." Ruby whispered at the Martian girl. "Lesson 1: never accuse someone when they didn't do anything wrong. You need to observe the person carefully before making a conclusion."

"Lady Kitsune?" Xi Men called the Water Dragon Slayer worriedly.

"It's fine, I'll deal with those idiots later when they realize it." Aaliyah spoke up in a cold tone making the Chinese spirit dragon feels sympathy to them.

Robin, Wally and Kaldur approached Mr Twister as Aaliyah whispered to Ruby to summon a certain spirit that can manipulate lightning. "We know who you are and what you want." Robin spoke up.

"So let's end this." Kaldur declared it.

"Let's end it." Mr Twister creates a huge dark tornado.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Suddenly a flash of lightning appeared on the tornado.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Wally asks them timidly.

"You think I'm Tornado? Ironic." Mr Twister commented and just when he was about to blast them using lightning.

"Now, Celestial!" Aaliyah ordered the celestial mage as Zara carried her and heading towards the android.

**"Uma no mon, watashi wa anata o hiraki, Chōun! (Gate of the horse, I open thee, Zhao Yun!)"** A large smoke appeared as the silhouetted person revealed itself.

A man wearing his blue dynasty clothes showing off his horse ears and tail.

"Zhao Yun, protect us from lightning, please!" Ruby pleads at the Chinese horse spirit.

"Yes, Princess!" Zhao Yun replied as his eyes glowed and absorbing the lightning.

"Hyah!" Aaliyah sucker punches Mr Twister and sends him to the ocean. "Let's go back to them, they might argue now." She whispered to Zara.

"Zhao Yun and Xi Men." Ruby called her spirits and they stared at her. **"Can you buy us some time, please? Aaliyah needs to give them a piece of advice seeing their action, she's not pleased about the performance."** She spoke in Japanese.

**"As you wish, Lady Celestial. Let's go, Zhao Yun."** Xi Men called the Chinese horse spirit as they head off where Mr Twister is.

"Is anyone of you are unharmed?" Aaliyah asks as Zara placed her down gently.

"You tricked us!" Superboy growled completely ignoring her and approached the Martian girl. "Into thinking Twister was Red Tornado."

"She didn't do it on purpose." Kaldur defended M'gann.

"I-it was a rookie mistake." Robin pointed out and not knowing the other excluding Zara and Ruby knows that Aaliyah is going to explode in a minute. "We shouldn't have listened to Zara and Aaliyah." He sighs deeply and staring at Zara and Aaliyah apologetically.

"You are pretty inexperienced." Wally pointed out and shoving his hands to his pocket. "We'll take it from here."

"Stay out of our way." Superboy grumbled.

Zara and Ruby steps back away while Kaldur looked at them curiously. Aaliyah holds the paper fan out of nowhere and whacking Superboy, Robin and Wally.

"Ow!" The boys are rubbing their head and glaring at Aaliyah.

"Do that again and I dare you." Aaliyah spoke up in a cold tone as Zara squeals in fear hearing that rare tone of hers.

"Eep! She's way more scarier than Mira and Erza." Zara whispered out to Ruby in a hushed tone.

"They asks for it." Ruby pointed out and smiled nervously while Kaldur looked confused about who Mira and Erza are.

Aaliyah glared at the boys behind the mask while they involuntary flinch and sensing the glares they received. "Lesson 2: **never** ever tell your **nakama (it means friend or comrade)******to back out just because they're new to this mission. From my observation, it is 100% lack of teamwork without making a plan ahead. Robin, you just ditch us and went ahead to Mr Twister by yourself. What would've happened if you go by yourself without us?" She asks the boy wonder in a cold tone.

"Did you just used statistics on us?" Wally asks her with a disbelief look on his face.

"What if I am? Got any problem with that?" She glared as if telling him to tell her _say-it-and-I-dare-you _look then Wally shakes his head. "Look, M'gann and Superboy are new while you boys, especially us, has more experience doing this type of situation before. We need to defeat him together as a team despite Ruby, Zara and I can defeat Mr Twister if we don't hold back at all." Ignoring their surprise why these girls hold back so much.

"She's right." Zara spoke up. "The reason why we didn't defeat him quickly, is, you guys need to learn working together and that's what you guys lack. Yes, we are lucky enough to succeed the mission back in Cadmus. Now, that we have a new team member, M'gann, we need to teach her and Superboy as well. To know each one of our abilities then making a plan for it to stop Mr Twister."

"How is M'gann going to learn if you're benching her?" She sighs heavily. "You disappointed me, boys. Where is the determination to show your mentors that you can do it without relying on them? Is that part of lying or the truth?" Aaliyah questioned them and heard nothing. "You guys are acting immature. M'gann, I need your help for this."

"Wha-what is it?" M'gann stuttered and feeling nervous about this.

"Mimicking boys is hard but this will be your first shift training." She stared at her. "From my calculation, with your help, we can defeat Mr Twister 100%. Change yourself to Red Tornado. Ruby, summon Miaka to help M'gann by using her illusion magic so Mr Twister can take the bait that we actually call Red Tornado. Can you do that?" She asks the scarlet-haired girl.

"Yes!" Ruby answered happily and grabbing her silver keys. **"Gensōshugi-sha no mon, watashi wa anata o aite, Miaka! (Gate of the illusionist, I open thee, Miaka!)"** One of her spirits shows up.

"Illusionist, at your service!" A blue-haired girl salutes at her Mistress happily.

"Miaka, can you help M'gann to create an illusion of a tornado?" Ruby asks her spirit.

"Yes! Shall I do it now or later?" Miaka asks Ruby curiously and completely ignoring their shock excluding Zara and Aaliyah.

"You'll know the timing, Miaka." Aaliyah answered it for her and stared at M'gann who is now in Red Tornado. "You boys are going to help Xi Men and Zhao Yun to fight off Twister. After that, M'gann will show up and do her acting skills. Got it?" She asks them.

"Ye-yes." The boys stuttered and completely shocked of being ordered around by Aaliyah.

"Good any objections shall face the consequence." They gulped in fear knowing Aaliyah is not bluffing.

* * *

"Hit the showers, boys." Red Tornado showed up and stands right in front of the boys. "I was hoping you could handle this. Clearly, you cannot."

Aaliyah, Zara, Miaka and Ruby are hiding behind the trees as they wait for the right moment to show themselves up. Zhao Yun and Xi Men were sent back to the Spirit world since they've done their part and leave everything to them.

"But we've got a plan now!" Robin informed Red Tornado.

"The subject is not up for debate." The boys sigh in defeat and walked away.

Aaliyah stared at Mr Twister in deep thought why would he need Red Tornado for? "I was beginning to believe you'd never show up." Mr Twister spoke up.

"I'm here now." Miaka uses her magic to create illusions of the tornado. "We are evenly matched, Twister." Mimicking Red Tornado's move and throwing tornado's towards Mr Twister.

"No, Tornado, we are not." Creating a huge crate on the ground to deflect the tornado then throwing lightning at him as Red Tornado dodging it.

"It would be easier if you could eat the lightning, Aaliyah." Ruby whispered and Aaliyah smiled lightly.

"They can't rely on me all the time if they know that I'm S class wizard." Aaliyah whispered and making the girl nodded her head in understanding. "After all, they still need to learn more about teamwork and that's what they lack. However, they still need to improve more of their abilities with or without them." They saw Red Tornado lay down as Mr Twister approached them.

"Remain still, android." Mr Twister spoke up and trying to hack it. "The reprogramming won't take long."

Red Tornado suddenly grabs the wire as the head reveals M'gann. "Longer than you might think."

"No."

**"Kurisutarumeiku: Chēn (Crystal make: chain)."** Ruby uses her crystals to chain the android. "Now, Superboy!"

Superboy punches Mr Twister while Ruby chains him. The clone destroyed his arm as Ruby throws him to the ocean. Kaldur uses his water bearers and summons his lightning to sent Mr Twister back to the land. M'gann uses her telekinesis to destroyed the other arm as Robin uses his explosive disc to destroy the android. Mr Twister has no longer arms as Ruby, Aaliyah, Miaka and Zara showed up in front of the android. Then the android opened the upper body to reveal a man who's behind all of it.

"Foul. I-I call foul." The man stuttered.

"Foul?" Aaliyah asks in a stern tone as she raises her right hand then a blue magic circle appeared. "You dared to mock us and almost killed innocent civilians just to call the Justice League?"

"Heh heh, he made the Fairy Empress angry~." Miaka sings it and Ruby gives her spirit a look. "Believe it or not, no one shouldn't mock or they'll face the consequences."

"Fairy Empress?" Robin asks the Illusionist spirit curiously.

"Yeah, my job here is done." Miaka salutes her Mistress then went back to the spirit world.

"Plea-please have mercy." The man pleads.

**"Mizu no ryū no ken! (Water dragon iron fist!)"** Aaliyah summons her magic and punching the man in one blow as he got destroyed by her.

"Aaliyah!" Kaldur and the boys looked shocked to see how she killed a man without any mercy.

"We don't execute our captives Aaliyah!" Robin exclaimed angrily while Aaliyah remained blank expression. "How did you allow Aaliyah to do that one, Rubina and Zara!?"

"3 clues." Aaliyah answered and showing her right three-hand fingers. "Rubina?" Ignoring their skeptical and accusing looks.

"The first clue is M'gann couldn't read his mind." The scarlet-haired girl answered.

"Zara?" She asks the halfling.

"The second clue is he has no scent of human or heartbeat at all." Zara spoke up confidently.

"M'gann? I believe you had an idea why I did it." Aaliyah asks the Martian girl.

"He's an android but different from Red Tornado." M'gann answered and making the blonde girl nodded her head.

"We're dealing with an android, not a human inside of it." The smoke revealed to see a damage android man. "He's not human at all. I didn't execute a **human** but an android instead." Giving Robin a pointed look behind her half-mask as he returned with a sheepish smile.

"Cool. Souvenir." Wally spoke up and grabbing an eyeball.

"We should have more faith in you girls." Kaldur placed his web-hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. You rocked this mission. Get it? Rocked."

"Ignore him." Robin informed the girls. "We're all just turbed you and M'gann are on the team. What was that spell all about, Aaliyah?"

"I can summon water and lightning." Aaliyah answered. "Water and lightning don't affect me if the opponents use their powers against me."

"That's true!" Zara answered with a mischevious look on her face. "They don't know who they're dealing-" Ruby chopped the halfling head lightly using her hand.

"Stop bragging, Zara. Come on, let's head back." She sweatdropped seeing Aaliyah went on ahead without them silently. "Wait for us!" Ruby and the others are chasing the blonde girl not before grabbing the destroyed android.

* * *

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Kaldur explained everything to Red Tornado of the Happy Harbor's incident.

"Agreed." Red Tornado answered.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?" M'gann asks the android curiously.

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." He answered bluntly.

"But if you're in danger..."

"Consider this matter closed."

"Sorry, we have to save you, whether you like it or not." Aaliyah spoke up and stare at him. "You're our denmother to look after us and it is also our job to look after you as well. We have to look out for each other." She smiled at the red android gently.

"She's right, you can't escape from us easily, RT." Zara piped in. "Don't bother arguing Aaliyah. Once she made a decision, nothing and no one could stop her."

"Interesting... Knight wasn't bluffing that you're a bit overprotective." Aaliyah just smiled and went back to her reading as Red Tornado starting to walk away.

"Batman, Aquaman and Flash. They'd have jumped right in to fix things." Wally commented.

"Guess if we're gonna have a babysitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." Robin spoke up bluntly and earn a whack from Aaliyah's paper fan out of nowhere. "Ow!" Glaring at the blonde girl while she shakes her head disappointing at him for being rude towards Red Tornado.

"And inacurate." Red Tornado spoke up and overheard their conversation. "I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy. I also have excellent hearing."

"Heh. Right." He laughs nervously. "Sorry. I'll strive to be more accurate."

"And more respectful." Kaldur spoke up and Aaliyah nodded her head.

"And to watch his words carefully before ending up whacking by my paper fan." Aaliyah spoke up and Ruby laughs nervously.

"Jeez, what's wrong with you and the paper fan?" Robin grumbled and rubbing his head to ease the pain.

"To knock your senses and this is what I usually do if someone did something stupid." She shrugged and hugging Zara in her arms.

"You're going to destroyed our brain soon." He sighs heavily. "Speedy was so wrong."

"This team thing..." Wally commented.

"Might just work out." Kaldur finished the sentence.

"Rubina, Zara and I should head back to Japan now." Aaliyah looked down to see Zara is snoring in her arms. "She's tired from battling." Chuckling softly and seeing Ruby is rubbing her eyes.

**"Hai (yes)." **Ruby yawned quietly. "See you guys soon." The girls bid the others.

"Those three girls are so mysterious sometimes." Wally commented and something feels off about them.


	5. Chapter 4 Drop Zone

**Bold - Japanese or trying to emphasize**

**_Bold and italics - Flashbacks, telepathic and video call._**

* * *

**|| Carribean Sea|| June 22, 20:08 ECT**

"We're approaching Santa Prisca." Miss Martian informed them.

Aaliyah couldn't help but glances at Robin often behind her half-mask and not knowing what he's thinking right now. She also has a hunch something to do being a leader.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_"Isla Santa _****Prisca.****_" Batman spoke up and giving them their first covert mission. "This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal _****neurosteroid****_. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name _****'Venom'****_. Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is still operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in."_**

**_Aaliyah mentally sighs seeing Wally eating in the middle of the briefing as she immediately snatches it and giving him a pointed look. He smiled sheepishly at the blonde girl._**

**_"This is a covert recon mission only. Observe and report." Batman informed them. "If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will." He showed them another map. "The plan requires two drop zones."_**

**_"So who's in charge?" Robin asks his mentor curiously._**

**_Batman and Red Tornado are stared at each other then at them. "Work that out between you."_**

**_~Flashback ends~_**

Celestial stared at Robin curiously seeing him smirked. "Drop zone** 'A' **in 30." M'gann informed them since Aqualad and Kitsune are going to drop off first before them.

Aqualad switches his suit into a stealth mode as Kitsune already switch it from her orange nine-tails to black as her entire outfit turned into black. "Ready. Kitsune?" The Atlantean asks Kitsune curiously and was surprised she could be able to breathe under the water.

"I am." Kitsune stared at the halfling and celestial mage as they nodded their head discreetly to look out for each other.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." Miss Martian spoke up and making the ship invisible.

Kitsune and Aqualad dive in as the Atlantean slash the net using his water-bearers. They approached the shore and using the device to hack it.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched." Aqualad informed his team through comm. "Data is now a continuous loop. Move in."

They made it successfully of their destination. "Drop zone **'B'**." Miss Martian informed them. Kid Flash, Celestial and Angel are switching their outfits to stealth mode.

"How cool is this?" Kid Flash asks the Martian girl and Angel rolls her eyes.

"Very impressive." Miss Martian complimented then she switches her outfit to black.

"Uh, that works, too." He stared at her with a dazed look. "Hey, Supey, not too late to put on the new stealth tech."

"No capes, no tights. No offense." Superboy spoke up bluntly and crossing his arms. "I still couldn't get over how you manage to fight in a dress, Celestial."

Celestial just smiled. "Practice. I've done worse than wearing dress." She mentally shivered in fear of wearing too much revealing back in Edolas.

"It totally works for you." Miss Martian spoke up out loud and making Angel stared at her curiously including the others. "In that, you can totally do good work in those clothes." Giving him a thumbs up and decided to become invisible to cover her flustered look.

They jumped off the bioship whereas Angel just carried Celestial and landed quietly. Her ears perk up and dragging Celestial away as Superboy creates a huge crate to make a sound. "Knew I didn't need a line." He spoke up with a smug on his face.

"And yet creating a seismic event. May not help us much with the covert." Robin scolded the clone as Celestial sighs quietly.

"Covert means we need to remain silent all the time not to gain their attention. Right now, we're lucky enough they haven't been heard our sudden arrival yet." Celestial spoke up then pressing her ear. "Aqualad and Kitsune, drop **'B'** is go."

**_"Head for the factory." _**Aqualad ordered them as he climbs off the cliff while Kitsune is following behind him. **_"Kitsune and I will track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP."_**

"Roger that." Robin answered as they quietly run.

Angel and Superboy stopped as they heard footsteps. "Did you hear that?" Superboy asks them curiously.

"I heard it too." Angel answered and glancing at Celestial as she senses it the same thing.

"Uh, no. Wait. Is this a super hearing thing?" Kid Flash asks them curiously.

"You do have great ears." Miss Martian commented with a dazed look on her face while staring at Superboy.

"Ahem!" Angel cleared her throat slightly as the Martian girl smiled sheepishly at her.

"Ok, Rob, now what?" Kid Flash asks the boy wonder however, he disappeared again just like Mr Twister incident. "Man, I hate it when he does that." Celestial and Angel are frowned of Robin's action but didn't say anything.

**_"Superboy and Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." _**Kitsune ordered them.

Kid Flash puts on his goggles. "Got a squad of armed bozos incoming." He answered as they kneeled and hide behind the bushes.

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us." Superboy exclaimed.

"No super hearing required now." They heard gun shooting.

**_"Swing wide, steer clear." _**Aqualad warned them.

"Yeah, as soon as I find Rob." He runs away quickly to find the boy wonder.

Angel sighs heavily and grumbling. "Kid is going to compromise the mission."

"They're going to get an earful from Kitsune." Celestial informed and heard gunshots. "That's our cue, to save our speedy Gonzales."

Everyone knocked every one of their enemies as Robin finally showed up to join them. "Hyah! What is wrong with you guys? Remember covert?" He asks them angrily and couldn't believe he's not following them to vanish just like him. "Why didn't you follow my lead, vanish into the jungle?"

"That's what you were doing?" Kid Flash asks with a disbelief expression on his face. "Way to fill us in."

"You could've have told us before you vanish, Sherlock!" Angel commented sarcastically and knocking the henchmen.

"We're not mind readers, you know." He turned around to see Miss Martian can knock the guy off easily without their help. "Er, I'm not anyway."

"You told me I could only read the bad guy's minds." Miss Martian pointed out with a confused look on her face.

"Read that bird brain's mind next time, in case he ditch us again without notifying us." Angel snapped angrily and throwing shuriken at the men to trap him on the tree.

Kitsune and Aqualad showed up last and knock the men down. Kitsune mentally frowned at Robin's behavior and assuming that they could easily follow him without any verbal talking. This mission is going to be a long night.

* * *

"I recognize those uniforms." Robin spoke up as they tied the enemies on the tree. "They belong to the cult of the Kobra."

"I am certain Batman would have mention it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's Venom operation." Aqualad pointed out.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultists and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off."

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists." Kid Flash snapped the boy wonder and being feed up of his smartness. "Mystery solved. Radio Bats, and we'll be home in time-"

"These cultists aren't on Venom. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." He looked down on the ground as Kitsune remained silent and watching this scene unfold.

Kitsune could also tell there's something more than behind this mess. She could intervene between them if they are going to have heated arguments. "Until you know why?" Kid Flash asks angrily towards boy wonder.

"This team needs a leader."

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13-year-old kid who ducked out on us without a word."

"Ha ha! And you're a mature 15?"

**Whack!**

Angel slaps them using the paper fans and stared at them angrily. "You two aren't even qualified enough to become a leader, you imbeciles!"

Kitsune silently sighs as Aqualad and Celestial saw it. "Kitsune, I prefer if you lead than them..." Celestial voiced out her opinions.

"You did create a plan during Mr Twister incident, Kitsune. Perhaps you should lead the team." Aqualad agreed with the scarlet-haired girl.

"Too hassle and I can't stand the bickering." Kitsune spoke up bluntly. "I usually let Angel stopping someone from the bickering. I still have a long way to go. I'm more of a solo type than leading one."

"Weren't you teaming up with my sister and the others before?" Celestial asks the Dragon Slayer mage curiously.

"It was actually a coincidence that I team up with them..." She noticed Aqualad is curious about their history or past. "Your sister has more leadership than I do. She usually the one who could knock our two idiots out."

"That's my sister alright, especially hugging with her armor on." She shivered and almost had a concussion of Erza's merciful hugs on her most of the time.

"I didn't know you have a sister, Celestial." Miss Martian spoke up with a smile on her face.

"I didn't know that I have a sister until I met Kitsune and her friends before." Celestial smiled and how the small world they could reunite with each other, during the Nirvana incident. Herself, Wendy and Carla are the representatives of Cait Shelter to allied with different guilds before the guild disappeared after the mission.

"Yeah? You don't even have super powers!" Kid Flash exclaimed angrily and ignoring Angel's fume in anger.

"Neither does Batman!" Robin pointed out.

"You're not Batman."

"Duh, closest thing we've got."

"Enough of this bickering both of you!" Kitsune scolded them in her unusual cold tone making them flinch in fear. "We have a situation at hand and I suggest leave this argument for now. Do I make myself clear, Robin and Kid Flash?" She asks the two boys in her stern expression behind the half-mask.

Someone chuckling in amused by hearing their arguments while Kitsune narrowed his eyes at the man covered with white paint. "Such clever niños. But you only know the half story. Let me show you the rest- get you into the factory via my secret entrance." The man informed them.

Miss Martian tried to read his mind. "There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something."

"Ah, ah, ah, chica. Bane is not that easy." The man covered with white and black paint, Bane spoke up.

**"It looks like Juvia has another match to speak in third person point of view."** Angel muttered in Japanese towards Celestial and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Ohh. He's mentally reciting football scores an Español. This could take a while." Miss Martian informed them.

"It's not complicated." Bane assure them. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend."

"Release him." Aqualad told them however, Kitsune grabs one of Angel sword and pointing it towards Bane. "Kit-" Angel stops the Atlantean and shaking her head not to interfere between Bane and Kitsune.

**"Estás tramando algo y no confío en ti tan fácilmente, Bane. (You're up to something and I don't trust you that easily, Bane)"** Kitsune spoke up in a cold tone. **"Si descubriera que solo nos está utilizando para su propio privilegio, las cosas se pondrán feas. (If I found out that you're only using us for your own privilege, things will get ugly.)" **She cut off the ropes.

"Didn't know you could speak Español, chica." Bane complimented the fox girl despite it gives him an odd feeling towards her, fear.

"Show us the way, Bane." Completely ignoring him and her new team made a rookie mistake of setting him free.

Kitsune is not going to say anything unless they realize their own mistakes. She was forced by them to get along with the other team, however, Celestial and Angel are comfortable with them whereas she's still wary about them until now.

"Kitsune..." Celestial stared at Kitsune's back worriedly and hoping they're going to help her get the old her back.

* * *

Bane leads them where the factory is whereas Robin and Kid Flash uses their binoculars to look closer. "Look at all that product." Robin commented and looking at it closely. "A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-"

"We need to identify that buyer." Aqualad cuts him off and Kitsune nodded her head.

"Just what I was thinking." Kid Flash spoke up and lifting it up above his head.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." Robin spoke up sarcastically and scoffs.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers."

Bane pushes the boulder away from the mine. "Answers are this way." He told them with a smirk on his face.

"So, now el luchador is our leader." Kid Flash commented sarcastically.

"Age is just a number." Kitsune spoke up and glaring at the yellows speedster and boy wonder. "A leader should not act like an immature and abandoning his or her teammates. A leader should be calm and collected which means, you and Robin aren't fitted enough to be that role." In a cold tone and walking ahead of them.

"Is she always like that?" Kid Flash asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously. "Man, she's a bit like Batman."

"Kitsune change a lot..." Angel spoke up sadly and catching her up.

"What does she mean, Celestial?" Miss Martian asks Celestial curiously.

"Kitsune wasn't usually like this at all when it comes to qu- I mean mission." Celestial answered and almost saying the word quest. "She's rarely cold-hearted person when one of us are in great danger. Kitsune is always a soft and kind-hearted person."

"What did make her change?" Robin asks her making the girl flinch and gripping the hem of her skirt. "Celestial?"

"I-I-I can't say." She stuttered and holding back her tears as Robin regrets asking it.

"Celes-" She just walks ahead faster.

The others are staring each other worriedly and wondering why Celestial is about to burst into tears while Kitsune's personality changes a lot. Bane leads them to the secret factory as Robin observing his surroundings.

"All clear." Robin spoke up and walking ahead of them.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asks curiously towards them.

"No, he just does that." Aqualad spoke up and Kitsune pursed her lips tightly.

"Angel, follow Robin and make sure he doesn't kill himself." Kitsune ordered the halfling.

"Yes~." Angel obeyed her commands and vanished herself quickly before they could even blink.

"Kid Flash follow Angel as well. I trust Angel abilities, however, she might kill Robin if he did something stupid." She stared at the speedster.

"Ye-ye-yes ma'am." Kid Flash stuttered and knowing behind her half-mask, she's glaring at him like _'do-it-or-else'_ look. Obeying her order and followed the yellow cat with wings.

"Kitsune has a way to obeying her orders that you need to follow or else." Celestial commented on seeing their priceless expression. "Shall we take a closer, look?" She asks them as they come closer and kneel down to observe what the Cobras are doing.

"It's a massive shipment." Aqualad whispered and Kitsune nodded her head.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line. They're touching this Venom." Superboy pointed out.

"Maybe freshness counts?" Miss Martian suggested and Kitsune shakes her head.

"We don't know it yet..." Kitsune spoke up and observing their cargo. "They might use it something to do terrible things."

"Helicopters coming." Superboy informed them as he could hear it using his super hearing.

* * *

"What'cha got?" Kid Flash asks the boy wonder curiously while eating his granola bar. He saw Angel is watching the screen in deep thoughts.

"Chemical formulas." Robin informed as Kid Flash looked at the screen closely. "I'm guessing it involves Venom, but... "

"This one's Venom, and that one's-" Angel spoke up and blinks her eyes in a surprised expression. "The blockbuster formula from Cadmus. Mixed correctly, Kobra's new juice is 3 times stronger than Venom and permanent."

"Woah, didn't know you could be a genius, Angel..." He looked speechless how this cat could be so genius just like himself and Kid Flash.

"Oi, what's that supposed to mean?" Angel asks Robin with an angry mark on her forehead. "Do I look like a clueless cat to you? You br-"

"But how did Kobra get access to project blockbuster?" Kid Flash cuts her off before she could whack Robin using a paper fan.

"Our mystery buyer must also be Kobra's supplier!" Robin spoke up. "Using the cult to create a blockbuster Venom super formula. Robin to Aqualad, we got- static." He frowned and staring at Kid Flash and Angel.

* * *

**_"Aqualad and Kitsune, sending you a telepathic image of the buyer now."_** It echoed Kitsune and Aqualad's mind.

"Sportsmaster. He is the buyer?" Aqualad whispered and looking at Kitsune as she nodded her head.

"Kitsune to Red Tornado. Do you read?" Pressing her comms but it went on static. "I can't reach the League, Robin, Kid Flash or Angel. Comm's jammed. We need a plan, now." She frowned and couldn't help but feel worried about them despite Angel is a strong halfling.

"I have a suggestion." Bane spoke up and Celestial stared at him with a stoic look then he attacked Kobra's men.

"What is he-" They were cut off by a loud crash window as they dodge the attack.

Kitsune mentally curse Bane for breaking their cover and wanting to strangle that man. She didn't expect Bane is going to use them as a distraction whereas he is planning onto something. The young heroes are defending themselves not to get killed.

**"Mizu no ryū no nami! (Water dragon wave!)" **A huge blue magic circle appeared as the henchmen got washed out by the water. "Celestial!"

**"Hai! (Yes!)" **Celestial jumps high and raises her right hand as scarlet magic circle shows up.** "Kurisutarumeiku: Daiyamondoshawā! (Crystal make: diamond shower!)"** A scarlet shower hits on them then yelping as Angel caught her.

**_"Everyone online?"_**

**_"Yeah."_**

**_"You know it, beautiful."_**

**_"Flirt later and we have a mission to finish."_** Angel growled and dodging the gun shoots.

**_"We need to regroup, I'll distract them."_** Kitsune ordered them.

**_"Busy now."_** Robin informed them.

**_"Robin, I swear if you won't listen to me... you'll be my sparring partner. Trust me, I'll knock you down so badly, till you're drop dead." _**She threatened the boy wonder and he gulped in fear.** "Mizu no ryū: Gōon! (Water dragon: Roar!)" **Giving the others the time to retreat.

**_"Now."_** Aqualad giving them a command.

Everyone are escaping to them. "Superboy, the support beams!" Aqualad ordered the clone since he is close to it.

"Celestial, blocked them using your crystals!" Kitsune ordered the young scarlet-haired girl.

**"Kurisutarumeiku: Shīrudo! (Crystal make: Shield!)"** She covered the rocks using her crystals.

They stopped and Aqualad cracked the stick to make it glowed red then dropping it.

"How could my mission as leader go so wrong?" Robin asks out of the blue.

"You do have the most experience. But perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." Aqualad answered.

"Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk. But this team is new. A leader must be clear, explicit." Kitsune pointed out.

"He cannot vanish and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan."

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands!" Robin exclaimed while Kitsune wasn't pleased at his outburst but remained silent. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us, Kaldur. You're the only one who can." He preferred to let Kaldur leading the team than Kitsune seeing she's more of a soloist type than leading.

"Please! I can run circles-" Angel whacks Kid Flash head using the paper fan out of nowhere and the yellow speedster glared the cat. "Seriously!? Where or when did you get that thing from!?"

"Wally, come on." Angel waves off his question. "Face it, he's the one. We all do."

"Hello, M'gann. It's so obvious." Miss Martian agreed of Robin's choice of Aqualad being the leader of this team.

"Could have told you." Superboy spoke up with a smirk on his face.

Celestial smiled and nodding her head in agreement as Kitsune do the same thing. "Then I accept the burden." Aqualad accepts their choice. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon. I would also like to choose Kitsune to be my second in-"

"I refuse."

"She accepts."

Kitsune and Celestial answered differently as the blonde girl stared at her sternly behind her half-mask while Celestial wasn't fazed by her look with or without the mask. Angel gulps nervously seeing their huge tension and knowing Celestial has her sister's temper.

"Celestial, what's the meaning of this?" Kitsune asks the Celestial mage wizard.

"Aaliyah, you deserve to have that title as well. Aren't you the one who made the plan to defeat Mr Twister?" Celestial asks her but she remained silent. "Please? I can't deny the fact that you're being a bit short-tempered with these two idiots. However, you always have a plan to back us up." Ignoring Kid Flash and Robin's protests.

Kitsune sighs heavily and staring at everyone. She could tell the others wanting to hear her answers. "I accept to become your second-in-command."

Celestial and Angel are smiling at each other and high-fiving. They finally manage to convince the Water Dragon Slayer. Kid Flash patted their shoulders and congratulating them to persuade her. If there is anyone to convince Kitsune, it's Angel and Celestial.

"All right." Aqualad clearing his throat. "Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leaving this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought." Robin commented.

"Bane, however, blowing us our cover, it means that he's using us as a distraction." Kitsune pointed out and crossing her arms. "There could be a reason behind this, seeing he's not allied with them."

"That's true." Angel holds her chin in deep thoughts.

"We can't waste anymore time, let's go. Robin, tell us what you find." She demanded towards the boy wonder.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer." Robin spoke up as they decided to run again. "But it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the blockbuster formula or to get Kobra to do his dirty work."

"And neither of them have the chops to bond blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage." Kid Flash pointed out.

"I believe the expression is** 'tip of the iceberg'**." Aqualad corrected him with a grim look on his face seeing the person who betrayed them.

"Halt niños. I'm feeling explosive." Bane spoke up and Kitsune noticed his physical appearance change as his muscular body grow bigger than before.

"You betrayed us. Why?" Aqualad asks and noticed their is a bomb above them as Bane hold the trigger of it.

**_"Kid Flash, grab the controller."_**Kitsune ordered the yellow speedster.

"I want my factory." Bane answered.

"I should've known that you're going to use us as a distraction to get your factory back. Moreover, to clean up your mess before you kill us." The Water Dragon Slayer spoke up in a cold tone.

"Didn't know you're very clever, nine-tailed vixen." He smirked but Kitsune remained blank expression. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine once more."

"Do you really think of us lowly, Bane?" Kitsune asks in a calm tone. "You shouldn't underestimate us."

"Have you forgotten that once I press the trigger, the bombs will explode?" He asks her with a sadistic smile on his face.

"The question is, do you have it?" She smirked seeing Bane's hand don't have the controller. "You underestimated us enough, Bane. Just because we're young... you shouldn't see lowly on us."

"You!" Bane tried to punch Kitsune however, someone lifts him up to see Miss Martian is using telekinesis against him.

"Finally. Drop him." Superboy ordered the Martian girl.

M'gann did and Superboy knocks Bane out coldly. Kitsune shakes her head and stared at Aqualad. "He should be careful of who he's dealing with. Let's stop Kobra and the others. I can tell that they're waiting for us to be ambush." She spoke up and Aqualad nodded his head.

* * *

Kitsune kicked Sportsmaster and hold Miss Martian in her arms. She looked down to see if the Martian girl is alright and she nodded her head.

"Thank you, Kitsune." Miss Martian thanked her and Kitsune let her go.

Celestial trapped Shimmer using her crystals and holding one of her Chinese Zodiac keys. "**Ryūnomon, watashi wa anata o aite, nishi no hito! (Gate of the dragon, I open thee, Xi Men!)**" She summons her Chinese dragon spirit.

**"O Wispmasu (Will-o-wisp)" **Xi Men uses his magic and plenty of fireballs been shooting at their enemies.

Angel carried Kitsune to fly and heading towards the helicopter. A huge blue magic circle in front of Kitsune. **"Mizu no ryū: Gōon! (Water dragon: Roar!)"**

**BOOM!**

Both of them head back to their team as they needed their help. "Angel, drop me so I could give an element surprise to Kobra." Kitsune ordered the halfling.

**"Hai!(Yes!)"** Angel drops her.

**"Mizu no ryū: Tetsu no ken! (Water dragon: Iron fist!)" **Kitsune punches Kobra and heard a loud crack to his nose. She backflips and stayed in front of her friends.

"You..." Kobra growled and holding his broken nose. "Another time, then." Deciding to retreat seeing he's outnumbered by the young heroes.

"I can't believe you broke his nose, Kitsune!" Kid Flas exclaimed and was surprised by her enormous strength.

"Expect the unexpected." Angel commented with a smirk on her face.

"We picked the right guy to lead. Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." Robin commented and chuckling seeing Aqualad's fear expression.

Kistune karate chops the boy wonder's head lightly. "Stop teasing him, Robin. What's done is done. We should head back now."

* * *

**|| Mount Justice || August 4, 01:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission, observe and report." Batman gets close to Kaldur's face but pulls away quickly. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes. Until, then. Good job." He complimented them as the young heroes excluding Aaliyah, Ruby and Zata looked surprised at hearing it. "No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. How you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads determines character."

Kaldur and Robin are staring each other and nodded their heads in understanding. Aaliyah suddenly holds the paper out of nowhere that contains herself, Ruby and Zara's evaluation report.

"We knew this thing would happen. It's Rubina-chan, Zara-chan and mine are written the evaluation report." Aaliyah spoke up and the others excluding Batman and the two mages looked surprised they manage to finish in advance before them.

"Knight wasn't bluffing that you're always thinking ahead." Batman spoke up and accepted the papers. "You're all dismissed." He left the Mount Justice.

"Dude! I can't believe you didn't say anything to us!" Wally exclaimed and feeling jealous about them got nothing to do now.

"1 clue. When it comes to mission, you always need to write an evaluation report." Aaliyah spoke up bluntly and reading the book out of nowhere. "Knowing the League, they needed it to know what happened." Didn't bother to spare glances at them.

"That's Aaliyah for you..." Ruby commented and laughs nervously. "Zara..."

"Hyah!" Zara tried to grab Aaliyah's book, however, she got stopped by her magic. "Eh?" She was hanging upside down and blinks.

"You and Ru-chan, are still a long way to go." She smiled and Ruby looked shocked at what she's seeing right now.

It gives the young Celestial mage a hope to see the old Aaliyah back. Ruby smiled widely and hugging the Water Dragon Slayer which caught her off guard.

"Ru-chan?" She looked startled at the hug and realized something. Ruby is worried about her that she might fall into despair. "Let's go home?" Aaliyah letting Zara a sighs in relief.

"Hey, Aaliyah!" Robin called the blonde girl and she stared at him curiously. "Next time, please remind us to do write a report. It's quite unfair that you girls finish it before us." He teased and she smiled playfully.

"It depends, Robin-kun." Aaliyah bows her head and the girls went to the zeta tube to go home.


	6. Chapter 5 Schooled

**Bold - Japanese or trying to emphasize**

**_Bold and italics - Flashbacks, telepathic and video call._**

* * *

**|| Kyoto, Japan || August 2, 21:30 EDT**

After the whole fiasco of their covert mission at Santas Prisca and voting Kaldur as a leader while Aaliyah is the second-in-command. None of them have given a mission yet as Aaliyah, Zara and Ruby are staying outside of their garden doing stargazing. Ruby falls asleep peacefully on Aaliyah's lap which she doesn't mind at all while Zara headed off to bed early.

"You'll catch a cold, Aaliyah." A soft gentle tone spoke up as the person drops the jacket on her shoulder. "How are you and the girls getting along with others?"

"Arthur-san, when did you come back?" She asks the boy name Arthur Nelson, the younger brother of Caleb Nelson.

"Just now, I'll be going back home soon." Arthur answered and smiling down at sleeping Ruby. "Well?"

"Quiet alright but a bit of reckless... they have a long way to go." Aaliyah answered bluntly and staring at the stars in deep thought. "Other than that... it's fine."

"Aaliyah..." He peered her closer to his face as she blinks her eyes. "You're getting back the old you."

"I guess..." She smiled shyly and stroking Ruby's head. "I often dreaming about Jellal and it felt so real."

"Your biological brother right?" She nodded her head. "You have strong bond siblings despite you two been through a lot. I did some research about your world, it seems like you girls are still connected to it."

It gained her interest in his research. She wasn't surprised how Arthur is excelled to gather information than Caleb. "And?"

"You three been sent here for a reason and I believe your friends are still alive." She looked surprised by hearing the news. "Not here but at Tenroujima."

"Ho-ho-how did you get this information from?" Aaliyah asks and holding up her tears.

"Well... this girl shows up of nowhere and told me about it. She's around like Ruby's age, pale blonde with two sides of some sort of wings... she apologizes for sending you three without any explanation and somehow couldn't get in touch to you or them." Arthur knows why the mysterious girl couldn't get in touch with them. They're still grieving despite pretending to be alright.

"I know the cause... thank you, Arthur-san, you and your family done a lot to us." Thanking the youngest Nelson as he returned with a gentle smile. "We don't even know, how to repay you guys back."

"Looking out for each other, that's what matters." Arthur carried Ruby in her arms. "You three are like sisters to me. Believe it or not, we always have each others back." They went inside the house.

Aaliyah smiled and couldn't agree with him more. The Nelson's family has done a lot of everything to help them adjust to this world. She and the others are forever grateful to them.

* * *

**Mount Justice || August 3, 13:06 EDT ||**

"Eh? I've been accepted on Gotham?" Ruby looked shocked and reading the letter all over again. "That means..."

"It's your choice whether you want it or not." Aaliyah assured her knowing this girl wanted to follow her anywhere like a puppy. Ruby is not the only one who attended that school, Arthur is a student at Gotham Academy as well. She wanted Ruby to become an independent person and supporting the girl in every step. "Including myself, I have to attend college soon as well."

"Eh? You're going to college not High School!?" She cringed and gain a lot of attention from the team.

"Who's going to college?" Robin asks curiously as he and the others excluding Superboy who's out of Metropolis are approaching them.

"Aaliyah~!" Zara answered happily and snuggling her adopted mother. "She's smart and aced all the scores."

"I'm not that smart, Zara-chan." Aaliyah denied it and laughs nervously. "Apparently... Knight-san took me a test to see how much is my IQ... he and his grandfather looked shocked to see my results and wanted me to go college."

"Dude, you're 16! That means you're going to be the first youngest in your class!" Wally exclaimed and Zara snickering behind her paw. "What? Did I say something funny?"

"14." Ruby corrected the red-haired boy.

"14 what?" He looked clueless including the others as well.

"14 is Aaliyah, I'm 11 and Zara is 8."

They tried to process the information. Wally screamed in surprised and pointing his fingers at them. "THERE'S NO WAY AALIYAH IS 14! SHE'S WAY TOO TALL FOR HER AGE! ZARA 8!? HOW ON EARTH DID YOU BECOME A HERO SUCH A YOUNG AGE!?" He screamed and making them cringed at his loudness.

"Believe it or not Wally-san, I'm actually 14." She sighs and gotten used to it of her being so tall that almost even match at Kaldur's height. "Anyway, Zara-chan... you're also attending school as well."

"Eh!? No way! Mama~! Don't do this to me!" Zara wailed and Aaliyah sweatdropped at her childishness.

"Zara-chan, it's for your own..." Aaliyah gave Wally a look to stop laughing and he did. "Good and stop teasing her, she may be a child... however, she could make your life living in hell."

"Yeah! Remember when Zara uses her adult form to seduce you?" Ruby asks the ginger-haired boy curiously and making him shiver. "See? She's also smart despite her age. Is it really necessary Aaliyah?"

"It's actually your decision, Ru-chan." Aaliyah assured the scarlet-haired girl. "Whatever your answer is, Knight-san and I are going to accept it."

"This is hard..." She sighs sadly and someone patted her shoulder. "Robin?"

"You're going to be alright, it can't be that bad." Robin assured her and she didn't know that he, himself, is also a student at Gotham Academy.

"What if they don't like me?" She asks worriedly and playing the hem of her skirt. "I'm scared..." Ruby stared at Aaliyah's cerulean eyes.

"I understand, I'll ask-"

"No!" Robin exclaimed and Aaliyah stared at him weirdly. "I mean, there's nothing to be afraid of, Rubina." He rambled and Wally is snickering behind his back.

"You're a lovable person, Rubina." Wally assured the scarlet-haired girl. "Who wouldn't adore your innocent look?"

"Now, I'm worried." Aaliyah spoke up and frowned lightly. She doesn't like the idea of someone corrupting her innocence. Erza would have her head, if she found out that someone corrupting her baby sister. Aaliyah trust Arthur however, she doesn't want to be a burden of him looking after Ruby. "I should probably attend Gotham Academy to watch over-"

"No!" Ruby yelled and Aaliyah looked surprised at her outburst. "I mean- I don't want to become a burden to you! I'm a big girl, Aaliyah!" She forcedly laughs herself and Zara smirked in amused expression.

"Yeah, right! The last time-"

"Zara!" She whacks the halfling's head and she yelped in pain. **"That was a long time ago." **Speaking in Japanese that none of them excluding Aaliyah could understand their saying. However, Superboy is not here at Mount Justice because he's going to visit Metropolis to see Superman. Hoping he could teach him some things being normal and controlling his powers.

"Are you really 14, Aaliyah?" Kaldur asks the blonde girl curiously and pleased that she's warming up to them slowly.

"I am." Aaliyah answered and couldn't tell them that she was about to turn 15 back from her home. If the Grimoire Hearts, Magic Council and Acnologia didn't ambush them, they would have finished the S-class Advancement Wizard Exam and celebrate her birthday. "I quite get that a lot for being tall of my age."

"Yeah, no kidding." Robin comments and scoffs. "How did you convince Knight to let Rubina and Zara join?"

"He has no choice but to accept it." She shrugged. "Knight-san saw their potentials and handling it very well despite their age is a bit young to join."

"To think that Zara is 8..." Still grasping the new information. "I can't believe Knight allowed her to join us." He whined and completely understands why Knight allowed them to join being a hero.

"Get used to it." She sighs sadly and feels like surrounded by immature people. Aaliyah missed her family so much and wondering if they're going back to Fiore or staying here forever.

"I'm worried about Superboy." Ruby commented and sighs sadly. "Do you think that Superman is going to help him?"

"I highly doubt that." Zara spoke up bluntly and crossing her arms.

"Why?" M'gann asks the feline cat curiously.

"Superman can't accept Superboy because he is his clone." She answered and stared at Ruby. "Superboy is his clone, however, he needs someone to guide not asking to become his father... but as a mentor to help him control his strength and power."

"I forgot that Kryptonians are hard-headed and stubborn." Ruby pointed out and remembering Caleb told them about his friend. "If only someone could persuade his mind..." Staring at Aaliyah and she frowned at her suggestions.

"No." Aaliyah immediately answered. "I'm not going to persuade Superman."

"Why not!?" Zara exclaimed and looked surprised by her answer. "You can be very persuasive."

"I would not get involve in their problem." She leaves them with no arguments for her final decision.

"Coward." She whispered lowly and Kaldur heard her.

"What was that, Zara?" Aaliyah asks her in a dangerous tone while Robin feels sorry for the cat.

"Nothing! Haha..." Zara laughs nervously and hiding behind Ruby's back.

Aaliyah sighs and decided to ignore it. She couldn't understand why Superman won't let him train Superboy because he's a clone. In her eyes, Superboy is more than a clone, he's a person who can forge his own destiny. He just needs someone to guide him that has similar to their origins.

**_"Recognized: Superboy B04." _**Zeta tube announced of the visitor and Superboy showed up in his grumpy expression.

"Hi, Superboy." M'gann greeted him with her usual warm smile. "How was Metropolis?" She asks him curiously but he ignored her.

"Ahem!" Someone clearing their throat as they turned around to see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter showed up. "Ready for training, everyone?" Black Canary asks them.

"Black Canary. Uncle J'onn!" She greeted them and hugging her Uncle.

"M'gann." Martian Manhunter greeted his niece warmly. "I was in the neighborhood... so I thought I'd see how you were adjusting."

"A few bumps but I'm learning." She answered and Aaliyah noticed Superboy's envy look of their interaction.

"That's all I can ask." He was pleased seeing his niece is already adjusting to her new home.

"Stick around." Black Canary told them seeing Superboy is about to leave. "Class is in session. I consider it an honor to be your teacher. I'll throw a lot at you... everything I've learned from my own mentors, unh... my own bruises." She removes her blazer and Ruby immediately called one of her celestial spirits.

**"Hīrāfokkusu no mon, watashi wa anata o hiraku, (Gate of the healer fox, I open thee, Kurama)."** A scarlet magic circle showed up with the fox out of nowhere coming from Ruby's keys.

"Please heal, Black Canary-san, Kurama." Ruby commanded her fox in a soft tone and he mewed in response.

"You don't have to, Rubina." Black Canary assured the young girl.

"It's unfair that you're injured from your mission and going to train us in that state." Aaliyah spoke up and crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Ruby agreed with the Dragon Slayer. "I know in battle, some of the bad guys played dirty. However, this is training and we don't need to take advantage of your injury."

"We didn't mean to underestimate your abilities, Black Canary-san." She assured her. "We want to spar in fair and square."

"Thank you, Kurama." Black Canary thanked the fox and was surprised how these girls express their feelings for her. Based on their tone, they must've had been through a hard past before. She decided to ask Knight about the three girls.

Kurama mewed and stand right next to her Mistress in case she needs him. Ruby patted his head and mentally thanked of his healing.

"Now, combat is about controlling conflict..." Black Canary started to speak. "Putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." Glancing at Aaliyah, wanting to test out her skills. She observed the three girls, especially on Aaliyah that she relies more on combat skills than powers.

Just as Aaliyah opened her mouth, someone beat her to it. "Right here, yeah." Wally volunteered himself while munching the banana. He approached Black Canary. "After this... swish." Throwing the banana peel on the bin. "I'll show you my moves."

"More like bragging moves to impress someone." Zara muttered and Robin snickered hearing her sarcastic remarks towards Wally.

Black Canary smirked and punch Wally, he blocks it as she swipes his leg on the floor. Ruby cringed of Wally getting down in two moves by Black Canary

"Oh, man. Hurts so good." Wally grunted in pain and Aaliyah shakes her head.

"Good block." Black Canary complimented the yellow speedster. "But did anyone see what he did wrong?" She asks them.

"Ooh!" Robin raises his arm to answer the question. "He hit on teacher and got served?" With a smirk on his face.

"Dude!" Wally exclaimed with an embarrassed look on his face.

"That's not how you answer, Robin." Aaliyah pointed out with a sweatdrop and stared at Black Canary. "He is confident enough to knock you down in a matter of seconds. Wally is acting without thinking straight or formulates a plan to defeat you. In short words, he's more into brash than using his logic."

"Not you too!" He whined and Robins laughs out loud by Aaliyah's point of view about Wally.

"Aaliyah is correct." Black Canary spoke up and couldn't believe she has sharp eyes to observe someone. "He allowed me to dictate the terms of..."

"Oh, please." Superboy scoffs and crossing his arms. "With my powers, the battle's always on my terms. I'm a living weapon and this is a waste of my time"

"I beg to differ, Superboy." Aaliyah spoke up and narrowed her eyes behind her half-mask. "Yes, you're a living weapon. With or without strength or powers, we have limits and face it... you needed this training to control and embrace your strength."

"You know nothing about this, Aaliyah." He glared at the blonde girl. "You're pretty strong enough but not enough to defeat me."

Ruby laughs nervously as she and Zara are hiding behind Kaldur's back. "He needs to think first before saying it." Ruby muttered and clenching on Atlantean's shirt.

"Yeah..." Zara nodded her head. "Remember when Natsu burned her books because of their bickering with Gray?"

"That gives me a nightmare." She whimpered and feels sorry for Superboy.

"What happened to this guy name Natsu?" Robin asks the two girls curiously.

"Aaliyah sends him to the sky and even broke the rooftop by her anger for murdering her precious book." Zara answered and hugging Kaldur's neck which he doesn't mind at all. "She's so scary and like been possessed by a Satan."

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes and approach the platform. "May I spar with Superboy?" She asks calmly and masking her anger.

"Yes, you may." Black Canary answered and couldn't wait to see her spar right now.

She stepped away and Superboy charges at Aaliyah. Aaliyah grabs her fist in one hand and throws him on the wall without moving her feet but only the hands. Robin snickered and Kaldur elbowed the boy wonder, with a look on his face

"Think before you act, Superboy." Aaliyah spoke up and faces the clone. "Channel your emotions-" She throws him behind her back.

"Ouch." Zara whispered and Ruby nodded her head.

"That's it. I'm done!" Superboy slaps Black Canary's hand.

"Training is mandatory." Black Canary told him.

They heard an incoming call as the hologram appeared with Batman's face. **_"Batman to the cave. Five hours ago... a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary."_** He told everyone and showed the picture of an android elf-like. **_"The attacker was capable... of studying then duplicating the powers and abilities... of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous... as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant."_**

"Whoa, one guy with the powers of the entire League?" Wally asks with a surprised look on their faces.

**_"In the end, it took nine Leaguers four hours... to defeat and dismantle the android."_** Batman explained.

"An android? Who made it? T.O Morrow?" Robin asks his mentor curiously.

**_"Good guess, Robin... but Red Tornado doesn't think so." _**He answered.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"Ivo?" Kaldur questioned. "But Ivo's dead."

"So we all thought. Or hoped." Black Canary answered with a grim look on her face.

**_"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized... we're sending two trucks carrying the android's part. To two separate S.T.A.R Lab facilities in Boston and New York... for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken." _**Batman explained it to the team. **_"We'll have four additional decoy trucks to create confusion. In case Ivo or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks."_**

"Yes. Road trip!" Wally yelled happily.

"So now we take out your trash?" Superboy asks coldly towards the Dark Knight.

_"_**_You had something better to do?" _**Batmanquestioned the clone and he remained silent.

"Coordinates received. On our way." Kaldur informed him.

* * *

**Litchfield County || August 3, 20:08 EDT ||**

Everyone are starting their positions, waiting for the van to start the engine. Celestial is riding behind Robin's back, clearly, she didn't even know how to drive by a motorbike. The Celestial mage couldn't forget Kitsune's warning about her not to use her crystals in case the android is going to revive. She couldn't risk someone copying her abilities for they're going to use it for experiment or worse.

The young girl understands Kitsune is worrying about her well-being and she obeyed her wish. Kitsune is teaming up with, Superboy, Robin, herself and Celestial on going to S.T.A.R Labs in Boston whereas Kid Flash, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Angel are heading towards New York.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" Robin questioned the clone curiously.

"Please don't destroy the English, Robin." Celestial pleads at the boy wonder as he shakes his hand.

"Sorry, maiden. I couldn't stop it." He smirked as Celestial blushed under her helmet. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." Robin, Celestial and Kitsune noticed Superboy's behavior. "Uh, clearly, you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?"

"Canary." Superboy answered. "What business does she have teaching combat skills... to a guy with super-strength?"

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig." Robin answered. "Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman, Knight, and, well, me, Celestial, Kitsune and Angel."

Superboy revives his bike to go faster leaving them behind. Kitsune sighs heavily and matching up her speed on Robin. "He still pretty upset about Superman not helping him." Kitsune spoke up.

"You think he's coming around, Kit?" Robin questioned her.

"He will." Kitsune assured him. "Superboy has no choice but accepts Black Canary as our teacher."

"Superboy needs to clear his mind." Celestial commented and Kitsune senses something.

"We've been ambushed." Kitsune answered and heard a familiar voice through their ear comms.

**_"Robin, Superboy, Celestial and Kitsune. Our truck is under attack." _**Aqualad informed them.

"Kinda figured." Robin answered sarcastically seeing the robot monkeys are ambushing the van to get their cargo.

"I hate monkeys." Superboy grumbled.

"Robot monkeys. Ha, ha. Totally Ivo's tweaked style." Robin commented and amused about Ivo's style. "Get close to me, Celestial." Celestial did and he switches his bike to battle mode. "Hey, hey. Switch your ride to battle mode, Superboy and Kitsune."

"No point." Superboy answered and throwing the bike towards their direction.

"Or not." Celestial spoke up and yelped as she had been held by Robin's arm to jump off their bike.

Kitsune jumps off the bike and landed safely at the top of the van. She is helping Superboy to fight off the monkeys knowing Robin and Celestial are busy protecting the cargo. She sweeps the monkeys off using her water magic. "Superboy!" Kitsune cried out his name seeing he's been thrown away by the monkeys.

"Kitsune look out!" Celestial warned the Dragon Slayer and Kitsune creates waves to wash them out. "They're too many of them."

"Gah!" The robots flat out the tires and Kitsune looked down on the window to warn the driver. "Get out!" She ordered the man clearly seeing they're been outnumbered.

Kitsune grabs the man to jump off the van whereas Robin carried Celestial in her arms to follow them as well. She sighs and placing the man down gently on the ground. The three of them noticed the cargo was been carried by the robot monkeys. Superboy groans and pushing the van away from him. He growled and pursuit them, ignoring the cries of his teammates.

"That boy..." Kitsune spoke up and sighs heavily.

**_"Aqualad to Kitsune. We've lost our cargo. Did you...?"_**Kitsune heard his voice through ear comms.

"It's gone as well." Kitsune answered and sighs heavily. "Superboy pursuit them without us."

Celestial shakes her head of Superboy's stubbornness and ditching his comm. "I think he ditches his comm." Robin told the Atlantean.

**_"That hothead boy. We can't even track him."_** Angel grumbled and huffs angrily. **_"You three are injured?"_** She asks worriedly.

"Negative." Kitsune answered and grabs the robot monkey's head. "Robin-san, can you track Ivo by this monkey's head? Since it's your thing about technologies. The reason why the monkeys know where the real cargo it's because the android has a tracking device on it."

Robin hacks it and blinking his eyes behind the shades. "You're a genius, Kit! The monkeys can track the signal. Which means I can track them with the one we captured. Looks like both sets of parts are converging on... Gotham City." He whispered the last part.

**_"That far South?"_** Aqualad asks boy wonder curiously. **_"M'gann and I won't get there any time soon. I'm sending Kid and Angel ahead to meet you guys. Aqualad out."_**

"What now?" Celestial asks Robin and Kitsune curiously.

Robin presses something on his wrist and sighs seeing the small bike won't be able to fit them. "Definitely a disaster. Heavy on the **'dis'**." He sighs heavily. "Rubina, do you have any spirits that could fly and carry us?" Asking the scarlet-haired girl curiously

"Yeah!" Celestial grabs one of her silver keys with the symbol of an eagle. "I haven't contracted this one yet."

"You can do it now." Kitsune spoke up. "You can do the contract later, we're running out of time here."

"You need to contract the spirits first before they lend you a hand?" Robin asks Celestial.

"Yeah." She raises her hands up as scarlet magic circle showed beneath her feet to focus her summoning.

_"I am linked to the path to the world of Celestial Spirits, now!"_  
_"O spirit, answer my call and pass through the gate!"_  
_"Gate of the Warrior Bird, I open thee!"_  
_"Sora!"_

"Woah!" Robin and Kitsune covered their ears by the loud shriek. A large blue armored eagle covered in armor flapping its wing and standing straight in front of them.

"You summon me, my Master?" Sora asks in a male tone while ignoring Robin's surprised look.

"Yes." Celestial answered and raising her right arm, letting him know she meant no harm or using him as a tool.

Sora leans over her touch and smiles, this young girl is worthy enough to be his Master. He didn't expect she's the holder of the 12 Chinese Zodiac keys. "You have a deep bond between your other spirits."

"Can we do the contract later?" She asks him politely. "We're chasing someone to get the cargo back before someone assembles it."

"As you wish, Master. Climb on." He lowered himself letting the three climb on his back.

"Why don't the three of us change first?" Kitsune suggested and looking at their civilian attire. "After that, you and Robin go on first then I'll be in the back just in case."

Celestial blushed the idea of Robin is going on behind her back. She couldn't understand why her heart beating so fast of him getting so close to her. Could it be she has a crush on him? It is impossible, right? She has secrets the same goes for him. Kitsune, Angel, Knight, Kent Nelson and Saber are the ones who called her **'Ruby'** and no one else. She hopes that Robin won't be able to hear her heartbeat or she might get a never-ending teasing from him.

* * *

Kid Flash and Angel cried out in surprised to see a giant blue armored eagle heading towards Gotham City. Both of them look surprised to see Robin, Kitsune and Celestial are riding on it.

"So you two changed too?" Robin asks them and completely unfazed of their priceless expression.

"You kidding?" Kid Flash asks the boy wonder while he runs with Angel hugging his neck. "I feel naked in civvies. Where did you get this giant blue eagle?"

"He's my one of spirits." Celestial answered with a proud look on her face. "Sora, the yellow speedster is Kid Flash and the Exceed is Angel. Guys, this is Sora, the Warrior Bird."

"Is that their codenames, Master?" Sora asks curiously and ignoring Kid Flash's pale face of him being able to speak.

"Yeah, same with Robin, Kitsune and I." She holds his neck gently. "I'll tell you my identity once the mission is already over."

"Yes, Master." He nodded in understanding knowing this is not the right time to explain everything to him. Not to mention, Sora could tell they're in a different dimension considering their magic is completely different from them.

"At least you have Sora to carried you guys." Angel pointed out and letting go of Kid Flash to head over Kitsune.

"No kidding." Kid Flash couldn't help but agree with her. "Still tracking the parts?"

"They were heading through Gotham. But they veered." Robin answered and tracking the android. "Wait. Dude, they're at my- I mean Rubina's school." He cried out and almost blurting out his secrets.

"It doesn't matter which school you are attending, Robin." Kitsune spoke up. "Right now, we need to go their as soon as possible."

"Kid Flash, climb on." Sora told him and he didn't even hesitate to sit behind Kitsune. "Robin, tell me the directions. We can get there in less than five seconds."

"Right after 1.6 miles, turn left and you could see Gotham Academy, Sora." Robin answered.

"Hold on everyone!" His body glowed blue and a huge blue magic circle appeared showed in front of him. **"Kaze no haya-sa! (Speed of the wind)!" **It became blurred to everyone leaving a blue streak behind.

Everyone excluding Kitsune scream in a surprise of his sudden speed. It's like no one could match this extremely speed especially with the speedsters going to have a race with him. They are surprised at his abilities and suddenly tackled the android before he could smash Superboy.

"Hurting someone is a serious crime!" He stands right in front of the clone.

The five of them jumps off the spirit bird. Celestial was surprised that he didn't damage of destroying the Gotham Academy by his speed. The scarlet-haired girl thanked Sora and send him back to the spirit world.

"You have a weird, spirit, Cel." Kid Flash commented and Celestial sweatdropped.

Robin throws explosive disk towards the android. "Martian Manhunter." He copied Martian's ability density shifting to let through the disk. "Access Red Tornado." The android uses the tornado to attack them.

**"U~ōtādoragon: Gōon! (Water dragon: Roar!)"** Aaliyah uses her water to crash him towards the bench.

"Spread out!" Angel yelled and they went in a different direction.

Robin throws explosive disk at the android but it dodges and grabs Angel's tail to toss her like a fly. "Access: Superman." It grabs Superboy's fist and throwing him towards the young scarlet-haired girl's directions.

"Kid Flash!" Kitsune cried out his name seeing the yellow speedster getting crushed by the android's deathly grip.

An arrow appeared towards Android's direction. "Martian Manhunter." It quickly let go of Kid Flash and avoiding getting hit by that arrow. "Access: Black Canary." Giving a canary cry towards Superboy and Angel.

Kitsune charges at Android but it grabs her leg throwing her towards Robin. She groaned and apologize the boy wonder as he waved it off.

"Ph, yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during the battle." The petite Professor Ivo yawned. "But what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals. Shame that the nine-tailed fox and the red-haired girl didn't show their true potentials."

"I'll show you the potentials, midget." Kitsune grumbled and walked towards Android slowly but close enough to see it. "Channel that anger, Superboy. Once I freeze him." She raises her left hand forward while her right is backward forming into a fist. Blue magic circle showed in front of her as the temperature begins to drop.

"Celestial." Angel grabs her back and flies to Ivo's directions.

"Take this!" Celestial using her twin fan to strike him but Ivo dodges it with his robot monkey.

"Amazo! Priority Alpha!" Ivo cried out his android.

"Not on my watch!" Kitsune spoke up. **"Doragonsureiyā no himitsu no geijutsu: Konton no burizādo (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Blizzard of chaos!)"** She trapped the android by her blizzard. "Kid Flash and Robin, assist the girls to capture Ivo. Superboy, now!" She yelled.

"Analyzing... analyzing... unable to upload." The Android tried to copy Kitsune's abilities but it won't allow it while it's body starting to freeze.

"What!?" Ivo looked surprised at how his android won't copy Kitsune's ability. "Doesn't matter! Capture her alive and I need her for my experiment."

"You're sick!" Celestial spat angrily. "I won't let you harm her!" Throwing the twin fans and the robot monkeys defending its master while Robin and Kid Flash helps the girls.

Super punches the android's head making it shut down the system. Kitsune sighs in relief and waving her hand to melt the ice. Unlike Natsu, she can able to make her ice or water disappeared whereas he can't be stopped by his fire. The Fire Dragon Slayer is more into destroying things while Water Dragon Slayer can either destroy or not the things.

"Help me disassemble him. Now!" Robin commanded them seeing Superboy and Kitsune finally manage to stop the android.

"Dude, the guy has no head." Kid Flash told the boy wonder while holding his broken arm.

"Don't take any chance." They turned around to see Aqualad and Miss Martian decided to join them.

"He's right." Kitsune spoke up and wants to drink plenty of water using one of the powerful spells. "Better be safe than sorry."

"Superboy, are you all right?" Miss Martian asks the clone worriedly and holding his left arm to support him up.

"I'm fine." Superboy assured the Martian girl. "Feeling the aster." Robin and Kitsune smiled.

"Hey, where's Ivo?" Kid Flash noticed the Professor is missing.

"He's gone." Angel spoke up and couldn't smell him anymore. "So as the robot monkeys."

"Don't bother checking the perimeter." Kitsune spoke up seeing Aqualad's face. "We couldn't find him now since he's far enough in our reach. Let's disassemble the parts."

Robin, Angel and Kitsune are disassembling the parts while Celestial summons her spirits to treat Kid Flash and Superboy's wound. They finally manage to stop the android. However, it makes Robin wonder why Kitsune is holding up her strength, especially Celestial as well. Why can't the two girls show their true strength? Only time will tell when they are going to tell them.

* * *

"The Amazo android is in piece again... safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R Labs." Aqualad reports it to the Batman after they succeeded in the mission and went back to Mount Justice. "But Ivo escaped."

"Since he originated the tech... he's arguably more dangerous than the android." Kitsune spoke up and hiding the fact the android couldn't copy her abilities.

"Capturing the Professor will be a League priority." Black Canary informed them.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications." Martian Manhunter pointed out and seeing their exchange glances.

"Complications come with the job." Batman spoke up and approached them. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League."

"The whole League?" Superboy asks the Dark Knight.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." He commented and Aaliyah smiled mentally. "Of course, there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League's exists. Because there are some problems even we can't handle individually."

"Please." Robin scoffs loudly. "If we needed help, we'd never get the chance to ask. Look familiar?" He showed them the arrow and handed it to Batman. "You were following us. Babysitting. You still don't trust us."

"We didn't follow you." Batman spoke up and handing the arrow to Green Arrow to examine his own arrow compared to this one.

"And that's not your arrow." He looked surprised and Aaliyah remained silent. "But that means..."

"Speedy!" Wally exclaimed happily.

"He has our backs." Kaldur spoke up and pleased that his friend is helping them.

Aaliyah frowned behind her half-mask while Angel masking her confused expression. Both of them could smell the scent of the mysterious female archer at the Gotham Academy before she disappeared. Based on Batman and Green Arrow's look, they could tell that arrow is not Speedy's but someone else instead.

"Souvenir." Kid Flash grabs the arrow from Green Arrow's grasp.

Aaliyah shakes her head and looked relief seeing Superboy is letting Black Canary train him. She stared at Ruby who's busy chatting with M'gann and Zara. Sensing someone is staring at her, she looks at her side to see Aqualad is observing Aaliyah. She smiled at the Atlantean and he returned the gesture. It wouldn't hurt so bad to team up with these people.


	7. Chapter 6 Infiltrator

**Bold - Japanese or trying to emphasize**

**_Bold and italics - Flashbacks, telepathic and video call._**

* * *

**Mount Justice || August 8, 09:58 EDT ||**

Ruby and Zara are lucky enough not to attend the school because it's been suspended by the gym being demolished someone that is them. They have to wait until further notice. However, Wally is starting to go to school today and was disappointed by it.

Aaliyah is reading the book inside the library. She didn't expect they have a library at Mount Justice and it would give her spare time to read each one of the books. The Water Dragon Slayer paused her reading and looking up to see a certain Atlantean found her here.

"Aaliyah, Rubina told me where to find you." Kaldur spoke up and seat across from her. "What are you reading?"

"I've been reading about Atlantis that Knight-san lends me this book about his experience of going there." Aaliyah answered and stared at him curiously. "What brings you here, Kaldur-san?" She wonders why he's searching for her.

"The team decided that we should enjoy the beach back at Mount Justice." Kaldur answered and stared at her cerulean blue eyes. "She's going to demonstrate how to make a contract of her spirits and calling them."

"Ah, her celestial powers never cease to amaze me." She chuckled and closing her book. "Ru-chan treats them as her own family. She never uses them as a tool."

"How long have you known her?" He asks her curiously and wanting to get to know Aaliyah more.

Both of them stands up and walking out of the library. "I've met her once during my mission before meeting Zara. I saw her when she saved the vendor from the rampaging horses..."

**_~Flashback~_**

**Maryland || Fiore ||**

**_Aaliyah hums in a different tune and shopping one of her miscellaneous things before going start the S-class quest. Her quest is to capture an unknown creature who puts the villages into sleep for 5 years. No one accepts it until Aaliyah takes the job for it. Makarov is hesitant about her letting to do this quest despite she's a S-Class Wizard just like Gildarts, Laxus, Erza, Mystogan and Mirajane. However, she's the first young female who earns the title of it at the age of 14. Aaliyah is more than just a S-Class Wizard, she happens to be one of the Ten Wizard Saints who earns the title of_** **'Empress of the Oceans and Seas' ****_which rarely use it in public._**

**_The blonde girl is grateful for not revealing her rankings in front of everyone or showing her face because she hates being the center of attraction. Especially this God Serena, one of the Ten Wizard Saints, fancies her a lot. Aaliyah couldn't help but feels like there's something off around him and manage to avoid him at all cost._**

**_"That would be 2,250 jewels, Miss." The vendor told her and she handed the money for her. "Thank you and come again."_**

**_Aaliyah places her things inside of her back. She walks out and reading the information about her quest from this paper. "I wonder what the causes of these villagers putting them to sleep for 5 years. There must've been a reason behind this." Talking to herself and her ear twitches of hearing the stampedes. "What the heck?" She turned around to see the horses are stampeding towards the flower shop._**

**_"Oh, no!" Aaliyah stared at it in a horrified expression. "I have to stop them!"_**

**_Aaliyah is rushing over towards the Flower shop and looked surprised to see a young scarlet-haired girl around 12 years old is standing in front of the shop in a calm expression._**

**_"Look-"_**

**_"Gate of the horse, I open thee, Zhao Yun!" The girl summons one_** **_of her spirit keys to reveal a man in his blue dynasty outfit with horse ears and tail._**

**_"A celestial mage?" She muttered and blinks in surprised to encounter another one._**

**_"Zhao Yun, please stop the horses before someone else gets hurt." The scarlet-haired girl pleads at her spirit and Zhao Yun nodded his head._**

**_Zhao Yun's indigo eyes glowed and raising his arm to use his magic. "Lightning cage!" A huge indigo magic circle appeared and trapping the horses in a big cage enough for 5 horses._**

**_"Thank you, Zhao Yun!" The girl thanked the Chinese horse spirit happily and hugging him gently. "You're amazing!"_**

**_"Ha ha." Zhao Yun chuckled and patted her head. "The pleasure is all mine, Ruby-hime. I am always happy to assist you, hime." Kissing her head and disappears with a huge smoke._**

**_Everyone in the villagers are clapping for her bravery making the scarlet-haired girl blushed furiously. Aaliyah approached the girl with a huge smile on her face._**

**_"That was very brave you." Aaliyah complimented her. "I've never seen anyone stop the horses before around your age." The girl blushed of getting praise from her achievements._**

**_"It-it-it was nothing." The girl stuttered and still blushing. "Ru-Ru-Rubina Hart."_**

**_"I'm Aaliyah Dreyar." They clasp their hands together._**

**_That was the day Aaliyah encountered Ruby before until they meet each other during Alliance._**

**_~Flashback Ends ~_**

Aaliyah told everything to Kaldur except telling him about their background. "Despite her shyness, Ru-chan is determined to help us every step in our way."

"What about Zara?" Kaldur asks her curiously.

"I couldn't explain everything to you about her." She bites her lower lip. "All you need to know is she's been treated like a monster. I adore Zara as if she's my own daughter despite my age is 14. Ironic isn't it?"

"It's not." Kaldur assured her and was surprised how they keep up the conversation. Aaliyah usually converses with Rubina and Zara but not them. He wanted to know more about her. "You care for them deeply, especially with Rubina. You three bonded together and hard to get separated."

"That's what Saber-san told me." She chuckled and seeing his surprised look. "Knight-san and Saber-san are brothers. Saber-san is like an older brother to me that I often look up to."

"How did you end up Knight being yours, Rubina's and Zara's mentor?" He was surprised to hear her giggling. "Is there something that I misunderstand about?"

"Technically, Knight-san is not our mentor." Aaliyah answered and holding the book gently. "He's the one who looked after us and knowing we can protect ourselves. However, I happen to be her mentor to teach him magic."

"You do?" He couldn't believe Knight, one of the Justice League member, Knight, would seek her help to train his magic, not Zatara.

"From what Knight-san told me, I can explain more further than Zatara." She shrugged and didn't even know why he's so eager to learn magic from her, not Zatara. "He-"

"Aaliyah! Change your clothes quickly." M'gann interrupted their conversation. "We're going to the beach!" She said happily and Aaliyah sighs quietly then stared at Atlantean.

"I should probably get change." She informed him. "I'll catch up with you guys." Waving at him and leaving him alone.

Kaldur didn't expect to have a nice conversation with her and she feels so relaxed around him. Did Aaliyah start to trust them? He hopes that Aaliyah could come around.

* * *

"Hello, Megan!" M'gann exclaimed happily and raising her arms with a surfboard. "We should hit the beach everyday." Zara couldn't help but nodded her head.

"This is so nice~!" Zara spoke up happily and flying over the beach, leaving them behind.

Robin sighs and placing the hand on his head. "First a moment of silence for our absent comrade." He mocked in disappointed of Wally not joining them.

"Poor Wally." M'gann spoke up and sighs in pity of the yellow speedster.

"Zara! Careful!" Aaliyah warned the halfling knowing she loves to swim.

"YYYEEEE!" She flies faster and dives in the water.

"Ah, Zara!" Ruby cried out her name and sweatdropped. "She's going to be okay, right?"

"She will." Aaliyah assured her and sighs.

"I never peg of Zara loves water." Superboy spoke up and was surprised by how this cat loves water.

"All cats hate water." Robin commented and was speechless of what Rubina's wearing right now.

Rubina is wears swimming blue skirt polka dots with a white tube on top. Her hair is always half top twin ponytails with a flower on it. Aaliyah is wearing a yellow bikini with the design of flowers. However, the Water Dragon Slayer wears a flower on her right ear.

"She's a different case." Aaliyah answered and snatching the yellow ring from Ruby's grasp. "I called it!"

"Ah! Aaliyah~!" Ruby whined and chasing the laughing blonde girl. "Give it back!"

"Ahh~ this is heaven." Zara commented and floating on the sea with her eyes close to enjoy the sun. Ignoring the laughing and giggling of her friends-

**SPLASH!**

"Gah!" Zara almost got drowned by a certain clone. "SUPERBOY!" Using her aera magic to chase him down.

Ruby is laughing seeing Superboy is being chased down by an exceed. She yelped feeling the coldness of her back. The scarlet-haired girl turned around to see Robin is splashing her.

"Take this!" She splashes the boy wonder.

"Woah!" He dodges it and splashing her back as M'gann going to join them.

Aaliyah smiled watching them far and splashes them gently by her magic. The Water Dragon yelped of someone pushing her down to the sea then and grabs the intruder's body to pull down with her.

"AH!"

**SPLASH!**

Aaliyah smirked at Robin of getting drowned by him. "No fair!" He whined and almost thought she wouldn't notice him.

"Life is unfair." Aaliyah commented and smirked evilly making him gulped in fear.

"Wash the boys, Aaliyah!" Ruby yelled towards Aaliyah.

"My pleasure. See you guys, later." A blue magic circle appeared. **"U~ōtādoragon: Wārupūru! (Water dragon: Whirpool!)**" She only uses less power of her and enough of the boys of being washed away by her whirlpool.

Everyone are having hotdogs and Robin noticed Rubina, Aaliyah and Zara have the same tattoo like some sort of a bird but they have a different color. Zara has black, Rubina green and Aaliyah blue.

"Where do you get that tattoo?" Robin asks the three girls.

"Oh, you mean this?" Aaliyah showed her right shoulder of her Fairy Tail insignia. "It's not a tattoo, more like a guild mark."

"Guild mark?" M'gann asks her curiously and Zara nodded her head.

"Where we came from, us, as wizards are been required to join a guild to become their guildmate." Aaliyah answered and finished eating her hotdog.

"What's the name of your guild?" Kaldur questioned the blonde girl.

"Fairy Tail." She smiled and remembering her family.

"Fairytale?" Robin cackled and snorts. "That's so cheesy!" He earned a whack from Zara.

"Not the t-a-l-e." Ruby informed him. "it's t-a-i-l. There's actually a meaning behind why they name that guild."

"What kind of meaning?" Superboy asks them.

"Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist... Like them, this place as an eternal mystery... A never-ending adventure!" Aaliyah quoted her grandfather's words and smiled. "We always go on a never-ending adventure. Just like us, we met each other here and the beginning of our adventure."

"Not to mention, gain new and old friends." Zara commented.

"Wow, whoever makes the guild, it sure is lovely." M'gann complimented their guild and they smiled.

"It is." Ruby spoke up and was glad she met everyone. Especially reuniting her long-lost sister, Erza Scarlet. It is like faith that brought them together.

"Rubina, can you show us how you contract your spirits?" Robin asks excitedly and wanting to see Sora again.

"Sure, gate of the Warrior Bird, I open thee, Sora!" A large blue armored eagle bird showed up.

"It's nice to see you again, Master." Sora greeted her with a warm smile. "I see that you guys are enjoying your day."

"Indeed we are." Kaldur spoke up and was amazed by Rubina's spirit.

"We haven't formally met, but, I am Sora, Warrior Bird spirit." He bowed down politely to them.

"Kaldur'ahm or known as Aqualad. You can call me Kaldur." The Atlantean introduced himself.

"Mine's M'gann M'orzz or known as Miss Martian." M'gann introduced herself cheerfully and stroking Sora's head. "Wow, your feathers is so soft!"

"Thank you, Ms M'gann." Sora thanked the Martian girl and leans on her touch.

"Robin, at your service."

"Superboy."

"Aaliyah also known as Kitsune."

"Rubina but you can call me Ruby, known as Celestial." The scarlet-haired girl introduced herself and noticed Sora is staring towards Aaliyah. "Eh? Is there something wrong, Sora?"

"Thank you for looking after Master for us, Ms Aaliyah." The Warrior Bird thank the Water Dragon Slayer.

"There's nothing to thank for, Sora-san." Aaliyah brushed it off and blushed lightly. "Ru-chan can handle herself." She knocks Robin's head lightly hearing his snickering at her shyness of someone thanking her for looking after Ruby.

"Sora, as your new summoner, when are you going to be available?" Ruby asks him curiously so they could finish the contract.

"I am available whenever you need me, Master-"

"Call me Ruby, please." She smiled sheepishly. "I'm not your Master but a friend, Sora!" Ruby said happily and Sora smiled gently.

Sora knows why the Chinese Zodiac Spirits and the others adored her very well. She treated them more than a friend, but a family instead. Ruby never treats them like a tool but with care and love. The Warrior Bird immediately adores her when he was summoned by her. Ruby's golden heart, would make them protect her deeply.

"As you wish, Ruby." He agreed with her terms.

"Good! Anything else so we could finalize the contract?" Ruby questioned and the others excluding Zara and Aaliyah, are surprised that it was easy to contract the spirits.

"When you have free time, can you summon me? I wanted to stretch my wings and enjoying nature, if it's not too much of a hassle?" He smiled sheepishly. Sora loves the Spirit World, however, he prefers to fly outside of the world.

"Of course! Everyone are enjoying the beach today. You can join us too!" Ruby raises her hand to shake his feather hands. "It's a deal!"

"Thank you, Ruby." Sora grasped her hands to his feather hands. "I am looking forward to work with you and everyone else."

"That's how she forms the contract." Kaldur spoke up and seeing Sora fly into the sky to enjoy his day. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Forming a contract is very important to us, as a celestial mage." Ruby explained it to everyone. "It's like a sign of promise that you **must not **break it. The promise is unbreakable and I take it very seriously."

"Have I mention that you're passionate about them, Ruby?" Robin teased Ruby and she blushed furiously. "Haha, you're so cute!"

"Robin!" Glaring at the boy and decided to change the subject. "Let's play volleyball."

"We're odd numbers in here and Sora can't join us because he's a bird." Aaliyah informed her.

"I'll be the referee!" Zara volunteered. "Girls versus boys and strictly no powers." She gives Aaliyah a pointed look knowing she can be quiet competitive.

"You know me very well, Zara-chan." Aaliyah smirked and holding the ball in her hands. "I hope you guys won't disappoint us."

"Oh, it's on, Aaliyah." Robin spoke up with a smirk on his face.

"Oh dear..." Ruby sweatdropped and could've sworn she saw a fire in them burning up. "Let the competition begin?" She asks weakly.

After 2 hours of volleyball friendly competition, they decided to buried Superboy on the sand. Aaliyah forgets when was the last time she's relaxing. The blonde girl decides to swim under the sea by herself.

"Where's Aaliyah?" M'gann noticed the blonde girl is missing.

"She's swimming under the sea by herself." Zara answered and waving her paws off. "Aaliyah enjoys the water."

"She's not Atlantean right?" Robin asks Zara curiously.

"No." Ruby answered and waving at Sora as he waves back while flying the sky. "She's completely human."

"A human who can breathe under the water." Kaldur pointed out.

"The water won't hurt her because she's connected to it due to her magic." Zara explained. "Aaliyah is going be alright."

"If you say so..." M'gann spoke up and knowing Aaliyah is capable of taking care of herself.

* * *

Zara squealed happily and hugging the younger male Nelson. Arthur chuckled and returning the gesture back. The Team especially Kaldur, Ruby, Aaliyah and Robin are pleased to see a familiar young heroine. Green Arrow found new protégé which happened to be Artemis. Artemis and Arthur or known as Saber, are the new members of the Team.

Arthur alters ego changes his physical appearance to blonde hair and green eyes with his armor on.

Arthur hates the idea of wearing a mask because it makes him uncomfortable so he cast a spell to change his appearance.

"Why you didn't tell us before this, Arthur-san?" Aaliyah asks Arthur curiously and Knight smirked.

"I force him in case-" He was been interrupted by his baby brother.

"It's a right time for me to join you guys, Robin is pestering me enough to join you guys." Arthur explained and staring at the female archer. "Thank you for helping them while I wasn't present at that time."

"It-it-it was nothing." Artemis stuttered and shrugging off his grateful.

"How did you know it was her arrow that saved us, Art?" Robin questioned him.

"2 clues." Aaliyah spoke up and showing them her two fingers. "One the arrow does not belong to Green Arrow or Speedy and second, I saw Green Arrow and Batman's reaction that it wasn't him or his ex-partner, Speedy, who went to the Gotham Academy."

"You should become a Detective, my dear." Knight hugging the blonde girl and rubbing his cheek against hers. "My sister is smart."

"Um... Caleb, you're overreacting..." Ruby muttered and sweatdropping while Robin is snickering at Aaliyah's state, being cuddle up to Knight.

Arthur decided to save Aaliyah before Knight receives a sucker punch from Zara. "Knight, please don't embarrass yourself. You're one of the League members, act like it."

"If we're related, I don't even know what to say..." Aaliyah commented and sighs. She remembered how Laxus was arrogant back then and how her biological Jellal, wanted to use his own sister to offer a sacrifice for Zeref.

"Mean.." He pouts and sighs heavily. "Ruby, hug me?"

**Whack!**

"Ow!"

Zara scoffs and wondering how he relates to Arthur and Kent. Both males are not acting immature like Arthur.

**_"Recognized... Kid Flash b03."_** The computer announced Wally's arrival.

"The Wall-man is here." He said happily wearing his swimming shorts. "Now let's get this party star..." Tripping over his own feet and dropping all the stuff he brought. "Ted."

Aaliyah sighs heavily and Zara facepalm of Wally's stupidity. "Wall-man, huh?" Artemis asks the boy with a smug look on her face. "I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?"

"Arthur!" Wally looked surprised to see him again and ignoring the new female archer. "You're back! Dude, it's been ages we haven't hanging out." He was a bit upset of Arthur is not hanging out as he usually did to him, Robin, Kaldur and Roy or known as Speedy before.

"I was busy." Arthur smiled sheepishly. "Wally, this is Artemis. Artemis, this is Wally or known as Kid Flash, the yellow speedster I'm telling you about."

"Ah, him." Artemis nodded her head in understanding.

"Wally, Artemis and I are your new teammates." He told the ginger-haired boy.

"I heard Saber a lot but never from you." Wally spoke up bluntly and Artemis glared at him.

"Um, she's my new protégé." Green Arrow explained it to everyone.

"What happened to your old one?" He asks Green Arrow curiously.

**_"Recognized... Speedy, b08."_**

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore." Roy showed up in a different outfit and not wearing his hat this time. "Call me Red Arrow."

**"How original."** Zara whispered lowly and earned a pointed look from Aaliyah.

"Roy. You look..." Green Arrow is surprised to see his former partner a new look.

"Replaceable." Roy spoke up in a cold tone.

"It's not like that." He assured him but the former partner didn't believe him. "You told me you were going solo."

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" He asks and glared at Artemis, not trusting her one bit whereas he trusts Arthur more. In fact, he's still wary about Ruby, Aaliyah and Zara.

"Yes, she can." Artemis defended herself and Arthur pulls her away from Roy.

"Who are you?" Wally asks Artemis.

"I'm his niece."

"She's my niece."

Both Artemis and Green Arrow answered in together whereas Aaliyah didn't believe it. "Another niece?" Robin asks with a smirk on his face while Ruby doesn't like that facial expression.

"But she is not your replacement." Kaldur assured his male red archer friend. "We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers."

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." Wally spoke up.

"Whatever, Baywatch. I'm here to stay." Artemis never gives up her position of joining the team.

"Let's all calm down, okay?" Arthur asks them politely and the one who knew him very well, did as they told. "I believe you came here for a reason, Roy."

"Yeah, a reason named Dr Serling Roquette." Roy informed everyone.

"Nanorobotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City." Robin explained and showed them the picture of the female Scientist. "Vanished 2 weeks ago."

"Abducted 2 weeks ago by the League of Shadows." He stared at the boy wonder.

"Whoa. You want us to rescue her from the Shadows?" He asks him with a disbelief look on his face.

"Hard-core." Wally commented and fist-bumping Robin.

"I already rescued her. Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into creating a weapon." Roy showed them the picture of a weapon. "Doc calls it the Fog, compromised of millions of microscopic robots, **nano-tech infiltrators**. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path... concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system and deliver the stolen intel to the Shadows... providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting-edge Science and tech."

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, power broking, yeah. Sounds like the Shadows." Artemis spoke up.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." Wally snapped at the female archer. "Who are you!?" He asks angrily.

**"Baka (idiot)." **Zara whacks Wally's head using the paper fan. "Arthur told us her name is Artemis, you imbecile. You need to change your brain to memorize the name of a person." She growled angrily and ignoring his whimpering.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." Roy breaks their bickering.

"But of the Shadows know she can do that..." Robin pointed out.

"Her life will be in danger and a threat to the Shadows." Ruby commented with a grim look on her face.

"Rubina is right." Roy agreed with her. "Right now, she's off the grid."

"If she's hiding, where is she?" Aaliyah asks the red male archer.

"I stashed her at the local High School's computer lab." He answered, not knowing the fact Aaliyah is not pleased with it.

"You left her alone?" Green Arrow asks Roy in an angry tone.

"She's safe enough for now." Roy assured his former mentor.

"Then let's you and I keep her that way."

"You and I?" Roy scoffs while Aaliyah doesn't like his attitude. "Don't you wanna take your new protégé?"

Knight places his hand on Green Arrow's shoulder and shaking his head lightly. "You brought this to the Team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now, too." Green Arrow informed him.

"Then my job's done." He started to walk away until someone speaks up.

"The next time you save someone, don't abandon the person for you might not know the consequences." Roy faces the blonde girl in her serious expression behind her fox half-mask.

"Arthur never shuts up about you." He heard a lot coming from Arthur especially his brother, Caleb. "You three just showed up becoming a hero for 8 months. Without someone to mentor."

Arthur stops Kaldur to interfere knowing Aaliyah can handle this type of situation. He knows them for 8 months and they don't know their past experience. The younger Nelson didn't underestimate Aaliyah because she already experienced way worse from their world before.

"With or without mentors, Roy, I would find a way to keep the person safe than leaving behind." Aaliyah narrowed her eyes behind the half-mask. "Do you really think that Doctor Roquette is safe in the school? If the Shadows are a dangerous group, they must have eyes and ears everywhere to find her quickly."

"Like you know anything about saving the world? Save it, Aaliyah. You're just a beginner just like them." Glaring at her in hostile. Who does she think she is? Trying to act like she knows everything? It's unfortunate for Roy that he doesn't know anything about Aaliyah except she has water magic and nothing else.

"A beginner who knows what she's doing." Aaliyah replied in a calm tone. "Ever heard of don't judge a book by it's cover? You're not giving them-"

"Aaliyah, that's enough." Knight intervened and almost forgetting how there's and her world are completely different the things they are. "Thank you for giving us info."

"Tch, I don't even know why you pick the three girls especially one of them is a mascot." He offended the yellow cat.

"You better watch of what you're saying, Roy." Arthur spoke up with a calm expression but deadly voice. He despises people who are quick to judge by just one look. "You clearly didn't give Zara enough credits. She has done everything for them."

Roy didn't say anything and not wanting to anger him anymore. He has seen him angry once and didn't want to see it again. The male red archer walked away.

**_"Recognized... Speedy..."_**

"That's Red Arrow, b08. Update." He disappeared out of their sight.

Ruby sighs quietly and wasn't surprised by people being judgemental. Herself, Knight, Arthur and Aaliyah know that Zara is hiding her pain and not wanting them to be worried. Zara is a strong halfling however, she's a bit sensitive of her origin especially only a few people know her very well.

* * *

**Happy Harbor || August 8, 21:53 EDT ||**

Everyone are in their position to protect Doctor Roquette.**_ "Miss Martian, link us up. We do not want the Shadows intercepting our comm."_** Aqualad ordered the Martian girl.

**_"Everyone online?"_** Miss Martian asks them.

**_"Ohh... this is weird." _**Artemis commented and Saber nodded his head.

**_"And distracting."_** Doctor Roquette spoke up bluntly and wondering why her guards are teenagers and a cat, not the League? **_"Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think and cat-think, in my skull?" _**Grumbling while decoding the computer.

**_"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?" _**Kid Flash asks the Scientist.

**_"Pot, kettle. Have you met?"_** Artemis asks sarcastically.

**_"Hey, hey. I do not need attitude from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team. I don't even mind having Saber around." _**Munching his sausages.

**_"That is so not me." _**She scoffs and crossing her arms whereas Saber sighs quietly.

**_"Fate of the world at stake."_** Doctor Roquette reminded them.

**_"She's right."_** Saber spoke up and glancing beside Kitsune's side.**_ "Put your arguments behind and focus on the mission."_** Didn't expecting of Kid Flash being so hostile towards her when he usually flirts every girl he met.

**_"Don't start pointing fingers to each other, please."_** Kitsune spoke up and shaking her head of them bickering like an old married people.

**_"How about I'll join Miss Martian, Celestial, Angel and Superboy patrol the perimeter?"_** Artemis suggested and clearly not a fool that Kid Flash hates her.

**_"Good idea."_** Aqualad agreed with her.

**_"You might cut her some slack."_** Robin spoke up. **_"It was her arrow saved your butt against Amazo."_** He reminded the yellow speedster.

**_"What? No, that was Speedy's... I mean Red Arrow's arrow, right?"_** He questioned the boy wonder.

**_"Not so much."_** He shakes his head.

**_"Humph. Well, it's not giving her the satisfaction."_** He rolls his eyes.

**_"You're being unfair to Artemis, KF._**" Saber informed him.**_ "You're welcoming the other girls whereas you being hostile towards her."_**

**_"Saber is right."_** Angel spoke up while blending herself in the clouds to see if she sees intruders or not. **_"Give her a chance and for heaven's sake, stop being a jerk."_**

**_"Whether you like it or not Kid Flash, she's our new member together with Saber." _**Aaliyah spoke up and having enough of this argument. **_"I expect this from you or else." _**Threatening the yellow speedster and gulped in fear knowing this girl could beat him up.

**_"I couldn't get the Justice League."_** Doctor Roquette grumbled and pinching her nose.

**_"The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon." _**Aqualad changes the subject. **_"Can you track it?"_** He asks her.

**_"My utility Fog is not a weapon."_** She defended her latest invention. **_"It's Science, brilliant Science, and of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online. Might as well rent a billboard with this address and _****'assassinate me' ****_written in neon."_**

**_"We will protect you."_** Saber assured Doctor Roquette. **_"They don't even know who they're dealing with. Especially we have someone to look after us."_** Celestial and Angel know who he refers.

**_"Yeah!" _**Zara spoke up with a smirk on her face. Clearly know who he implies to. **_"They don't know what's coming from them."_**

Kitsune shakes her head while leaning on the wall. **_"Tracking the Fog now." _**Doctor Roquette spoke up.

* * *

Celestial, Artemis, Superboy and Angel are outside of the school to check the perimeter.

**_"Mmm... that boy."_** Artemis is checking Superboy out while Miss Martian is getting jealous of someone looking at him.

**_"He can hear you. We can all hear you." _**Miss Martian reminded Artemis.

**_"Oh, I know."_** With a sly smirk on her face.

Ruby silently laughs nervously and feels sorry for Superboy. The Clone has no idea why Artemis is staring at him so badly. **_"Miss Martian, Dr Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the bio-ship so that Robin, Celestial, Saber and Superboy can pursue."_** Kitsune ordered her.

**_"Ready."_** Miss Martian immediately called her bioship as Robin, Celestial, Saber and Superboy are headed towards the bioship.

Angel descending from the sky and stands between Miss Martian and Artemis. She could sense their anger and jealousy towards each other.**_ "You embarrassed Superboy."_** Miss Martian scolded her.

**_"Didn't hear him say that."_** Artemis pointed out and Angel sighs heavily.

**_"Must you challenge everyone?"_** She questioned her. **_"I didn't even see you challenging Saber, at all."_**

**_"Where I come from, that's how you survive." _**She glared at her slightly and Angel twitches her right ear.

**_"Enough!" _**Angel smacks their head using the paper fan. **_"Look, I don't need another pair of idiots just like Robin and Kid Flash, acting like an immature people. Stop acting like a bunch of whining girls. Jesus, I'm surrounded by a bunch of idiots." _**She flies away and sensing someone breaks in while the girls are busy arguing each other.

Angel turns around and pointing at the unknown woman wearing a Cheshire mask. "Do you really think that you could while we're distracting?" She asks her with a cold look.

**_"Artemis and Miss Martian, aid Kid Flash, he's being knock out." _**Angel informed them through telepathy.

"A flying cat." The woman spoke up in an amused tone. "Not to mention, she can talk as well and holding a sword. A kitty like you should stay at home and play the yarn ball."

"Sorry to disappoint you, I'm a special cat." She changes herself into an adult form. "It seems like you manage to knock our speedster out." Angel starts to attack Cheshire using her sword.

Kitsune sits up straight and watching behind the door. "Aqualad, we got company." She spoke up in a calm tone.

Someone barging in to see a half snake-woman watching them then at the nine-tailed fox girl. She grinned evilly and licking her lips.

"Ah, the scent of a dragon who's being raised by them." She sniffs and sighs with a hungry look on her face. "I never encounter one before."

"She happened to be Knight's archnemesis, Medusa." Kitsune explained and heard stories about her before. "You really could tell us by our scent." Ignoring Aqualad's surprised looked of herself.

"Who wouldn't?" Medusa hums with a sly smirk on her face. Atlantean and a dragon child, right before my eyes. Oh, I can't wait to taste you two, fufufu."

**"Mizu ryū tekken! (Water dragon iron fist!)"** Aaliyah throws a punch towards Medusa but she dodges it.

**"****Taiyō no honō****! (****Sun**** blaze!)" **A surprised look on Kitsune's face behind her half-mask seeing similar magic circle just like them.

Aqualad intervened their fight and slashing Medusa to distract her. Kitsune dodges it and dashes towards Medusa's snake tail to grab it. The Water Dragon Slayer throws her across the room, creating a huge hole on the wall.

"What the hell?" Doctor Roquette looked surprised of Kitsune's strength. She throws the snake lady like a feather.

A huge bang that breaks the door to see Cheshire was been thrown by Angel in her adult form. Cheshire made a huge of mistake for thinking Angel was the weakest link in their team. Angel stands between Aqualad while gripping the sword in her hand.

"Who is she?" Doctor Roquette asks them curiously and still scared of her life.

"Angel, the yellow cat you're offending." Angel spoke up and gripping her sword.

"A cat who is excelled in wielding swords." Cheshire groaned and holding her chest. "Didn't expect to be that strong."

"Clearly because people don't give me enough credits." Angel spoke up coldly.

Kitsune was flung towards Angel direction. The Water Dragon Slayer groaning in pain and trying her best not to show her pain.

"Kitsune! Angel!" Aqualad cried out their names as Artemis, Miss Martian and Kid Flash showed up.

"Kitsune." Angel gasped seeing poison through her right arms covered in dark purple.

Medusa stands right next to Cheshire and licking her lips. "Mmm... her blood is sweet and too bad I tasted it a little."

"Dang it..." Kitsune muttered and standing up weakly. "You're not only... poisoning me but also..." Her hands started to turn into stone.

"Exactly." She grinned seeing their horrified and feared expression of their beloved team. "You're smarter than that puny armor."

"This is interesting." Cheshire commented and seeing another female archer. "Maybe a little too interesting." Throwing smoke bombs to escape just as Kid Flash tried to catch them.

"Yaah! Oops!" Crashing towards Angel. "Ah!" He pushed her away and saw two Shadow members are gone.

"Kitsune!" Saber immediately approached Kitsune and holding her right arm gently to see its starting. "How did it happened?"

"She caught me off guard." Kitsune explained and enduring her pain, ignoring the fact she's sweating behind her half-mask. **"Medusa is not the person you think she is."** She spoke up in Japanese.

**"What do you mean?" **Saber asks her back fluently in Japanese.

**"Someone needs..." **She groaned and gripping her right arm.

"Celestial come in!" Saber feared for Kitsune's life. "I need your spirits to cure Kitsune immediately."

**_"What happened?" _**Celestial asks in a panic tone and staring at Robin and Superboy worriedly.

"It's Medusa, she poisons her and turning into a stone soon." In a grim expression and feared for her death. Saber already lost his parents and couldn't risk of someone who is close him.

**"Hai! (Yes!)."** Celestial called Sora and Kurama to aid Kitsune as soon as possible.

**_"Kurama and Sora are on their way-"_**

**Swosh!**

"Lady Kitsune! I brought Kurama!" Sora showed up before they could even blink.

"Mew!" Kurama cried and went to her side to heal her by using tails.

"Woah, that fox can heal and a talking armored blue eagle." Artemis commented and never seen anything like that kind of creature before.

"Thank you, Kurama." Kitsune thanking the fox seeing her arm being cure by the fox.

"They're getting away! You guys are letting them get away!" Doctor Roquette recovered her shocked seeing two creatures.

"This is all your fault." Kid Flash started to blame Artemis. "You were on perimeter! How'd that Shadow get in!?"

"Shut up, KF!" Angel slaps his head using a paper fan in her usual exceed form back. "If you blame her, blame us for not taking the action quickly."

"Angel is right. We were outside, too." Miss Martian pointed out.

"Outside being distracted by her." Kid Flash spoke up bluntly. "Besides, I can't be mad at you." He reassured her.

"Really?" Angel muttered and twitching her right eye.

**_"You gave me mouth-to-mouth." _**Not knowing everyone heard his thoughts.

**_"We heard that."_** Everyone replied.

"Dang it!" Kid Flash groaned and walked away from them.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." Miss Martian shared her own first experience battle with them.

"We need to focus this mission at hand." Kitsune spoke up and noticed at Aqualad seeing his worried look for her. "The Shadows will be back."

**_"Robin to Aqualad."_** The Atlantean heard Robin through his ear comm. **_"We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadows' next target, STAR Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it." _**In a shocked tone and could tell they're speechless of what they have seen so far.

**_"It's bad. STAR Labs is cutting-edge Science, and now their secrets are in the hands of the enemy."_** Celestial commented and sighs sadly. **_"What's our next move? How's Kitsune?" _**She asks worriedly for her dear friend.

"Kitsune is perfectly fine, Celestial. You can thank your spirits for their hard work." Kurama and Sora smiled proudly of hearing compliment words from the Atlantean. "Rescan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the Doctor."

**_"Copy that." _**Robin ended their conversations.

Kitsune stared at Saber in deep thoughts. "Saber-san, how much have you known Medusa?" She asks him curiously. It bugs her how Medusa shared similar magic.

"Long enough and fighting alongside with Knight, why?" Saber questioned her.

"Where did she get sun magic?" She asks in a serious tone. "Knight informed me that she's poisonous and turn someone into stone by bites or looking at her eyes."

"Not unless Medusa devoured someone to gain that ability." Angel spoke up and knowing what Kitsune meant.

"Medusa can eat people that caught her interest to gain power." Saber spoke up with a grim expression. "She's one of the dangerous Shadows members and lucky enough she didn't eat you yet or Aqualad."

"Ew..." Kid Flash cringed in disgust. "That's disgusting!"

"I've seen worse." Kitsune commented and remembering one time Natsu got eaten by a large eagle assassin during the Tower of Heaven. "Is there a way to let the person out of Medusa's body?"

"No." Saber shakes his head. "Once you got eaten by Medusa, your whole body is disappeared for good that goes for the power she gained."

"Mew, mew!" Kurama spoke up and none of them could understand him except Sora.

"Kurama said that he can take the person out of Medusa's body." Sora explained and everyone looked surprised hearing it.

"You do?" Artemis asks the fox with a skeptical look on her face. "No offense, but you look pretty harmless to us."

"Mew!" Kurama glared at the female archer and hissing at her. "Mew, mew, mew!"

"Uhh..." Staring at the blue armored eagle to translate it for them.

"I may be a healer and at least that..." Sora looks unsure whether to say it towards this unknown female archer or not. "May I call Celestial, Lady Kitsune?" Changing the subject and not wanting to anger someone he met.

"Sure." She presses her ear comms. "Kitsune to Celestial."

**"Ha-hai (Ye-yes)." **Celestial jumps in surprise to hear her voice.

"Sora wanted to speak with you." Removing her ear comms and placing it close to his ear.

"Celestial. Kurama and I are staying behind to help them." Sora explained it to her Mistress. "We would like to save someone who got eaten by Medusa."

**_"Gross." _**Robin cringed in disgust and feels sorry whoever that person is.

**_"Do what you can." _**Celestial ignored the boy wonder.**_ "Please, be careful. You guys may not die but can feel pain."_** She is worried about her spirits well-being.

"We will." Sora assured her.

**_"Celestial out." _**Kitsune placed her ear comm back to her ear.

"Let's move out." Saber ordered everyone.

* * *

Kitsune, Sora, Kurama, Angel and Saber are with the real Doctor Roquette to upload the virus. Aqualad, Artemis, Kid Flash are with Miss Martian, who pretend to be Doctor Roquette so they could create a diversion.

"Medusa is coming." Kitsune sniffs lightly and getting her stance ready. "Cheshire is here as well." Making Doctor Roquette stiffs.

**_"Guys, Cheshire and Medusa are heading to you guys."_** Miss Martian informed them.

"Sora-san, Kurama-san and Saber, you take Medusa down." She ordered them. "Angel, protect Doctor Roquette while I'm taking Cheshire down."

"Uploading now." Doctor Roquette informed her. "How did you leave me to her to protect me."

Angel twitches her right eyebrow but ignoring Doctor Roquette's insult. Kitsune uses her power. **"Mizu ryū no gōon! (Water dragon's roar!)"** Roaring towards the ceiling and ignoring the fact she destroyed it.

Cheshire manages to escape from her roar. One wrong move, she could eliminate her easily. She grunted in pain from her sudden speed and got crushed by the wall.

"You're a really strong girl, are you?" Cheshire coughs behind her mask. "The Shadows could use an asset like you."

"Decline. I'd rather kill myself than assassinating someone." Kitsune spoke up and a blue magic circle appeared. **"Suirai doragonchēn!(Water-lightning dragon chain!)"** Wrapping the chain around Cheshire and pulling her close to punch her face. The mask was removed to reveal a black-haired girl getting knocked out by Kitsune.

"Yay!" Angel cheered her for defeating Cheshire. "Doc, did the virus upload?" She asks the Scientist.

"Yeah." Doctor Roquette answered and looked surprised at how Kitsune manage to knock her out without breaking a sweat.

"Guys!" Miss Martian called them and gasped seeing Cheshire face. "You knocked her out, Kitsune." Not knowing Artemis looked shocked to see the face of Cheshire.

"Where's Saber, Kurama and Sora?" Kid Flash questioned them.

"Here!" They turned around to see Sora is holding a silver key on his hand. "Kurama and Sora are going back to Celestial." He handed the silver key to her.

"This is..." Kitsune looked shocked to see silver celestial spirit keys.

"Celestial spirits! How did Medusa manage to eat one?" Angel asks a rhetorical question.

"Beats me." Saber shrugged his shoulder. "At least she's safe."

"She?"

"Yea-"

"You're not going to ask how Kitsune managed to destroyed half of the cafe!?" Kid Flash asks and looked surprised how she did it.

**"U~ōtādoragon no kaishū (Water dragon recovery)."** Kitsune waved it off as she restored the cafe as it uses to be.

"Cool!" He was amazed by her powers.

"Welcome to the team, Artemis." Kitsune welcoming her and approached the female archer. "We should've welcomed you before the mission started."

"Thanks, Kitsune." Artemis thanking her and shakes hands.

"I've always wanted a sister." Miss Martian spoke up. "Here on Earth, I mean. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." Rambling and Angel sweatdropped.

"I wouldn't know. But thanks."

Angel smacks Kid Flash head to say something and the yellow speedster glared at the cat. "Yeah. Welcome." In a monotone and shake hands.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan || August 10, 12:30 EDT ||**

Ruby is in deep thought of how this celestial spirit, Amaterasu, the Goddess of the Sun, manage to get eaten by Medusa. She tried to think how Medusa manage to summon Amaterasu despite she's not a mage just like herself, Zara and Aaliyah? The scarlet-haired girl sighs heavily and couldn't think of any possibilities. As much as she wanted to talk Amaterasu, she won't tell her due to her being traumatized by it.

"Nice place, Ruby."

"It is too big for them to live here in one house."

"Pardon the intrusion, Ruby."

"AAAHH!" Ruby screamed seeing the whole Team excluding Zara and Aaliyah aren't present in this house. She didn't expect they are coming here to visit and barging in the house without their permission.

**BAM!**

The scarlet-haired girl squeals in surprise to see Arthur barging in the house and must've heard her scream. The brown-haired boy looked surprised to see them in here.

"You... guys... are... here?" Arthur was speechless of seeing them. He thought someone was robbing their house and even break the door before coming in.

"Nice entrance?" Wally asks weakly and earned a pointed look from him. "Sorry for breaking in for visiting you guys."

"That is because you guys didn't listen and thinking it's okay to sit here and relax, dweeb." Artemis scolded him.

"Hey! I thought Aaliyah or Zara are here to noticed our visit." He defended himself and everyone was surprised how the zeta tube is connected to this place. "Speaking of them, where are they?"

"Aaliyah and Zara are taking care of bank robbery." Ruby recovered from her shocked. "They should be coming home soon."

"Why aren't you joining them?" M'gann asks her curiously.

"I caught the rapist who tried to rape someone at Kyoto 5 minutes ago." She answered. "Aaliyah heard at the bank robbery and decided that she and Zara can take care of it."

"Why aren't you helping the girls, Arthur?" Artemis questioned him.

"It is their place to protect and trust them enough they could handle the job very well." Arthur spoke up. "I should probably fix-"

"Don't bother, I already did." They jumped in surprise to see aliyah and Zara coming in.

"You need to be put a bell around your neck, Aaliyah." Wally scolded her and she walks exactly like how Batman and Robin did.

"Back to the question at hand, why are you guys here?" Zara questioned them and grabbing an orange juice box to herself.

"Surprise visit." Robin answered.

"With you lot?" She scoffs. "Why am I not surprise?" Asking sarcastically and drinks her juice.

"We would like to know how Aaliyah has the scent of a dragon." Kaldur changing the subject making Aaliyah tense.

"Umm..." Ruby mumbled and knows Aaliyah's history.

"You guys won't believe me." Aaliyah spoke up and crossing her arms to lean on the wall. "Just like the others."

"We will." M'gann assured her. "You accepted me the fact that I came from Mars."

"Yeah, not unless you have been raised by a dragon. Which is ridiculous." Wally commented and laughs whereas Aaliyah gives him a deadpanned expression while Ruby smiles nervously. "Seriously? You were raised by a dragon!?"

"You did?" Kaldur asks with a shocked expression. "How?"

"She disappeared 7 years ago." Aaliyah answered with a solemn expression. "Ariella, the water dragon, taught me magic despite I'm a human."

"7 years ago? Dragon taught you magic." Robin muttered and intrigued by her story.

"She was like a mother to me... until now, I keep searching for her and asks why she left without saying goodbye." She shakes her head and stared at everyone. "Is that what you wanted? Why I have the scent of a dragon within me? I was raised and been taught by her."

"To think you're being raised by a dragon... that is hard to believe." Artemis commented.

"I quite get that reaction." She assured her. "Since you guys are here, I guess Ruby and I should prepare lunch now."

"Yes! Now that's what I'm talking about." Wally cheered and Arthur shakes his head.

"I need Kaldur and Superboy to help me prepare the tables on outside." Arthur spoke up. "No offense, Wally and Robin. You both don't have the strength to carry heavy things."

"M'gann can bake anything, Artemis do you know how to cook?" Ruby questioned her.

"I do but not much." Artemis muttered.

"That is alright, you can help me chopping the vegetables." She suggested and Artemis nodded her head.

"Robin, Wally and I should buy drinks." Zara volunteered and knowing these two boys don't know much this place more than her.

"How?" Wally stared at her curiously.

"This!" Zara revealed her true human form.

"Woah..." Wally looked shocked seeing her child's appearance. Strawberry blonde hair tied up into a twin ponytail.

"This is the true form of my actual age." Zara spoke up in her childish voice instead of a teenager or a mature one.

"Aw... you're so adorable!" M'gann squeals and hugging the poor girl. "Can you stay like this forever!?"

Ruby and Aaliyah are sweatdropping as they feel sorry for Zara in her child form. "Please stop." Zara pushes the Martian girl. "I'm not a hugger type."

"It seems like you are." Wally pointed out.

"Aaliyah and Ruby, I've known them for long. While we're not at the level of closeness." She explained. "We should buy the drinks and I'll see you guys later."

"Why can't Wally and I go?" Robin asks Zara curiously.

"You guys don't speak Japanese fluently and don't know the place as much as we did."

Everyone did their task and enjoying their lunch


	8. Chapter 7 Denial

**New Jersey || August 15, 21:30 EDT ||**

Aaliyah is starting to get worried about Kent Nelson. She's helping Caleb and Arthur to search him but they have no leads so far. Kent is been missing for 2 weeks and everyone is starting to get worried about him.

"Anything?" Caleb asks them worriedly.

"Nothing, you?"

"Same as well." Aaliyah answered sadly and Caleb sighs heavily.

"Why don't you two get some rest? I need to go somewhere." Caleb informed them.

"We can still-"

"Arthur, I insist. You two are already tired." He noticed their tiredness and blaming himself for not seeing it. "You two need to meet up the others tomorrow."

"Are you sure, Caleb?" Aaliyah questioned him.

"Yeah. I'm going to inform Red Tornado and brief you guys about it." He sighs and getting worried about his great-grandfather. "Ruby and Zara need you two."

"Okay." Arthur reluctantly agreed since it is his job as an older brother to look after his siblings. "Let's go, Aaliyah."

**"Hai. (yes)"** She answered and the two of them left Caleb alone.

Caleb sighs and hoping his great-grandfather is alright.

* * *

**Mount Justice || August 19, 19:39 EDT ||**

Kaldur and Superboy are sparring while Artemis, M'gann, Ruby and Zara are watching.

"Are we on time?" Arthur and Aaliyah showed up at last. "Are they going to start a match?" Arthur asks Wally who's busy eating his hotdog.

"Yup!" Wally answered while Aaliyah greets the girls.

"Sorry for the late." Aaliyah apologizes to them.

"It's quite alright, Aaliyah." Ruby assured her. "Robin is on a mission with Batman so he couldn't come."

"I see..." She nodded her head in understanding and watching Kaldur and Superboy are sparring each other.

"Kaldur's, uh, nice, don't you think?" Artemis questioned M'gann. "Handsome. Commanding. You should totally ask him out."

"He's like a big brother to me." M'gann assured her. "But you know who would make the cutest couple? Kaldur and Aaliyah, Ruby and Robin."

"Wha-what!?" Ruby stuttered and blushed furiously while Zara snickered at the scarlet-haired girl's reaction. "Ro-Ro-Ro-Robin an-an-an-and I? That's impossible."

"How come?" Artemis raises her right eyebrow while Aaliyah remained blank expression but, her heart is raising the idea of her dating an Atlantean. "We all know Robin cares for you and looking at you, like you're the star that brightens his day."

"Not to mention he's overprotective and jealous of how Lu Bu flirts you." Zara commented and snickering behind her paw. "Face it, Ruby. You like him."

"What about Aaliyah and Kaldur? What makes them the cutest couple?" Ruby changing the subject but her cheeks are still warm.

"Aaliyah is a mysterious girl who catches Kaldur's attention." Aaliyah sweatdropped at that statement. "She's pretty, strong, caring and a big softie when it comes an-"

"Artemis and Wally are going to be a great couple as well." Aaliyah intervened and forcing herself not to blush.

"She's right!" M'gann completely agreed with her. "You're so full of passion, and he's so full of, uh-of-."

"It?" Artemis finished the sentence.

"It was more like terrible flirting, brainiac, clumsy and bottomless stomach." Zara commented and the five girls laugh.

**_"Fail- Aqualad." _**Seeing Superboy manage to knock Atlantean down.

"Black Canary taught me that." Superboy spoke up in a proud tone.

"Can Aaliyah and I have a go?" Arthur asks Superboy and Kaldur. "I have a score to settle with her."

"We all know you're never going to knock Aaliyah down, Arthur." Zara spoke up bluntly knowing she can take him down in less than 5 minutes.

"You really have no faith in me, do you, Zara?" Arthus laughs nervously and she shrugged. "Ruby? A little help from your brother?"

"Um... we both know how Aaliyah is, Arthur." Ruby spoke up and smiled nervously. "Good luck?"

"It seems like you knew the results going to happen." He sighs as he and Aaliyah are on the platform. "Hand-to-hand combat or swords?"

"Both?" Aaliyah suggested and summoning her water sword. "I want you to improve both of them rather than relying on swords at all times."

"Jeez, Knight wasn't kidding about you teaching us about it." He sweatdropped and gripping his sword.

"How strong is Aaliyah?" Superboy questioned Ruby and Zara.

"She holds back a lot." Ruby spoke up and remembering how she managed to pass her first trial, battling Aaliyah. "Aaliyah never shows her true strength until someone snaps her."

"How dangerous is she? When she snapped?" Artemis questioned her.

"Dangerous enough to destroy the entire Mount Justice." Zara spoke up bluntly and everyone excluding Arthur and Aaliyah, looked surprised at her raw strength. "Better not anger the Dragon child."

"Especially someone would think it's fun to poke her." She gives Wally a look and he smiled sheepishly.

Red Tornado shows up making Arthur and Aaliyah stopped. Aaliyah and Arthur could guess it has something to do with Kent as he probably asks them to search him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" Wally asks the red android.

"Mission assignments are Batman's responsibility." Red Tornado answered.

"Yeah. Well, the Batman's with the Robin, doing the dynamic duo thing in Gotham, but you're headed somewhere, right?" He teased Red Tornado. "Hot date or a-a misión?"

"If we can be of help..." Kaldur was interrupted by Arthur.

"In fact we do." Arthur spoke up and glancing behind Red Tornado to let himself and Aaliyah to brief them.

"Aaliyah and Arthur?" Ruby called them worriedly why they're being secretive all of a sudden.

"We can explain, Ruby." He assured her and showing them the picture of his great-grandfather. "This is Kent Nelson, mine and Knight's great-grandfather. He is 106 years old..."

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." Wally whispered and earning a jab from Zara. "Ow!"

"He has been missing for 3 weeks and 2 days." Aaliyah spoke up. "Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentor's Justice League."

"Of course. Nelson was Earth's sorcerer supreme." Kaldur realizes who Kent Nelson is. "He was Doctor Fate."

Wally scoffs. "More like Doctor Fake. Guy knows a little advanced Science and **'Dumbledores' **it up. To scare the bad guys and impress babes." He muttered towards Artemis and Zara slaps his head using a paper fan. "Will you stop that! You brat!"

"Hmph!" She looks away but still flying higher in case Wally catches her.

"My grandad may simple be on one of his walkabouts, but he is caretaker to the helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctor's mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." Arthur explained and ignoring Wally and Zara's bickering.

"He's like the great Sorcerer Priests and Priestesses of Mars." M'gann spoke up. "I would be honored to help find him."

"Me too!" Wally lied. "So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks."

"Wow, he immediately changes his mind just to impress, M'gann." Zara spoke up sarcastically and sits on Artemis' shoulder which she didn't mind. "Why am I not surprised?" Artemis smirked and liking the cat even more.

"Why you didn't tell us about grandpa Kent, Aaliyah and Arthur?" Ruby asks in a hurtful tone.

"Knight told us not to get you guys to involve to have a search party." Aaliyah spoke up. "You know how Knight is worried about you guys."

"But still!" Ruby exclaimed and looked down on the floor sadly. **"Am I... not good enough to help?" **She muttered in Japanese sadly.

"Ru-chan..." Aaliyah approaches her and patted her head. **"You and Zara-chan are busy with saving people's lives. We didn't want you and Zara-chan to stress yourselves, okay?"** She smiled while Kaldur couldn't take off his eyes at the certain Water Dragon Slayer.

"Okay..." She smiled lightly and knowing they're trying their best to find Kent.

"Ahem.." Arthur cleared his throat to gain back their attention. "I have the key. A key to the tower of Fate." He showed them the key.

"What are the chances we both so admire the mystic arts?" Wally questioned M'gann.

"Chances enough to get a good whack by my paper fan." Zara muttered and Superboy smirked.

* * *

**Salem || August 19, 20:22 EDT ||**

"So, Wally... when did you first realize your honest affinity for sorcery?" Artemis asks the yellow speedster curiously.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag, but, uh, before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." Wally lied and Aaliyah stared at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Liar. You called Doctor Fate as Doctor Fake and didn't believe magic at all." Aaliyah spoke up bluntly.

"Who said that I don't believe magic?" He scoffs and chuckled nervously. "You're joking, Liyah."

"Why bother lying when you don't believe in magic?" Ruby questioned him innocently. "Each one of us has a different perspective." Not knowing the question is hitting him that hard and Artemis smirked.

"He just forces himself-" Zara immediately points the sword at Wally's face before he could even grab her. "Try it and you'll be headless." She smiled coldly and Wally gulped in fear. He didn't expect she has fast reflexes than him.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but- nothing's there." M'gann informed them.

"Take us down." Arthur ordered the Martian girl.

"Arthur?" Aaliyah called the brunette boy worriedly.

"Huh?" Snapping out his thoughts to see cerulean blue eyes stares at him worriedly. "I'm fine, Aaliyah."

"If you say so..." She is worried about Arthur but decided not to push it. Aaliyah turned around to see an orange striped cat walking towards the abandoned theatre. "That cat... could it be-"

"Aaliyah, is everything okay?" Kaldur asks noticing she didn't follow them.

"Eh?" She turned around to see Kaldur is waiting for her. "Sorry... it's just that.." Aaliyah is looking for the cat again to see it again but disappeared.

"Are you looking for something?" He questioned her.

"Nothing at all." Aaliyah walked ahead.

She couldn't help but feel suspicious of that cat. Aaliyah could sense a darkness within that cat and vowed herself to be aware of her surroundings.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." Wally informed Artemis just as Kaldur and Aaliyah joined them.

"Where have you been, Aaliyah?" Arthur asks the Water Dragon Slayer curiously.

"I was distracted and forgot that we're here to check on Kent-san." Aaliyah answered and Arthur nodded his head in understanding.

"So what do you think, adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" Artemis questioned Wally and Zara blinks her eyes.

"Wow, she's smart too. I love her even more than that dweeb." Zara commented with an awestruck on her face while Artemis smirking at her.

"Absolutely... not." Wally lied seeing M'gann stands right next to him. "Clearly mystic powers are at work here."

Aaliyah sighs heavily and only herself could see the tower. "Aaliyah, can you lead us where the tower is? You're the only one who can see it." Arthur asks his foster sister politely.

The Nelson family knew Aaliyah's eyes are artificial. She was blind before and Makarov helped Aaliyah to get her eyesight back. Makarov, asks one of his old friend, Porlyusica, to give her an artificial eye to let Aaliyah see again.

"Sure, may I have the key, Kaldur-san?" Kaldur handed Aaliyah the key. "Thank you."

"How come she could see it while we don't?" Superboy asks Arthur curiously.

"I'll let Aaliyah explain her conditions." He answered.

Aaliyah raises her hand with a key on her right arm. She unlocked the door to reveal the tower itself. Everyone excluding Arthur, Ruby and Zara are surprised to see it and Aaliyah opened the door to let themselves come in. The door disappeared by itself.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" Superboy questioned them.

A hologram of Kent Nelson showed in front of everyone. **_"Greetings Arthur, Ruby, Aaliyah, Zara and great-grandchildren friends. You have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you only them." _**He referred Arthur, Ruby, Aaliyah and Zara. "Please state your purpose and intent."

Just as Ruby opened her mouth, Wally beat her to it. "We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." He told hologram Kent.

"YOU IDIOT!" Zara screamed angrily and the hologram disappeared.

They are falling down except for Arthur, Ruby, Aaliyah and Zara. The floor closed itself before they could save them.

"We have to save them." Arthur told them. "Kaldur and M'gann couldn't stand the heat especially none of them could be able to fly."

"Brace yourself." Aaliyah warned them as she uses her magic power.** "Mizu ryū tekken! (Water dragon iron fist!)"** The floor creates a huge crack to make them fall down.

"Ruby now!" Arthur yelled the scarlet-haired girl.

"I haven't done this much before..." Ruby muttered and Zara goes closer to them to save. **"Kurisutarumeiku: Purattofōmu! (Crystal make: platform!)" **She creates a huge crystal platform to save them from falling.

"I'm so hot." M'gann spoke up weakly and wiping of her sweat.

"You certainly are." Wally commented.

"Wally!" Artemis cried out his name angrily.

"Hey, inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind." Wally defended himself and Arthur gives him a disapproving look.

"Despite Ruby's magic... it's hot, Aliyah." Zara glances at Aaliyah.

"Got it, we need to do act it fast to stop this. I don't think Ru-chan can hold us off for long." She stared down at Ruby, trying her best to maintain her crystals. **"Doragonsureiyā no himitsu no geijutsu: Kiri no uwagusuri! (Dragon slayer secret art: glaze of mist!)"** Aaliyah uses her magic to cool them off but not cold enough to make them freeze.

"I... can't... hold on... much... longer." Ruby muttered weakly especially the heat is melting her crystals rapidly while she fixes it.

"It'll be okay, Ruby." Arthur assured her. "My friends and I need to see gramps and the helmet were safe." He told the hologram about their purpose.

It closes the lava and Ruby shattered her crystal while Aaliyah stops using her magic. Everyone landed safely on the ground and Ruby panted heavily. Kaldur touches the platform lightly. "This platform, it should be red-hot, but it is cool to the touch."

"Don't worry, megalicious. I got you." Wally assured the Martian girl.

"ENOUGH YOU IMBECILE!" Zara screamed angrily and slaps Wally using the paper fan.

"Your little **'impress M'gann at all costs'** game. Nearly got us all barbecued if it wasn't for them!" Artemis yelled Wally angrily and being fed up of his flirt.

"When did this become my fault? Can you stop that, Zara!" Wally growled angrily at the cat.

"When you-"

"Ru-chan!" Aaliyah stared at her with a horrified expression. She kneels down seeing Ruby is coughing in blood. "Ru-chan, you're coughing in blood."

"Ruby!" Arthur immediately kneels down and held Ruby. "Here, inhale this." Giving her the small jar. "This will give your strength back."

"Tha-thank you." Ruby stuttered weakly and inhale slowly of the herb scent.

"When Ruby used a lot of crystal magic, she ends up coughing in blood." Zara explained with a solemn look of her face. "Using crystals are very rare and complicated magic. Ruby, however, manage to master all the spells. Now you know why she often uses crystals and uses the keys instead." Everyone looked shocked hearing the news.

"Wally, you could have told everyone the truth of you not believing in magic." Arthur lectured Wally. "If you let us handle it, this wouldn't happen to Ruby at all!" Glaring at the ginger-haired boy while he flinches of Arthur's rare anger.

"You don't... believe magic?" M'gann asks with a hurtful look on her face.

"Fine! Fine! I lied about believing in magic." Wally told them the truth. "But magic is the real lie, a major load." He crosses his arms angrily and feels guilty for almost harming Ruby's life.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis." Kaldur explained to his friend. "The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers."

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity?" He questioned Kaldur. "Hey, in primitive culture, fire was considered magical, too. Today it's all just a bunch of tricks."

"I'm not even surprised how you're so close-minded, Speedy Gonzales." Zara spoke up bluntly. "For a guy who can break the sound barrier in his sneakers."

"That's Science." Wally informed Zara. "I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by Science."

"Flash is more faster than you." He glared at her and she ignored it. "You okay, Ruby?" She asks her worriedly.

"Yeah." Ruby answered weakly and wiping off her blood using Aaliyah's handkerchief she lends for her. "Sorry that I frightened you guys."

"It's alright, Ruby." Kaldur waved it off her apologize. "Why didn't you use Sora? To save us?"

"This place is small for Sora, especially his body is big like the size of the dinosaur." She answered and grabbing the edge of the platform. "Wally, you need to broaden your mind. Not all of them can be explained by Science."

"Wait! The back-draft from the lava will roast us alive!" Wally exclaimed and Ruby ignored it.

"I know what I'm doing." She assured him with Arthur's help, they opened the platform to reveal snow.

"It's snow." M'gann commented and touching the snowflakes.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" Artemis asks Wally curiously. Everyone went another dimension of snow. "Well?"

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally answered.

"Ahh!" She growled angrily and hates Wally even more.

"His pride never cease to amaze me. Why am I not surprised?" Zara asks sarcastically and Artemis shakes her head.

"What's that?" M'gann asks and pointing out of Kent's cane.

"Ooh. Maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." Wally answered sarcastically.

"Wally." Arthur spoke up in a stern tone while holding Ruby in a piggy bank style. "Look, I don't care if you don't believe in magic. You insult my family, we're having some real problems here." Wally flinches in fear knowing Arthur's threats are true.

Artemis, Aaliyah and Wally hold the cane together. They stared at each other surprised.

"I got it." Both Artemis and Wally said it together. "Ahh. I can't let go!" They yelled excluding Aaliyah are they sent another place.

"They're... gone..." Zara commented and blinking her eyes.

* * *

Arthur, Zara, Superboy, Kaldur and Ruby are going to find a way to get their team back.

"I don't understand Wally. It's almost like he needs to believe the impossible can't happen." M'gann informed them and Zara sighs heavily.

"I don't know him for long..." Zara spoke up and crossing her arms while flying using aera magic. "He uses his understanding of Science to control what he cannot comprehend."

"Zara is right." Kaldur agrees with her. "Acknowledging the existence of magic would be to relinquish the last vestige of that control."

"Wally needs to acknowledge it." Ruby spoke up and hugging Arthur's neck gently. "It doesn't matter if he believes in magic or not, as long as he's open-minded."

"How are you feeling, Ruby?" M'gann asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously. "You used a lot of crystal magic."

"Much better." Ruby assured her. "There's our exit." She pointed out where the door exit is.

"Let's go. I hope gramps is with them." Arthur spoke up as they headed towards the door exist.

* * *

"Abra Kadabra." Wally muttered the name of the fake magician.

Aaliyah is relief to see Kent again but frowned of their unknown company. She sees the same cat again back at the abandoned theatre.

"Well, would you look at that." Kent spoke up with a smirk on his face seeing his cane, approaching the three teenagers. They let go of the cane as Kent immediately grabs it. "In here." He urged them to get inside of the hidden elevator.

"No! No! No!" The witch boy whined and glaring at them. "I want a helmet! I want it! I want-"

**"U~ōtādoragon: Wārupūru! (Water Dragon: Whirlpool!)"** Aaliyah cast a spell towards them as the door close.

"Kent-san..." Aaliyah sighs in relief and hugging the elder Nelson. "You made us worry about you."

"I'm sorry for making you guys worried." Kent smiled and returning the gestures. "I guess Knight forces you and Arthur to look for me."

"Yeah." She nodded her head and pull away. "We're glad you're okay."

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way." He introduces himself in front of the two people he didn't meet.

"No duh." Wally muttered and Artemis elbowed him. "Ow!"

"I'm Artemis. Miss manners here is Wally. You already knew Aaliyah." Artemis spoke up.

"Well, Artemis, we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Kent informed them with a grim expression.

"Abra Kadabra?" Wally asks Kent and scoffs. "Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz."

"Right you are." He agreed with him and Wally send a smug face at Artemis.

"He is?" Artmis asks with a shocked look on her face.

"You referred the other boy right?" Aaliyah asks Kent with a serious look on her face and Kent nodded his head. "I sense a darkness within him and the orange cat... he happens to be his Familiar right?"

"Right you are, Aaliyah." Kent spoke up and patted her head. "His name is Klarion, the witch boy, the kid with a cat. He's an actual Lord of Chaos, the ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate."

"Looks can be deceiving..." She muttered and crossing her arms.

"Yes, but he can control darkness, Aaliyah."

"Even if you're not the Lord of Order and former host of Doctor Fate..." Aaliyah trailed off. "It's hard to stop him, isn't it? Even if I help, we're still no match for him."

"You still have a chance, Aaliyah." He assured her.

"She is?" Wally asks Kent curiously.

"Yeah, Aaliyah just needs to train harder. In her current state... she's not ready enough." He analyzes her and Aaliyah didn't say anything but remained blank expression. "I'm just an old coot fate used to put on until my wife, Inza, convinced me there could be more to life." Kent explained and opening his pocket watch to see the picture of his wife. "Ah, she was a real pistol, that Inza."

"Why is Klarion after the helmet, Kent-san?" Aaliyah changes the subject.

"If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of Pandemonium." He explained it to them with a grim expression.

**DING!**

The elevator opens as they approached the bell. They looked up to see another visible door open to reveal Kaldur, Superboy, M'gann, Zara, Ruby and Arthur.

"Gramps!" Arthur yelled happily and hugging the elder Nelson.

"Ah, Arthur." Kent returns the gesture then pulls away. "Friends of yours?" He asks his great-grandson.

They dodged the electricity. However, Aaliyah eats it and everyone, excluding the mages and the Nelson's, are shocked to see it.

"Friends of yours?" Wally asks Nelson.

"Wally-san and Arthur-san, you two go Kent-san." Aaliyah orders them. "We'll stop them."

Klarion chases them together with his cat and Aaliyah curses as Kent taking them where the helmet is.

"Ru-chan!" Aaliyah cried out Ruby's name seeing she's still recovering her magic.

Ruby closes her eyes and waiting for the pain.

**"Denki kabe! (Electric Wall!)**" A green-haired lady wearing green dynasty robes is protecting her. "Tch, you're a troublesome man who attacks the children first."

"Oichi!" Ruby smiled in happy to see her Chinese snake spirit. She couldn't believe Oichi summons herself on her own will.

"Shall we finish this quickly, Aaliyah?" Oichi cracked her knuckles as her snake eyes narrowed at the fake wizard. "He is harming my Ruby here."

"Umm... I hate to say this but we should step back from this." Zara whispered the others. "Abra Kadabra will be finished in less than a minute."

"Are you sure, Zara?" Kaldur questioned the boy.

"I trust Oichi and Aaliyah." Ruby answered and watching them. "Oichi was saved by Aaliyah before I met them. Despite Oichi is one of my spirits, she always has Aaliyah's back."

"Defense or offense?" Oichi questioned Aaliyah.

"Offense because he is disrespecting our magic." A blue magic circle showed of her right and left arms.

"As if you can handle me!" Abra Kadabra shoots electricity at them.

"Think again, old man!" Oichi sends the electricity the other direction.

**"U~ōtādoragon'u~ingu kōgeki! (Water dragon wing attack!)" **Aaliyah went full speed ahead and rotating her arms to attack Abra Kadabra.

Abra Kadabra failed to dodge the attack as he gets a direct hit from Aaliyah's attack. Oichi and Aaliyah smiled at each other then giving each other a high-five.

"Nice!" Zara compliments them giving a paw up.

Arthur and Aaliyah froze as they sense something. The brunette stared at Aaliyah, hoping it wasn't what they're thinking right now. Wally came back with a helmet on his hand.

"Guys..." Wally spoke up with a solemn look on his face. "Kent is..." He didn't dare to look at Arthur's eye.

"No..." Ruby whispered and tears fill up her eyes. "You're lying, right? grandpa is not... dead." Whimpering while clasping her hands together.

"He's not... Ru-chan." Aaliyah looked down on the floor as her fringe covers her eyes. "Kent-san is dead."

Zara cried and hugging Artemis while she comforts the cat. Ruby didn't hesitate to cry on Aaliyah's arm while the Water Dragon Slayer silently cried. Kaldur patted Arthur's shoulder and feels sorry for his loss.

Kent Nelson had done a lot everything to Zara, Aaliyah and Ruby. He had taught them some things on how to adapt to this world while Arthur and Caleb are busy. Now he's in heaven to be with his wife, Inza.

* * *

**Mount Justice || August 20, 03:48 EDT ||**

Ruby is sitting on the couch while stroking the magic spell book that relates to her crystal magic. It was given by Kent Nelson before her mentor, Lola Mendez, the crystal mage, taught her the history of crystals and saved Ruby's life.

Only the Mendez family could have crystal mage uses in their bloodline, not from other people. It was their ancestor, Hailee Mendez, the first female who gained the lost magic of crystals. Crystal mages are rare it could be a blessing or a curse. Whoever inherits the crystal user who is not from their family, he or she could be dead of using a lot of magic crystals.

Ruby's life was in critical condition when she got stabbed by a sword near her heart. Ruby was not a celestial mage at that time and she was helpless as Lola tried her best to defeat the rogue mages. They were 20 of them and completely outnumbered. Lola managed to defeat them and was horrified seeing Ruby was seriously injured.

**_"I want you to live, Ruby. I'm always here, in your heart. Don't lose hope for searching your sister." _**It was Lola's last word right after she transferred her magic and life force to Ruby.

"Ruby?" Ruby jumps in surprised to see Robin is staring at her worriedly. "It's getting late and Aaliyah is worried about you."

"I'll be going-"

"Want to talk about it?" He cuts her off. "I heard about what happened." Robin sits down right next to her.

"Kent... he was like a grandfather to me." She smiled sadly while staring down at the book. "Whenever I'm struggling using crystals... Kent always gives me a piece of advice on how to control some spells patiently."

"I thought you mastered it?"

"Not really... it's complicated." She sighs sadly especially not part of the Mendez bloodline. Ruby is a but struggling of using crystals.

"Uncomplicated it, my young maiden." Ruby blushed that matches her hair and Robin smirked. "Embarrassed much?"

"I don't know where to begin with... all you need to know the crystal is a blessing." She smiled sadly. "It saved my life, however... it's also a curse for relying too much of it."

"Arthur told me that..." He spoke up sadly. "Promise me that you won't use it all the time?"

"I promise." She vowed towards the boy wonder.

Aaliyah silently watching them behind and smiled. She didn't need to be worried about Ruby for there is someone to look after her.


	9. Chapter 8 Mavis Vermillion

**Gotham City ||August 27, 06:17 EDT ||**

Saber and the rest of the Team excluding Kitsune, Angel, Artemis and Celestial aren't present to face the Clayface. All of them got defeated by Clayface.

"Kit... sune." Saber muttered her name and closing his eyes.

A dark silhouette with wings are falling down to break the window glass roof. Revealing Kitsune with Angel holding her back.

**"Suirai doragon-kyū! (Water-lightning dragon sphere!)"** Using her Water Dragon Slayer magic combining her lightning, to trap Clayface inside of her sphere. Kitsune trapped Clayface inside of her sphere seeing he's unable to reverting himself back as a humanoid clay.

Dispersing her sphere but the lightning itself still struck inside of Clayface body to avoid getting conscious. Batman showed up together with Celestial, he's not clearly happy seeing the result of the situation.

"Celestial, go and check them up." Batman ordered her.

**"Ha-hai! (yes!)" **Celestial answered and checking their wounds.

Kitsune knows Aqualad is going to get a lecture by the Dark Knight itself. Base on their performance, Aqualad is clearly not focusing his mind but from somewhere else. It makes her curious what Aqualad is thinking right now.

* * *

**Mount Justice || August 27, 07:58 EDT ||**

"I need to talk to Aqualad." Batman informed them. Once the whole team are in Mount Justice. "The rest of you, hit the showers and head home."

"Head home? I am home." Superboy grumbled.

"Just Aqualad." Noticing the boy wonder is staying with the Atlantean.

Aaliyah decided to stay at the beach to feel the seawater on her bare feet. She closes her eyes to feel the calm and cold sea as it goes up to wrap around her body.

"Aaliyah." Someone called her behind as the sea itself went goes down.

"Kaldur-san." Aaliyah called his name. "Have you done your talked with Batman?" She asks him curiously in her soft tone.

"I do." Kaldur approached the blonde girl to see the sun is rising up. "I thank you for helping us."

"There's nothing to thank at all." She brushing off his gratefulness. "Are you going to Atlantis?" Aaliyah asks him curiously.

"Wha-"

"You couldn't stop thinking about your home." She stared at his grey eyes. "You get distracted and not knowing your surroundings." Aaliyah stared at the ocean.

"Arthur is right about you being observant." He smiled in amused and sighs softly.

"You should go to Atlantis, Kaldur-san." Aaliyah giving her opinions. "I don't know... what's on your mind but maybe... coming home might clear your head and your decision. Whether to stay with us or not, it's entirely up to you."

Aaliyah patted his shoulder and just when she is about to walk away. Kaldur grabs her hand to stop Aaliyah from walking away. "Eh, Kaldur-san?"

"What if... I choose to stay at Atlantis, Aaliyah?" Kaldur questioned her.

It stings her heart if Kaldur is retiring himself as Aqualad and stay Atlantis forever. She didn't want to become a selfish person because of the decisions they made. The Water Dragon Slayer stayed silent before opening her mouth to speak and choosing her words very carefully.

"The heart what it wants, Kaldur-san." Giving him vague answers. "Whatever your decision is, I'll accept it and I'm sure... the others will understand your decision."

Kaldur nodded his head. "Perhaps someday... you can go to Atlantis with me? I heard Knight and Arthur you wanted to see the Atlantis beauty itself." He asks her.

"I am looking forward to it, Kaldur-kun." She smiled gently and Kaldur's heart skips a beat seeing her gentle smile.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan || August 27, 14:30 EDT||**

Aaliyah, Ruby and Zara in her child form are going in an amusement park to enjoying their day. They know it's not for a whole day relaxation for them knowing the crime might call them again sooner or later.

"Aaliyah, look! A huge teddy bear!" Zara jumped in happily and pointing at the stuffed toy. "Can we take it at home, please!?"

"Sure." Aaliyah chuckled and opening paid ¥10 yen for 3 arrows to hit in every 3 targets in the middle. "Can we have the indigo big blue teddy bear, please?" She asks the vendor politely, completely clueless how this girl manages to hit in the middle.

"Su-sure." He stuttered and handing the teddy bear to the strawberry-blonde haired girl.

"Thank you!" Zara said happily and struggling to hold the teddy bear by herself.

"Do you need help, Zara?" Ruby volunteered to hold the bear for her. It amused to them to see the height of the bear matches the scarlet-haired girl's height.

"Yes, please." She handed the bear over Ruby. "What's next, Aaliyah?"

"Why don't we have some lunch?" Aaliyah suggested. "I'm sure everyone is hungry."

"Sure. Let's go~! I want sushi!" Zara yelled happily and Aaliyah chuckled.

"Sushi it is." Aaliyah lead them to the restaurant.

It's a relaxing day for Aaliyah to have an off with Ruby and Zara around. The Nelson brothers decided to let them enjoy their day whereas they are going to the National Museum.

"Ne, Aaliyah?" Zara called the blonde girl. "Do you think Kaldur will stay his home to be with them?" She asks her curiously.

Aaliyah tends to forget Zara is just an 8-year-old child that needs to act on her own age. Rather than acting like a teenager or adult whenever she changes her form.

"I don't even know, Zara." Aaliyah answered. "When was the last time he visits his home? I'm sure... Kaldur-kun... can choose the decision wisely."

"I could've asked the same thing for us." Ruby spoke up and playing her straw. "We've been here for 8 months? No word from them yet."

"I miss them so much... especially Lily." Zara muttered sadly and Aaliyah looked down on the lap, sadly.

"I'm sure... we're coming home someday." Aaliyah assured them.

"The question is when?"

"When the time comes."

* * *

Aaliyah decided to cook dinner for themselves. She hums while cooking chicken curry in a random song.

"AAHH!" Aaliyah jumped in surprised to hear Ruby's screaming and she immediately turns off the stove.

"Ruby!" Aaliyah cried out her name and dashing towards the living room to see an intruder is inside of the house. "Who are you?" She asks in a stern tone.

"I'm glad to see you girls!" The pale blonde girl said happily as her eyes sparkle. "Aaliyah Dreyar, Ruby Hart and Zara!"

"Wait a minute..." Aaliyah looking at the pale blonde girl. "It can't be... Mavis Vermilion, the first Master and founder of Fairy Tail."

"EH!? THAT'S THE FIRST MASTER!?" Zara asks with a disbelief look on her face. Didn't expecting the first Master happens to be a child, not the adult.

"There's no mistake." She purses her lip and remembering the History book she read about the Founders of Fairy Tail. "How did you come here and know us?"

"I've been looking for you three." Mavis told them. "It's hard considering you three are still grieving." She smiled sadly at them.

"Where are they now?" Ruby questioned the First Master. "Are they safe?"

"They are and trapped inside of my Fairy Sphere." Mavis explained. "They're sleeping and not going to age whereas you three will."

"Why didn't you send everyone here? On earth?" Aaliyah questioned Mavis.

"If I bring everyone, there's no guarantee you guys will destroy everything." They laugh nervously knowing Mavis is right. "You three are the opposite ones. Which is why you three are chosen to be here."

"Why did you send us for?" Zara questioned Mavis curiously.

"You three are the chosen ones to help the Justice League and Young Justice." Mavis closes her eyes. "This world is filled with darkness and it's your job to bring out lightness."

"Filled with darkness..." Aaliyah muttered.

"Yeah, there is a dangerous enemy lurking behind the darkness. Waiting for the opportunity to strike us. I ask you three to stop them at all cost." Mavis explained with a serious look on her face.

"Who are they?" She questioned her.

"That... I don't know who." Her body is started to fade away. "You three need to be strong to defeat them, when they're going to show themselves in the future."

"We will." She vowed the First Master.

"Thank you three... till we meet again." Raising her right arm to reveal their Fairy Tail signature of seeing each other again.

Three girls followed her until Mavis is out of their sight. They stared at each other and know what they're thinking. The mages are going to train hard to prepare themselves for facing the unknown enemies soon.


	10. Chapter 9 Bereft

**Bold - Speaking Japanese or emphasizing the word**

**_Bold with Italic - Telepathic or video communication and flashbacks_**

* * *

**Bialya || September 4 12:00 EDT ||**

Ruby is groaning in pain while holding her head. She couldn't remember what made her pass out and noticing she's not at Nelson house.

**"Whe-where am I?"** Muttering herself and groaning in pain. **"My head hurts."** Shaking it slightly and looking at her surroundings.** "Am I in Egypt?"**

She heard a vehicle heading towards her direction. Ruby immediately hides behind the rock and leaning on it. **"Where is Aaliyah, Zara, Arthur and Caleb?" **She asks sadly and looking down at her keys. "Since when did I gain new-"

"Hello." Ruby yelped in surprised to see a boy close to his age, with an** 'R' **symbol on his left chest. "Why are you here in Bialya?" He asks her curiously.

"I...um... who are you?" Ruby feels nervous around him and placing her right hand at the hilt of her fan.

"Woah, woah, woah!" He raises his hand up. "I'm not here to fight you."

"Why am I in Bialya?" She demanded some answers from him. "How do I know you're not an enemy?"

"I'm Robin and one of the good guys." He introduced himself to the unknown scarlet-haired girl. "I didn't know you're a hero too."

"What?" Ruby blinks her eyes and looking down at her outfit. She's wearing Chinese celestial robes and touching her face that has a mask to cover her half-face. "Why am I wearing this? I don't even remember of me being a hero." She muttered and shaking her head.

"When did you last remember?" Robin asks her curiously.

"I was recovering my health because I'm feeling unwell." Ruby half-lied. "What is the date day? I'm pretty sure we're a half week of March."

"We're actually in September." Robin corrected her.

"Wha-how!?" Ruby asks with a shocked tone. "What happened to March?"

"I should ask my mentor, Batman. To radio him up." Robin froze and remembering some words from his mentor.

**_"Maintain radio silence at all times." _**Echoing Robin's mind.

"Or not." Robin shakes his head. "Sorry young maiden, I can't contact Batman. I have to remain our radio silence all the time."

"I'm..." Ruby froze and remembering something.

**_"Your hero name is Celestial while Aaliyah is Kitsune and Zara is Angel." _**The elder sibling Nelson echoed through her mind.

"Celestial." Ruby uses her alias.

"Well, Celestial suits you." Robin commented and smirked seeing her blush. "Shall we?"

"EEEK!" Celestial yelped as she has been dragged down the boy wonder. "Who owns that tore shirt?" She asks curiously and Robin dragged her to examine it.

Robin looked at it closely and recognized the **'S' **symbol from a certain man of steel. He stared at her closely and Celestial shakes her head, having no clue why they're in the Bialya in the first place.

* * *

"Ar... thur... wa...up... Arthur!" Arthur cried out in pain of being slapped by someone.

"Za-Zara?" He stuttered and accepting her hand to help him stands up. "Where are we?"

"I don't know." Zara answered in her adult form. "Arthur, I couldn't find Aaliyah and Ruby." She's worried about them, especially they're in the middle of a deserted area.

"We have to be calm-"

"Saber! It's great to see you man!" They turned around to see two girls and one boy are approaching them.

"You know them?" Zara asks the brunette curiously.

"Only Kid Flash and the other two?" Arthur shakes his head. "I don't know them."

"Arthur and Zara!" The green-skinned girl looks pleased to see them.

"Who are you two?" Arthur asks the two girls curiously.

"Not you too." The green-skinned girl groaned. "You're Arthur known as Saber while Zara is also known as Angel."

"Except the fact you're revealing too much." The blonde girl grumbled under her breath and Zara's ear twitch.

"Do you want to say that in face, Blondie?" Zara asks the blonde girl with a cold smile on her face.

"Don't fight her, Artemis." The green-skinned girl breaks up their fight. "She's just a kid who can transform into an adult form or cat."

"Who are you!?" Zara immediately sheathes her sword and pointing at the girl's face. "How did you know who I am!?" She asks angrily and gripping the hilt of her sword.

"Calm down, Zara!" Saber tried to calm down the halfling but she didn't budge. "You can't kill her!"

"I'll explain everything to you guys!" The green-skinned girl exclaimed and feels scared of her cold indigo eyes. "We lost our memories and need to regroup with Robin, Superboy, Celestial and Kitsune."

"Why would I trust you?" Zara asks her in a cold tone. "How do we know you're not our enemy?"

"I would never put you guys in danger." She answered and stared at her indigo eyes. "J'onn known as Martian Manhunter, he's my Uncle and I'm one of the good guys."

"Zara..." Saber called the halfling in a soft tone. "I trust her, there could be a chance we might see the others." He tried to persuade Zara's mind.

"Okay." Zara sighs and lowers her sword. "We can't waste anymore time. Let's go." Walking ahead of them without waiting for their response.

Saber sighs heavily and Kid Flash patted his shoulder. "Dude, didn't know she's a heartless one." Kid Flash commented. "I didn't know you knew her very well."

"We met each other before." Saber answered. "We lost our memories and the other two girls are missing." Saber informed him. "Those two girls are very close to each other as sisters. I'm sorry about Zara's sudden behavior."

"No worries." The green-skinned girl assured Saber. "Those three are like family. I'm not surprised by Zara's action."

* * *

Robin is using his computer hologram to follow the map together with Celestial. "Wish I could remember why I put GPS marker here." He grumbled and pull Celestial down to avoid getting caught. "Huh! Guessing that's why."

"Wait!" Celestial stops him. "I sense someone is hiding around that machine, what shall we do?"

"Beat them up." He smirked and Celestial blushed slightly. "How did you sense them?"

"My magic." She muttered and grabbing one of her scarlet keys. "I need to summon one of my Chinese spirits to help us out."

"There's no door, Celestial." Robin spoke up and Celestial ignore him.

**"Saru no mon! Watashi wa anata o hiraku, Sun Ce! (Gate of the monkey! I open thee, Sun Ce!)" **Celestial called one of her Chinese spirits as a young boy wearing brown Chinese long sleeve as his ears are the shape of a monkey with a tail.

"Sun Ce, help us!" Celestial ordered her Chinese Spirit.

"Yes, ma'am!" Sun Ce salutes Celestial and attacking the hidden enemies. **"Saruken! (Monkey fists!)"** He uses his magic to defeat them.

Celestial and Robin are helping Sun Ce out as someone decided to help them. Celestial smiled in relief to see familiar faces. "Za- Angel and Saber!" The scarlet-haired girl tackled them into a hug.

"Thank goodness we found you." Saber sighs in relief. "Have you seen Kitsune?" He asks Celestial worriedly.

"No." Celestial answered. "Robin and I haven't seen her."

"We can have a reunion later." Robin intervened them. "Let's hogtie these creeps and compare notes."

* * *

Miss Martian explained everything to them they're Team. "So we're a team?" Robin asks the Martian girl.

"The 7 of us, Kitsune and Superboy." Miss Martian told them.

"Then his must be his." Robin showed a torn shirt.

"Yes! Did you see him?" She asks him worriedly.

"I think we did." Artemis spoke up since herself and Kid Flash saw Superboy and no signs of Kitsune at all.

"Feral boy?" Kid Flash asks curiously and rubbing his chin. "Some teammate. He attacked us."

"He didn't know who we are." Artemis pointed out. "I don't know who we are."

"I remember Batman ordering radio silence." Robin informed them. "Our team must work for him."

"I also happened to remember our alias when Ca- I mean, Knight gave us." Celestial informed them.

"How do you know we don't work for my mentor?" Kid Flash asks Miss Martian curiously and pressing his emblem to reveal his original suit, not the stealth mode. "Whoa. This is so cool!" He presses it again with a smile on his face.

Robin and Artemis tried it to press their emblem, to see if their suit changed as well. It is futile and only Kid Flash himself could change his suit to stealth mode or the original one.

"We look ridiculous." Artemis spoke up angrily. "Quit touching yourself! We need our memories back." She scolded Kid Flash and Saber sighs heavily.

"Celestial." Saber called the scarlet-haired girl. "Can Kurama bring back our memories?" He asks her curiously.

"Unfortunately, no." Celestial answered and shaking her head. "Kurama can cure anything but not the mind itself."

"I see..." He nodded his head in understanding.

Miss Martian uses her powers as the six of them are somewhere in the memories dimension. "I brought you into my mind. To share what I've remembered so far. But I need your help. Together, our broken memories can form a whole, if you open your minds to mine."

"Hell no!" Angel denied the idea of her sharing memories to someone she just met. "I won't allow anyone to share my memories I just met!"

Celestial is tense and gripping Robin's cape as she looks down on the ground. Robin notice she's is shivering in fear of sharing memories. The boy wonder held her hand to calm Celestial down.

"You want to paw through our private thoughts?" Artemis asks the Martian girl.

"I have no wish to intrude, but-" Miss Martian was cut off by someone.

"We need to hack our minds to grok what happened to us. Got it. Go." Robin agreed on Miss Martian's idea.

"My brain's all yours." Kid Flash agreed.

"Mine as well." Saber told Miss Martian with a smile on his face.

"Try not to let its brilliance overwhelm you." Kid Flash teased Miss Martian with a smirk on his face.

"Or underwhelm you." Robin commented. "Hey, why isn't anyone ever just whelmed?"

"Celestial, Angel and Artemis?" Saber called the other three girls.

**"No."** Celestial shakes her head.** "I don't want to! Please, Saber!"** She pleads and biting her lower lips to prevent herself from crying. The celestial mage has a history of someone to manipulate her memories and she didn't want the history repeats itself.

"Celestial..." He stared at her worriedly since Saber is the only one who can understand Angel and Celestial speaking in Japanese.

"Hey..." Robin called Celestial softly and he wipes her tears under her half mask. "I know you don't want anyone to invade your memories. Miss Martian will help us recover our memories for 6 months only."

"Robin is right." Saber spoke up. "Only 6 months not everything."

"Saber and I are here for you, Celestial." Robin caressed her soft cheeks. "If you can't trust us, trust me."

**"Ha-hai. (ye-yes)."** Celestial reluctantly give in.

"Angel?" Saber called the halfling. "If not for you, do it for Kitsune."

"Fine." Angel sighs heavily. "I'll do it." She reverts herself back into a yellow cat.

"Artemis?"

"Last 6 months only, and only what you need." Artemis finally agreed.

Miss Martian nodded her head and going to recover their memories for the last 6 months.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_"The watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert." Batman brief the Team about their new mission. "Spectral analysis revealed elements non-terrestrial in origin. Find out what happened at the site, what landed there. Bialya is a rogue state ruled by Queen Bee." Showing them the picture of a woman. "And not a member of the League's U.N Charter. All communications are subject to interception. Maintain radio silence at all times. You'll land in Kourak on Bialya's border, 2 clicks from the hot zone."_**

**_The next scenario they already arrive at the Bialya as Superboy carried the machine by himself._**

**_"All clear." Robin informed them._**

**_"The Bialyans control the site." Artemis spoke up when herself and Robin are observing them from above._**

**_"Set up here." Kitsune ordered the clone._**

**_"We'll be up and running in no time." Robin told them when he's doing setting up the machine._**

**_"Jackpot!" Kid Flash exclaimed happily. "The site's lousy with zeta beam radiation."_**

**_"Detecting non-terrestrial trace elements from the tent." Robin pointed out._**

**_"I'll check it out in camouflage mode." Miss Martian volunteered._**

**_"Good idea. Go." Aqualad agreed to her idea._**

**_"What's wrong, Kitsune?" Saber asks the Water Dragon Slayer curiously._**

**_"There's something... I feel like someone knew we're already here." Kitsune answered him truthfully._**

**_"You're being paranoid, Kitsune." Angel spoke up. "Miss Martian is going to check it out."_**

**_"She's right." Celestial spoke up. "Just try to calm yourself down."_**

**_"I will..." Kitsune sighs heavily and feels uneasy._**

**_"Careful." Superboy told Miss Martian._**

**_"Remember, don't use the comm." Kitsune reminded them._**

**_"And maintain telepathic contact." Aqualad spoke up._**

**_"I will, Aqualad." Miss Martian assured her._**

**_~Flashback ends~_**

"Aqualad!" Everyone cried out of Atlantean's alias.

"Where is he? What happened next?" Robin asks Miss Martian.

"I don't know!" Miss Martian answered. "That's the last thing I-we remember."

Artemis takes her hand away from Kid Flash while he rubs his head sheepishly. "Ehh... We landed 24 hours ago." Kid Flash pointed out.

"If Kaldur's been wandering the desert that long, well... that's not good for a guy with gills." Saber commented.

"Especially he's Atlantean." Angel pointed out. "I just hope he stayed with Kitsune."

"None of us know where Kitsune is." Saber pointed out and feels worried about her. "We don't even know-"

"I'm here with Aqualad." They turned around to see Kitsune is holding Aqualad in a piggyback style. "I use too much magic on Aqualad to prevent him from dehydrate."

Saber and Kid Flash immediately grabs Aqualad to give Kitsune a rest. "Did you lost your memories, Kitsune?" Artemis asks her curiously.

"No... just a massive headache." Kitsune shakes her head. "All I remember was we got separated by a mind blast. I managed to find Aqualad while the enemies are lurking around... I have to protect him seeing he's in no condition to fight." She explained.

"How come you didn't lose your memories?" Kid Flash asks Kitsune with a skeptical look on his face. He didn't believe Kitsune of losing her memories.

"I've been experiencing this type of psychic before... I need to build up my will and not letting anyone control me." Kitsune spoke up and stared at Miss Martian. "What's his prognosis?"

"I'm glad you manage to make him rehydrated... I still can't restore his memories, Kitsune." Miss Martian explained.

"He needs immediate rehydration. Miss Martian, I need you to call the bioship." Kitsune ordered her.

"It's out of range, but can get him there fast." Miss Martian spoke up and referring to Kid Flash who will carry Aqualad towards the bioship.

"He's too heavy." Kid Flash answered. "And I'm too low on fuel. Right now, I couldn't even carry her." Pointing his right thumb at Artemis direction.

"I can call Sora to carry Aqualad." Celestial volunteered.

"Sora is big enough to get Bialyan soldier's attention." Kitsune spoke up and sighs heavily. "Angel, carry Aqualad. Saber and Miss Martian, go and find Superboy. Superboy is acting like an animal impulse and hurt anyone he sees."

"I almost forgot Superboy was a clone to Superman." Saber pointed out.

"If there is anyone to restore Superboy's mind, that's you, Miss Martian." Kitsune spoke up. "Send us the coordinates of your bioship."

"Are you sure it's a great idea for Saber and Miss Martian to go by themselves?" Kid Flash asks Kitsune curiously. "Superboy's indestructible."

"Sun Ce." Celestial called her Chinese monkey spirit. "Can you go with them?"

"Are you sure, Celestial?" Sun Ce asks his Master curiously. "What if you need me?"

"I'll be fine." Celestial assured him. "Sun Ce is one of my strongest Chinese spirits. He's more stronger than Superboy."

"Okay. Go. Remember Miss Martian, strong will. That goes for you two." Kitsune warned them.

* * *

Angel is carrying Aqualad in her arms in an adult form. Robin leads them where the bioship is and they hide behind the pillar. Kitsune frowned behind her half when Aqualad muttered Tula all over again.

"We can't risk a firefight with Aqualad ko'ed like this." Robin informed them.

"Let's go, Robin. Celestial and Angel, you two stay here and seeing Kid Flash is going to collapse in a minute whereas Artemis almost run out of arrows." Kitsune ordered as Robin followed her.

"Is Kitsune always bossy?" Kid Flash asks Celestial and Angel curiously.

"Not all the time." Celestial answered.

"Hey, you never said why your dad would want you to ktttk! Me." Kid Flash told Artemis while Angel and Celestial looked curious about it.

"Uh... I got confused by some old movie I saw the other night." Artemis lied and looked away from their eyes. "About a ninja girl whose ninja dad ordered her to kill her ninja boyfriend... cause he was from a rival ninja clan." She rambled and Celestial sweatdropped but remained silent.

"So, I'm your ninja boyfriend, huh?" Kid Flash asks Artemis with a smirk on his face.

"Hey, amnesia, remember?" Artemis snapped him out while Angel sighs at their bickering again. "Completely forgot how truly annoying you are."

"Here we go again." Angel muttered under her breath while Celestial smiled nervously.

"Oh, like you're the Goddess of Congeniality!" Kid Flash retorted back.

"You guys talked so loud." Kitsune and Robin come back.

"They need a room." Robin commented.

"We should get to the bioship." Angel changes the subject and carried Aqualad.

* * *

**Qurac || September 5, 02:32 EDT ||**

Kitsune is cleaning Aqualad's head using the towel. She is curious who Tula is and didn't want to pry more about it.

"Here you go." Kitsune accepts the water from Celestial's offer. "You need more water than we do, considering you're using too much magic."

"Thank you." The Water Dragon Slayer thanked the celestial mage.

**_"Hey everybody. We've got Superboy."_** Miss Martian told everyone through telepathic. "He's back to normal and we're on our way."

Aqualad gasped and immediately sitting up straight. **_"Who are you, and how did you get inside of my head?" _**The Atlantean asks them curiously.

**"Did he forgets that you save his life?"** Celestial ask Kitsune in Japanese.

"**He's half-conscious and I'm not expecting him to remember me." **Kitsune pointed out.

**_"You need to restore Aqualad's memories." _**Saber reminded the Martian girl. **_"Considering Kitsune ordered us while they need Aqualad to rehydrate."_**

**_"Hehe..."_** Miss Martian laughs sheepishly. _**"I almost forgot about it."**_

_**"Aw, man."**_ Kid Flash groaned and still looking for food. "Me, too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission."

**_"Don't worry, KF."_** Saber assured the yellow speedster. **_"Got the souvenir thing _**_**covered."**_

"Aqualad, you need to lay down." Kitsune gives him instruction. "You were dehydrated due to lack of liquid inside of your system."

"Not to mention, Kitsune used a lot of magic powers to make you stable." Celestial spoke up. "She managed to stable you despite she almost passed out for using it."

"Thank you, Kitsune." Aqualad thanked the nine-tailed fox. "I am forever in your debt."

"No need." Kitsune waves her hand. "All that matters is you're alright."

Aqualad followed her instructions as Miss Martian, Saber and Superboy came back together with a giant sphere with them. Sun Ce went back to the Spirit World right after they save them since it's pointless for him to get back Celestial. Kitsune allowed Miss Martian to restore Aqualad's memories while she's going to take a rest to conserve her magic.

Today is an uneventful day for them to lose memories, excluding Kitsune, for 6 months. They are fortunate enough to Miss Martian because she restored their memories.


	11. Chapter 10 School

**Gotham City || Gotham Academy September 7, 07:30 EDT ||**

Ruby is fidgeting of her first day of school whereas Dinah Lance is taking her to Gotham School. The scarlet-haired girl couldn't believe she's going to attend school and even worse, Aaliyah and Zara are attending a different school.

Ruby animated cry and wanted to get out of this car. She hates being the center of attraction especially a new girl like her. "I'm doomed." She whispered and leaning on the car window.

"Oh, Ruby." Dinah smiles lightly and stopping the car. "You have a life from the outside too."

"Can't I just have a private teacher, Dinah?" Ruby pleads and getting out of the car as Dinah followed as well. "I only know Arthur but he's a Junior student in that school."

"Ruby, Caleb wanted you to socialize people close to your age." Dinah reminded her and caressing her soft cheek. "It's hard being the youngest 11-year-old here whereas Arthur is busy and not being with you all the time. You must remember that it's nice for a change of scenery."

"I wanted..." She paused and sighs sadly. "Erza-nee to see me off the school."

"Oh, sweetheart." Dinah hugs the girl and she returned the gesture. "Your sister is proud of you, someday... you're going to see her again, including the others."

Dinah knows their secret they aren't actually from this world. Surprising how she managed to gain trust in them so easily. Not to mention, Batman keeps on pinning on them especially Aaliyah how she holds back her strength to everyone. She finally understands why, because Aaliyah is a S-class Wizard and one of the youngest female Ten Wizards Saint.

Aaliyah is the first female mage history that could achieve at a very young age. She is more than qualified enough to join the League.

"Do you think... there's a reason why we were sent here?" Ruby question and breaking her thoughts.

"Maybe, Ruby..." Dinah fixes her usual hairstyle. "Listen to me, you're strong an independent girl. You have spirits by your side, always."

"Thank you, Dinah." Ruby hugging the blonde woman. "For cheering me up and becoming my Guardian Angel." She smiled happily.

"Oh, sweetie." She chuckled. "You're always welcome. Now, go, and, enjoy your first day of school."

"Yeah!" She smiled happily and waving at Dinah. "See you later!"

"See you." She waved back until Ruby is out of her sight. "She's a great girl, I hope you won't change."

Ruby sighs quietly and slaps her cheek lightly. "You have face Oracion Seis, Edolas and Grimoire Heart. How hard would it be?" Muttering herself and pushing her glasses up.

"WHERE IS HE!?"

"WE HAVE TO FIND HIM!"

"WHERE ARE YOU DICK GRAYSON!?"

Ruby sweatdropped of the rampaging school girls are looking for someone. "Whoever this guy is, I feel sorry for him." She laughs sheepishly and looking up in the sky. "Let's us see if I could-"

**BAM!**

Ruby crashed into someone and dropping all her books. "I'm so, so, sorry, are you alright?" The person who crashed her asks worriedly.

Ruby squinted her eyes and trying to find her glasses. She's completely helpless without it and the person noticed her eyesight is terrible. "Here, I'll help you." The person puts her glasses on.

"Thank you." Ruby thanked the boy with a shy smile.

"You're welcome." He smiled back. His hair is slick black as the eyes are blue like an ocean. "Sorry about that..."

"Ru-Ru-Rubina Hart." She stuttered and blushed shyly. "Call me, Ruby."

"Ah," The boy snapped his fingers. "A foreign exchange student from Japan."

"Ye-yeah." Smiling nervously despite she's still shy towards this boy.

"I'm Richard Grayson, you can call me Dick." He introduces himself to the scarlet-haired girl.

"Nice to meet you, Dick." She bowed her head and gripping her books nervously. "Um... do-do-do yo-yo-you know whe-where Arthur Nelson is?" Asking shyly and feels like going to pass out because of her shyness.

"Why? Is he your-"

"Dick! Leave the poor girl alone." A red-haired girl approached them with a stern look on her face. "I'm sorry about him, he can be quite annoying."

"Hey!" He exclaimed and pouts. "I'm not!" Ruby reminds him of someone she knows.

"Whatever, loser." Rolling her eyes and smiling towards the scarlet-haired girl. "Barbara Gordon."

"Ru-Ruby Hart." She stuttered shyly.

"New student. You don't have to be shy around us." Barbara assured her and could tell she's really shy towards other people.

"I-I'll try." She nodded her head. "Um... where can I find Arthur Nelson?"

"You know him?" Barbara looked surprised and she's also one of the girls who has a huge crush on him.

"Yeah, he's my brother." She smiled politely. "We're not actually related but they adopted me and my other sister, Aaliyah."

"Oh." She nodded her head in understanding whereas Dick smirked widely.

"You know, Babs has a huge crush-" He was cut off by a loud smack on his head. "Ow!"

"Shut up!" Ignoring Ruby's questioning look. "Sure, I'll take you to him. A word of advice, he happened to be one of the popular male students in this school."

"Eh? What makes him so popular?" Ruby asks innocently and Dick snickered at her naiveness.

"You don't know about him, at all?" Barbara asks with a shocked look on his face.

"Ahahaha..." Ruby laughs nervously and hugging her books. "I do know him. It's just that... I don't even know what makes him more popular when he's just a regular boy."

"You're in for it now." Dick whispered at her ear.

"Arthur is a kind and talented person. We called him Sweet Prince due to his caring personality towards us..." Barbara rambled.

Ruby feels like her soul is coming out of her body. She regrets asking it while Dick feels sorry for Ruby.

* * *

**Mount Justice || September 7, 13:30 EDT ||**

Aaliyah sighs heavily and dropping the 3 boxes filled with love or hate letters and gifts to her. She didn't expect to become a popular girl in the college especially Aaliyah did it on purpose to become a loner. Instead, people are being intrigued by her beauty and mystery persona.

"This is too much." Aaliyah sighs heavily and wasn't surprised by how she became a popular girl.

"Aaliyah?" She turned around to see Kaldur approaching her. "Aren't you supposed to be in College?"

"Miaka took the role to become me." She answered and sees his disapproving look. "I didn't ask Ru-chan! In fact, Miaka uses her own magic to help me escape from someone who tries to ask me out!" She exclaimed and sighs heavily.

"You have a lot of admirers?" He was surprised to see 3 boxes.

"Yeah." She sighs heavily and couldn't remember how much did it. "I didn't ask for it."

"I see..." Kaldur knows Aaliyah that she hates the center of attraction. "What are you going to do with these?"

"Chocolates for Wally, stuff toys for M'gann... as for the letters? I'll burn them." She spoke up bluntly. "I'm a big eater but not as much as Wally."

"I'm sure Wally is going to appreciate it." He noticed her smirked. "Why do I have a feeling you're plotting something."

"Payback for eating my melon bread." She chuckled and staring at the box. "Some of the chocolates are handmade however, they taste... how should I say it, edible?" Tilting her head and Kaldur shakes his head.

"Please don't kill Wally for we need him." He joked and Aaliyah smiled.

"More like suffer than kill." She corrected him and glancing down at her watch. "I better switch up with Miaka, I'm pretty sure she's getting tired of being chased by boys."

"Aaliyah." Kaldur called her and staring at his grey eyes. "How's your study?" He mentally groaned himself for asking stupid questions.

Aaliyah blinks her eyes. "The lesson isn't hard. They said that I could graduate early than them due to my advance knowledge." She explained.

He wasn't surprised by her intelligence especially how she execute the plan. Kaldur wondered why she preferred to be second-in-command than leading the team? "Can I ask you something, Aaliyah."

"Depending on the question... what is it?" She asks him curiously while staring at his grey eyes.

"You haven't explained your reason for not leading the team. You're great at strategizing the plan."

"Oh, that..." She hums before saying it to him. "I always worked alone before I team up with Ru-chan and Zara. I wanted to let people experience leading them and I'll always be there to support."

"You had experienced it before." She nodded her head. "Aaliyah, I've been thinking a lot lately."

"What is it?" Staring at his grey eyes that clashes her cerulean eyes.

"What is yours, Zara and Ruby's surname?" Kaldur asks her curiously.

"Mine and Zara happened to be Dreyar. Aaliyah Dreyar and Zara Dreyar." Aaliyah answered. "Whereas Ruby is Hart. Ruby Hart."

"I see." He nodded his head in understanding. "I shouldn't keep you long, Aaliyah."

"See you soon, Kaldur." Aaliyah waves at the Atlantean and went to the zeta tube.

"It's unusual for someone who carried Dreyar's surname..." Kaldur muttered through his breath.

* * *

**Gotham City || Gotham Elementary School September 12:00 EDT ||**

Zara feels like she's been surrounded by idiots. Ever since they found out her actual age, Caleb, being the most lovable brother, decided to send her Gotham Academy, close to her age. It is unfair for her for putting this stupid class whereas Aaliyah been put to College, Ruby is a Freshman class and she's stuck 3rd Grade.

"I should've taken the test seriously than pretend to be dumb." Zara grumbling and munching her food angrily.

"Um..." The halfling turned around to see a brown-haired girl approached her timidly. "Ca-ca-can I eat my lunch with you?" She asks her curiously.

"Su-sure." Completely startled at her request. Zara is eating her lunch under the tree and now this girl saw her alone, decided to have lunch with her.

"Tha-thank you." Thanking the strawberry blonde-haired girl. "Um... I don't think you noticed... I happened to be in your class, Zara Dreyar."

"I didn't know about that." She smiled sheepishly. "Who are you? It's unfair that you know my name."

"Ly-Lydia Mendes." She stuttered and Zara smiled politely.

"It's nice to meet you." Zara frowned at her lunch. "Don't you think your food is too small? You're going to get starving later."

Lydia only has a banana for her lunch whereas Zara has 8 chicken strips with 4 rice balls and 2 watermelons. Compared to them, Zara has more food than Lydia.

"Here." Zara handed half of her food to Lydia and the brunette looked surprised at the gesture. "I don't want you to get pass out due to lack of food." She spoke up bluntly.

"I don't want to impose, Zara." Lydia refused to accept the food. She just met Zara today and didn't expect to offer food for her.

"I insist or I'll shove the food right inside of your mouth." Threatening the girl by her glare and Lydia flinch in surprise. Zara never talked to anyone the same age as her.

"Yo-yo-you can be scary sometimes, Zara." Lydia laughs nervously and accepting the food. "No one ever did that to me before."

"Why? What about your family? Are they strict about your food diet?" Zara questioned her curiously.

"My dad is dead and mom... never cares about me." She spoke up sadly. "She always drinks beer."

"That explains the scar." She whispered and Lydia stared at her with a fearful look on her face. "You should-"

"Please don't!" Lydia pleads. "They're going to beat me up." She whimpered and scared of being beaten up by her mom and her stepdad.

"That's child abuse, Lydia!" Zara stands up and wanting to help her new friend. "I have adopted brother who's going to save you from them. Trust me, he's going to help you." She assured her.

Lydia's heart filled with the hope of someone is going to save her from the darkness. She just met her today and she's willing to help her out. Zara may be anti-social but she's willing to help other people.

* * *

Ruby's sighs in relief after the whole Arthur being the Prince Charming of Gotham Academy. She decided to relax under the tree. The scarlet-haired girl did miss Aaliyah and Zara's company however, she needs to become independent and not relying on them, all the time.

"Finally peace and qui-"

"Boo!"

"AAHH!" Ruby jumps in surprised to see Dick is laughing while holding his stomach. "I can't believe you!" She exclaimed angrily and looks away from him.

"Come on, Ruby." He pokes her left shoulder but didn't budge. "The expression is quite priceless."

**"He reminds me of a certain boy wonder."** Ruby muttered in Japanese.

"What was that, Ru?" Dick asks her curiously.

"Ru?" She blinks her eyes behind her glasses. "I just met you today and you're giving me a nickname." Usually, it is Aaliyah who called her Ru or gem by her sister, Erza.

"Should I call you my precious gem?" He teased her and Ruby blushed furiously. "Haha! Aren't you adorable!"

"You're going to kill me someday." She sighs heavily and trying to calm her heart down. It is the same heart beating whenever Robin teased her all the time.

"Nah, you couldn't resist my charm." He winked at her and Ruby blushed more that matches her hair.

"I-I-I-I-I sho-sh-sh-sh-should go-go-go-go see Arthur." Ruby stuttered and could feel her ears are steaming as her face is red like a tomato.

She walked away from him and Dick smiled at the distance. He's is happy to be with Ruby. There's something special about her that captures his heart.

"Things are going to get interesting." He smiled and watching his phone screen of Ruby without her glasses.

Turning his phone off to chase Ruby and protect her from Arthur's fangirl. He knows Ruby is an innocent girl both inside and outside whether being a hero or just a normal girl. The whole school knows Ruby is the stepsister of Arthur and trying to take advantage of it just to get close to Arthur. Dick is one of the popular guys too and at least he can be sneaky as he could be whereas Arthur, being a gentleman, is being too kind towards every girl.

"Aren't you heading the wrong way?" Dick asks Ruby curiously and she shakes her head. "We're heading towards Elementary School."

"I just need to see my friend, Zara." Ruby answered and stopped walking. "We?" She stared at him with a skeptical look on her face.

"Yeah." He shrugged and smiled. "I don't want a young maiden like you, to get swarmed by Arthur's fangirls."

"They also chase you as well, did they?" Ruby asks him curiously since it's no surprise for him being a popular guy. Dick Grayson is the adopted son of Bruce Wayne and she couldn't understand why these girls are into her. Is it because they are rich people wanted to be famous in front of everyone?

"I can be sneaky as I could." He scoffs and feels offended for lacking any trust in him.

"You don't have to be defensive..." She sweatdropped and seeing a familiar figure. "Zara!" Ruby waved her arms to get the halfling attention.

Zara's ear twitches and turning around to see Ruby is with a boy. She sniffs slightly and narrowing her gaze at the boy far behind. "Why is his scent... is exactly the same as our friend?" Asking herself in a hushed tone.

"Who is that, Zara?" Lydia asks Zara curiously.

"My friend, come on." Zara holds Lydia's hand to approach them. "Ruby!"

"Hello." Ruby bow her head politely at Zara's new company. "I'm Ruby Hart."

"Ly-Ly-Lydia Mendes." Lydia stuttered and cowering behind Zara's back.

"Don't worry about Ruby, Lydia!" Zara assured her. "Ruby is one of my closest friends despite our age difference. Who is he?"

"Ruby's personal knight in shining armor." Dick introduced himself in front of two girls while Ruby blushed furiously. "Dick Grayson, at your service."

"Ruby can protect herself and didn't need you." Zara spoke up bluntly and wanting to change school to protect Ruby. "She's-"

"Um... Zara-" Ruby was intervened by Dick.

"Why? Afraid that I might take her away from you?" Dick teased the strawberry-blonde haired girl and smirked seeing her angry expression. "Sorry to break it to you kid, she's off-limits."

"You're a kid too!" Zara retorted back. "Just because you're a pretty boy doesn't mean I-"

"You'll what? Throw tantrums on me?"

"Why you..." Zara growled angrily as they fight back and forth.

Ruby sweatdropped and laughs nervously while Lydia feels like she's watching a tennis match. "Why did I feel like it looks similar to their bickering?" Ruby asks out loud.

"Similar?" Lydia asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously.

"Yeah." Ruby nodded her head. "My friends are overprotective towards me."

"I see..." She murmured sadly and feels jealous of not having any friends.

"I'm also glad that Zara made a friend." Ruby smiled towards Lydia and completely clueless about her jealousy. "Can you watch Zara for me? She always goes to her friends or family before herself."

"Sure." Lydia said happily.

"Ruby!" Dick called her. "We gotta go! Our class is going to start in a few minutes." He informed her.

"Sure, see you two later." Ruby waves at them as they headed towards their classes.

* * *

Arthur stretches his arm and laying down on the roof while watching the clouds in deep thoughts. He couldn't stop thinking about his future after he graduates High School. One of the famous University, Oxford, sees his potential and offering a scholarship for him to get in their University, depending on his course. Arthur wanted to become a doctor to save people's lives. If he's going to accept their offer, is he going to retire as Saber to pursue his dreams or not?

"Dick, come out." Arthur said it out loud. "No need to hide."

Dick showed up behind the shadows and sighs heavily. "No matter how much I sneak, you always know whether I am here or not."

"You could thank Aaliyah for her sharp senses especially of sensing someone." Arthur spoke up without sparing any glances at him. "How's Ruby? I didn't have time to greet her considering I've been chased by the girls." He sighs heavily and feels bad for not looking after her.

"She is shy at first and finally warms up to me." Dick told Arthur. "She easily gets flustered my tease." He chuckled while Arthur shakes his head.

"Leave the poor girl alone, Dick." Arthur scolded him lightly knowing this boy means no harm on Ruby. "You're lucky enough Zara didn't go on adult mode to kill you."

"She's actually restraining herself not to reveal her identity." Dick chuckled nervously and feels intimidated by her despite she's younger than him. "I hate to say it but... Zara is really scary."

"That's Zara for you..." He smiled nervously. "What brings you here exactly, Dick?"

"I wanted to know **who** they are." Dick asks Arthur in a serious tone. "I tried to know who they are... I gather none of their past and found no information about them. I find them suspicious."

"Does that include Ruby as well?"

"Well..." Dick looks hesitant that question it caught him off guard. "Ye-yeah."

"Do me a favor, Richard." Arthur stands up and ignoring his whine of calling his real name. "Those four girls can be trusted in my life. Don't you think we have a right to keep our own **secrets**?" He sees him flinched at that word. "I need you to stop gather information about them until they're ready to spill their life."


	12. Chapter 11 Homefront

**Gotham City || September 22, 07:30 EDT ||**

Arthur is reading a book while walking without any particular destination he headed. Dick is with Ruby and wasn't surprised by his antics. Considering he dragged the scarlet-haired girl on purpose to avoid someone, Artemis. Dick didn't want Artemis to find out Ruby is attending this school and might use it any advantages against her.

"Arthur?" He stopped and looked up to see Artemis is with the student liaison, Bette, who's touring Artemis the entire campus. "You-you-" She stuttered and looked shocked to see him.

"Hi-hi, Ar-Ar-Arthur." Bette greeted Arthur with a blush on her face seeing the Sweet Prince himself.

"Hello, girls." Arthur greeted them with his usual gentle smile that makes the girls swoon by his usual gentleness. "Artemis, is it your first day of school?" Pretending he didn't know Artemis is starting today.

"Ye-yeah." She stared at Bette who looks like going to pass out seeing Arthur.

"Welcome to Gotham Academy." Arthur gives Artemis a warm welcome. "Thank you for touring my friend, Bette."

"He-he knows my name..." Bette whispered Artemis with a big smile on her face. "You-you-you're wel-welcome Ar-Ar-"

"Yo, Arthur!" One of the Gotham students called him. "We are going for training in 10 minutes." He informed the brunette.

"Well... duty calls, till we meet again." He bows down politely at them and went towards his swimming club he joins.

"Isn't he amazing?" Bette sighs with a dazed look on her face. "I wish Arthur is my boyfriend."

Artemis mentally groaned and showed a nervous smile towards Bette. "Is he really that popular?"

"Yes!" Bette exclaimed happily. "Arthur is known as Sweet Prince due to his gentleness and kindness towards other people." She rambled more about Arthur and Artemis regrets for asking it.

Who knew Arthur Nelson could be so popular and gain a title for this school? No wonder Arthur is a popular guy despite he's trying to be civil both girls and boys. Poor him, he never catches a break with them.

* * *

Ruby tilts her head innocently and trying to concentrate to do her 3D bedroom and mood board by using recycling materials. They've been given a task to create their own dream bedroom that links to their mood board.

"Wow, you're very creative." She turned around to see Barbara is watching her project with an amazing look on her. "You made a Popsicle stick as a bed and using the fabric as curtains."

"Thanks." She blushed by the compliments. "I usually do craft activities with the children at the orphanage when I'm off."

"That explains why..." Ruby yelped in surprised of someone hugging her behind. "You're gifted, my gem."

"Di-Di-Dick." Ruby stuttered and blushing furiously while Barbara feels sorry for her. "Hi-hi-hi."

"Don't be nervous around me, Ruby." Dick assured the scarlet-haired girl. "You're very creative this kind of stuff." He compliments her work.

"Thanks..." She beamed in happiness. "I asked one of the Drama class to see if I could use any materials that have not been used."

"Aren't you a lucky person." Dick blinks his eyes. "Usually they won't allow anyone to share."

"Or maybe because they couldn't resist her beauty?" Barbara teased Ruby and she blushed in return. "Don't worry, I won't allow anyone to corrupt you." She glared at Dick which he returned with a smirk.

"Ahaha..." Ruby laughs nervously and starting to see Barbara and Dick are glaring each other. She didn't expect both of them are rivals for which one of them is best to Ruby as a friend.

* * *

**Paris, France || September 22, 12:30 EDT ||**

Aaliyah did a backflip while holding her pompom. She raises left hand and giving them a wink to the audience. Loud of cheers from the audience as Aaliyah and her team waving at them before going back to their seats.

"I hope we win this competition, Aaliyah." One of her cheerleading members, Victoria, whispered at her ear.

"Me too." Aaliyah whispered back.

She's a foreign exchange student at Sorbonne University in France because Aaliyah wanting to become a Doctor in the future. She wants to gain knowledge and use it to expand her healing skills.

Each one of the University are competing for the best Cheer dance 2010. Aaliyah was forced to join cheer dance because one of the members of cheerleading, Sierra Fray, saw her dancing at the rooftop not knowing Aaliyah is training her skills. The whole team managed to persuade her to join them because no one in their club had won a trophy before.

Aaliyah hates a loud noise especially she has sensitive hearing due to her heightened senses. The blonde girl is trying her best to tune them out but only focus on important things. She stared at her audiences and found a certain someone is watching her from far.

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Kaldur?" Aaliyah whispered and looked shocked at how Kaldur managed to find her here, competing another University.

"Who?" Victoria overheard her murmuring.

"No-nothing." She shakes her head and focusing on the competition. "There's nothing to worried about." Aaliyah assured her.

Aaliyah decided to confront Kaldur after this competition. There's no mistake of his scent is an ocean and not an imposter. It makes her curious why he's here to see her for.

* * *

Everyone yelled for their victory. Aaliyah's team won the first place of Cheer dance competition because of Aaliyah's help. Without Aaliyah, they would never win the competition and they have achieved it finally. Everyone are having a party except for Aaliyah for she is waiting for someone to approach her.

"Aaliyah." She turned around to see Kaldur approached her wearing his civilian clothes to cover his gills around his neck.

"Kaldur-san..." Aaliyah smiled politely at the Atlantean and he returned the gestures. "I'm quietly surprised you watched our cheerleading competition."

"Arthur told me where you are and I didn't mean to impose my arrival." Kaldur spoke up and Aaliyah shakes her head.

"No worries, you caught me off guard to see you." She assured him. "What brings you here?"

"I came here to see how you were doing." Kaldur spoke up and couldn't bring up the topic of what he heard from Sportsmaster of having a mole in their team at Tapei.

"Force against my own will to join their team just to win for our University." Aaliyah shrugged her shoulders. "I balance it well between my education and personal life."

"I see... why do you want to become a Doctor, Aaliyah?" Kaldur asks Aaliyah curiously.

"I wanted to save people's lives and use my power to cure them." Aaliyah explained it to the Atlantean. "I have healing powers but never mastered it yet on the critical, only the minor ones."

"Why didn't you ask Kurama for it?" Kaldur questioned her since Kurama has healing abilities like Aaliyah.

"His techniques are different from mama taught me." Aaliyah answered and staring at the clear blue sky. "She only taught me both offensive and defensive techniques, not healing ones. My element is water and lightning."

"If you would like, I could ask my King to bring a book for your healing." Kaldur suggested and Aaliyah shakes her head.

"I don't want to impose, Kaldur-san." She waved it off on how Kaldur is willing to help Aaliyah out.

"I insist." His web-hands hold her small warm hands. "Please Aaliyah."

"I-I-I..." She sighs heavily seeing his pleading look. "Fine and in return... can you teach me to read your language?"

"It would be an honor." He smiled gently and Aaliyah blushed slightly as she coughs lightly.

"I should get back my team before they would ask a security guard to find me." Aaliyah steps back away from him.

"Congratulations on the winning." He congratulates her and her team.

"Thank you."

* * *

Three girls are patrolling their home to see if there are any crimes. Mostly they stopped the robbery or kidnapping towards other people.

"This is soooo boring." Angel whined and sighs heavily. "I wanted more actions."

"Be careful what you wish for, Angel." Celestial teased Angel and stared at Kitsune who's in deep thought. "Is everything alright, Kitsune?" She asks her curiously.

"Yeah. It is unusual for you to be so quiet. You usually give us an order during a night patrol." Zara pointed out and Kitsune stared at them.

"We should head back to the cave." Kitsune informed them. "I feel like something terrible is happening... we should contact Saber."

"Sure." Angel tried to call Saber at the cave but no one answered it. "Strange... shall I call again, Kitsune?"

"Try Robin." Celestial suggested. "Maybe Saber is busy and didn't answer our call."

"I should do that." Kitsune tried to call the boy wonder but didn't answer. "We should head over the cave, now." It makes her heart beating so fast in fear and anxious.

**"Ha-hai! (Ye-yes!)" **Both girls agreed with her.

Three mages went inside of the abandoned phone to get inside access to the cave.

**_"Celestial B04"_**

**_"Angel B05"_**

**_"Kitsune B07"_**

"LOOK OUT!" Someone warned Kitsune as she dodges the fireball heading towards her.

"KITSUNE! ANGEL! CELESTIAL!" Artemis cried out their names and feels relieved to see them. However, she is scared of their well-being and might get captured by them.

"Guys!" Celestial looked worried about them.

Superboy, Saber and Superboy got trapped by melted metal around their bodies. Aqualad and Miss Martian got caged by a fire, Robin got knocked out and Artemis was tied up around her arms. It makes Kitsune furious and unleashing her enormous magic power. Surrounded by blue aura around her body as the clouds appeared above their heads, causing to create a heavy storm. None of them noticed Kitsune's eyes glowed brighter behind her half-mask because she's mad at the two red unknown androids.

"Kitsune snapped." Saber whispered and gets scared by her raw power. "She's getting serious." He never seen her anger before and finally realizes why they feared her. They just snapped Kitsune to show her true powers.

"Can Kitsune destroyed the whole Mount Justice?" Kid Flash asks Saber curiously. "Is it true what Angel told us?"

"If she didn't control her powers, Kitsune could destroy the entire Mount Justice." Saber answered and gulped nervously. "She's our only hope to stop them... if not... Celestial can and I highly doubt Kitsune would allow it to happen."

The fire cage is disappeared by the storm as Aqualad held Miss Martian to protect his friend. Aaliyah's body surrounded by water mixed with lightning while Angel carried Celestial to distance themselves away from the Dragon Slayer.

"You two invaded our cave..." Kitsune spoke up in a cold tone and glared at them with hatred. "Holding them as hostages. This ends now!" She eats all of the water before Superboy, Kid Flash and Saber could get drowned by it.

"She drinks water!?" Kid Flash exclaimed with a fearful look on his face. "How strong is Kitsune!?"

"Celestial and Zara, get back!" Kitsune yelled them and run towards the two red androids both male and female.

"She's fast." Superboy commented and Saber nodded his head.

"I've never seen her this serious before." Saber informed them and his brother wasn't bluffing when Kitsune is more than qualified enough to be part of The League.

"Look out, Kitsune!" Artemis warned Kitsune.

Kitsune dodges the fireball and grabbed the female red android arm then throws it towards male red android. "It's over, Zhao Yun!"

Celestial immediately calls Zhao Yun to aid their help as he struck powerful lightning towards the two androids to make them shut down.

"It's over by just three moves." Angel commented and placing Celestial down. "I felt sorry whoever created them."

"Kaldur, how's M'gann?" Superboy asks the Atlantean worriedly of Miss Martian's condition.

Aaliyah kneels down and placing her hand on Miss Martian's forehead. Her hands glowed in blue and disappeared. "She's safe and needs more rest to recover her strength back." Aaliyah answered and stared at Aqualad worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine and the storm that you create gives back my strength back." Aqualad answered and Kitsune sighs in relief.

"How's Robin, Artemis?" Celestial asks the green archer worriedly and goes to their side.

"He's breathing too." Artemis answered and Celestial removes the rope around her arms.

"You girls rock." Robin commented and smiled weakly at Celestial.

"Oh, Robin." Celestial suddenly hugged the boy wonder gently. "You scared us."

"Sorry young maiden, for making you worried." He smirked behind Celestial's back and returning the gestures. "You girls made the right timing to save us."

"We would also like to know how they ambushed us here." Angel spoke up.

* * *

"I see... they just ambushed you guys out of nowhere and they pretend to be Red Tornado." Kitsune spoke up.

Everyone explained they get caught by two red androids and almost got killed by them. They were lucky enough for those three made it in time before the League showed up to save them.

"How come you girls came late?" Robin asks them curiously.

"The crimes are getting high and we need to stop robberies or terrorists attack." Kitsune answered. "It took us longer than we expected... we're still investigating for this unusual crime."

"We tried to call you guys but no one answered." Celestial spoke up. "We're starting to get worried and decided to go to the cave."

"I'm glad that you girls showed up." Saber spoke up. "I'm surprised that you manage to control your magic, Kitsune."

"Angry? Yes. Control? Yes." Saber gives the Water Dragon Slayer a look. "Do you really think that I could-"

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" Kid Flash snapped at Artemis angrily.

"It's not working, genius." Artemis retorted back. "EMP shuts down all machines, remember?" She asks him in a sarcastic tone.

"Why can't Kitsune or one of Celestial's spirits to free us?" He whined and Kitsune sighs heavily.

"I might hurt you guys and I could destroy that machine..." Kitsune pointed the machine on Artemis' hand she holds. "I don't use lightning on solo but mix instead."

"Her main element is water, not lightning." Angel pointed out.

"How come she could use lightning?" Superboy asks them curiously.

"Long story short... she ate the lightning and her magic fuse it together." Celestial spoke up. "Kitsune was bed rest on that for 4 days then she can use both water and lightning."

"Talk about a greedy girl." Kid Flash muttered and Kitsune glared at him. "Oops?"

"How can we use machines when it's shutdown?" Celestial asks curiously.

"All machines present at the time." They turned around to see Red Tornado showed up. "What has occurred?" He asks them curiously.

"Had a little visit from your family." Robin grumpily answered.

"Your extremely nasty family." Artemis snapped at the red android.

"I was not aware I had relations." Red Tornado answered.

"How did they find out this place... is a bit suspicious." Kitsune whispered and Aqualad nodded his head. "Where have you been, Red Tornado-san?" She asks him curiously.

"Monitor duty in Watchtower." Red Tornado answered and approaching the two knockdown androids. "When it became clear cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate. But your zeta tubes were also nonfunctional. I transported to Providence and proceeded here."

"I see..." She nodded her head in understanding as Sphere finally sets itself free from trapping it on the wall.

"Hey, boy." Superboy greeted the alien robot.

"Wait, Red Tornado don't-" Celestial tried to warn Red Tornado.

Red Tornado failed to hear her warning and connected the female android. His eyes flashed red as he attacked them. He is sucking the air out of them to knock them out.

* * *

"Kit... sune... Kitsune, wake up." Kitsune groaned and opened her eyes to see Knight is holding her worriedly. "Kitsune?"

"Knight-san?" She murmured and coughs lightly. "Where-"

"They are here and alright." Knight assured her.

"What happened!?" They heard Artemis angry voice. "The Reds happened. Tornado and his... wait, where are they?" She asks them curiously.

"Gone." Robin answered in a grim tone. "All three of them gone..."

"Where's Angel?" Kitsune noticed the halfling is not with them.

None of them couldn't look into her eyes and it makes her heart race in fear. She stands up and trying to look for Angel. "I'm asking you guys again, .Zara."

"They-they-they took her, Kitsune." Celestial answered with a sad expression. "They took Zara."

"No-no-no-no." She shakes her head furiously. "Zara can't be gone, Rubina!"

"We're not lying, Aaliyah." Knight told her with a worried look on his face. "They took her."

"Why would they need her?" Kitsune whispered and hugging her arms. "Zara..."

None of them could be able to comfort Kitsune and Celestial. They feel worried about Zara well-being because she's the youngest of their team. Kitsune vowed to find and save Angel from harm even if it means breaking a promise to save her.


	13. Chapter 12 Alpha Male

**Mount Justice ||September 23, 06:34 EDT ||**

It's a huge thick atmosphere and none of the Team opened their mouths. Both Kitsune and Celestial are worried about Angel getting kidnapped by three red androids. None of them knew why they would pick Angel of all people.

Both mages are distancing themselves away from them. The Team are starting to get worried about them since they only received a silent treatment.

"Shall we find Zara and Red Tornado, Aaliyah?" Celestial asks Kitsune curiously.

Kitsune removes her mask and stroking it gently. "We have to. Zara is just a child."

"She may be a former Lieutenant to Lily... deep inside, Zara is still-"

"You knew!?" They jumped in surprised to hear Superboy's angry tone. "That android and his maniac family nearly killed M'gann!" Superboy's grabs Aqualad's collar tightly.

"What is going on?" Kitsune asks them in a stern tone as she and Celestial approached them. "Speak!" She gave them by her unusual cold look without her mask, makes everyone excluding Batman, flinched in fear of her expression.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us, and said nothing!" Superboy answered but didn't release Kaldur from his grasps.

"You knew?" Robin exclaimed with a shocked and hurtful look on his face.

"But didn't tell us?" Kid Flash asks Aqualad.

"I sought to protect the team from..." Aqualad was cut off by Artemis.

"Protect us from what, knowledge that might have saved our lives?" She asks with a cold look on her face.

"You almost died!" Superboy raises his voice and stares at Miss Martian.

"Enough." Batman stopped them from bickering with just one look.

Superboy released Aqualad and gain their attention towards the Dark Knight. "With Red Tornado... missing, the team will now be overseen by rotating supervisors. Captain Marvel has volunteered to take the first shift." Batman informed them.

"What about Angel?" Kitsune asks Batman curiously.

"The League will find her and Red Tornado." Knight answered and Kitsune is not satisfied with the answer. "Look, I know you're worried about-"

**"You know nothing."** Kitsune spoke up in Japanese and glaring at him behind her half-mask. **"I promise someone that I'll take care of Zara and I intend to keep it."**

**"We can't allow you to do by yourself, Aaliyah!" **Knight approached Kitsune and holding her shoulders.** "You're going to get yourself killed by that temper of yours."**

Kitsune shoved him away. "So be it." She spoke up in English this time. "I can't stay here and do your job of searching for them."

Celestial looks worried between them especially no one could stop Kitsune for looking Angel and Red Tornado.

"Kitsune, stand down." Batman ordered the nine-tailed fox and she clenches her hand into a fist.

"I would not-"

"She will!" Saber cuts Kitsune off by covering her mouth and pulled her away from Knight. "Stop struggling, Kitsune... it's for your own good."

"I uh..." Captain Marvel cleared his throat lightly. "I'm really looking forward to hanging with you guys."

The Team are sharing each other's look and Celestial sighs heavily. "Zara..." She muttered the halfling's name.

"We'll save her, Ruby." Robin assured Celestial. "Don't worry."

"Mmm..." She nodded her head weakly making Robin look worried about her.

"Red Tornado is a member of the Justice League. That makes him a League responsibility." Batman reminded them. "Angel is part of your team but also responsible for us. You **will** leave them to us."

"Let go of me, Saber." Kitsune muttered and Saber let her go but watching her in case she's off to save them.

"I have another assignment for this team." Batman spoke up and showed them the picture of a newsletter. Next of the news is about the Gotham Mayor got an attacked by a Guerilla Gorilla.

"Gotham Mayor attacked by Guerrilla Gorilla?" Kid Flash asks curiously.

**_"Was this the only thing he could find to distract us?"_** Superboy asks them curiously through telepathic.

"Batman, please!" Robin approached Batman lightly. "Tell me you're not sending us on this joke of a wild ape chase." Trying to think his mentor is bluffing about this mission.

"I **never** joke about the mission." Batman spoke up bluntly and Robin looked down on the floor. "I've checked the sources. I've studied the patterns. Mayor Hill's encounter is only the latest in a series of incidents. Aqualad and Kitsune, you and your team will depart for India and check this out."

Everyone headed off towards the bioship excluding Kitsune. "Hmph. **Your **team." Kid Flash scoffs and still angry at Aqualad for keeping this secret for everyone.

"Kitsune?" Aqualad called the nine-tailed fox worriedly. It is unusual for her to be a silent one.

Kitsune silently walked ahead of them. He sighs and knowing she's still mad about letting them investigate instead of searching for Angel and Red Tornado.

"You're coming with?" Robin asks Captain Marvel curiously.

"Sure! We'll have a blast." Captain Marvel answered happily and went inside of the bioship.

"Translation. He blames us for Red fiasco and Angel. Doesn't trust us." He stared at Kid Flash and Celestial flinched of hearing Zara's alias. "Ru?" Robin called Celestial.

"Hey, don't worry... Ruby." Kid Flash assured her and patted Celestial's shoulder. "Angel is a tough girl and can take care of herself."

"She's 8, Robin and Kid Flash..." Celestial twiddling her thumbs nervously. "It took Kitsune hardest because those two are so close right after we met her."

"If only** someone** trusts us enough to tell us about the mole. This wouldn't happen." Kid Flash glared at Aqualad as the two boys dragged Celestial away from the Atlantean.

* * *

**Northern India || September 23, 21:36 IST ||**

Saber is getting more worried of Kitsune is shutting everyone out again. He's not the only one who noticed her sudden behavior including the others as well.

"All clear." Robin informed them.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters." Aqualad informed them.

Saber, Celestial and Kitsune switch their suits to stealth mode. Aqualad only received a glare except for Saber, Celestial, Kitsune and Captain Marvel. "Parameters?" Kid Flash scoffs and switching his suit to stealth mode. "We don't need no stickin' parameters."

"It's recon. We know what to do." Robin pointed out.

Robin and Kid Flash dragged Celestial while she silently pleads at Saber, he nodded his head to follow them. "Kid, Robin... " Aqualad called them knowing they dragged Celestial against her own will.

"The five of us, including Angel, started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us." Robin reminded the Atlantean.

"Or did you forget that, like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" Kid Flash asks Aqualad sarcastically they head off.

"I'll watch those two idiots before they put Celestial in danger." Saber informed them. "I trust you, Aqualad." He smiled before Aqualad could have a chance to speak with him.

"Kitsune." Kitsune snapped and turning around to face Aqualad. "Please... talk to me." Aqualad pleads and couldn't stand of seeing her like this state.

Just when he was about to touch her cheeks, Kitsune pulls away and turning her back while hugging her arms. All Kitsune ever wanted is to have Angel by her side.

"Um..." Captain Marvel clears his throat to break thick tension between Kitsune and Aqualad. "Did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" He asks Aqualad curiously.

Aqualad sighs heavily and leads them into the jungle.

* * *

"I'm worried about Kitsune, Celestial." Saber spoke up and Celestial nodded her head.

"Me too, I'm afraid of what she'll do next... Saber." Celestial voiced out her opinion.

"Does Kitsune know about the mole thing, Celestial?" Kid Flash asks Celestial curiously.

"No." Celestial shakes her head. "She didn't know about it. Kitsune is still shocked by Angel's missing."

"Couldn't blame her." He smiled in sympathy knowing how much Kitsune is overprotective to them, especially Angel is the youngest of them all. "We'll find her."

"I hope so." Saber sighs heavily. "Kitsune could bend the rules. If it means saving someone."

"We have to stop her for being reckless." Robin spoke up and they shake their heads. "Why not?"

"Compare to everyone, no one could stop Kitsune." Saber commented. "She's stronger and even defeats Knight during their spar."

"She did what!?" Kid Flash asks and didn't expect she could take down one of the League members. "Celestial?"

"I manage to land a hit but not strong enough to defeat her." Celestial explained. "We have to find a way before Kitsune could do any reckless." She stared up at the dark sky. "Knowing her... Kitsune won't hesitate to attack us if we stop her."

* * *

Captain Marvel is examining the footprints of a gorilla with the bullets on the ground. "Guess this is where Mayor Hill's... monkey business went down." Captain Marvel spoke up. "So at least we've confirmed his story, right?" He asks Aqualad and Kitsune. "Aqualad? Kitsune?"

"My apologies, Captain." Aqualad apologizes whereas Kitsune remained silent while observing the footprints. "I am... plagued by doubts." He stared at Kitsune worriedly. "Perhaps I was wrong to withhold..."

Aqualad stopped as they heard heavy footsteps. They looked up to see a mutant elephant approaching them. Captain Marvel tried to push the elephant but it's used a trunk to swing him away.

**"U~ōtādoragon: Muchi! (Water dragon: whip!)"** Kitsune didn't hesitate to remove the elephant's collar. "Remove the collar!" She informed Aqualad and Captain Marvel.

"Got it!" Captain Marvel and Aqualad remove their collars.

Kitsune noticed their eyes returned normal. "We're not your enemies." She told them in a soft tone. "You're free."

The elephants nodded their heads at Kitsune as they walked away from them. Captain Marvel sighs in relief and patted her shoulders. Knight didn't bluff about Kitsune being a quick thinker one.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars." Captain Marvel compliments Kitsune. "Knight spoke highly of you, Kitsune."

"Collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack." Kitsune brushed off the compliments. "They use the cobra venom on these animals."

"The rest of the team may also be at risk." Aqualad pointed out. "Team, report status." Only received static and Kitsune cringed of hearing it. "Ugh... Comm is jammed. And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up."

"Actually **you and Kitsune **let everyone split up before communications were set." Captain Marvel pointed out and Kitsune flinched of it.

"They would not listen!" Aqualad exclaimed angrily.

"I guess. But back at the Cave, Batman stopped everyone from arguing with one word." He smiled at them.

"Because Batman is... Batman." He sighs heavily.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me." He chuckled. "When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around. And it's hard not to take it personally. But I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive." He shared his experience with them.

"Batman takes command." Aqualad muttered and Kitsune nodded her head. "He has to... for the good of the League."

"That explains why he creates a group of heroes because Batman can't take down by himself." Kitsune pointed out. "Think about it, during the alien invasion... Batman can't do it alone because they're too many of them. He commands them."

"Kitsune..." Aqualad was shocked to hear Kitsune's thought.

"I'm more of a solo because I can't stand of leading." She shakes her head. "I nominate you to be our leader for a reason."

"Captain Marvel." Aqualad stared at Captain Marvel. "Thank you for helping me understand."

"Heh, wisdom of Solomon." Captain Marvel spoke up and pointing his head.

**_"Aqualad and Kitsune, can you hear me?"_** Miss Martian called them through telepathic.

"Yes, Miss Martian. Report." Aqualad answered.

**_"Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars, like those used on convicts at Belle Reve prison."_** Miss Martian explained.

"Cool, a tiger!" Captain Marvel said happily. "I'll be right back!" He flies to chase down a tiger before they could stop him.

"Captain, wait!" Aqualad spoke up and sighs heavily. "Heh, speed of Mercury." He commented sarcastically and Kitsune just sweatdropped.

"He acts childish..." Kitsune muttered and crossing her arms.

"Kitsune... you can still back down the mission if you want." Aqualad is giving her options. "I'm terrified if you compromise the mission and bringing yourself in danger."

"I'm not backing down." Kitsune shakes her head. "Yes, I can't stop thinking about Angel but I know... she might slap me on the head using a paper fan. Telling me not to worry about her and focus on the task at hand."

"Angel is strong." Aqualad spoke up and placing his web-hand on her shoulder. "We will save her and Red Tornado, you have my word."

"Okay..." She exhales softly. "Miss Martian, we need a telepathic link-up with the entire team, now."

**_"Link established."_** Miss Martian informed them.

**_"Should you really still be giving us orders? And should you really be following them?" _**Artemis asks sarcastically.

"Listen, please." Aqualad pleads at them.

**_"Oh, good, Aqualad's voice in my head. I've so missed that."_** Kid Flash commented sarcastically.

**_"Hey, Kaldur, KF, Saber, Celestial and I were attacked by giant vultures."_** Robin informed the Atlantean. **_"Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves."_**

**_"Um... please stop arguing and listen to Aqualad."_** Celestial begs them to listen Aqualad.

**_"Should we? I mean... if he did, he wouldn't tell you."_** Artemis pointed out.

**_"Superboy, are you online or just pouting?"_** Miss Martian asks her secret boyfriend.

**_"Busy. Call back later."_** Superboy answered and struggling to take down a giant white wolf.

**_"What gets me is how nonchalant he is about not telling us." _**Kid Flash spoke up. **_"Heck, he couldn't even tell Kitsune about it."_**

**_"Guys..."_** Saber had enough of their whining like a baby. He and Celestial got ignored by them and continue to complain to Aqualad being a secretive person.

**_"He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely cha-"_**

**_"How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?" _**Artemis asks them curiously.

**_"Or if Connor doesn't trust us to take of ourselves."_** Miss Martian pointed out.

**_"Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?"_** Kid Flash asks Robin curiously.

**_"We've known each other for years!"_**Robin exclaimed.

**_"Trust is a two-way street, and you know they'd hate it if we kept secrets from them."_** Artemis snapped.

**_"Not that we'd do that. Never."_**

Kistune kneels down and placing her hands to know what happened as her eyes glowed. She closes her eyes and stared at Aqualad. "Tiger lured Captain Marvel and using some kind of device to knock him out. A gorilla dragged him over there, Aqualad." Kitsune informed Aqualad.

"How did you know?" Aqualad asks Kitsune curiously.

"I blocked the telepathic for a minute." Kitsune answered and showing him the bracelet she wears on her right wrist. "It allows to sealed my ability to see past before mama trained me."

"You're clairvoyance?"

"To see past and holds a strong memory, depending on the object or a person." She wears her bracelet back. "I've had enough of this." Kitsune growled angrily and slamming the device using one hand and it flew away.

**_"YOU IMBECILES STOP WHINING LIKE A 6-YEAR-OLD CHILD AND LISTEN FOR AQUALAD! FOR PETE'S SAKE!"_** Kitsune raises her voices angrily through telepathic and they cried in pain of her tone.

"Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him." Aqualad informed them.

**_"Hmph. Under _****_your_****_ leadership? I don't think-"_** Kid Flash was cut off by Kitsune's cold tone.

"Listen to Aqualad and one more interruption... you guys will suffer my hell training, non-stop for five days straight, no breaks." Kitsune threatens them and they gulped in fear.

**_"This is not up for debate." _**Aqualad spoke up in a stern tone and mentally thanked Kitsune for stopping them argue. **_"You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will happily step down. But until that time, I am in command here."_** He throws the broken device over his shoulder.

"If Aqualad steps down, I would do that as well." Kitsune spoke up and giving Aqualad a look and he shuts his mouth. "Why bother joining a team if you guys won't listen? He has a reason to keep it by avoiding conflict. Look where we are now? We were almost gotten ourselves killed because you maggots have high pride and ignored us. Yes, I neglect my responsibility because I can't stop thinking about Zara." She sighs heavily.

**_"Aaliyah."_** Celestial called Kitsune softly. **_"None of us are blaming you for it."_**

**_"Young maiden is right." _**Robin spoke up. **_"Zara is like a sister to us."_**

**_"Yeah..."_** Kid Flash scratches his neck.**_ "I hate to admit but I kinda miss her slapping our heads using a paper fan."_**

**_"You guys..."_** Kitsune smiled and shook her head.**_ "You guys are making me more softie."_**

**_"Aww... we love you too, Aaliyah."_**

Kitsune rolls her eyes behind the half-mask as Aqualad nodded his head to create a plan to save Captain Marvel.

* * *

Everyone except Superboy are on stand-by as Kid Flash uses his goggles to examine the building.

**_"I'll fly over."_** Miss Martian informed them.

**_"Negatory." _**Kid Flash immediately answered. "The field is stamped like a dome over the whole compound."

**_"Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap." _**Robin pointed out as he hacks in their information through his computer hologram.

**_"I see a target." _**Artemis spoke up noticing a small button on the pillar.

**_"Then be ready to hit it."_** Aqualad ordered Artemis.

**_"Be ready, all of you." _**Kitsune warned them.

Aqualad uses his electricity to make an opening for Artemis to shoot the button using her arrows.

**_"Now!"_** Kid Flash told the female archer.

Artemis finally hit the button as it shut down the systems. Robin and Celestial looked up to see a monkey noticed them. They froze as the monkey cried out for intruders are coming.

"Crap..." Saber commented.

The alarm blares as they're being attacked by monkeys. Kitsune dodge their attack and noticed it's the same collar they fought against elephants. She uses her water whip to destroyed it.

"Remove their collars!" Aqualad informed them.

"Got it!" Celestial answered and swinging her fan to split the collar into two.

"Sounds easy when he says it." Robin grumbled and struggling to fight against two monkeys.

"Ha!" Saber uses his sword to destroy the collars and help Robin out.

A gorilla caught Miss Martian in her invisible form. "Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape!" Kid Flash exclaimed and help the Martian girl out. It went backfired because a gorilla uses his stomach to bounce Kid Flash off.

Kitsune went on her high speed and punch the gorilla in one hit. Creating a huge crate on the wall as everyone, excluding Superboy, showed up to see a machine with a brain inside.

"It's the Brain!" Kid Flash exclaimed and looked surprised to see it.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain." Artemis spoke up sarcastically.

"Not **a** brain, **The** Brain." He corrected her.

"In the flesh, so to speak." The Brain spoke up and Celestial cringed in disgust to see him in person. "Mallah..." He called his gorilla.

"AAH!" They cried out in pain and laying down on the ground.

"Miss Martian, Superboy, now!" Kitsune ordered them.

Miss Martian uses her power to deactivate the device as Superboy breaks the wall with a giant white wolf by his side. They're buying them time as Kitsune freed Captain Marvel.

"Thanks." Captain Marvel thanked Kitsune and removing the collar on the tiger's neck. "Now, one good turn deserves another."

Mallah roared angrily the fact they've been completely surrounded now. "Try it. I hate monkeys." Superboy commented while cracking his knuckles.

"No, Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." The Brain informed his pet. "Au revoir, mes amis." Using his machine and was about to attack them.

"Get down!" Kid Flash warned them.

Everyone braces themselves. The lights are out and back on to reveal they escape from them. "Wait, the big weapon thing was... a light switch?" Kid Flash asks curiously.

They stared at each other's look and shrugged about it.

* * *

"**Ne (hey)**, Kitsune." Celestial called Kitsune in a soft tone.

"What is it?" Kitsune asks Celestial curiously.

"Promise me... you won't go alone with us." She pleads and Kitsune froze. "I know... that you're adamant of finding them. I can't lose you."

"Ru-"

"I know that you're capable of taking care of yourself but please... I lost Cait Shelter..." She sniffs and gripping her hand tightly. Terrified if she disappeared out of her sight.

"I won't go anywhere." Kitsune assured her and hugging Celestial. "I promise. Wipe your tears, young one."

"Mm..." She nodded her head and wiping her tears.

"Look, I need to know, why did you keep the mole intel a secret?" Robin asks Aqualad curiously. "You didn't even let Kitsune involved with it."

Aqualad stared at each one of them while they are waiting for his explanation. "The source of the tip was Sportsmater." He told everyone

"What? You can't trust **him**!" Artemis exclaimed angrily while gripping her bow tightly.

"I do not." Aqualad assured Artemis. "It seemed possible, even likely, that he was attempting to divide the team with false information."

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded." Robin pointed out. "But you had to consider it might be true and didn't want to inform Kitsune about it."

Kitsune hums in deep thought but didn't say anything. "Yes, as a leader, I did. In which case, I did not wish to alert the traitor." Aqualad informs them.

"It makes sense and look where it lead us?" Kitsune questioned them. "We nearly got killed of it."

"I-" Kitsune gives him a look. "We are still prepared to step down."

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader and Kitsune as leader assistant?" Kid Flash asks them and raises his right hand while they follow him.

"Guess you guys are still it." Saber commented with a smile on his face. "We're still giving you guys a headache until one of us are ready enough to take the position."

"Saber..." Celestial groaned and elbowing him lightly. "You're giving us big trouble."

"Forget what I said, Kit." He laughs nervously and Kitsune shakes her head.

"Guess it's unanimous." Captain Marvel spoke up and shakes Aqualad's hand then at Kitsune. "See you tomorrow."

"You're not coming back with us?" Aqualad asks him curiously.

"Nope, gotta fly." He left them alone.

"He's... an odd one." Celestial commented and Saber ruffling her hair. "Hey!"

"Couldn't resist, baby sister." Saber teased her lightly.

"Why me?" She sighs heavily and Saber only replied by patting her head.

"You're easy to tease."

Celestial sighs heavily while everyone laughs at her.


	14. Chapter 13 Revelation

**Mount Justice ||October 1, 18:53 EDT ||**

Ruby, Aaliyah and Arthur are watching Kaldur and Robin are sparring. Captain Marvel is with Zatara to be their temporary den mother to look after them today. Days passed by and no one heard any news about the reds and Zara yet.

Aaliyah looks completely useless and forcing herself not to look for them by herself. She made a promise to Ruby not to act recklessly however, Aaliyah is struggling to break it so badly.

"You know they're a couple, right?" It snapped out Aaliyah's thought when Robin asks them in a hushed tone.

"I believe I knew before they did." Kaldur whispered back.

"I knew as well..." Ruby shuddered and rubbing her arms as if she got cold. "I saw them making-out before I showed up. Aaliyah?"

"Their gazes back at Northern India." Aaliyah answered.

"The hot-head and calm one..." Arthur commented with a smile on his face. "Should we tell them?" He asks them curiously as Wally and Artemis finally showed up.

"Let fate decide." Ruby commented and hugging Mimi close. "I feel sorry for both of them... if they found out about them are lovers."

"Me too." He patted Ruby's head. "Hey, on the bright side... they need to deal Knight and I first before asking you girls out."

Ruby laughs nervously while Arthur looked down on the floor in deep thoughts. Arthur knew Caleb likes Aaliyah despite their age differences. Caleb falls for Aaliyah deeply but completely understands she's not returning any feelings for him. Aaliyah thinks of Caleb as an older brother and nothing else.

Caleb hides his heartache and pretends to be happy-go-lucky towards Aaliyah. He couldn't force Aaliyah to think of him as a man, not a brother.

"So if Zatara is our babysitter of the week, why's he still here?" Wally asks them curiously. "And why's he eating my snacks?" He whined and Arthur just sighs at his glutton friend.

**_"Recognize Batman. 0-2." _**The computer IA informed everyone.

"Computer, national news." The Dark Knight ordered the computer.

It showed one of the reporters, Cat Grant from Metropolis. **_"The initial attack was short-lived, but Metropolis was only granted a short reprieve and despite the intervention of Superman and the Justice League, there seems to be no end in sight."_**

"An endless growing plant..." Aaliyah commented and stared at the screen with a serious look on her face.

"Should we get out there?" Robin asks Batman curiously.

"No." Batman answered and facing the Team. "The League will soon have the situation under control. That's not why I'm here."

"You're here for us something else." Aaliyah pointed out.

"Yes and according to your Intel, Sportsmaster supplied Cadmus blockbuster formula to Kobra." He showed them the picture of Sportsmaster.

"Who combined it with Bane's venom to create Kobra's venom." Wally commented.

"Which the Brain used to create his animal army." Robin spoke up.

"And upgrade Wolf." Superboy commented and rubbing Wolf's chin.

"The Brain also used inhibitor collars like the ones at the penitentiary." M'gann pointed out.

"Batman, is it possible that plant thing's on Kobra's venom, too?" Artemis asks Batman curiously.

"I had Green Lantern run a spot analysis. Devine cellulose does contain trace amounts of a Kobra venom variant." Batman explained.

"These cannot be coincidences, unrelated criminals are cooperating with one another worldwide." Kaldur pointed out.

"Kaldur's right." Arthur spoke up. "Unless there is a reason behind all this and I bet that plant belongs to Poison Ivy."

"Exactly." Batman agreed with them. "It's now clear our enemies have formed some kind of secret society of super villains. The attack on Metropolis is only the beginning."

"You got that right." Robin spoke up and types something on the hologram computer. "Plant creatures have sprouted in Gotham City, Paris, Star City, Taipei, Japan..." The screen went black.

"Robin, what happened?" Ruby asks the boy wonder worriedly.

"Dude." Wally called his friend.

"It's not me." Robin defended himself for not breaking the computer. "Someone's cutting in the satellite signal. All satellite signals."

The screen reveals Joker and Ruby yelps in fear seeing his maniac face. The scarlet-haired girl didn't hesitate to hug Artemis' side with her celestial spirit in her arms. Artemis didn't hesitate to calm Ruby down since she thinks of her as a baby innocent sister.

**_"Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem..." _**Joker showed them his pocket knife. **_"To bring you this important announcement... from the Injustice League." _**He moves the camera to reveal other villains, Poison Ivy, Black Adam, Count Vertigo, Ultra-Humanite, Atomic Skull and Wotan. **_"Ha ha ha..."_**

**_"We are responsible for the attacks on your cities. If you wish to save them, a ransom of 10 billion American dollars is required. Delivery instructions have been sent to the United Nations. There is no time limit."_** Count Vertigo narrowed his eyes towards the screen. **_"But the longer your Governments wait..."_**

**_"The more we get to have our jollies."_** Joker commented and turning the camera to face himself. **_"Ha ha ha!"_** The screen went black.

**"Ko-Ko-ko-kowai (sc-sc-sc-ary)..." **Ruby whimpered and hugging them close.

"Roger that, Aquaman." Batman answered his team member through ear comms. "The UN will prepare the ransom as a fallback, but it won't come to that."

Robin rewinds the video of the other members of Injustice League. "Count Vertigo, The Joker, Poison Ivy, Ultra-humanite, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Black Adam. 7 hitters. Probably behind everyone and everything we've faced." Robin commented and Aaliyah crosses her arms.

"There's your secret society." Wally commented.

"Not so secret anymore..." Artemis pointed out.

"Perhaps after India, they realize we would deduce the truth and saw no point in hiding any longer." Kaldur pointed out.

"Yeah." Wally answered enthusiastically. "That was their mistake. Right now, I say we go kick some plant creature butt."

"No." Aaliyah answered and everyone faced her. "No matter how much we destroyed the plants in each place, it'll grow faster. The only way to kill it is to find the main plant."

"How are we going to do that Ms-" Aaliyah gives him a look and he immediately shuts his mouth.

"The Justice League will handle the plants." Batman stopped their bickering. "I have a different job for this team."

"Oh, man." Artemis elbowed his stomach. "Uhh!"

"With the plants attacking so many locations simultaneously, there must be a central control system as what Aaliyah says." Batman informed them. "Your mission is to destroy it."

"You realize what you're really asking them to do." Zatara spoke up to Batman and knows what his intentions are.

"They're ready." Batman answered and glancing at Ruby and Aaliyah discreetly.

"Ready?" Wally asks them with a skeptical look on his face. "Ready for what? Ow!" Artemis punch his shoulder again. "Will you cut that..."

"Hello, Wally." Artemis spoke up and rolling her eyes. "If the big guns are fighting plants, who do you think we'll be fighting?" She asks the yellow speedster.

"For someone who is genius..." Arthur sighs heavily. "You really are dense." He points the picture of the Injustice League.

"Ohh..." Wally started to understand.

"Well, Batman, I trust you're correct... especially Knight assured us about them." Zatara commented and referring to Aaliyah and Ruby.

"I trust you can locate the enemy." Batman spoke up.

"Indeed. Wotan's informants suggest sorcery is part of how the plants are controlled." He explained. "Robin, if you will provide a holo-map, I'll search for signs of concentrated sorcerous activity."

Robin provides a holo-map for Zatara as he raises his hands to enchant a spell. "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" A red dot spotted where the Injustice League's locations are. "There. that is where you will find the Injustice League's central control system."

"Coordinates locked in." Robin spoke up. "The Louisiana bayou."

"We are on our way." Aaliyah spoke up. "Change your suit, we leave in 5 minutes." She ordered them as they dispersed to change their clothes.

* * *

**Bayou Bartholomew || October 1, 18:52 CDT ||**

Kitsune noticed a heavy thick tension around their atmosphere. She couldn't blame them since they're facing one of the dangerous criminals. Celestial and Kitsune face more dangerous mages or wizards before like Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, Phantom and Edolas.

"What's in the duffel?" Kid Flash asks Aqualad curiously.

"Plan B." Aqualad answered.

"Ugh." Miss Martian groaned in pain while holding her head.

"You all right?" Superboy asks Miss Martian worriedly.

"Dizzy." Miss Martian answered.

"Martians get airsick?" Robin asks Miss Martian curiously.

"She does look a bit greener than usual." Kid Flash commented.

"Not me, her." Miss Martian explained.

"I feel fine, Kitsune and Celestial?" Artemis asks them curiously.

"Fi-fi-fine." Kitsune stuttered and Celestial gasped and completely forgotten of giving her medicine.

"You're pale and turning a bit blue." Robin spoke up bluntly and was surprised by her pale expression behind her half-mask.

"Here." Celestial immediately hands her over a medicine. "Dragon Slayer like Kitsune gets sick of transportation." She explained it to them. "I feel fine as well."

"Thank you." Kitsune thanked Celestial and drinking the medicine liquid in one gulped.

"Not them, the bioship." Miss Martian answered. "She's trying to shield us, but..."

"Ahh!" Kitsune screamed in pain while holding her ears to tune down the noise.

"Kitsune!" Aqualad cried out her name worriedly.

The bioship is rotating itself was land over a lake. The bioship got tangled by a plan as Black Adam open the bioship but Superboy punches his face to push him away from them. The water is flowing inside of the bioship.

"No. No way I'm nearly drowning 3 missions in a row." Artemis groaned and putting an oxygen mask.

"Kitsune, I can't swim." Celestial whimpered and feel ashamed of not learning how to swim.

"I'll help you, young maiden." Robin volunteered to help her out. "Hold onto to me, okay?"

"Ye-yeah." Celestial stuttered and holding Robin gently.

"Good girl." He whispered her ears making her blushed furiously.

**_"Out. Everyone out." _**Aqualad ordered them.

All of them are getting out of the bioship as Celestial let go of Robin when they're on land.

"She's in shock." Miss Martian informed them. "She'll need time to recover."

Everyone cried out in pain and drop down on the ground. "Vertigo." Kid Flash muttered his name.

"Count Vertigo to you, peasant." Vertigo corrected the yellow speedster.

**_"Robin, Miss Martian, Celestial disappear."_** Aqualad ordered them through telepathy. **_"We will keep them busy."_**

**_"You four fulfill the mission objective." _**Kitsune commented and throwing Black Adam to the sky. **"****_Look after one another." _**She did a cartwheel and kicks Count Vertigo' chest.

* * *

Miss Martian in her camouflage mode and Celestial are following Robin behind whereas he's using GPS to track the main power.**_ "I blocked contact with Aqualad and the others." _**Miss Martian informed them. **_"Should we-" _**She was cut off by Robin.

**_"Sorry, that's not the gig."_** He didn't bother to turn around and face them. He pulls down the leaf. **_"This is. The Injustice League central control system. Looks like that plant is acting as an antenna."_**

**_"You're right." _**Ruby spoke up and uses one of Chinese spirit's abilities to sense nature. **_"Poison Ivy manipulate the plant with a magic spell to create a huge plant all over the world by sorcery."_**

**_"I didn't know you can sense plant, Celestial." _**Miss Martian pointed out.

**_"I use one of my Chinese spirit abilities to sense nature." _**She answered.

**_"Who?"_** Robin asks and feels curious to know other Chinese spirits.

**_"Dong Zhuo, he's an Ox spirit that controls nature."_** Celestial answered.

"Well, hello." They turned around to see Poison Ivy greeted them with vines wrapping around their bodies. Ultra-humanite is accompanying Poison Ivy with a huge gun on his hands then pointing at Robin. "And goodbye."

**"Seigi no honō! (Flame of justice!)"** Celestial use Xi Men's ability to burn down the vines and didn't harm Miss Martian at all. They're trying to escape from them.

"Sorry boy wonder. I'm putting an end to your little reconnaissance mission." Poison Ivy spoke up and didn't show any sympathy at all towards Robin. "What?" She failed to control her plants.

"I'm in control here." Celestial's eyes glowed by using Dong Zhuo's ability. "I won't let you hurt them."

* * *

"You're certain this will hold them?" Kitsune opened her eyes behind her half-mask to see they've been caged to someone. She's trying to pretend unconscious being knocked out coldly by them.

"The cage if impenetrable." Wotan assured Count Vertigo. "Even the Superboy has no chance of escaping."

"You're not the only one trained in the mystic arts, Wotan." Aqualad spoke up while gripping the cage. He tries to pull it out and only failed because it's too strong than him.

"Please, Atlantian..." He scoffs. "Do not pretend you're in my League." Wotan stops and senses a strong magic power. "What is this? I've never felt this kind of powerful magic before."

"You're weak, Wotan." Kitsune sits up and her cerulean blue eyes glowed. "You're no match for my magic."

"It can't be-" His eyes widened in fear and didn't notice how she surpass him.

**"U~ōtādoragon: Suikyū! (Water dragon: Water sphere!)"** Kitsune creates a huge sphere to cover herself and team.** "Doragonsureiyā no himitsu no geijutsu: Arashi no zenchō! (Dragon slayer secret art: harbinger of storm!)"** Dark clouds surrounded by them and hits Wotan, Black Adam and Count Vertigo.

Wotan breaks off the spell as they landed safely due to Kitsune's sphere. Kitsune dissolved her sphere as they separate their direction to defeat one of Injustice League members. Artemis and Kaldur tried to draw their weapons but they take it away from them.

"Ugh." Artemis grunted. "I feel naked and not in the fun way." She commented.

"Just make your own fun as we have been trained." Kaldur spoke up. "Man-"

The vines started to wrapped around Poison Ivy instead of attacking teenagers. "You brat!" She hissed at the certain scarlet-haired hero.

Celestial shows up right next to Artemis, smiling at them. She faces Poison Ivy and raising her hands, commanding the vines to throw her away.

"I didn't know you could control plants, Celestial." Artemis commented as she usually summons her spirits or crystals.

"I borrowed one of my spirits abilities." Celestial answered.

"Where are Robin and that fox?" Count Vertigo asks his colleague in a demanded tone.

"Ah! My babies!" Poison Ivy gasped hearing loud beeps.

It exploded as Kitsune and Robin looked down. "Timber." The boy wonder commented.

Poison Ivy cried out in anger and Celestial raises her arm to reveal one of her Chinese spirits. "Not on my watch! **Ushi no mon! Watashi wa anata o hiraku, Dong Zhuo! (Gate of the Ox! I open thee, Dong Zhuo!)**" A huge smoke appeared out of nowhere to reveal a brunette man with an ox horn on his head.

"You're not the only ones who can control nature!" Dong Zhuo spoke up as his eyes glowed and destroying the vines.

"Look out!" Kitsune carried Robin and ignored his protests as they jumped off the roof to avoid getting shot. "Joker and Atomic Skull." The Water Dragon Slayer muttered and glanced behind them with a serious look behind her half-mask.

"Children. Children foiled our plan." Joker commented and sighs heavily. "Inconceivable. Unacceptable. Retributionable. That last one might not be a word." He muttered the last phrase and not knowing Kitsune heard every word. "So. Sue me." He chases them.

"Kill them. Kill them all." Count Vertigo ordered them.

**"We need to find a way to gather them all together." **Celestial muttered by herself and looking for an opening attack.

"How?" Saber questioned the Celestial mage.

"Kya!"

"No, Aqualad! Don't!" Kid Flash cried out seeing Aqualad is about to wear Doctor Fate's helmet.

Kitsune tripped one of Poison Ivy's vine and crashed towards Aqualad. Instead of him wearing a helmet, it went through Kitsune's head. Everyone was surprised seeing Kitsune wear it before she has a chance to know what's going on.

"Was that suppose to happen, Celestial?" Dong Zhuo asks his Mistress as she shakes her head. "I heard from Xi Men about that helmet."

"Kitsune is going to kill Aqualad for bringing the helmet." Saber commented and sighs heavily. "She didn't even know about this."

"Kitsune?" Aqualad was startled from her new appearance.

She's wearing the female version of Doctor Fate with a gold helmet. Kitsune has no clue how she managed to wear Fate's helmet by just a simple tripped. Whoever brings the helmet, he or she is going to suffer the consequences once the mission is finally over.

"Kitsune?" Celestial called her friend worriedly.

Doctor Fate flies over toward Wotan. "Wotan, you are mine." He spoke up as his voice is mixed up with Kitsune.

Wotan shoots a beam towards Doctor Fate as she slaps it and shoots beam with the mixture of her water powers. "Uhh!" Wotan cried out in pain as he's being wrapped by a chain with water and electricity surrounded his body.

"Wonderboy, you are mine." Joker commented with a maniac grin on his face. "Ha ha ha!" He grabs his pocket knife.

Dong Zhuo showed up behind Joker and grabs his body to throw him to the sky. "Up in the air!" He commented and jumped higher to match Joker's flying. "Going down!" He slams him to create a huge crate and a bit of tsunami waves towards Robin's direction.

"Gotcha!" Sora appears out of nowhere without using Celestial's magic and grabs Robin to escape from mini tsunami. "That's gonna hurt."

"Celestial's spirit?" Robin asks the blue eagled armor curiously.

"Yup! Dong Zhuo. Ox Chinese spirit." Sora answered and placing him down right next to Celestial and Saber.

"Are you okay?" Celestial asks Robin worriedly.

"Don't worry, my young maiden." Robin assured her with a wink as she blushed furiously. "I won't die easily cause my future is just-"

"Zip it, lover boy!" Saber whacks his head. "The world is at stake here! Look out!" They dodge Poison Ivy's attack.

Wotan breaks out of the chain but still paralyzed by Doctor Fate's electricity. "Wotan has prepared for your return, Doctor." He spoke up while Doctor Fate remained blank but knows his host is more powerful compare the previous ones. Wotan speaks a foreign language and tried to attack Doctor Fate but he dodges it.

Celestial throws her fan towards Count Vertigo before he could use mind power to Miss Martian. She made a promise not to use crystal magic for her life span is going to be short. The scarlet-haired summons Oichi to handcuff one of them together with Dong Zhuo by their side.

"Surrender, sorcerer." Doctor Fate spoke up. "You cannot hope to defeat our Lord or Order." He reminded Wotan.

"Behind you!" Kitsune cried out as Doctor successfully dodges it and she sighs in relief then stared at Kent Nelson. "I have to find a way to get my body back, Kent-san. There's no way he's going to control it forever."

"That may be so..." Kent stared at her as her eyes filled with determination. "You're the first host who's more powerful compared to previous ones."

"I don't care!" She swings her hand and stared at the screen. "Lord or not, it's my mind and body to do what I want! I promise Natsu not to sacrifice myself and I intend to keep it." Kitsune clenches her hand into a fist.

"I can defeat you, and I will." Wotan declared. "You may have Kitsune's body with her magic. I can still defeat you both."

A beam hits Wotan out of nowhere. "Not tonight, Wotan." Zatara and other League members showed up.

Oichi and Dong Zhuo managed to corner other Injustice League members as Justice League shows up. Oichi and Dong Zhuo's nature with electricity that cages them up, it's impossible for them to escape.

"Thank you, Oichi and Dong Zhuo." Celestial thanked them.

"No sweat, Ma'am." Dong Zhuo winks at Celestial in a friendly way. "We always help you in every step."

"He's right." Oichi agreed with him. "We always look out for each other."

"It's over." Batman declared and mentally looked shocked at how Celestial's spirit create a powerful cage for Injustice League.

They raise their hands to surrender while Celestial looks suspicious about them. "There will be another day." Count Vertigo spoke up.

"Another day?" Joker grumbled and glared at Count Vertigo. "Another day! There will be another day? Not for any of us. Ha ha ha!" He uses his control gloves to release spores towards them.

"Oichi knocked Joker out!" Celestial ordered the green snake lady.

"My pleasure!" Oichi electrocuted Joker in one go to knocked him out coldly.

"Joker made spores. Don't breathe!" Batman warned them.

Just when Celestial is going to order Sora to use his magic to gather all spores and shattered them by crystals. Doctor Fate shows up and flies into the air. "Fear not." He assured them and uses his power to gather all spores to disappear. "Fate has intervened."

"The better question is, when is he going to release Kitsune?" Oichi asks and narrowed her snake eyes towards Doctor Fate.

None of them couldn't answer and only received silence.

* * *

Aqualad is blaming himself for not wearing the helmet quickly and Fate is not going to release Kitsune anytime. Kid Flash is angry for what he'd done and knowing Kitsune is not involved in this plan. In fact, Kitsune got tripped and crashed towards Aqualad as it went straight to her head.

"What were you thinking!?" Kid Flash asks Aqualad angrily. "How could you be so stupid!? You brought the helmet and instead of you wearing it! Kitsune wore it instead! Nabu will never release him now."

"You think I don't know that, Kid Flash?" Aqualad asks the yellow speedster seeing Celestial flinched of not seeing Kitsune ever again. "She crashed into me and wore the hel-"

"Shut up!" Celestial yelled at them and everyone jumped in shocked to see her losing her temper. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"Celes-"

"Don't Celestial me!" She glared at Aqualad with a hurtful look on her face. "Don't you have faith in us? We're close... getting a successful mission until you brought it."

"Celestial is right." Saber spoke up and completely disappointed at Aqualad. "Kitsune was about to tell us about the plan until... well... she got tripped and you know what next."

"I don't want to believe she's trapped inside of Dr. Fate forever." She shakes her head. "I know Aaliyah is a fighter."

Dr. Fate removes the helmet and revealing Kitsune regains her body back. She sighs heavily and passed it to Robin calmly. "Nabu let you go?" Kid Flash asks and looks relieved seeing Kitsune again.

"Kent didn't convince Nabu enough so being a stubborn person." She chuckled nervously. "I give him a piece of advice and lets me go."

"That's our girl." Saber spoke up proudly and Aqualad looks relief to see her again.

"Now, who is the idiot? To think it's a good idea to bring the helmet?" Kitsune asks as Saber and Celestial didn't hesitate to point at Aqualad.

"Him!" They answered and Aqualad blinks in surprised and gulped seeing her unreadable expression.

"I can-" Aqualad was cut off by Kitsune's pinches both of his cheeks.

"Are you out of your mind!?" Kitsune snapped him out angrily and she pulls it back and forth angrily. "Bringing the helmet could never bring us back! Wear one and you're already dedicated to Nabu!" Ignoring his cries or seeks forgiveness to Kitsune.

"Ohh... that's gotta hurt." Saber whimpered and protecting his cheeks in case Kitsune fight him.

"We're lucky enough that it's not us who got that." Robin commented and feels sorry for Atlantean.

"WHOEVER DARES TO WEAR THAT HELMET! SHALL BE PUNISH!" Her voice boomed and the entire forest could hear Kitsune's voice. "AM I CLEAR!?"

"Ye-yes!" The Team answered in fear excluding Kaldur who's unable to speak even one bit.

"Good." Kitsune lets go of Aqualad. "Don't use something that ends your life." She gives them advice.

"We're done here." They turned around to see Batman, Zatara, Knight, Aquaman and Captain are still with them. "The super villain secret society has been neutralized." He informed them. "As for your performance, it was satisfactory."

They stared at each other and was pleased to hear good news coming from Dark Knight.

"Kitsune, don't get yourself clumsy again." Knight teased the Water Dragon Slater whereas she wasn't smiling at his joke.

"Do you want me to throw you away from the ocean like last time?" Kitsune asks Knight calmly in a dead tone.

"Ha ha ha... nope. I'm good." He chuckled nervously knowing Kitsune is not bluffing of her threats. "Everyone go home and get some sleep! You guys can do the reports tomorrow."

Everyone groaned and glared at Saber's older brother. Hating the fact to do the report from their experience.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan || October 2, 10:30 EDT ||**

Aaliyah sighs heavily while looking up the sky in deep thoughts. She rarely loses her temper when it comes to Natsu or Gray's reckless action before. Ever since they've been sent here by Master Mavis, she couldn't help but feels close to them especially that Atlantean.

"This is so hard." Aaliyah muttered herself and closing her eyes. "Arthur." She didn't bother to open because of a familiar scent.

"I tried to sneak you but failed." Arthur sighs in disappointed but sits down right next to her. "If we aren't in a serious situation, Robin won't mind taking a video of you pinching our leader."

"He shouldn't bring the helmet in the first place." Aaliyah pointed out. "Kent-san told us once you wear it, you're going to become Nabu's host body forever."

"Until it's the right time for us to get old and don't have enough strength to do it." He stared at the flowers with a solemn look on his face. "I always wonder how my ancestors are dedicated to look after the helmet. That helmet is a curse of everyone."

"Could also be a blessing as well." She sits up straight. "Remember there is a reason why Nabu exists." Aaliyah stretches her arms.

"True... so... couldn't stop thinking about Kaldur?"

Arthur only received a silent answer as he turned around to see a wet ground. He groaned and been fooled by Aaliyah's plan. The brunette didn't know all this time, he had a conversation to clone instead of the real her. She used the alias **'Kitsune' **for a reason.


	15. Chapter 14 Humanity

**Tokyo, Japan || October 10, 00:00 EDT ||**

Aaliyah couldn't do it anymore to wait for their answers. Zara is in trouble and asking for help. She hates the fact of not letting them searching for Red Tornado and Zara. Zara is just a child and she'll do everything to get them back. Aaliyah knows this world is different comparing where they come from. She's not going to waste any more time but to find them fast.

It's already 12 midnight and everyone is sleeping excluding Aaliyah and Ruby. They are grabbing the necessary things before going out of the house silently. Aaliyah knows Ruby is going with her whether she likes it or not. Ruby inherits Erza's stubborn attitude and she's used to their attitude.

"Should we write a letter from them?" Ruby whispered at Aaliyah low enough to hear her out.

"I've done it." She sits behind Ruby's back as they're riding on Sora's back. "I remember Ivo created an Android and we have to sneak inside find clues of them."

"Let's go, Sora." Ruby commands her spirits as they are soar into the sky to head off their destination.

Both of them know they're going to get in trouble for not following their orders. Especially on their own without any backup at all. Both of them are used to it traveling around the place to finish the quest by themselves. They have more experience of doing missions independently without someone to babysit them at all times.

* * *

**Mount Justice || October 10, 16:58 EDT ||**

Arthur is officially angry and worried about Aaliyah and Ruby. Both of them went ahead without asking him or Caleb's help. They went on ahead to search Red Tornado and Angel considering they've been missing for 2 weeks now.

Caleb told his younger brother not to say anything about Ruby and Aaliyah's absence. The younger Nelson lied and promise not to tell his friends about them. Arthur is going to find a way about this.

"Pineapple juice?" Captain Marvel asks Wally and breaks Arthur's thoughts.

"That idiot..." Arthur muttered bitterly and looks disappointed at him.

"Good work everyone." Black Canary congratulated them. "In fact, it's been a very productive week." She compliments them.

"Yeah, for everyone except for kid malingerer." Artemis commented sarcastically.

"Hey!" Wally protests. "Arm broken in combat against the Injustice League here. Where is Ruby so she could call Kurjma to heal my broken arms."

"Kurama." Robin corrected him. "Speaking off, where are they, Arthur?" He asks the younger Nelson curiously.

"Busy fighting crimes in Japan." Arthur lied easily. "They're going to be here late. Still, you can still practice training on one-hand Wally."

"Well, excuse me Mr Sworsman." Wally glared at the brunette boy. "I'm not like you."

"Excuses, excuses, my friend." He shakes his head.

Black Canary chuckles at their banter. "I've really enjoyed being your, uh, den mother this week."

**_"Recognized: Zatara, 11."_** The computer announced of Zatara's arrival. Zatara typed something on the hologram keyboard. **_"Access granted. Zatanna, Zatara A-03. Authorization: Zatara, 11."_**

The bright light disappeared to reveal a girl close to Robin's age. Zatara decided to bring his daughter to meet the Team. "Zatanna, this the Team. Team, my daughter, Zatanna." He introduced them to his daughter.

Arthur was shocked to see Zatanna again and M'gann decided to introduce herself in front of her. "Hi! I'm..." She was cut off by Zatanna.

"Arthur!" Zatanna is happy to see Arthur again and approaching him. "Dad and Knight weren't bluffing that you're back being a hero again."

"They didn't." He chuckled nervously feeling their eyes. "Zatara used to babysit me before and met his daughter." Arthur explained it to everyone.

"Mmm..." Wally nodded with a sly smirk on his face. "You do have a reputation, Sweet Prince."

"Please stop that." He cringed at the nickname and wondering whether to change his personality or not due to being too kind towards other people. "Anyway... this is M'gann, Wally, Artemis, Kaldur, Conner and Robin." Arthur introduced Zatanna to his friends.

"Welcome to the Cave." Kaldur greeted Zatanna.

"Thanks." Zatanna thanked the Atlantean. "Arthur, where are your sisters you've been telling me about?" She asks the brunette curiously.

"Fighting crimes in Japan." He lied again but Zatanna knows he's lying to them. "So, Z... are you joining us?"

"Let's not get ahead of ourselves." Zatara intervened and hated the idea of his daughter being part of their team. "This is strictly a visit."

"Of course..." Arthur feels sorry for Zatanna and couldn't blame him for being an overprotective father. "My apologies, Sir."

"It's quite alright, Arthur." Zatara assured Arthur. "But I am sorry we missed the training." He apologies Black Canary for missing out on the training. "It's something from which Zatanna could benefit."

**_"Do the rest of you get the impression we're still on probation with Zatara?" _**M'gann asks them through telepathy to her friends.

**_"Not just Zatara."_** Conner answered. **_"I mean, why is Marvel still hanging around?"_** He asks them curiously.

Arthur gives Zatanna an apologetic look and she returned a deadpanned expression. **_"Because we like having him around."_** Wally answered.

**_"You like having him around cause he waits on you hand and foot."_** Artemis pointed out bluntly.

**_"And your point is?"_** Staring at the female archer.

**_"You're treating Marvel like a servant." _**Arthur spoke up bluntly. **_"Seriously? You can move your legs to move and use your other hand to do grab your snacks."_**

**_"He got you their, Wally..."_** Robin agreed with him and snickered at Wally's nervous expression.

**_"It almost makes one nostalgic for Red Tornado's tenure as supervisor whereas Zara's with him for the disappearance."_** Kaldur pointed out and Arthur looks worried about the halfling.

**_"Yeah."_** Robin scoffs. **_"At least he trusted us."_**

**_"If you ignore the fact we shouldn't have trusted him!"_** Conner exclaimed angrily. **_"He was a traitor. That machine nearly got all of us killed and took Zara! Zara is just a child!"_**

**_"You think we don't know that, Conner?"_** Arthur asks calmly and trying to control his temper. **_"I'm worried Zara because she's like a sister to Ruby and I whereas Aaliyah-"_**

"Are you guys having a psychic conversation?" Zatanna asks them and had enough of their mental conversation. It gained everyone's attention to her. "Cause I can't decide if that's cool or really rude."

"All right. Fine." Conner sighs heavily. "We were talking about Tornado and Zara. It's been weeks since his attack, and the League hasn't told us anything."

"The League is searching for Tornado and Zara, as well as the other androids that invaded the Cave and their creator, T.O Morrow." Black Canary explained to them. "Batman's made tracking them down our highest priority."

"But you've found none of the above." Robin pointed out.

"Not yet, but Tornado is Justice League."

"Zara is also our responsibility to look after because she's one of us." Arthur reminded Black Canary. "We also have our rights-"

"The team is not to pursue this." Black Canary cuts Arthur off and giving him a look whereas he remained stoic expression.

"Why don't you all take Zatanna, on a, uh, a tour of the Cave?" Zatara asks them and changing the subject.

"Ah. You're giving a tour?" Marvel asks them curiously and Arthur has a brilliant plan to fool him. "Cool!" He brought food for Wally.

None of Arthur's friends know who Marvel really is and decided to fool him out. "Captain Marvel, Wolf wanted to stretch his legs and was wondering if you can take him outside? If you don't mind." Arthur asks Marvel and hoping he will say yes.

"He needs the exercise. We'll join you in a few." Conner helped Arthur out as well.

"Sure, sure. I can do that. Come on, Wolf." Marvel leads Wolf outside with nachos on his hand.

"What... my nachos!" Wally whined as Artemis grabs his collar to drag him out.

They went another direction where the bioship is to search Red Tornado and Zara. Arthur was surprised to see Zatanna changed her clothes to casual. "You're getting good at magic, Zatanna." Arthur compliments Zatanna.

"Thanks, Arthur." Zatanna blushed slightly while the girls smirked of her having a huge crush on Arthur. "Why did you lie to us about them?"

"Knight thinks it's a brilliant idea to keep this one for you guys." Arthur sighs heavily and everyone stopped walking. "I called it stupid."

"Where are they exactly, Arthur?" Kaldur asks Arthur.

"Both of them leave home late at night." Arthur answered. "They went on their own without us."

"Dude!" Wally looked surprised hearing the news. "Ruby and Aaliyah? Are they out of their minds?"

"Those girls are unpredictable and if I were in their position... I would do the same thing." He scoffs. "Besides... from what I learn to them. Their guild is also known as impulsive, destructible and reckless mages."

"They are?" Artemis asks Arthur with a shocked on her face.

"Yup! However, they're overprotective to each other and willing to do anything to make them safe." He explained. "If one of their families are in danger, they're going to break the rules. I was surprised by how they managed this long."

"That explains why I didn't see them." Zatanna spoke up and Arthur nodded his head. "We're not really taking a tour, are we?"

"No." Conner answered. "We're hunting down that robot and save Zara." He answered.

"Yes, we are." Kaldur answered.

"Oh, wow. Out loud and everything." Zatanna commented and was amazed by their honesty.

"What about new girl?" Artemis asks them curiously.

"She won't tell." Arthur assured the female archer.

"I can't tell." Zatanna spoke up. "Not if you kidnap me." Giving them a sly look on her face.

"Oh, she's going to fit in great." She's impressed by her attitude.

* * *

**Teton County || October 10, 04:23 MDT||**

Hearing the whirling sounds as Angel didn't lower her guard at all. She lost counting the days she held in a captive and got separated Red Tornado. The halfling knew Red Tornado was been brainwashed by T.O Morrow and the other androids. Deep inside her heart, she never gives up hope for Kitsune and Celestial are looking for them.

"Tired, kitty?" Morrow asks Angel but only received silence. "Aren't you hungry? You haven't touched the food yet."

Angel simply glared at the Scientist and didn't move at all. "I've never met a creature like you. You're a strong woman despite the lack of food or water inside of your body." T.O Morrow spoke up. "This could take a while to experiment you, my darling. You're always one step ahead of me, executing the plan."

Angel didn't say anything and silently praying to save them fast.

* * *

**Belle Reve || October 10, 18:35 CDT||**

They decided to do Kid Flash stupid idea to interrogate Ivo at Belle Reve. "Warden Strange owed us a favor for stopping last months prison break. He's giving us 5 minutes with you." Miss Martian informed Ivo and everyone else.

"Spill, Ivo." Superboy spoke up while crossing his arms. "How do we find T.O Morrow, his Reds and Angel?"

"Now, why in the world would I know how to find morrow?" Ivo asks in a bored tone. "I'm not interested in that pesky cat except that fox girl of yours. She's quite interesting one than that mascot if yours."

"Leave Kitsune out of this, Ivo." Saber spoke up coldly and feels overprotective towards his foster sister. "Lay a hand on her, you're going to meet my blades."

"Talk about an overprotective brother." Artemis whispered at Zatanna and she couldn't help but agree to her.

"Is that a love, Saber?" Ivo asks and looks interests at Saber.

"Yes, and I care about her well-being, including everyone here." Saber declared.

"Because..." Kid Flash changed the subject. "And here's a truly dumb idea... you're Morrow's biggest competitor in the evil android game. Who better to keep track of what he's up to, and where?"

"Ah. I see your point." Ivo nodded his head in understanding. "So let me rephrase... why in the world would I tell you how to find Morrow?"

"He knows." Aqualad approached Miss Martian. "Do what you must." He ordered her.

Miss Martian tried to read Ivo's mind but he just laughs. "Oh, please. As if I've never faced a telepath before." He crosses his arms and looks confident.

"You haven't seen one yet." Saber commented with a mischevious look on his face.

Zatanna approached Ivo chanting a spell on him. "Trulb tuo s'worroM eurt noiatacol!"

"Morrow's in a secret underground base beneath Yellowstone National Park..." Ivo speaks faster and looked surprised at how he said the truth to them. "100 meters South of old faithful." The Team excluding Saber, looked surprised at Zatanna's ability. "Wait. What just happened?"

"That wasn't so hard, isn't?" Saber asks sarcastically and he only received a glare from Ivo.

* * *

Angel didn't know whether to kill Kitsune and Celestial for being reckless or not. She couldn't believe they let them capturing themselves and didn't bother to fight them back.

"I don't know whether to kill you guys or not." Angel spoke up bluntly and hugging them tightly. "I always knew you guys won't stop looking at me."

"We adored you so much, Angel." Kitsune spoke up softly and examing Angel's features. "You're losing weight, Angel."

"What have they done to you?" Celestial asks worriedly towards Angel. She's worried the Red Volcano took her keys away from her. The scarlet-haired girl hopes Red Tornado is going to keep the keys safe knowing he's still with them.

"They tried to experiment on me." She smiled at them tiredly. "None of them didn't know I'm a stubborn person and won't back down without a fight."

"We're Fairy Tail mages after all." Kitsune commented and holds back her tears. "In a few hours, they are coming to save us."

"How did you know that?" Zara asks her adopted mother curiously.

"My special bells on my ankles silently vibrates... indicating they are close."

"You girls are screwed for disobeying their orders."

"They had it coming." Celestial commented and sweatdropped knowing she's right.

Celestial and Kitsune are going to get themselves in trouble for going on a mission by themselves.

* * *

"Black out all external communication." Aqualad ordered Miss Martian. "Soon, Canary and Zatara... Batman, too, I imagine... will know of our visit with Professor Ivo. We haven't much time."

"I'm impressed how you cast that spell, Z." Saber compliments the black-haired girl. "Did your dad taught you that?"

"Your brother did actually." She chuckled and remembered Knight trained her behind Zatara's back. "I thought he can't cast any spell at all."

"Here's the opposite one." He chuckled and rubbing his neck. "Kitsune is the mentor of Knight when it comes to magic. Knight said and I quote. **'Kitsune is way better than Zatara.' **He gets hell training for 5 months." Everyone excluding Zatanna shivers in fear of Kitsune's hell training.

"From what I heard from my dad or Knight, they've never felt this kind of magic power." Zatanna pointed out and was wondering why they're scared of her.

"Pfft." Kid Flash scoffs and smiled nervously at Saber's glare. "I mean, what's so special about Kitsune?"

"Hardworking that's all." He smiled at the yellow speedster. "How's your training progress coming along?" Saber changed the subject.

"Yeah." Artemis agreed with him. "Could you teleport us to Tornado and Angel, or Morrow to a cell, or force his bots to surrender?"

"Or create peace on Earth for all time?" Zatanna asks and scoffs. "Zatara couldn't do all that, and I'm nowhere near on my dad's level. I need to know a spell cold, or else have time to prep it. Plus, all magic requires energy, which usually has to come from within. I just can't make the impossible happen at will."

"Zatanna is right." Saber spoke up while glancing at the window. "Sometimes... magic can be a blessing or a curse. Remember what happened to Celestial? The more she uses crystal magic, the more she exerts herself."

"What's our E.T.A to Yellowstone?" Superboy changed the subject. "I'm way past ready to stuff Tornado into a trash compactor. How dare he took Angel from us."

"Are you so certain he betrayed us?" Aqualad asks the clone curiously.

"Aren't you?" He asks angrily.

"I am not convinced and I know Kitsune's instinct she trusts Red Tornado."

"She's not here!" He pointed out. "She runs away with Celestial to save Angel."

"Even so, that makes him but the victim of his creator's programming." Aqualad explained to the hot-headed clone. "Certainly, he deserves a chance to prove he's more than the weapon others designed him to be."

"I'll kill Kitsune once the mission is over." Saber grumbled over his breath and they heard him. "Dragging Celestial into her mission. What in the world is she thinking?"

"She's worried about Angel, Saber." Robin pointed out and pouts slightly. "She took my young maiden away from me."

"Since when is she yours, Rob?" Kid Flash asks him curiously and never seen him falling for someone before.

"The moment I laid my eyes on her." He sighs dreamily and couldn't stop thinking about her.

"You want blessings? Try to ask Celestial's spirits whether you're worthy enough to be with Ruby or not." Saber spoke up bluntly.

"Couldn't wait for that." Artemis grinned widely. "Boy, Ruby sure has a lot of admirers."

"Who?" Zatanna asks the female archer curiously.

"His name is Di-"

"They need to get through Xi Men first." Saber cuts Artemis off and chuckled. "Xi Men is an overprotective spirit and a father figure to Ruby."

"Good luck dude." Kid Flash teased the boy wonder and he just glared at the yellow speedster.

* * *

**Yellowstone National Park || October 10, 20:22 MDT||**

They finally arrived at their destination everyone are in stealth mode including Zatanna. She decided to help them save Red Tornado and Angel. There could be also a chance to see Saber's foster sisters he always admires about.

"You guys made it." They jumped in surprise to see Celestial, Angel and Kitsune stands in front of their bioship.

"Guys!" Miss Martian squeals and hugging them. "I'm so glad you girls are safe!"

"Us too." Celestial returned the gestures. "We're waiting for the right timing to get free."

"How's Angel?" Artemis asks them worriedly seeing her sleeping peacefully but losing weight. "What have they done to her?"

"She fought and won't allow anyone to experiment on her." Kitsune whispered. "I'll stay with Angel whereas you guys need to save Red Tornado."

"By yourself, Kitsune?" Aqualad asks Kitsune curiously. "You won't require any assistance?"

"No, just bring Red Tornado safe." She stared at each one of them including the new girl. "You guys need to be careful, I sense new android but I can't tell what it is."

"We will." He vowed and Kitsune smiled.

"Good luck. I'll treat Angel's wound immediately. I'll explain everything later." Celestial leads them where Morrow's hideout is.

Celestial kneels down right next to Robin as he opens his hologram computer. "Ivo was right. Something's down there."

"They're going to plot something, there's something uneasy feeling." Celestial answered and touching her celestial key spirits lightly on her left waist. "Let's go." Just as they're trying to head straight to the base.

A strong wind came out of nowhere as they barely hold their ground. Everyone has swept away from the wind and looked up to see Red Tornado is behind this. Completely surrounded by tornadoes without any escape from his.

"Why Tornado? Why are you doing this?" Miss Martian asks the red android. Noticing a message from them as she decided to ask them through telepathic. **_"Message received."_** She told them.

**_"Time to put up our acting skills."_** Saber commented sarcastically.

"Who cares why?" Superboy asks them angrily. "Nail him!"

"Superboy! Maneuver 7!" Aqualad ordered the clone. Superboy supports his hand and throws Aqualad into the air to attack Red Tornado but he shoves him off.

Robin and Artemis throws an explosive bomb but Red Tornado throws it towards them. Celestial swings her fan to avoid getting hit by it. The scarlet-haired girl throws her twin fan towards the android but he deflects it causing to hit Robin, Artemis and Celestial back.

"That does it, Tornado." Kid Flash grunted angrily. "You're not the only spin Doctor around here."

Red Tornado grabs Miss Martian hands and throws her off towards Kid Flash. Clashing each other as a sword appeared out of nowhere. Red Tornado manages to dodge it and grabs Saber's leg to throw him off towards Zatanna. Struggling to casts a spell and grunted in pain as they got a knocked out by Red Tornado.

* * *

Red Volcano is not a fool. He found everything of Red Tornado's plan considering he's still loyal to them. Aqualad and Superboy tears the rocks off into pieces as the others dodge it.

**_"Zatanna?"_** Saber called her worriedly.

**_"I'm good. The Red Tornado's getting away."_** Zatanna informed him.

**_"Is he abandoning us?"_** Artemis asks them curiously.

_**"I highly doubt it."**_ Celestial spoke up and summon her Chinese tiger spirit, Lu Bu to help them out. **_"He's not leaving us for no reason. I think... he's going to convince the two."_**

**_"You mean the fire and water android that almost killed us, young maiden?" _**Robin asks her with a skeptical look on his face. **_"Good luck to him."_**

"I put my trust in him." She stared at the Red Volcano android. **_"He can do it." _**

"You stand no chance against me, humans." Red Volcano spoke up and punches at Kid Flash face.

"We're not human!" Miss Martian and Superboy said in together to attack Red Volcano.

"Apologies. I suppose the properly inclusive term is..." Summoning his rocks and turned it into a hand. "Meatbags." Clasping the hands of the rock together to attack Miss Martian and Superboy in one go.

**"Kurisutarumēkā: Purizumuchēn! (Crystal make: prism chain!)"** Scarlet of crystal chains wrapped around Red Volcano's body.

"What-"

**"Koken! (Tiger fist!)"** Lu Bu appeared in front of Red Volcano's and throwing punches at the android. Sending him away from the sky as the crystals dissolve. "We're not meatbags, you metalhead." He growled angrily and stands on Celestial's side.

"Agh!" Red Tornado growled angrily and throwing rocks at them. Lu Bu holds Celestial in his arms as he uses his flash steps to dodge every rock they attack. "Tornado's memory files and my superior processing speed allow me to anticipate your every move. You, however, Celestial brat, surprised me."

"Zatanna, now!" Saber ordered Zatanna.

Zatanna cast the spell on Red Volcano as the smoke wraps around its eyes. "Tornado never knew my moves." She spoke up proudly and Saber smiled.

"You're getting improve and totally worth it for joining us, Zatanna." Saber compliments the black-haired girl causing her to blush.

"Tha-thanks, Saber." She stuttered.

"Blondie knight." Lu Bu showed up of nowhere and they cried out in surprise. "Flirt later after we save Red Tornado." Placing Celestial down.

"You flirt Celestial all the time when she summons you, kitty." Saber snapped him and Lu Bu stared at him with an amused look.

"At least I flirt before I fight." He smirked and Celestial sighs heavily and facepalm of Lu Bu's bluntness.

Red Volcano's eyes glowed and the volcano appears behind him. Celestials sigh nervously seeing it. Summoning the volcano is not a good sign for everyone.

"We need to stop him before the volcano erupts." Celestial spoke up nervously. "Look out!" They dodge every attack especially Aqualad and Miss Martian is at a disadvantage here.

**_"He's activating a stage 2 eruption." _**Kid Flash spoke up. "It gets to stage 3, kiss the hemisphere good-bye."

**_"Where is Natsu when you need him, Celestial?"_** Lu Bu asks Celestial and she shakes her head.

**_"Who is Natsu?"_** Zatanna asks the Chinese tiger spirit curiously.

**_"One of our friend." _**Celestial answered and squeals in surprise by an incoming attack coming towards her. "**_He eats fire, not lava, Lu Bu." _**Lu Bu grabs Celestial to save her.

**_"Hit him from all sides."_** Aqualad ordered them. **_"Celestial, summon Xi Men."_**

**_"Hai! (yes!)"_** Celestial agrees and grabs one of her celestial keys. **"Ryūnomon, watashi wa anata o aite, nishi no hito! (Gate of the dragon, I open thee, Xi Men!)" **Xi Men shows up to aid them.

"Miss Martian!" Saber cried out one of his teammates worriedly. "Lu Bu and Xi Men, let's go!"

"Got it!" Multiple of Kid Flash headed towards Red Volcano to save Miss Martian. The real Kid Flash managed to save her safely and headed towards them.

Water shots up of nowhere to attack Red Volcano. "Nice hit!" Robin compliments Aqualad.

"The hit was not mine. Look!" Aqualad told them as they turned around to see Red Torpedo helped them.

"Lady Celestial is right of Red Tornado convincing them." Xi Men hums in deep thought. "Shall we help them, my lady?"

"No." Celestial answered and everyone stared at her with a surprising look on their faces. "It's their battle and must not interfere it."

"I hate to say this..." Lu Bu stretches his arms and placing it behind his head. "She's right. Red Tornado manages to convince them because there is goodness in them."

"They couldn't able to convince Red Volcano to end this." She narrowed her green eyes at the android. "Their final decision-"

"Is to put an end before Red Volcano could take over the world." Xi Men answered softly and patting Celestial's head.

"She's a wise girl, isn't she?" Zatanna whispered at Saber and he nodded his head.

"Behind her shyness, Celestial is a wise girl as well." Saber spoke up softly as the others couldn't help but watch them a far but ready enough to intervene the fight.

"Sister! Brothers! Stop!" Red Volcano pleads but they ignored him.

"No... Superboy, save Red Tornado." Celestial asks the clone in a pleading tone. "He's going to sacrifice himself together with Red Inferno and Red Torpedo!"

"Got it!" Superboy agreed and grabs Red Tornado before he could get melted completely.

"Oh, no..." Celestial whimpered and Xi Men hugging her close.

"Celestial, call Sora immediately!" Kid Flash commands her.

**"Senshi no tori no mon, watashi wa anata o hiraku, Sora! (Gate of the warrior bird, I open thee, Sora!)"** She summons the blue armored eagle.

"Reporting for duty!" Sora showed up in front of them.

"Tornado and Sora, listen!" Sora and Red Tornado listen to Kid Flash very carefully. "We're on the verge of a stage 3 supervolcano eruption. There's no turning back from that. We need to vent pressure, fast. But the ash cloud will bring on worldwide nuclear winter unless you two divert it." They nodded their head. "Triangulate around the pressure locus."

"Right." Robin shows them the image of the volcano through his computer hologram. "There, there and there." Giving Artemis an instruction and she shoots an arrow to make it explode.

Sora and Red Tornado flies up to the sky to stop the ashes. They completely stopped the eruption and Kid Flash cries out in victory for the succession plan he did.

* * *

Kitsune and Angel finally joined them to fix Red Tornado's voice. Angel is being stubborn and wanting to be with them. Kitsune reluctantly agreed since she's not going to change Angel's mind.

"There. That should do it." Robin spoke up once Kid Flash and himself fixed Red Tornado's voice.

"Yes. I can speak again." Red Tornado spoke up.

"You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save the planet." Aqualad spoke up.

"The planet would have survived." He commented. "It is humanity that was saved... though not by me." Turning his head to look at them. "My sister and brother were the true heroes this day."

Kitsune mentally frowned behind her half-mask. Remembering how Jellal lost his memories during Nirvana and helped them out before the Rune Knights captured him. It hurts Kitsune deeply seeing her biological brother got separated from him again. No matter how much what Jellal had done to her, Kitsune always loves and cares for him.

"My point is this... you were never the mole, never a traitor." Aqualad spoke up.

"Aqualad is right." Kitsune snapped out her thoughts. "You're loyal to us and help us to learn an independent hero without becoming a shadow to our- well, their mentor anymore."

"Still hated the fact you guys don't have mentor." Kid Flash grumbled and Celestial laughs nervously while holding her spirit pet, Mimi.

"No." Red Tornado changes the topic. "I left to protect you from further attack and to find my creator, Morrow."

"Cool. Souvenir." Kid Flash spoke up proudly holding a mechanic hand in his arm.

"Reddy, we can rebuild you better than you were before." Robin suggested while holding a mechanic leg.

"I do not believe I should be repaired." Red Tornado informed them.

"Why not?" Celestial asks Red Tornado curiously.

"Better question... why'd you volunteer to become our den mother in the first place?" Superboy asks in a stern tone.

"Turn down the tone, Superboy." Zara scolded him weakly since she's still recovering from the kidnapping.

"It's quite alright, Angel." Red Tornado assured the yellow strips cat. "I was the pragmatic choice. I do not require sleep. I have no secret identity or second life to live."

"But you do have advanced AI programming." Kid Flash pointed out. "Designed to learn, adapt, evolve."

"Hello, M'gann." Miss Martian slaps her forehead. "You wanted to become more human."

"And you couldn't do that with the League." Artemis commented. "They're stiffs. Well... except someone." Giving Angel, Celestial, Kitsune and Saber a look.

"Don't look at us." Saber defended themselves. "We still questioning ourselves how Knight became the League."

"It hard to tell of him being the League, Saber." Zatanna pointed out.

"Happy-go-lucky 27/7 and rare to get serious." He muttered and sighs heavily.

"At least he's opposite to someone we know." Robin commented with a smirk. "You're sure not going to learn emotion from Batman. Trust me."

"Then the Cave was not a proving ground only for us, but for you as well." Aqualad spoke up.

"I do not know if these statements are accurate, but perhaps they are true." Red Tornado spoke up. "And if I understand the term correctly, I believe I have come to... care about you all."

"See? Practically a meatbag already." Superboy commented with a smirk on his face.

"We care for you as well, Tornado." Kitsune caress Red Tornado's metal cheek. "No matter what."

They finally manage to save Red Tornado and Angel.


	16. Chapter 15 Advice

_**Sorry for not updating New World because I was on writer's block. I'm so happy to find out someone loved my story despite I'm on slow updates. Here's the new chapter on New World and it's an original story, not from the episodes.~Mira**_

* * *

Arthur was been traumatized twice. He never met his parents before because they died of a car crash. Kent and Caleb are taking care of him since he was a baby until he grows older. 3 months ago, he lost his great-grandfather for risking himself saving the helmet and Wally.

He blames himself for not being strong enough to save him. Arthur is jealous of Aaliyah because she is the strongest person he ever meets. He knows Aaliyah hides her true strength because she doesn't want anyone to feel bad or feel superior than them.

"Arthur?" He nearly dropped his sword and turning around to see Ruby is staring at him. "You've been spaced out, recently." She commented and lowering her twin fans.

"I guess I did..." Smiling nervously and sighs heavily. Arthur never reveals anything to Dinah but the blonde woman knows he bottles up his feeling. It's not healthy for him but he makes an origami crane, releasing his negative emotions. People think it is childish but in Arthur's case, it's his way to release negative feelings. "Can I... ask you something, Ruby."

"Sure, what is it?" Tilting her head curiously and Arthur smiles at her innocent look.

"How... did you cope with it?" He asks her curiously. "All the experiences you've been through." None of them know a certain boy wonder is listening to their conversation.

"Before we ended up coming here on Earth?" She asks Arthur nervously and playing her celestial keys.

"Sorry, Rubes." Arthur apologies and wasn't his intention to ask sensitive questions. "I didn't mean-"

"It's quite alright, Arthur." She assured him. "To be honest... it's hard for me to move on ever since... my guardian gave me a second chance to live and reunite my sister once again."

"Lola sacrificed herself to save you." Arthur gives her a sympathetic look.

"Yeah. When she died in my arms, I often get nightmares and Wendy-**nee (sister) **always hug me. Comforting me that no matter what happens... our loved ones are always watching us from heaven and still in our heart." She smiles and remembering her adopted sister, Wendy Marvel, who looks after her. "What exactly happened at the simulation, Arthur?" Ruby asks him curiously.

Ruby, Aaliyah and Zara weren't present at that time for their simulation training, due to crimes back in Japan. The three of them are investigating and wondering how the crimes are getting increased instead of decreased. Few of the criminals are happened to be the League of Shadows and wanting to see Aaliyah's skill comparing Ruby and Zara.

"It's complicated, Ruby." He sighs sadly. "The simulation went wrong and gives us a traumatic experience."

"Is that why Kaldur hugs Aaliyah once you guys awake from it?" He nodded his head and not forgetting how Kaldur hugs Aaliyah tightly. It was like the Atlantean is scared that she might disappear again or worse. "He looks a bit shaken and relief seeing her."

"I'm also relief you guys aren't including to that incident." Arthur sighs heavily. "You three are like sisters to me. You girls have been through a lot. The last thing you girls do are going to face it with us again."

Ruby smiles and completely appreciated Arthur's concern of their well-being. "That makes us who we are, Arthur." She smiles. "Each one of us has our own experience from our past. That past changes us for who we are to become a better person. Some people turned into evil but us? We choose for good to protect someone we care."

Arthur smiles and ruffling her hair. "You can be wise often, Ruby. Lola must be proud of you."

"Ahaha... I've been surrounded by wise people." She laughs nervously.

"Don't ever change who you are, Ruby. On Aaliyah's case, she needs to loosen up a bit."

"You could always ask Aaliyah about this one, Arthur." Ruby suggested. "She's been through a lot from what Erza-**nee (sister) **told me."

"I'll hold onto that, little sister."

Robin silently leaves and wondering where they came from. How did Arthur know their pasts? Maybe he could ask Ruby whether she's willing to reveal her secrets or not. He wanted to know more about them, especially to that scarlet-haired girl

* * *

Aaliyah is starting to wonder why Kaldur hugs her out of the blue. She was informed about Batman how the Team gets traumatized due to their feelings are compromised which makes M'gann forgetting they're in a simulation exercise. Her telepathic is more powerful compares to her Uncle, J'onn. Aaliyah lecture Batman how this simulation won't end up successful because they're not ready enough to face that kind of tests. The Dark Knight ignores her opinion and he allows them to experience. The result of the exercise? The Team are shaking in fear and Batman asks Black Canary to consult them as their personal Therapist.

Aaliyah never pushes them to ask what exactly happen but she could guess it. They saw how many heroes and civilians risk themselves to save the Earth. They saw how they died especially herself, Zara and Ruby are included as well to get killed by an alien. She even got hugs from Kaldur first followed by M'gann and Artemis.

**"Memories won't fade but they need to overcome when it happens again."** Aaliyah muttered in her own language in case someone might hear her in English. She experiences a lot of trauma before including her friends. They need to overcome their fear and move forward because they don't want to get stuck in the past forever.

_**"Aaliyah."**_ She froze and looking at her surroundings. _**"Aaliyah."** _Hearing a faint voice but Aaliyah never feels any presence at all.

"I heard my name pretty clearly..." Muttering under her breath and sensing Kaldur is approaching her. "It's not him who called me. The voice is so familiar-"

"Aaliyah." Aaliyah closes her mouth from speaking and turns around to face the Atlantean. "I notice you always love strolling around the beach whether it's day or night time."

"Water makes me calm and that's where my magic came from." She's looking down at her right hand. "What brings you here?" Aaliyah asks Kaldur curiously.

"I just wanted to know if the condition in Japan." Kaldur answered and Aaliyah stared at the ocean in deep thoughts. "Aaliyah, is everything all right?" He asks her worriedly since she never seeks help from them despite their struggles.

"Yeah..." Aaliyah nodded her head and still looking at the ocean. "I know the reason why crimes are getting increased." She exhales softly and crosses her arms.

"How?" Kaldur questioned her and she remained silent. "Aaliyah, as your friend and a teammate, you need to understand-"

"They wanted me to join the League of Shadows." Aaliyah interrupts him. "They saw my potential. That's why the crimes increase because they wanted to see... my assets." She explained with a grim look on her face. She would rather die than to betray her friends.

Kaldur frowned and not surprised why they wanted to recruit her in the first place. He knows Aaliyah is holding back her true strength and compares to their team, she's a strong and powerful mage. "Does Ruby, Zara, Keith and Knight knows about these?"

"Yes." She nodded her head. "Knight told me it would be best not to tell you guys. In my case... I would call it stupid because you guys might think of me as a mole."

"We would never think of you as a mole, Aaliyah." Kaldur assures her and she didn't believe his words. "Are you doubting us?"

"Face it Kaldur'ahm." Aaliyah stared at him with a serious look on his face. "The moment we join the Team, you guys... especially Roy doesn't trust me at all." They always have suspicious on them especially Roy doesn't trust her at all. He's almost close to finding out about herself, Zara and Ruby are from different dimension or world.

"Aaliyah, I trust you with my life." Kaldur swears in front of her. "You're not a mole and you've been loyal to us."

Aaliyah sighs heavily and crossing her arms with a defeated look on her face. "You really are something... Kaldur-san." She smiles and staring at him with a curious look on her face. "Why did you hug me back then, Kaldur-san?"

Kaldur frowned and looking away from her. It pains him to recall how she sacrifices herself for everyone despite it's just a simulation. He knows Aaliyah, Ruby and Zara are never involved in the simulation. It feels so real and gives him a nightmare seeing her died in front of him. "You wouldn't understand."

"If you don't want to tell me... that's fine." Aaliyah assured him. "Whatever you've seen gives you a scar that you would never forget. We always wanted to erase those terrible memories but... it often repeating the history itself."

"Aaliyah..." Kaldur is looking at her with a serious look on his face. Aaliyah's expression and body language, she experiences worse than them before.

"It's like we're drowning into the depth of darkness and no one could reach you out." She stares at the clear blue sky. "If we continue going into the path, we're going to be lost forever. The only way to prevent it is to push ourselves to overcome our fear."

"How did you overcome your fear, Aaliyah?" Kaldur asks her curiously.

"How?" She smiles gently. "I have friends and family to know that they have my back." Aaliyah turns around and heading back to the cave. "They gave me the courage and strength to keep me moving forward towards the future." Leaving Kaldur in deep thoughts.

Kaldur wasn't expecting Aaliyah could be so wise at a very young age despite her tall height. The Atlantean didn't know he's falling for her slowly.

* * *

Ruby yawned and still tired from reviewing the test last night. She's glad the quiz finally over and couldn't wait to sleep on her bed. Laying her head on the table and ignoring the lunch in front of her.

"Ruby, you need to eat something." Barbara pleads and worried about Ruby's well-being. "We only have two hours of lunch break."

"Can I just go home?" Ruby whined and lifting her head up slightly to look at Barbara. "I'm beat."

"What makes you tired, my gem?" Dick asks her worriedly and it's rare for Ruby to be this tired.

"I've been homeschooled my whole life and it's my first time to attend this school." Ruby is telling them half-lie of her done homeschooled before. "I easily get nervous and panic when it comes to exams. I'm scared if they're going to kick me out due to a failing grade especially Maths is not my forte."

Dick patted her soft scarlet hair. "Don't worry my dear gem, I'll help you with your study." He volunteers and Ruby shakes her head in protest. "Ah, ah! I won't take no for an answer." Winking at her and she blushed furiously.

Barbara sighs heavily. "I hate to admit it, Dick is a genius when it comes to Maths and Computer. You can rely on him."

"Aww, thanks for the compliment, Babs." He grinned widely and Ruby sighs in defeat.

"If he did any malicious, don't hesitate to kick his butt." Barbara ignores his whined. "Please eat your food."

"Aye." Ruby opens her bento and eats sushi using chopsticks. "I don't want to waste it or Caleb might be disappointed and goes mama bear mode."

"Did you made this?" Barbara asks her curiously and she nodded her head. "Wow, can I try?"

"Sure." Ruby pushes her bento in front of them as they took one each then eats it. "Well?" She asks them.

"Wow! This is so delicious, Ruby." Dick compliments her food. "Do you cook always?" He asks her curiously.

"We actually take turns on cooking but I mostly do the lunches." Ruby explained and eating her food. "I'm glad you guys enjoyed sushi."

"We did." Barbara assured her. "You really need to relax Ruby. If you're struggling something... Dick and I can help you out."

"Thank you, guys." She smiles shyly and looking down at her food. "I really appreciate what you've done. I owe you guys a lot."

Dick smirked and goes closer to Ruby's face as she blushed at the sudden closeness. "You can pay me back by making you my girl-"

"Hell no!" Barbara grabs his collar and pulls him away from Ruby. "Stay away from Ruby, Dick! Don't taint her innocent!" She hugs Ruby while glaring at Dick.

Ruby laughs nervously seeing them bickering as usual when it comes to her. She's quite happy to have friends that are outside and not heroes. Ruby vows herself to work hard and protect someone she cares.


	17. Chapter 16 Secrets

**Mount Justice || October 30, 12:30 EDT ||**

Ruby and Zara are sparring to each other while Aaliyah is observing them with a calm look on her face. The blonde girl could tell Ruby is determined enough to become strong and wanting to surpassed her sister, Erza, someday. Ruby is a very timid and shy girl but willing to help everyone out. Zara on the other hand, she's the youngest of them all but she acts mature whenever the halfling turns herself into an adult. Zara has a different persona, her true form of a child and the adult woman. In her Exceed form, she's sarcastic and teaser girl. The reason why Aaliyah choose to spar them it's because they need to embrace their abilities of what they have rather than holding it back.

Ruby is terrified if she relies more on her lost crystal magic, her lifespan is going to be short and died early. Zara is terrified of being a taboo both human and creature. These two girls need to overcome their fear or they're not going to improve their abilities forever.

"No sign of her using crystals, huh?" Arthur joined Aaliyah to watch them spar together with Robin and Kaldur. "Why aren't you sparring either of them, Aaliyah?"

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes and see Zara is holding back her strength in fear of hurting Ruby in the process. "Those two understand one another. They have their own similarity of their fear."

"Fear from what?" Robin asks the blonde girl curiously. He still hates the fact of being unable to understand Aaliyah's intention.

"You need to ask them yourselves." Aaliyah answered and looking at Robin. "It's not in my place to answer it, Robin-san."

Arthur chuckles and staring at the scarlet-haired girl and Exceed. "They're going to overcome it, I'm sure." The brunette commented and looking at Aaliyah curiously. "Are you going to Superboy and M'gann's school for the Halloween party tomorrow night?"

"Batman wanted to include me for tonight's meeting." Aaliyah answered since she's an assistant leader of their team. "You?"

"Same as you, Kaldur, Roy and Robin." Arthur answered and crossing his arms. "It also gives me an excuse not to attend the party."

Robin smirked and elbows Arthur's rib lightly. "Dude, that is because you're one of the most popular in your school." He teased and Arthur sighs heavily.

"I didn't ask for it to become popular and girls chasing me because of my looks." He muttered bitterly and looking at Aaliyah. "I'm not the only one who's popular as well."

Aaliyah shrugged her shoulders. "I always give them cold shoulders and not interested of dating someone who wants me like a piece of trophy." She noticed Kaldur is looking at her worriedly. Wondering why he is worried about her well-being despite she can take care of herself.

Robin winces and feels sorry for Aaliyah. "I hope there's someone who cares for you deeply."

Arthur smiles and ruffling Aaliyah's hair which she didn't care at all. "You'll find your Prince Charming." He only received a blank look from her.

"I'm a late bloomer and don't even know what it feels like to have someone who cares for you deeply, not as a friend or family but a lover." She answered them truthfully. "All my life, I was the one prioritize their happiness first before me."

"Perhaps it's also your time to find your happiness as well, Aaliyah." Kaldur spoke up and staring at her cerulean eyes. "Ruby and Zara really appreciate for taking care of them. I'm sure they want you to be happy."

Aaliyah didn't say anything but staring at Ruby and Zara. "Ru-chan and Zara-chan, that's enough for today." She stops them sparring. "Zara-chan, try to use your human child form next time for the spar. I need you to become strong in your transformation magic."

Zara nodded her head and ears twitching. "The others are coming." She told everyone.

M'gann, Conner, Zatanna, Artemis and Wally are joining them. The Martian approached them with a gleeful look on her face. "Hey, guys. Ruby and Zara... do you girls have a costume for tomorrow?" She asks them curiously knowing Arthur, Aaliyah, Kaldur and Robin couldn't attend the party tomorrow.

"Yeah." Ruby answered and nodded her head with a shy smile. "Miaka makes a costume for us tomorrow and she wouldn't tell us."

"I bet any clothes you wear looks cute on you two, Rubes and Zara." Arthur assures them with a thoughtful look on his face. "I think I should come-"

"Come on, Archie." Wally scoffs and rolling his eyes. He wasn't surprised by Arthur's overprotectiveness towards the three female mages "Stop being overprotective and besides... the Wall-man is here to look after your sisters." He assured him but Arthur didn't trust Wally at all. Arthur knows Wally can easily get distracted when it comes to beautiful girls whereas he can focus his priorities.

"With you getting involved makes me more worried." Arthur gives him a look. "You're going to flirt any girls who passed by to you." Robin snickers and Kaldur stares at them with an amused look on his face. "Hell would freeze over if you're being serious of looking after them."

Wally pouts as a child and Conner sighs heavily. "Don't worry, Arthur. I can look after them." The clone volunteers especially he has a soft spot for Ruby and M'gann.

Ruby laughs nervously and scratching her head. "You guys don't have to do that." She protests the idea of someone is looking after them despite they can protect themselves. She has spirits who wouldn't hesitate to use their powers to come here and save her. "We can protect ourselves."

"Can't I just ditch the party?" Zara whined and rubbing her neck. "I made a promise to a friend of mine that I'll be joining with her for a trick or-"

"Aww... the little kitty has a friend." Wally teased the halfling and she growled angrily as he usually loves to wind her up. "Who's the lucky girl."

"Knock it off, Ginger head!" Zara whacks his head using a paper fan out of nowhere. "I'm not going and that's my final answer!"

Kaldur shakes his head at their antics. "Leave Zara alone, Wally." He stops Wally from teasing her any further before she could whack his head again.

"You have any other plans, Ruby?" Zatanna asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously.

"No." Ruby shakes her head. "I'm still coming with you guys."

"Great." M'gann claps her hands happily. "Ohh... I can't wait to see your cute outfit, Ruby!"

Ruby just smiles nervously and starting to regret the fact of accepting Halloween invitation. She hopes nothing crazy is going to happen to them without Aaliyah or Zara around.

* * *

**Mount Justice || October 31, 19:34 EDT ||**

Wally wears a wolfman costume as he howl's like a werewolf. He gives the mutant wolf a deadpanned expression and wasn't impressed by his lazy attitude. "Really? You're not gonna join in at all? What kind of a wolf are you?" He asks Wolf curiously.

"Wally, stop torturing him." Conner stops Wally from pestering Wolf and he looks at Ruby's outfit. "It looks nice on you, Ruby." He compliments the scarlet-haired girl as she smiles shyly.

Miaka tied Ruby's hair into twin buns. She's wearing autumn short-style kimono with autumn fairy wings in her back. Ruby is wearing an Autumn fairy as M'gann couldn't stop gushing at her cuteness especially she took a picture of it. The scarlet-haired girl looks a bit like a Fairy Princess and Robin would be speechless seeing her like this.

"Thanks, Conner." Ruby whispered and twiddling her thumbs shyly.

M'gann chuckled and trying to wrap bandages around Conner's head to become a mummy. "Hold still, please." She orders the Clone and trying to finish him wrapping up gently.

Wally rolls his eyes and approached them. "M'gann, stop torturing him." He stops the Martian girl from what she's doing. "Awkward for him anyway, being the third wheel on our date." He smirked and gives her a wink.

Ruby laughs nervously and rocking her feet back and forth. "I thought that we're here for fun and not a date?" She gives Wally an innocent look on her face while M'gann gushed her cuteness.

"Aww... Ruby!" She squeals happily and hugging Ruby. "You're so adorable! I couldn't resist your cuteness!" Rubbing her cheeks against her cheeks.

"Ah! M'gann!" Ruby pleads and trying to move away from her. "Please, stop."

"Sorry, Ruby." She laughs nervously and letting go of the poor girl. "Don't worry, it's not a date. Like I said, I invited the entire team to the dance. Zatanna, too."

"Ahem." Xi Men shows up of nowhere and giving him a disapproving look. "It wouldn't ease my mind of you looking after Lady Ruby. I'll stay by your side, Lady Ruby." He bows down politely at her and ignoring Wally's whined. The Chinese Dragon spirit is always worried about Ruby's safeness and she's like a daughter to him.

"I don't want you to bore, Xi Men." Ruby shakes her head softly. "It's just a harmless party and nothing else." She reassured him knowing Xi Men is always overprotective towards her.

"If you insist, please call when I'm needed." He bows down politely at his Mistress and goes back to the Spirit World.

Wally chuckles, seeing how Ruby's spirit cares about her well-being especially they use their own magic with or without her calls. "So... you going as my favorite Martian?" The red-haired asks M'gann curiously and changing the subject.

"Not exactly." M'gann answered and changing her outfit to a zombie bride.

"Whoa..." Wally whistles. "Babe, eat my brains anytime." He's flirting towards M'gann and Ruby smiles nervously.

"Great minds think alike." They heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Captain Marvel shows up.

"Captain, you look terrific." M'gann compliments Captain Marvel costumes. He's putting a white powder all over his face and pretends to be a zombie. "Are you going to a Halloween celebration, too?" She asks him curiously.

"Well, sure. I'm going with..." He stopped talking and looking at them curiously. "I mean, you did invite the whole team, right?" Captain Marvel questioned them with a skeptical look on his face.

"Not all of us are attending the party." Ruby answered and smiles politely at him. "We're going to be at the dance."

"She's right." M'gann nodded her head. "So don't worry about us. Go. Have a good time at your party."

**_"Recognized: Artemis B11. Zatanna Zatara A03"_** Zatanna and Artemis show up.

Zatanna is wearing a witch costume whereas Artemis is a vampire girl. They stared at each other and complimenting their outfit. Zatanna noticed Captain Marvel is wearing a white painted face. "Oh, look. Zombie Captain Marvel. That's hilarious." Zatanna commented and snickers. "Is the Justice League having a party? Cause my dad didn't mention it."

"No, no, no. See, I-um..." Captain Marvel stutters and scratching his head. "Fine. I'm going trick-or-treating." He goes towards the zeta tube.

**_"Recognized: Captain Marvel. 15"_** Captain Marvel leaves without saying anything but feels embarrassed because he assumes everyone including the League are going to have a party.

"I couldn't help but notice Captain Marvel seems a bit childish?" Ruby muttered and tilted her head at Conner and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know, Ruby." Conner patted her head gently. "How's Zara?"

"Zara is fine." She smiles. "She always complaining and grumbling of doing trick-or-treat but deep inside, Zara enjoys it." Ruby explained it to them. Zara messaged her condition non-stop but enjoys doing trick-or-treat together with her friend, Lydia.

"Zara sure is a ray of sunshine." Wally commented sarcastically and Ruby laughs nervously. "That kid needs to loosen up a bit."

"Ahaha... that's Zara for you." Ruby timidly smiles. "Don't let her hear that, Wally."

"I won't." He shivers in fear. "That kid scares me a lot." Zara wouldn't hesitate to use her adult form and seduced him. It scared him of Zara's split personality because of her transformation.

* * *

**Happy Harbor || October 31, 20:15 EDT||**

Wally, Conner and M'gann manage to get in the party. Ruby couldn't stop clinging to Conner because she's not comfortable for their gazes staring at her. Conner gives them a look seeing her discomfort and he patted her back.

"I'm here Ruby. No one is going to hurt you." Conner comforts the scarlet-haired girl seeing her shiver in anxiety. "We can go home if you want?" He wants Ruby to make herself comfortable rather than attending the party. He's treating Ruby as his own sister because of her caring and kind personality.

"I don't want to spoil the fun for you guys." Ruby shakes her head and denying the idea of them going back immediately at the Cave. "We just got here... I'm sure... things will get more interesting?"

He smiles a little and patted her head. "If you're feeling too uncomfortable, don't hesitate to ask us."

Ruby nodded her head happily while holding Conner's hand. M'gann knows Ruby doesn't have any romantic feelings for Conner cause he's like an older brother to him.

"Too bad the rest of the team couldn't make it." M'gann commented and feel weird without the others joining the party.

Conner froze and looking at them with a deadpanned expression. "You've gotta be kidding me." He muttered and wasn't pleased with what they're wearing right. Most of the students are wearing their favorite hero costumes.

"Ahaha..." Ruby laughs nervously and still clinging to Conner.

One of M'gann's friends approached them as they compliment her zombie bride outfit.

"Burn victim?" The boy asks Conner curiously.

"Mummy. You?" Conner asks him.

"Superman... done right." He smirked and showing off his costume. The boy is looking at the scarlet-haired girl who's clinging on Conner. "Who's this little fairy?"

**"Wa-wa-wa-watashi Ru-Ru-Ru-Rubina (I-I-I-I'm Rubina)."** Ruby answered in her own language that only Conner understands.

"This is Rubina but we call her Ruby." M'gann introduces them to their classmates. "Wally and Ruby, this is Wendy, Karen, Mal and..." She stopped seeing Marvin is playing his phone.

"Ignore Marvin." Wendy rolls her eyes. "He thinks we're being invaded by Martians."

"I never said that." Marvin snapped Wendy and still playing his phone. "It's just, reports are all over the interwebs, and I'm not the only one getting them." Everyone's phone beeps. "I mean, Martian's aren't invading. It's just a prank gone viral. Right?"

"Of course it's a prank." The boy answered as they stared at him. "Ever hear of Martian Manhunter? Martian's arent's hostile."

"Of course not." M'gann is completely agreeing with him and looked away.

"Aww... she's so cute and adorable girl." Karen gushed over Ruby's cuteness. "Love your outfit girl." She compliments her Autumn fairy costume.

"Tha-thank you." Ruby thanked her and still hiding behind Conner's back. "I like your bumblebee costume too."

"Aww... thank you, sweetie." She squeals and hugging the poor girl. "You're so adorable and couldn't stand it."

Ruby blushed furiously and trying to get off from her grasps. She's regretting to join the party without knowing Ruby is going to hug M'gann and Conner's friend.

* * *

"Computer, secure the room." Batman ordered the AI as Aaliyah, Arthur, Robin, Kaldur, Batman, Roy and Red Tornado are in this room to have a private chat.

**_"Secured."_** The AI confirmed it that no one would listen to their meeting regarding the mole.

"I'll cut to it. Do we believe there's a mole within the team?" Batman asks them curiously.

"Kitsune and I are convinced there is none." Kaldur answered it as himself being the leader whereas Aaliyah, is the assistant leader. "When Sportsmaster claimed he had an inside source, he was merely showing dissent."

"His intel could easily have come by comparing notes with the other villains working for the 'Injustice League'." Robin pointed out. "And think about it. If anyone on the Team was working those creepoids..."

"He or she would have betrayed us during our fight against them." Kaldur spoke up.

"I'm not convinced." Roy denied it and Aaliyah remained silent. "Sure, you two, Kid Flash and Saber are above suspicion, but I **know** Artemis isn't shooting straight. For starters, she's **not **Green Arrow's niece."

"What?" Kaldur looked shocked to find out Artemis is not the niece of Green Arrow whereas Aaliyah masks her surprise expression.

"Well, yeah." Robin is completely agreeing to Roy. "In fact, she's related to..."

"Robin." Arthur cuts him off and shaking his head. "That's enough." He too knows Artemis' background but didn't judge her because of her family.

"Artemis relations may indeed make her suspect, but she's still entitled to a secret identity." Batman explained to Robin. "I'm more concerned about Superboy. We still know very little about what Cadmus programmed into their weapon. Conner could be the mole and not know it."

"And what about Miss Martian? She** is** Manhunter's niece." Roy pointed out. "But he told Black Canary he has a few hundred nieces and nephews. And the first time he met M'gann was 5 months ago, when she stowed away on his last trip from Mars to Earth."

"This changes nothing." Aaliyah spoke up this time. "Aqualad and I have fought side by side with these people."

"You think I'm forgetting about you, Celestial and Angel?" He asks Aaliyah coldly and she remained calm. "You three girls showed up of nowhere and became the heroes in Japan. What makes more interesting to find out... when I went to your places and ask them a question, there's no Aaliyah Dreyar, Zara Dreyar and Rubina Hart exists."

"What?" Kaldur looked shocked to hear whereas Arthur was surprised how Roy is going to find out their information about them. "Ki-Ki-Kitsune, is that true?"

"I trust them with my life, Red Arrow." Arthur is defending his three surrogate sisters. "They exist and whatever you gather information? Knight and I made sure their real background are sealed."

"For someone who's adamant having mole in this team." Aaliyah spoke up and narrowing her gaze at him behind the half-mask. "It seems like you're the mole here, Red Arrow."

"What makes you say that, Kitsune?" He approached her closely and Aaliyah didn't step back away from him. "I'm here to protect the Team from tearing them apart."

Aaliyah shakes her head. "Aren't you the one who didn't want to join us in the first place? You think we're not ready enough to become a part of the League?" She asks calmly and Arthur never expects Aaliyah could be level-headed. "Aren't you the one who didn't want to join us because we're just juniors to them?"

"You..." He snarls angrily and starting to get on his nerves towards her calm attitude. "Don't know anything about it."

"Whether I know it or not, with that kind of attitude... you're not even mature enough to become a member of the League." It makes Roy snap and was about to slap her on the face, Aaliyah caught his wrists. "The truth hurts because you didn't accept my opinion. If I were you, think about your actions before accusing someone. It would be better to gather enough evidence to know who the mole is."

"That's enough you two." Kaldur grabs Aaliyah and pulls her away from Roy. "We're here to talk and not to fight." He gives them a look.

"Aqualad is right." Arthur spoke up and gives Roy a stern look. "You're one of my friends but if you ever lay a hand on my sisters, don't think that I'll stand here and do nothing." He threatens Roy with a cold look on his face.

"Enough." Batman stops them from arguing. "The meeting is over and only us know about it."

Roy walks out of the room to cool himself out while Batman and Red Tornado heads back to the Watchtower. Aaliyah sighs heavily and removing her fox half-mask. This meeting is making her energy drain.

"You should've provoked him, Aaliyah." Arthur gives her a disapproving look. "You know Roy's temper is worse than Conner. Do you have a death wish?"

"Still... he doesn't have the right to accuse our friends." Aaliyah pointed out. "I can be harsh and realistic often."

Robin shakes his head. "Roy is telling the truth, isn't it?" He asks Aaliyah and staring at her cerulean eyes. "I get that Arthur becomes defensive for a reason."

"Yes." She closes her eyes and exhales softly. "It's too painful for us... to remember it." Aaliyah grips her masks gently to control anger. "I'll go swimming." She walks out of the room before Kaldur could say something.

"Aaliyah..." Arthur is worried about her and sighs heavily. "That girl." He scratches his head.

"What makes them so special, Archie?" Robin asks him gently.

"Aside from treating them like their part of our family?" Arthur smiles gently. "They've been through a tragic past and makes them braver than before."

"She's becoming off lately..." Robin noticed Aaliyah is distancing herself now lately and wondering what's on her mind. "She's well focused on the mission but after that..."

"Aaliyah always leave after mission." Kaldur finished Robin's thoughts. "Is there something wrong to Aaliyah? She's been distancing herself lately." He noticed Aaliyah's behavior completely changed. Aaliyah's becoming more silent as she used to and never talk unless it's important.

"Crap." Arthur realizes something and facepalms himself. "How could I be so stupid." He groaned and completely forgetting why Aaliyah's attitude change.

"Anything happens between you guys and Aaliyah?" Robin asks Arthur curiously and he shakes his head. "What makes her broody?"

"It wasn't in my place to say about her behavior." He smiles sheepishly while scratching his head. "Just give Aaliyah a time. She'll come around."

* * *

"Ruby, you okay?" Wally asks the scarlet-haired girl seeing her distant look on her face. "You've been spacing out a bit."

"Me?" She laughs sheepishly. "I've been thinking Aa-" The lights went out and everyone groaned of the sudden turn out of events.

"Everybody calm down. Probably just a blown fuse." The boy assured them as the lights went on.

Most of their phones beep to receive an unknown message.

"Says here Martians have taken New Haven and Providence."

"Spotted in Happy Harbor, too."

"Guys, guys. It's a Halloween cliché." The boy assured them.

"Meaning it happens a lot?" Karen snapped the boy out.

Everyone gasped in shocked to hear a sudden scream from the speaker. **_"Attention. Homeland Security advises everyone to stay inside the gymnasium. This is not meant as confirmation of any alien invasion."_**

"I knew it. I knew it."

"All right, come on."

Everyone is grumbling and complaining their party is put on hold excluding M'gann, Wally, Conner and Ruby. **_"We should call the Cave." _**M'gann told her friends.

"Wait." Conner stopped them to call the Cave. He uses his x-ray vision and super-hearing to find out what causes them putting the party on hold.

"For your own safety, remain inside." The person snickered. "Best Halloween prank ever!"

Conner faces them with a smirk look on his face. M'gann, Wally and Ruby stared at him with a confused look on their faces. "Um... Conner, why are you smirking about?" Ruby asks him timidly.

"It was Marvin who creates this prank." He answered. "He's the one who causes this mess."

"All this time... he's the one who sent nonsense about Martian invaders?" She blinks her eyes. "Marvin is going to cause himself more trouble for this."

"Don't worry, little fairy." Wally patted her head gently. "Why don't we pay him back?"

"You mean to prank him that invaders exist?" M'gann asks happily and wanting to fool Marvin. "I'm in!"

"Me too, Ruby and Conner?" He looks at them with a hopeful look on his face.

Conner grinned and nodded his head. Ruby sighs heavily with a defeated look on her face. "I really don't have a choice, am I?" She asks them and they shake their heads. "What did I get myself involve to?" Only receiving a chuckle of their answers.

* * *

"Tehee~ I'm soo looking forward to this plan." Miaka chuckles and Ruby sweatdropped.

"You're enjoying this much, Miaka." Ruby laughs nervously and wasn't surprised by Miaka's mischevious side.

"3, 2, 1, action!" Miaka gives Wally a signal run towards Marvin.

"AHH!" Wally screamed. "The Martians are coming! The Martians are coming!"

"Look out!" Conner shows up of nowhere on Marvin's side. "They have disintegration rays."

"Ruby!" Wally cried out her name as Miaka makes an illusion of herself into a Martian from the Looney Tunes Martian.

"AAHH!" Ruby screams and crawls backward with tears in her eyes. "Please, please, don't!" She whimpered and Miaka laughs evilly then grabs her. "No! Save me!"

Miaka eats Ruby but in reality, she casts an illusion on Ruby by getting eaten to her. Miaka burps and helps M'gann out, who's changing her form the same as hers, throwing Conner out by knocking him gently. Marvin screams and runs towards the gym inside.

Miaka and M'gann reverted back to their original form with a mischevious look on their faces. Ruby shakes her head and feels bad for scaring Marvin like that but it's just a harmless prank.

"Heh! Come on." Conner spoke up. "We do **not **want to miss this." They head inside of the gym first before Marvin could catch them.

"You know, Miaka... eating me is a bit over the top." Ruby commented with a sweatdropped on her head. "You traumatizing Marvin that much."

"Relax, Ruby." Miaka patted her head and her whole body is starting to glow. "This is what Halloween is all about, call me next time~!"

She sighs heavily and Wally chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Lighten up, Ruby. It's his fault for fooling us around that Martians invades here." He assured her and Ruby just shakes her head.

"I feel bad about it." She muttered and M'gann chuckled.

"It'll be all right, Ruby." She spoke up and Marvin barges in the gym.

"Martians are invading! Martians!" Marvin exclaimed with a fearful look on his face and removing his Batman mask. He couldn't believe the scarlet-haired girl was eaten by a Martian and the ginger-head boy got killed by them as well.

"Marvin." Wendy called her friend. "Chill, we got the memo."

"No! B-before it was all a prank I pulled. Now it's definitely real!" He explained it to everyone. "The Martians just killed three people."

"Which three people?" M'gann asks Marvin curiously.

"Those three people!" He pointed behind M'gann's back to see Wally, Conner and Ruby. They are staring at each other with a confused look on their faces then at him. "Wait! I... uh... oh." He stuttered and looked shocked to see them alive in one piece.

"Marvin?" Wendy asks Marvin with an annoyed look on her faces including everyone else.

"Trick... or treat?" He smiles sheepishly and shrugging his shoulders.

Ruby just smiles in sympathy since it's Marvin's fault for pranking them in the first place.

* * *

**Mount Justice || November 1, 00:00 EDT ||**

Aaliyah stared at the ocean with a sorrowful look on her face. Reminiscing her biological mother, Vida Fernandez. Vida got killed when she freed her from the prison despite her disability of blind. She got treated badly from the villages because of her resemblance to someone else and taking her eyesight for good. Vida sacrificed herself to give Aaliyah a second chance to live and hoping to reunite her brother, Jellal.

**_~Flasback~_**

**_"Mommy, why are they treating me badly?" A 4-year-old Aaliyah asks her mother curiously. "Am I a bad girl?" She asks sadly and leaning on the cold metal bar._**

**_"Why are you asking that, my little warrior?" Vida asks her daughter and the guilt is eating her inside for not protecting Aaliyah from harm. It's her fault for being weak and Aaliyah lost her eyesight forever. Her daughter couldn't have a chance to see again in this world. "You're always been a good girl. They... didn't see goodness in you like the way I see in you."_**

**_"I don't want to be in this cold place, mama." She whimpered and hugging her legs. "I wanna go home."_**

**_"You will, give me sometime-" Vida was cut off by someone._**

**_"Check the prisoner, make sure she didn't escape. Only heavens know if she tries to seduce us."_**

**_"As if! She's just a child. Beat her up as usual."_**

**_Vida silently growled in anger for treating her daughter badly. She's going to make an escape route to let her Aaliyah escape from the depths of hell._**

**_"My sweetheart, mommy is coming back and you'll be with me at midnight." Vida vowed and gripping tightly of the bar. "I promise and we're going to be with Jellal."_**

**_Before her last dying breath, a mysterious water dragon came to take Aaliyah under her wings. Vida pleads at the dragon, Ariella, to guide her the right path and have someone to love her as a family. That day, Aaliyah became the Water Dragon Slayer._**

**_~Flasback ends~_**

"I still miss you so much, mom." She whispered sadly and throwing down the flowers on the ocean to let it float wherever it goes. "You sacrificed yourself to set me free from the cage..." Aaliyah exhales softly and holding back her tears. "Because of you... I have a new family who cares and loves me unconditionally."

"Aaliyah." She turned around to see Zara and Ruby in their Halloween costume as they sat down on the rocks right next to her. "Tell us about your mom." Zara spoke up softly.

"She was a fearless and courageous person." Aaliyah answered and staring at the ocean under the full moon. "Mom always made sure that Je-**nii (brother)** and I are well fed. She never eats the food because it's not enough for three people to eat but only two. Mom... always put us in front before her because she told us... we're her light." She sniffs and tears starting to fall.

"You get that from her, Aaliyah." Ruby commented and Aaliyah got her personality coming from her mom. "You're one of those lucky people to remember what their parents look like."

"That age of 4 is hard to remember that much of their past." Zara pointed out and watching the stars above the dark night sky. "Your mom didn't die for nothing. Vida wanted to make sure her children have a brighter future."

"Sometimes... I feel like it was my fault." Aaliyah wipes her tears. "I look someone that I've never met thinks of me as a monster." She often blaming herself that her mother died because she's weak and naive before.

"Aaliyah... you can't blame yourself for her death." Ruby spoke up softly. "You were just a kid back then and didn't understand the world very well." She hugs the blonde girl gently. "We're here for you. When you carry a heavy burden, lend on us. We're all here for you."

Zara joins the hug with them as well. "Don't act strong all the time, let it all out." She whispered at Aaliyah's ear.

Aaliyah started to sob on their shoulders and crying all over her mom's death. She still missed her mom dearly and it's been 8 years she passed away. All Zara and Ruby could ever think of are to comfort her.


	18. Chapter 17 Misplaced

**Mount Justice || November 5, 19:47 EDT ||**

Arthur is looking at Aaliyah closely and she blinks her eyes at the sudden closeness. "Yes, Arthur-kun?" Staring at his warm hazel eyes.

"You look much more calmer than before." Knight commented with his usual smile. "We like the new you than... old broody you."

"Knight-san..." She sighs heavily and smiles sheepishly. "I'm sorry for giving you guys an attitude." Aaliyah apologizes and wasn't intended to act like a brooding type. For the past few months, she rarely smiles and forgetting the fact these people have done nothing but showing kindness to her, Zara and Ruby.

"It's fine." Knight smiles and patted her head. "We completely understand why you're like that."

"Is it just me or is Knight likes Aaliyah?" Robin whispered at Kaldur and Zara curiously. They are watching them distance. "Dude, he's 10 years older than her."

"Age is just a number, Robin." Zara commented and looking at Aaliyah and Knight closely. "Now that I think about it... it seems like you're right." She noticed Knight's action whenever he talks to Aaliyah or accompanies her.

Kaldur frowned and feels like someone clenches his heart tight. "Do you think Arthur knows his brother's feeling for Aaliyah?" The Atlantean asks Zara curiously and she hums in deep thought.

"Whether Arthur knows it or not, he knows Aaliyah has no feelings towards Knight." Zara answered and looking at the boys. "Aaliyah thinks of Knight as her own older bro-"

"Dad!"

"Knight!"

"Uncle!"

Everyone looked shocked to see the grownups disappears right when they're about to put the groceries inside of the kitchen. Aaliyah looked shocked and wondering how they disappeared right in front of them.

* * *

**Happy Harbor || November 5, 20:19 EDT ||**

Aaliyah is rocking the baby girl back and forth to lure her to sleep. Robin, Arthur and Zatanna are in the Cave to find a piece of information regarding the grown-ups' disappearance. Kaldur goes back to Atlantis and checks if there are any grownups under the ocean as well. She smiles gently and placing the baby girl on the crib then silently leave the silent room.

"I trust that you look after the babies, Cynthia." Aaliyah spoke up towards her schoolmate back in College. "I didn't expect this would happen... all the grownups disappeared."

"Me too." Cynthia agreed with her. She explained everything to Aaliyah about her holiday trip with her family in here. "Most of us are scared and we divided each other's task to look after children."

She nodded her head with a grim look. "True, we'll find our way." Aaliyah assured her and noticing Artemis gives tilted her head to join Wally, Conner, Ruby, Zara and M'gann. "If you'll excuse me." She excuses herself to join her friends.

"Aaliyah, I can't summon my spirits." Ruby told the blonde girl with a terrified look on her face. She feels scared of their well-being, especially they're usually on her side. "I tried to call them but they won't show up." She whimpered and hugging her spirit keys tightly.

"It must've because all your spirits are immortal and grownups as well." Aaliyah pointed out with a thoughtful look on her face.

"If I change into an adult form..." Zara trailed off her thoughts. "I could disappear as well and who knows where."

"We can't risk that, Zara." Artemis spoke up and denied the idea of her changing form into an adult form. "It would be best to stay in your cat or child form."

"Exceed, Artemis." Zara corrected Artemis and looking at Ruby. "Does it consume your magic when you called them?"

"Yeah." Ruby nodded her head. "I called Xi Men and Sora to help us out... my keys glowed but they didn't turn up."

"We should think about that later, Ru-chan." Aaliyah patter her head. "Right now, we need to voice out to everyone our situation here."

"How?" M'gann questioned Aaliyah.

"Ru-chan, Zara-chan, Wally-kun, Kaldur-kun and Robin-kun... are the first young heroes who disobeyed their orders before Conner-kun came right?" They nodded their heads. "You five are going to broadcast the entire world of all children and teenagers."

"Are you joking, Aaliyah!?" Wally exclaimed and thinking Aaliyah's idea is crazy.

"No, Wally-kun." She shakes her head. "Everyone are scared because grownups disappear and they need young heroes to be their voices. Telling teenagers to look after young children because they need someone to take care of them." Aaliyah could see fear from their eyes. All of them are scared and panic because all adults disappeared like they don't exist in this world.

"We should tell Kaldur about it." Artemis agrees with Aaliyah's point. "I agree with her. We can't leave children alone without being supervised by themselves."

"I even ask my schoolmate back in college to look after babies or toddlers." Aaliyah pointed out. "Or ask anyone who has experience looking after babies before to help you out."

"She's right." Conner nodded his head. "We should head back to the Cave and tell them."

* * *

Saber compliments Kitsune for thinking broadcasting the entire nation to calm them down. He knows they didn't give her "Empress of the Oceans and Seas" for a reason.

"Why you didn't join us in the first place, Kitsune?" Robin asks her curiously. "I mean- you're the one who thinks this plan in the first place."

"I need you guys to experience it." Kitsune answered. "I've done this a lot before and I trust you guys."

"You already put a lot of faith in them." Saber gaped in surprise. "Rob, Kitsune didn't want to join us in the first place."

"You're not? Why?" Miss Martian asks Kitsune curiously and Celestial laughs nervously. "You knew, Celestial?"

"Angel and I did." Celestial smiles nervously while twiddling her thumbs. "She's more of a soloist hero before Kitsune starting to warm up with us."

"Wha-" Kitsune blinks her eyes to see Knight is pacing back and forth behind Superboy. "Ho-how?" She stuttered and shaking her head.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asks her curiously.

"I..." Kitsune removes her masks and rubbing her eyes gently. "I don't-" She's seeing League members are here with them.

"Are you okay, Kitsune?" Celestial asks her worriedly.

Kitsune smiles and nodded her head. "Ye-yeah, I'm just a bit tired. That's all." She lied and not wanting to make them more worried.

Zatara, Aqualad, Saber and Kid Flash come back to join them. "I'm ready to cast the locator spell." Zatara declared and gulps nervously.

"Calm down, Tara." Saber spoke up in a soft tone and holding her shoulders gently. "Just imagine you're alone with a hologram globe."

Zatara nodded her head and raising both of her hands with a wand. "Etacol retnecipe fo yrecros!" She casts a spell and managed to lock in their coordinates.

"Coordinates locked. Roanoke Island!" Robin informed them as he types the hologram keyboard.

"Good job, Zatara." Saber compliments Zatara and she didn't turn around to face them but with a solemn look on her face.

* * *

**Happy Harbor || November 6, 00:01 EDT||**

Xi Men is pacing back and forth as he feels worried for Ruby and the others. Both he and Sora got summoned but they didn't see Ruby anywhere or even the younger people. All under the age of 18 disappeared as everyone are worried about their well-being.

"Xi Men, stop pacing." Sora is starting to get annoyed by the Chinese Dragon spirit. "Ruby is going to be fine."

"She's still a child, Sora. Lady Ruby needs us." Xi Men reminded the eagle-armored spirit. "Where could they be?"

"Ahh!" They looked up to see a young lady appeared out of nowhere from the sky. "HELP ME!"

Sora and Xi Men soared into the sky as they were about to save her, a familiar silhouette caught her. "Got you!" They saw a familiar big lightning symbol on his chest to reveal Captain Marvel.

"Captain Marvel?" Xi Men looks surprised to see him.

"Ah, Xi Men and... giant armored eagle?" Captain Marvel didn't know who's Xi Men companion is.

"Sora." Sora introduces himself as the three of them flies down on the ground safely.

"You're safe now, Miss." Captain Marvel placed the young woman down gently.

"Thank you." The woman thanked her. "But wait- the boy! He was with me on the helicopter and told him my birthday is at midnight!"

Xi Men and Sora shared each other's look while Captain Marvel smiles nervously. "I'm sure he's safe, ma'am."

"I hope so." She bites her lower lips nervously. "Thank you for saving my life." The woman thanked them before she leaves.

"What is she talking about Captain?" Xi Men questioned Captain Marvel with a skeptical look on his face.

"Nothing!" He exclaimed and none of them didn't believe him. "How come you guys didn't go to The Cave?"

"If you haven't noticed, we're not registered to be part of your team." Sora answered bluntly. "We've been summoned by Celestial but she's gone so as the other minor people."

Xi Men hums in deep thought while holding his chin. "We must've been separated in two worlds." He suggested as Sora nodded his head.

"It makes sense, actually." Sora spoke up and noticed Captain Marvel looks confused. "You act like a kid but behind your persona, you're actually a child."

"What!? No!" He scoffs and shaking his head. "Since when did I become a-"

"Don't make an excuse, brat." Xi Men cuts him off coldly. "Your heartbeat is racing rapidly and palms are sweating. You knew the woman who's going to fall off the sky."

"We can smell your emotions." Sora pointed out and narrowed his golden eyes at him. "Since we have you, take us to The Cave because Xi Men and I already figured out this mess."

Captain Marvel gulps nervously and taking them with him to the Mount Justice. He didn't expect Celestial's spirits could be so scary behind their caring attitude towards her.

* * *

Knight looks shocked to see Xi Men and Sora are with Captain Marvel. How did they manage to get summoned without Celestial?

"It's great to see you guys!" Captain Marvel exclaimed happily and hugging Knight, Zatanna and Batman tight.

"Captain Marvel?" Knight blinks his eyes and he released them. "Where have you- never mind, Sora and Xi Men?"

"We've been summoned Lady Celestial but she disappeared including minors." Xi Men explained with a serious look on his face and sense something. "Impossible..." He muttered and trying to find the sources coming from.

"You can feel it too, Xi Men." Sora stated the fact as they sense very familiar magic coming from their Mistress. "It appears our suspicions are right."

"Right?" Knight blinks his eyes and shared a look between him, Zatanna and Batman. "Guys, you're not making any sense."

"Someone cast a spell to have two worlds, one for adults and one for children." Xi Men explained it to the remaining League members. "When Lady Celestial summoned us, we couldn't see or feel her presence."

"Instead we're in the world of adults." Sora glances at Captain Marvel. "As he changes his form to Captain Marvel adult form just like Angel, he can travel between child or adult."

"You reveal his secrets to them, huh?" Knight is raising his right eyebrow at Captain Marvel and he smiles sheepishly.

"I didn't know they could be smart!" Captain Marvel defended himself and puffs angrily.

"If Lady Angel wishes to change into an adult, she could be with us as well." Xi Men voiced out his thoughts and looking at Captain Marvel. "You can go back to the younger world by reverting your original age."

"That would be a good idea." Zatanna agrees and staring at Celestial's spirit. "Are you two able to communicate Celestial?" He asks them curiously.

Sora and Xi Men shared each other's look then at the warlock. "We can try." Xi Men spoke up and closing his eyes to communicate his Mistress.

* * *

**_"Lady Ruby..." _**Hearing a familiar voice through Celestial's mind.

She frowned knowing Miss Martian would never invade her mind unless it's a mission. Robin noticed her discomfort and holding his hands. "Ah, Robin?" Celestial stared at Robin with a questioning look on his face.

"Don't worry, young maiden. We're all going to get them back." He assured her and rubbing her smooth hands. "You're not going to use crystals are you?" Robin asks her worriedly after finding out the tragic truth of her lost magic crystals.

"I made a promise to you and I intend to keep it." Celestial places her head on his shoulder. "I'm not going to use it."

"I don't want to lose you." He murmured softly and stroking her silky scarlet hair. "You're more than important."

"Shazam!" They turned around to see a boy close to Celestial's age showed in front of them. "Yes! Xi Men's plan works!"

Celestial gapes in surprised to hear her spirit name. "You know Xi Men?" She whispered in shock while holding Robin's hand tightly.

"Yes!" The boy nodded his head happily. "M'gann! Quick, read my mind."

Miss Martian reads his mind to see him and Captain Marvel are one. She also sees Knight and Saber know Captain Marvel's secret identity. It makes sense to her why Saber discreetly looking after him often when he stops by to see them. "He's Captain Marvel!" She told everyone.

Kid Flash scoffs and wouldn't believe this kid is Captain Marvel. "Yeah, and I'm Speedy Gonzales." He commented sarcastically while pointing himself. "Look, just because he believes he's Cap..."

"Gee, Wally, do I really have to bring you nachos and pineapples juice to get on your good side?" He asks with a smug look on his face while Saber chuckles in amused.

"Your secret is out of the bag, Billy." Saber spoke up while smiling gently. "How's everyone?" He asks him with a worried look on his face.

"Everyone are fine, I can't believe your spirits are genius, Celestial!" Billy spoke up and gushed of Celestial's spirits happily. "They found me and realize we're in both different dimensions between-"

"Adults and minor people." Celestial spoke up and feels her spirits are trying to communicate with her. "I can feel them." She places her hands where her heart is while Robin patted her shoulder.

"The bonds between you and your spirit are unbreakable, Celestial." Aqualad spoke up and stares at Angel. "You can also travel between both dimension, Angel."

"True." Angel nodded her head. "We should know what their grownups-"

"I can see them." Kitsune blurted out while closing her eyes. "My artificial eyes allow me to see them and I'm immune to this... kind of spell."

"That would mean-" Celestial gasps in shocked knowing Kitsune could get confused about her environment. "You can see them but didn't feel them."

"Yeah, but still... it would give me confused." She frowned while crossing her arms. "In the meantime, I will close my eyes until the spell is lifted. I was blind before and not **that much** helpless."

Aqualad is worried about Kitsune closing her eyes temporary to avoid confusion and relying on her sense at the moment. "Captain Marvel and Angel, rely on us a message to the League members." He gives them an order.

Celestial's body feels like Xi Men is trying to control his Mistress's body as she gives him permission to do it. "Lady Kitsune, there's no need for them to pass in between dimensions to communicate with us." She spoke in a different tone mixing between Celestial and Xi Men's voice.

"You manage to control her body, Xi Men?" Kitsune asks and moving her face towards Celestial's direction while closing her eyes. "How did you do it?"

"My bond between Lady Celestial and I are stronger as we trust one another." xI Men answered as green eyes mixed with scarlet. "It won't be long to control her it's only temporary. We're going to explain everything from what we gather information." Clearing his throat and face everyone. "There will be threats in both dimensions, and we may not be familiar with our opponents."

"But the key to this mission is a coordinated simultaneous attack." Aqualad pointed out.

"Agreed. Our best chance against sorcery is to strike fast, disrupt their efforts." Xi Men spoke up.

"And hope two dimensions merge naturally back into one." Aqualad clenches his hand into fists.

"Agreed." He closes her eyes. "I won't control her body now, it would drain my magic. May the Gods and Goddesses watch over us." Xi Men leaves Celestial's body.

Celestial's body swayed and Robin immediately caught her before she could fall. Groaning and blinking her eyes to see her natural color eyes are normal. She could feel Xi Men is no longer controlling her body but only herself. "Hey, you okay?" Robin asks her worriedly.

"Ye-yeah, it feels weird for having two souls in one body." Celestial shivered and shaking her head. "I'm not going to do it ever again."

* * *

Everyone are in a position to see Klarion is casting a spell underneath the giant magic circle with the golden crystal laying in the middle. Klarion heard an incoming attack and deflects them easily with a smirk on his face. "That's the best you can do?" He taunted the young heroes, Artemis and Robin. Casting electric spells to attack them.

Superboy, Kid Flash, Angel, Celestial and Aqualad are going to attack together to remove Klarion from the magic circle but he creates a huge shield to defend himself while staying in the circle. It sends the young five heroes away by the shield and Zatanna casts a spell to destroy the shield but it's useless.

Klarion clicks his tongue and wasn't impressed by her magic skills. "It's but baby magic... " He throws Zatanna away and Superboy caught her before she falls.

Kitsune showed up of nowhere as she jumps into the sky while raising her right fist.** "U~ōtādoragon: Tekken! (Water Dragon: Iron fist!)" **She punched the shield strong enough for Klarion to bend down his knees lightly and his shield cracked slowly.

Klarion is gritting his teeth angrily and he could sense she's more powerful sorcerer compared to Doctor Fate or any sorcerers. He wanted to control her or marking her his. He preferred the scarlet-haired girl because she obtained all 12 Chinese Zodiac keys and control them. The witch heard if someone gained 12 Zodiacs or Chinese Zodiac, they're going to be the most powerful mage. He decided to take Celestial rather than Kitsune. Failing to notice a certain Exceed observes his body language perfectly clear as she scowls angrily the way he stares Celestial.

"Grr... you're so annoying you pesky vixen!" Klarion growled angrily and was about to cast a spell.

"Ha!" Saber and Miss Martian showed up to continue breaking the shield.

Kitsune uses the shield as the bouncer and jumps far away from Klarion to land safely between Kid Flash and Artemis. The yellow speedster has an idea to defeat the witch. "Listen, when Nabu possessed my body, he defeated Klarion by attacking the cat!" He whispered at them and they glanced at the orange black stripe cat.

Teekl noticed their gazes and hissed at them angrily. Kitsune narrowed her eyes behind her half-mask knowing it won't be easy for them to take the Familiar down.

"Good." Artemis whispered and getting her bow and arrow ready. "Not a big cat fan, anyway! Except for Angel." Releasing her arrows to kill Teekl.

Klarion noticed their plan and he changes the arrow to green yarn. Rubbing his hands together with an evil smirk on his face. "Show'em what a familiar to a Lord of Chaos can do, Teekl. Bring me that scarlet celestial mage, she obtains 12 Chinese Zodiac spirits."

Kitsune clenches her hand into fists to control anger. She would never let anyone lay hands towards Celestial as Kitsune or Angel is around her. Kitsune is not the only one who heard it but also Angel and Superboy as well.

"I had enough of this." Kitsune decided to use lightning-water dragon mode. **"Inazumanodoragon: Maebure no arashi! (Lightning-water Dragon: Harbinger Storm!)"** Blue magic circle showed up as water mixed with lightning merge together as one to attack Teekl.

Teekl yowled in pain by the surprised attacked and Klarion is glaring at the blonde fox. "I despise you! Take this!" He casts a spell towards Kitsune and she cried out in pain.

**_"That is so cool! I mean... it's the gem! At the center of the pentagram! Destroy it and we win!" _**Captain Marvel explained through their telepathic communication and Kitsune breathes heavily by the pain as her whole body shaking.

**_"Ne, Kitsune. You have any strong magic spells to destroy the gem?"_** Angel asks Kitsune and absorbing the lightning by her sword. "We badly need some opinions here."

Kitsune shakes her head.**_ "Klarion is zapping all my magic. I need to drink more water to-"_**

"Zatanna! No!" Saber yelled and trying to stop Zatanna from wearing Doctor Fate's helmet.

Zatanna ignored them and she wears the helmet to allow Nabu to control her. Celestial gasps in fear knowing Nabu won't give anyone a chance to set him or her free because they need Doctor Fate. "What has she done? He won't let her go until someone is willing to exchange with her." Celestial whispered and Robin frowned worriedly.

Saber is clenching his fists badly for Zatanna's stupidity. He's about to tell them his plan until Zatanna wears Nabu's helmet and becomes his host.

"Klarion!" Zatanna's voice is mixed with Doctor Fate's voice. "This ends now!"

Saber snapped out his thoughts and looking at Captain Marvel. **_"Billy, tell Zatara and my brother from our situation now!"_** He ordered them.

"Right." Captain Marvel snapped out his thoughts. "Shazam!" He goes back to the adult dimension.

Saber throws a huge amount of water towards Kitsune and she takes it to devoured everything. **_"Kitsune and Celestial, do a unison raid together. Kid Flash, once they break the shield, grab the yellow crystal immediately and throw it towards Doctor Fate. Aqualad, Miss Martian and I are going to handle the giant furball. Doctor Fate, I want you to cast a spell to bring back the Earth with grownups." _**The brunette explained his plan.

"Together?" Kitsune asks Celestial while gesturing her hand. She managed to recover her magic but her physical didn't. Kitsune wanted to end this quickly and Celestial clasps her hands with Kitsune's warm hand.

"Yeah!" Celestial didn't hesitate to combine her magic.

**"Higire no arashi no sen no hahen! (Thousand shards of ice flake storm!)" **Ice flakes scattered everywhere to break Klarion's shield as the witch boy is struggling to hold on his defense any longer.

The shield shattered once it destroyed by Kitsune and Celestial's magic as Kid Flash uses his speed to snatch the yellow crystal. "Doc!" He cried out and throws the yellow crystal towards Doctor Fate and he catches it.

Saber noticed Klarion is trying to sabotage Doctor Fate's spell and he sealed Klarion's magic by tying him up from his golden chain spell. "I won't allow you to stop him." He hissed angrily and fuelling his magic more to pressure Klarion down slightly.

Doctor Fate and Zatara destroyed the crystals as it reverts back to normal. Klarion scoffs to see his sorcerer companions got defeated by The League whereas he's on the same boat as well. "They sure don't make evil immortal sorcerers like they used to..." Snapping his fingers to remove the chains around him then dusting off any dirt on his black suit. "Fun as it lasted. Teekl!" Calling his familiar.

Teekl growled and goes back to his original form where his master to jump into his arms. "See you later, armadillos! Unless I see you first and take your precious Celestial away from you!" He laughs and jumps off the portal to abandoned his companions behind.

Celestial's eye widened in shocked and fear for Klarion might kidnap her away from them. She jumps in surprise to see Robin is holding her hand. "Robin?"

"I won't allow anyone or that witch to take you away from us- me." He whispered and didn't want the witch to take her away from someone he cares for deeply.

"Aren't you gonna stop him?" Kid Flash asks Doctor Fate.

"To what end? Klarion is Chaos personified." Doctor Fate answered. "He cannot be contained."

Saber looked down on the ground sadly knowing Zatara would do anything to get his daughter back. He or the others didn't know a certain someone would give up his life to become Nabu's host.

* * *

Knight is completely speechless. He doesn't know what to think anymore. All he ever wanted that helmet won't use anyone to be their host. Most people wouldn't think the consequences especially the Nelson family are responsible to protect and guard Nabu's helmet. His faith is coming to an end to become Nabu's latest host. Knight knows from the very beginning and he didn't allow Saber to accept his responsibility as he has to discover new things.

"We win for a cost." Saber muttered with a grim look on his face. It's either him or Knight to become Nabu's hosts considering their family is responsible to become Nabu's hosts someday aside from protection. "Does she have no faith in us? I was about to tell you guys about my plan."

"Maybe she feels hopeless for not helping us out." Celestial spoke up softly while looking at Doctor Fate sadly.

"Wearing a helmet could solve the problem." He commented bitterly with a scowling look on his face.

"Nabu!" Knight spoke up and looking at him. "Release Zatara's daughter at once."

"No." Doctor Fate answered and Knight knows why he doesn't want to release Zatara's daughter. "Witnesses have been these last past hours... the world needs Doctor-"

"Zatara needs his daughter! He only has her, Nabu." Knight cuts him off with a stern look on his face. "The only legacy he has left. She's too young for this to accept this."

Doctor Fate thinks carefully and his golden eyes landed on Kitsune. She knows his look for he prefers her to become a perfect host more than Zatanna. Kitsune makes a promise to Natsu is to live and not sacrifice for any kind of situation. The Water Dragon Slayer intends to fulfill his promise.

"The world needs Doctor Fate." Kitsune spoke up and staring at his golden eyes. "You also have sorcerers or warlocks to protect Earth as well. In the first place, we didn't mean to call your help as we have a plan to put everything back to normal. Zatanna is still new to our lives as she seeks your help without our consent."

"Tell me, child of dragon." He landed safely and stands in front of Kitsune. "They failed to protect Earth from Klarion's grasps. He's more powerful enough to defeat without me if you're out of this existence."

"Train and work hard." Angel spoke up and standing right next to Kitsune. "They have Knight and Zatara to train their magic. We're going-"

"As you know, there's only-"

"Enough, Nabu." Kitsune cuts him off. "All of us know you're the only one who can withstand Klarion's skills. You can't- Knight?" She blinks her eyes and looking at Knight.

He smiles and shaking his head. Knight already knew Nabu released their great-grandfather as he tried to persuade him to release Zatanna. "Persuading him won't change his mind, Kitsune. There's only one left to do it."

Saber gaped in shocked and knows Knight's plan. "Brother, you can't do this! There has to be a way to set Zatanna free."

"Are you offering yourself to save my daughter, Knight?" Zatara asks Knight and never knew he would go this far to save his only daughter. He looks surprised by his willingness to save his daughter without any hesitation. "I can-"

"Nelson family always worships Nabu in every generation." He exhales softly and looking at Saber with a contented look on his face. "Before our parents died Saber, they already knew I'm destined to become Nabu's host."

"Screw that destiny, Knight!" Angel snapped Knight angrily while clenching her hands in anger. "You can't leave Saber alone! You're the only brother he has left!"

"He's not alone." Shaking his head and looking at her, Kitsune and Celestial. "He has you, girls. I know you girls are going to look after one another."

"Why do you need to carry a heavy burden, Knight?" Saber asks his brother sadly while holding up his tears. "You swore not to leave me behind." He looks down as his blond fringe covers his green eyes.

"Saber..." Knight hugs his brother tightly. "There are times I break a promise for a reason. I can't run away from my fate to become his host someday."

"Brother..." Holding back his tears and didn't return his hug.

Knight unwraps his hands around Saber and faces Doctor Fate. "I'm willing to surrender myself and take her place, great Nabu. My skills are already at their peak. My body is physically stronger compared to Zatanna. I'll be your qualified host to withstand the strength of your power."

"All true." Doctor Fate agreed with him. "But if I remove the helmet, what guarantee have I that you will down it?" He asks him.

Knight exhales softly. "My word and my family. I'll be the last Nelson to be your host, Nabu." He answered and wanted his brother to be free from their roles to become Nabu's host. "Once I reach the age of retirement, I'll find someone who's suitable enough to be your host. Until then... I won't allow you to let Knight or them surrender themselves from you."

Doctor Fate silently agrees and removing his helmet as they have Zatanna back. Zatanna opens her eyes and landed on Zatara. "Dad!" She cried out her only family.

"Zatanna!" Zatara hugged his daughter tight.

Celestial holds Saber's left arm and he grips her hand gently. His whole body shaking in anger and sadness for Knight's sacrifice to be Doctor Fate's host. Knight approached the father and daughter duo with a serene look on his face. "Cherish her, Zatara." He spoke up softly and grabbing the helmet from Zatanna's grasps.

"Knight." Zatara stared at him sadly while Zatanna looks confused.

Knight exhales softly while holding the helmet. He stared at Kitsune with a caring look on his face. "Kitsune, if we could turn back the time... are you going to look at me differently?"

Kitsune understands Knight's sword and she smiles sadly. "I would always think of you as my brother, Knight." Holding back her tears and trying to be strong for them.

He sighs softly and it breaks his heart to get rejected. Knight is not a fool the way Aqualad is staring at Kitsune as if she's a goddess. At least he managed to confess her without regrets even if it means it's time for him to bid farewell in this world. Glancing at the scarlet-haired girl and Exceed with a contented smile. "Celestial and Angel, don't give them a headache, okay?"

"Shut it, happy-go-lucky." Angel sniffs and wiping her tears furiously. "Don't leave us, Knight."

Celestial whimpered while sniffing. "Knight... don't go." She pleads while crying.

Saber is biting his lower lips until it bleeds lightly. "Why does our family have to be a curse!?" He asks angrily and glaring at the helmet with hatred. "Is it too much ask for us to be selfish and sealed Nabu away from us!?"

Knight smiles sadly and shaking his head. "He's right. The world needs Doctor Fate and no matter how strong you are, they need him for he's one of the most powerful sorcerers- or should I say mages. Take care of Saber, Kitsune, Angel and Celestial for me, please."

"You have my word." Batman vowed and Zatara nodded his head silently.

"Thank you." Knight smiles one more time before merging Doctor Fate.

"Knight! No!" Zatanna exclaimed and trying to escape from Zatara's grasps. "Please! This is all my fault! KNIGHT!" She yells out his name.

Knight ignores Zatanna and he finally merges with Doctor Fate. "Leave these to Fate." He told everyone and gathered the evil sorcerers they defeated then left.

Celestial kneels down and cried out in grief for losing someone she cares for. Her spirits, Xi Men and Sora, are hugging their Mistress gently to comfort her. Kitsune is hugging Angel in her arms to comfort her. Zatanna stared at Saber filled with regrets for wearing the helmet and allowing Knight to exchange his life for her.

"Saber, I-"

"Spare me your pity, Zatanna." Saber cuts her off coldly and Zatanna flinches in fear to see him unusual cold look behind his blue eyes. "You got what you wanted, congratulations."

"Saber." Zatara gives Saber a warning look and he ignores him.

"Saber, I never mean to..." Zatanna stops herself from talking by his glare. "Please-"

Saber turned around and disappeared from their sights. He lost his brother forever and it would take a couple of years to get him back as Knight would become an old man.

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan || November 07, 14:30 EDT ||**

Aaliyah is hugging her knees while watching the ocean waves with deep thoughts about Caleb. He sacrificed his life for their sakes and Arthur distancing himself away from them to have some space. Caleb even confessed his unrequited love for her as she couldn't return his feelings. No matter how she tries, Aaliyah would always think of Caleb as a brother.

That situation reminds her of her brother, Jellal Fernandez. After they finish the mission, the Rune Knight and Lahar, Captain of Rune Knight, captured Jellal in treason and nearly killed Magic Council members. Jellal lost his memories from his evil pasts and accepting his faith. Erza and Aaliyah stop their friends and allies to fend them and allowing to capture Jellal without resistance. Natsu is completely furious from their actions and finally, understands why Aaliyah would allow it to put Jellal in jail. It pains her for doing this before they have taken Jellal away from them, she remembered his words. **_"I love you, my Pearl."_** It echoed her mind and she had a breakdown somewhere to a place where no one could see Aaliyah cries.

Hearing footsteps to approach her and stops. "How did you cope with it, Aaliyah?"

"I have to remember some people care about me, Arthur. They always remind me... I'm not alone because our loved ones are always special in our hearts." She answered and staring at his hazel eyes. "We're here for you, Arthur. No one is blaming you for walking away from us."

Arthur sighs heavily and sitting down the boulder right next to her. "Zatara forced against my own will to live with them because he's my Godfather and responsible to look after me."

Aaliyah is still staring at the ocean and didn't bother to look Arthur's annoyed face. "They're worried about you and feel like they need to make it up of your brother's sacrifice."

Arthur just glared at the ocean with hatred while clenching his hands to control his anger. Arthur hates pity whenever he loses someone he cares for. The brunette appreciates Aaliyah for not pitying him because they're on the same boat for losing their loved ones.

"I want to get away from them, Aaliyah." Aaliyah nodded her head in understanding. "I'll be off the radar for a while and I'm not coming to Wally's birthday." Arthur explained his ideas to her.

Wally's going to turn 16 soon in a couple of days. Arthur wouldn't able to make it as he's going off to radar to everyone excluding Aaliyah, Ruby and Zara because he trusts them enough not to reveal his location. Their whole friends are going to miss Arthur and completely understand why he's going to leave the team temporary. They won't blame him for he needs space from being a young hero.

"I'll look after Zara and Ruby." Aaliyah assured him to put his mind at ease. "Call us often, Arthur."

"I will." He vowed as they enjoyed the breeze of the ocean.

Arthur is going to miss them and he needs more time to learn and forgive Zatanna.


	19. Chapter 18 Cold Hearted

**Mount Justice || November 11, 10:30 EST||**

Ruby is helping M'gann to prepare the food for Wally's birthday whereas Aaliyah is helping Conner to prepared the drinks. It's been 6 days since Arthur is off the radar and cutting his all communications to them excluding his three foster sisters. Everyone understands why Arthur needs time for himself to cope with his grieving for his brother's sacrifice. It impacts him hard because Knight is his brother and only relative he has left.

It wasn't easy for him to accept Knight's faith because he always put them first before himself. Arthur completely understands his overprotectiveness on them but Knight was never a selfish person. Arthur has no blood-related family members to stay with. He has Zatara because he is closed to his parents and Knight before. They choose Zatara to become Arthur's Godson and he still holds grudges towards Zatanna. Arthur doesn't want to stay with them and preferred to live by himself independently. Batman is against the idea of him living alone because he swore to look after Knight's brother until he reached 18.

Arthur broke his promised and abandoning his hero alias **'Saber' **as he left off the radar. They tried their best to locate Arthur but he's a clever guy and covers his tracks, where no one could find him. Batman demanded answers from Aaliyah, Ruby and Zara to know Arthur's location but they're being stubborn and never said any word. They stayed loyal to Arthur because they owe them a lot. He wasn't surprised by their stubbornness and trusted them to look after Arthur.

"Ruby?" She stopped stirring lemonade juice and looking at Zatanna with an innocent look on her face. "Um... I... um..." Zatanna stuttered and feels shy by her soft emerald eyes. The black-haired girl never had conservation with her before. She feels jealous and envy of her being closeness to Arthur. Ruby had no romantic feelings for Arthur but she couldn't help herself.

Ruby smiles gently and her spirit, Mei, as usual, her whole body is shaking but blinking her eyes innocently at them. "Arthur is okay. He's still checking up on us to know how well are." The scarlet-haired girl answered while Mei nodded her head happily.

"I'm glad he is okay." She smiles nervously and looked down sadly on the floor. "It's all my fault, Arthur only has his brother left and I- took it away from him." Zatanna muttered sadly while holding her left arm.

"Zatanna..." Ruby is staring at her worriedly. "Why did you wear a helmet in the first place? You knew Zara, Aaliyah, Arthur and I can use magic."

Zatanna pursed her lips in deep thoughts and goes silent. "Klarion said... my magic is weak as a baby. No matter how much I cast a spell, it won't budge anything at all, unlike you guys."

"You successfully cast a locator spell before anyone of us could." Ruby pointed out. "You use helmet because you think it would help us defeat them."

Zatanna flinches and nodded her head sadly. "I paid the price and we lose Knight." Sighing sadly and wiping her tears. "I didn't ask for it."

Mei jumps off the kitchen table while her whole body is shaking and patted her feet with a sympathy look. "Mim! Mim!" Assuring the black-haired girl.

Zatanna smiles at Ruby's spirit gestures and picking Mei up to hug her. "Thank you, Mei."

"I know you don't. You have to remember whoever wears the helmet he won't let them go easily." Ruby reminded Zatanna in a soft tone. "Knight knows the consequences and he doesn't want Zatara to leave in despair."

"Yet he paid the price and Arthur hates me." She bites her lower lips lightly. "Why you didn't hate me?"

"There's nothing to hate you, Zatanna. We're a bit angry of your actions but it's already forgotten." Shaking her head. "Knight doesn't want us to put a blame on you but to put our past behind. Nabu may fully control Knight's body but he's in there somewhere."

"Ruby, I-"

"Young maiden!" Robin pops out of nowhere and Zatanna jumps in surprised from his sudden appearance. "I- oh, did I interrupt something girls?" He asks curiously seeing they're having serious conservation.

"Nothing, Robin." Ruby assured him and Mei jumps off from Zatanna's grasps as she caught her. "Is there something you need?" She asks him curiously.

"Yeah! I was wondering if you need a hand." Robin wanted to aid their help as he got nothing to do.

"I'll deal the juices, Ruby." Zatanna volunteered and waved Ruby off. "You can hang out with Robin."

"Mim?" Mei tilted her head innocently at her Mistress.

"Well..." Ruby sighs softly and looking at Robin. "I need to call one of my spirits, Xingcai, to play snow. I made a promise that I'll call her often when we're at snow area."

"Good!" Robin grabs her arm to see Ruby's spirit. "Let's go before the party starts!" They run towards the zeta tube.

"Ah! Robin!" She yelped but couldn't help but laughing softly by his eagerness. "We need to wear coats first!"

"Mim!" Mei nodded her head and completely agreeing with Ruby. She doesn't want her Mistress and the boy wonder to get sick. "Mi!"

"Oops?" He chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I got carried away."

Ruby is shaking her head of his foolishness. "We should wear coat first before one of us gets cold."

* * *

"I'm pretty sure Wally would fake his priceless reaction." Zara commented and Ruby nodded her head with a nervous smile.

"He always hinted on us of his birthday and I wouldn't be surprised." Ruby chuckled nervously and Robin smirked.

"Yeah, he even tried to beg Rubes to summon any female spirits and you whack him, Zara." Robin snickered and hugging Ruby behind making her yelped in surprise. "Your hero is here to save you."

Artemis scoffs and grabs the scarlet-haired girl. "Sorry, she's off-limits. We don't want you to brainwash her."

Robin pouts and turning his head away. "I would never do that to my young maiden."

Ruby blushed furiously and almost matches her scarlet hair. This boy drives her crazy just like Dick. Robin and Dick are a completely different person but for some reason, they are the ones who make her heartbeat pound insane or easily make her blushed for no reason.

**_"Recognized: Kid Flash b03." _**The computer announced Wally's arrival and they have gone silent. **_"Zeta tube network now offline, due to extreme atmospheric conditions."_**

"Surprise!" The whole team, excluding Arthur, is not present today, Red Tornado and Flash are surprising Wally's birthday.

"What...? Oh, you guys, you shouldn't have..." Wally fake waving his hands off from their surprise.

Robin scoffs while crossing his arms. "Right, not like you've been hinting for days, or anything." He commented sarcastically.

"Or begging to see Ru-chan's female spirits to greet you a happy birthday, Wally-kun." Aaliyah commented with an amused look on her face. "You have to remember it would drain her to summon one of the powerful spirits."

Wally laughs sheepishly. "Ahaha... I forgot about that. They can come in their own will, right?"

"They do." Ruby answered while smiling apologetically. "Only when they sense great danger."

"Come on, Speedy Gonzales." Zara uses her aera magic and pushes Wally to sit down in front of the table to face two cakes. Placing a party hat on Wally's head with a satisfied look on her face. "M'gann and I made two cakes for you."

"You? Baking a cake?" Wally laughing softly and only received a deadpanned look from Zara. "It's not poison, right?" He asks nervously considering Zara won't hesitate to kill him on his birthday.

"She's great at baking, Wally." M'gann assured the red-head boy. "Zara has a talent in baking."

"Awesome! Thanks, Zar and M'gann." Wally thanked the two girls. "What will you guys, eat?" He asks them curiously.

"We'll split the cupcake." M'gann answered. "Make a wish!"

"Way ahead of you..." Raising eyebrows at her while blowing all the candles as everyone cheered happily for his birthday. "You know... if I tell you my wish, it won't come true. But if you guess..."

Aaliyah cringed and ignoring Wally's never-ending flirt towards M'gann. All of the Team excluding, Wally, knows M'gann is in a relationship with Conner and some of them are going to feel sorry for the red-head speedster.

"Ah, I just realized something." Ruby spoke out loud and Robin is staring at her emerald eyes. "Zara is turning 9 soon in a couple of days. I need to buy some materials for her special day."

"Her birthday is on the 30th of November." Robin knows their birthday especially he bought an early present for his special girl, Ruby. "You have an idea of what you're going to buy?"

"I'm going to make a scrapbook for her." She smiles softly while hugging her Nikola spirit. "Each one of the pages contains the pictures of us. She loves looking at the picture despite denying it."

Robin chuckles and wasn't surprised by Zara's short-tempered attitude. "That's Zara for you. I'm sure she'll appreciate your gifts, young maiden."

"Thanks." She blushed lightly and pushing her glasses up. "You? What are you going to buy her?"

"I might buy her kitten toys." He smirked widely with a mischevious look on his face. "She's a kitten after all."

"You're going to wind her up, Robin." She laughs nervously and allowing Mei to sit on her right shoulder.

"It's my job to annoy a kitty cat, Ruby." Stabbing a piece of cake using a fork and raising it to feed Ruby. "Now, say ahh! My young maiden."

Aaliyah discreetly glancing towards Robin to see he's feeding Ruby to share the cake with her. She smiles seeing Ruby is blushing furiously that matches her scarlet hair. "How's Arthur, Aaliyah?" Breaking her gaze to meet Kaldur's grey eyes.

"He's coping and figuring out his problems between himself and Zatanna-san." Aaliyah answered truthfully and sipping her water drink. "It would be best to give him some space."

"You?" He questioned her with a worried look on his face. Kaldur was still shocked to find out Arthur's brother is in love with Aaliyah and she couldn't return her feelings for him. "How are you holding up?"

"The moment we met them, Knight-san told me from the very beginning... his life is destined to become Nabu-san's host." She closes her eyes with a solemn look on her face. "He saw my potential and begging me to teach magic. Knight-san can ask Zatara-san but he prefers me because my training is different compares to him."

"You knew it would happen." Kaldur pointed out and she sighs heavily. "It wasn't your fault, Aaliyah."

"Nor Zatanna's." Biting her lower lips and looking at Zara to see she's having a deep conversation with Zatanna. "She feels guilty about it and I hope Arthur-kun would forgive her."

"Arthur won't stay mad at her for long, Aaliyah." Kaldur assured the blonde girl. "He'll come around." She smiles and didn't say anything.

Zara in her child form, having a deep conversation with Zatanna. "Stop beating yourself up, Zatanna. It already happened and we can't turn back in time to stop Knight from wearing Nabu's helmet."

Zatanna sighs heavily. "Dad allowed me to join you guys and I feel like replacing his place, Zara. He quit the team after splitting dimension."

"He's taking a break, Zatanna." Zara corrected the black-haired girl. "He'll come around and give him some space. The more you pester him, he's going to explode and you know him for a long period of time."

"I know." Sighing heavily and looking at the strawberry-blonde haired girl. "You girls are going to update us right?"

"We will." Zara assured the black-haired girl as Ruby and Robin joined in. "Why is your face is red, Ruby? Did you catch a cold?" Asking Ruby worriedly to see her face is red like a tomato.

"No, no, no!" She exclaimed while shaking her head. "It's just Robin is telling me about Wally's embarrassment moment."

"Is he?" Zara is staring at Robin with a suspicious look on her face.

"Yeah, Wally used to have a secret admirer and found out his admirer happened to be an old lady." Robin answered and they laugh softly. "You could've seen his priceless reaction."

"I can imagine Wally's dejected look after finding out his secret admirer." She smirked and drinking her milk.

Artemis approached them and smirked. "Think we should tell him?" Referring to the fact of M'gann's relationship with Conner before Wally's get worse.

They turned around to see Wally is still flirting towards M'gann. Ruby smiles nervously and doesn't want to be in their position to reveal the truth. "He is the only one who doesn't know." Robin pointed out.

"Then, please... allow me." Artemis volunteered to breakdown the news while Zara is snickering behind her hand.

"Ohh... I should take a video of it." Zara muttered and Zatanna knocks her head lightly.

"Leave the poor boy alone, Zar." Zatanna scolded her.

Just when Ruby is about to open her mouth. **_"Attention, Team!" _**The music stops to hear Batman's voice. **_"Suit up. Polar stealth. Mission briefing in five."_** He ordered them.

"We should suit up quickly before Batman-san is going to scold us." Aaliyah informed them as they immediately changing their suits to polar stealth mode.

* * *

Kid Flash noticed his mentor is not here together with Red Tornado. "Where's Flash?" He asks the Dark Knight curiously.

**_"Flash and Red Tornado already have their assignments." _**Batman explained the entire Team without Arthur. **_"A massive ice storm has paralyzed North America from coast to coast. Satellite imagery has detected five flying Ice Fortresses, source unknown, which seem to be responsible and must be stopped."_**

"Well, can't the Watchtower blow them out of they, or something?" He asks Batman curiously.

"What's a **'Watchtower'**?" Zatanna asks Angel and she remained silent.

Batman sighs heavily. **_"The League's orbiting Headquarters is not weaponized." _**The Dark Knight answered.**_ "And with both Green Lanterns off-world, I need all hands on deck."_**

"Does that mean what I think it means?" Robin asks happily and staring at his mentor happily. "The League and the Team fighting side by side?"

"Woah, really!?" Kid Flash asks happily.

"**_Superboy, use the Super-Cycle to rendezvous with the Batplane at Ice Fortress 1. You'll drop off Robin and Aqualad then continue on with Wolf to meet up with Black Canary and Red Tornado at Ice Fortress 2. Miss Martian, Artemis and Zatanna, take the Bio-ship and rendezvous with Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter at Ice Fortress 3. Kitsune and Angel meet up with Doctor Faith and Zatara at Ice Fortress 4. Celestial call Sora to take you at Ice Fortress 5 to meet up Wonder Woman and Hawk Woman."_** Giving them each task of their responsibilities. **_"Sending all coordinates now."_**

Kitsune looks confused about why Batman didn't mention Kid Flash's name but she remained silent. Kid Flash steps up while raising his left arm. "Uh... Batman? I think you skipped... "

**_"Kid Flash."_** Batman cuts him off seeing his gleeful expression. **_"A young girl in Seattle is in desperate need of a heart transplant. With all conventional air traffic grounded by the storm, you'll need to pick up the donor heart in Boston and run the 3,000 miles across country."_** He explained the young girl's condition.

Kitsune feels sorry for Kid Flash not joining them but his mission is more important compared to them teaming up with the League. A young girl's life is more worth than destroying Ice Fortresses. Batman has a reason to pick Kid Flash instead of Celestial.

"Who is this girl!?" Kid Flash questioned Batman.

**_"Does it matter?"_** Batman narrowed his gaze at Kid Flash's green eyes.

He gulps seeing his death glare. "No... of course not... but... can't we zeta..."

"Zeta-tubes are offline. Sorry." Robbin apologizes and feels bad for the Kid Flash mission.

"Right. Then... how could I say **'no'**?" Closing his eyes sadly and he was looking forward to joining in fighting with the League. Delivering the heart from Boston to Seattle in order to save a young girl's life. Could things get more interesting? "Guess I won't be needing the stealth... " Pressing his lightning emblem to reveal his original yellow suit. "Speedy delivery boy... at your service."

* * *

Celestial dodges the bullets and throwing her twin fans to destroy the machine gun. Sora sweeps in to grab his Mistress before she could take a bullet. "No one shall hurt my Mistress." His eyes glowed brighter as blue magic circle showed up. **"Harikēn no arashi! (Storm of hurricane)!"** Flapping his wings harder to summon two gigantic hurricanes and successfully destroyed Ice Fortress 5.

"Good job, kid." Hawk Woman compliments the young scarlet-haired hero. "You got a strong spirit."

"Thank you, Hawk Woman." Celestial beams happily for receiving compliments from the League.

"I agree with Hawk Woman." Wonder Woman strokes Sora's head. "A bond between yourself and your spirits are unbreakable."

"I give them a choice either to be with me or I'll find another celestial mage to treat them fairly." Celestial smiles. "All I ever wanted is to make them feel comfortable and safe to be with their owners."

"You're not the only Celestial mage, isn't it?" Wonder Woman asks and she never encounters any sorcerers like her before. Casting a spell to appear magic circle out of nowhere.

"No." Shaking her head. "Despite I use magic to summon my spirits... I always fight alongside them."

Wonder Woman smiles and patted her shoulder. "You're a brave girl, Celestial. Never forget that."

* * *

**"Doragonsureiyā no shīkurettoāto: Safaiaakuashūto! (Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Sapphire Aqua Shoot!)" **Kitsune's body glowed blue covered with water and heading straight towards Ice Fortress 4 to destroy it completely.

Angel whistles in amused knowing she's throwing all her negative emotions by destroying enemies' properties. Kitsune is bottling all her emotions and releases it by fighting against her enemy.

"Is she actually 14 years old?" Zatara is completely speechless by her raw power. "She holds a lot of potentials."

"She gained the title **'Empress of the Oceans and Seas'** due to her main magic element is water." Angel explained and caught Kitsune in her small paws. "She's one of the strongest female wizards I met."

Doctor Faith is observing Kitsune and not surprising by her raw strength. Ever since Knight offered to become his host, he sees his memories of Kitsune's skills and abilities before.

She was taught to use Water Dragon Slayer magic and raised by Water Dragon itself before it disappeared. Kitsune grew older and trained hard to become strong in order to protect her family and friends.

"Interesting..." Zatara hums in amused and looking at Kitsune curiously. "Any word from Saber?" He asks them worriedly.

"We're not going to say which location he stays, Zatara-san." Kitsune answered and watching the ship is sinking into the bottom knowing it wouldn't harm innocent people on the area where it goes. "He's fine and off being a hero for a while."

Doctor Faith remains silent as they're going to regroup back to the other League members and Team.

* * *

**Mount Justice || November 12, 12:30 EST||**

Wally saved Queen Perdita, the Queen of Vlatava, for delivering the heart donor successfully. He'd been struggling to fight off towards Vandal Savage and Count Vertigo but he managed to save her on time.

It's worth the risk to save a young girl's life and seeing her smile, makes him happy to see her alive and well. Aaliyah smiles seeing Wally coming in the living room. "Words are hard to describe, isn't it, Wally-san?" She asks the red-haired boy curiously.

"Ye-yeah." Wally stuttered but smiled nonetheless. "Despite not joining you guys, seeing her smile after the recovery... I feel satisfied and perfect gift I've ever received."

"I'm glad, Arthur-kun is pleased to hear that." Pulling her hand away to reveal lacrima crystal with the face of Arthur. "He feels bad for not coming to your birthday, Wally-kun."

"Arthur!" Wally exclaimed happily to see his brunette friend. "Man, you missed out on the good actions!" He comes closer and looking at the lacrima crystal closely.

Arthur chuckled nervously and he already got an earful from Zara for not joining on the mission. **_"I know, I got an earful from Zara. Ratting me for not joining and failed to call you on your birthday."_** Smiling sheepishly while rubbing his neck

"Dude, I feel sorry for you." Cringing and having a similar experience with Arthur as they met Zara's wrath. "While you're on a mini holiday, any interesting so far?" Wiggling his eyebrows at him while Aaliyah sighs heavily.

Arthur chuckles and shaking his head. **_"Meeting cute girls? Wally, I'm not you to flirt every girl I met."_** He answered truthfully. **_"Giving you the answers would give you a clue of where I am."_**

"Darn it." Clicking his tongue and glancing at Aaliyah with an accusation look. "Aaliyah! Did you convince Arthur not to spill any secrets!?"

Aaliyah shakes head and smiles lightly. "Arthur-kun told us not to reveal his location and we intend to keep it."

**_"Don't blame my sisters, Wally." _**Arthur smiles sadly and Wally sighs heavily. **_"I asked them not to. I need some space and get away from hero stuff."_**

"I understand and thanks for the gift man." He smiles widely. Wally received 4 VIP tickets to see one of the famous Science Museum. "How did you get these tickets!? I've been trying so hard to buy them."

**_"Someone owed me for saving his son's life and I ask to give me 4 VIP tickets for my friend's birthday."_** Arthur answered and smiles gently.**_ "They gladly accept my request and I know how much it means to you."_**

"Thanks, man. Hey, Archie... take care of yourself. I've seen how Ruby and Zara are worried about you. Even Aaliyah does... despite she's hiding it from us." Aaliyah's eyes widened slightly but remained calm.

**_"I will and I'll call you guys soon." _**He stared at Aaliyah's face. **_"Send my love to our sisters, Aaliyah."_**

"I will." She smiles gently. "Call one of us if you need anything. I mean it, Arthur-kun."

He grinned like a Cheshire cat which makes her feel nervous all of a sudden by his gestures. **_"Sure, if you tell me you like Kaldur, Lia."_** Ending the call before Aaliyah could retort back his teasing.

"You like Kaldur, Aaliyah!?" Wally exclaimed with a shocked look on his face. She never showing to like someone and somehow Arthur could see through her. He could tell Kaldur is struggling to understand his feelings.

"No." Aaliyah answered calmly and Wally gives her a look. "He's my friend and nothing else."

"Everyone says that and ended up being together." He scoffs and Aaliyah placed her crystal ball back into her shoulder bag. "Seriously? Not even a tiny weenie... little crush?"

"Nothing at all." Staring at his green eyes. "As I said, I've never been in love or liking someone else. I've consumed all my duties as falling for someone is not one of my main priorities." She walks away from Wally.

"Man, you're way too cold, Aaliyah!" He yelled while raising his hands up. "Sooner or later, you would regret that! The moment you and Kaldur are together!" Aaliyah is disappeared from his sight. "Hmm... I should ask Rubes about Aaliyah's feelings."

The red-head boy is wondering why she's being denial and forcing herself to work all the time or spend time with them. Aaliyah is hiding something from him and he's going to find out by asking Ruby soon.


	20. Chapter 19 Image

**Mount Justice || November 22, 09:42 EST ||**

Zara's birthday is coming and Ruby couldn't wait to give her a homemade photo album contains the picture of everyone including themselves. Robin couldn't help but feel amazed by her creative skills as he, Mei and Wally help her out.

"Where are Zara and Aaliyah?" Wally asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously. Ruby is usually with Zara or Aaliyah which is rare for her not to be with either of them.

"Oh?" Ruby is blinking her emerald eyes behind her glasses. "Aaliyah lied to Zara that I need to bond more time with my spirits alone."

"Zara didn't know you're planning to have a surprise party." Robin commented and Ruby nodded her head.

"We don't know why she hates celebrating her birthday but we wanted it to make it a good experience for her." Ruby explained and sticking a photo of Zara and her new friend, Lydia. "We're not mentioning Zara's birthday."

"I see..." Wally nodded his head in understanding. "Wait- I thought you knew her for a long time. You three are so close."

"I've known Aaliyah and Zara for a year, Wally." She answered and pushing her glasses up. "She never told us her dislike birthdate. The only person who knew Zara very well is Lily. He and Zara grew up together before they met us."

"Who would name a child as a girl?" Robin scoffs and shaking her head. "I'm sure there is a reason why Zara doesn't want to celebrate."

"Ye-yeah." Glancing at Wally to see him with a serious look on his face. "Wally?"

"Rubes, you're the person." Grabbing her shoulders and she yelped in surprise. "Who can answer my questions."

"Que-que-questions?" Stuttering while blushing embarrassing while Robin looks curious. "Wal-Wal-Wal-Wally... you're making me feel nervous." Her palms begin to sweat and her spirit patted her hand.

"Did you or did you not know of Aaliyah liking someone?" Wally asks bluntly and Ruby looks speechless by the question. "She said and I quote, **'falling for someone is not one of my main priorities'**." He tried to mimic Aaliyah's voice and failed to do it.

"Aaliyah..." Ruby's eyes turned sad and understand why she's not interested in a relationship with someone else. "I do understand her why she said it... there's a part of me saying she's terrified of open up to someone."

"Have she ever been in love before?" Robin asks her curiously.

"I actually don't know, Robin." Shrugging her shoulders. "Why are you so interested to know Aaliyah's love life, Wally?"

Wally laughs sheepishly. "A couple of days ago, Arthur called and was proud of my mission. He asked Aaliyah to express her feelings to Kaldur."

"Eh? Kaldur and Aaliyah?" Ruby is blinking her eyes with a disbelief look on her face.

Robin chuckles in amused and frowned. "Didn't Kaldur like someone? Tuna or Tulu?" He asks his red-haired friend.

"Tula." Wally corrected him. "I think our fish boy is still confused about his feelings. Hard to choose which girl he likes more."

"Why closing her heart, my young maiden?" Ruby didn't say anything as she's consumed by her thoughts. "Rubina?"

"Eh?" Blinking her eyes and staring at them. "Aaliyah is scared."

"Scared?" The two boys repeated her words.

"Yeah." She nodded her head and smiles apologetically. "You should ask her yourselves."

"Like that would happened." Wally scoffs the idea of him asking Aaliyah bluntly regarding her feelings for Kaldur. He would surely receive a famous whack of a paper fan by her. "You? Any trouble at school?"

"No." Shaking her head and smiles gently. "I have two friends and both of them are quite overprotective."

Wally sniffs and hugging the poor girl with her spirits. "My baby girl is growing up!" He wailed and Ruby goes panicking.

"Hey!" Robin cried and pushes Wally to hug them. "She's off-limits!"

"Of-off li-limits!" She stuttered and her whole face is red like a rose. "I-I-I-I-"

Someone interrupted their moments.**_ "Robin, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Celestial. Report for mission briefing." _**Batman ordered a specific young hero to meet him immediately.

"I'm going to finish this one up later." Looking down at her work as the boys help Ruby to clean up the mess and hiding the gift for Zara. "I wonder what kind of mission we're going to have?"

* * *

The five of them are changing their respective costumes as Batman begins to brief the mission for them. "Rumaan Harjavti is the democratically elected President of Qurac." He showed them the picture of a man in his mid 40's with a beard. "Harjavti has been praised as a fair, wise leader. A humanitarian." He explained to see Harjavti is shaking hands to Bruce Wayne, a billionaire from Gotham.

"Sure, any friend of Bruce Wayne's..." Kid Flash whispered closely to Robin and the boy wonder rolls his eyes.

"But five days ago... Harjavti allied himself with the dictator of the neighboring nation of Bialya. Queen Bee." Showing them the picture of Queen Bee.

Superboy scoffs and scowled to see her picture again. "Not a fan." He commented bluntly.

"Few are." Batman pointed out. "But Harjavti suddenly backs Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Bialya were one nation in ancient times. And he has announced the countries will reunify in two days at a ceremony in Qurac."

"That fast?" Celestial whispered and looks surprised at hearing it.

Batman showed them the news clip of Harjavti's announcement for stepping down his position by being Presiden of Qurac. **_"After the ceremony, I will step down as President so that our rightful monarch, Queen Bee, may rule."_**

Another news clip of Queen Bee. **_"I laud President Harjavti for unifying our people's and I would gladly come to Qurac to be crowned sole leader of our nation."_** Batman ends their news clip.

"And the Quracies are ok with this?" Kid Flash asks with a shocked look on his face.

"Hardly." He answered and showed them the protestants. "They're well aware of the brutality of Queen Bee's regime but Harjavti has censored the press, silenced all legitimate protesting and invited the Bialyan military into his country, to enforce Martial Law."

Celestial is masking her sadness seeing innocent people get hurt because they didn't give them a right to vote whether to accept Queen Bee or not. "Queen Bee has to be controlling Harjavti." Robin pointed out. "Doesn't she have the power to enthrall most men?" He asks his mentor curiously.

"And some women." Batman answered. "But not long distance. And we have confirmation she hasn't left Bialya. Something else is at work here. Find out what. Robin, you're team leader."

Robin looked shocked and Kid Flash is happy for his best friend. "Promotion! Sweet!" The yellow speedster compliments his best friend and raising his left arm up.

"Me?" Robin asks and ignoring Kid Flash. "What about Aqualad or Kitsune?"

"Aqualad is busy helping Aquaman." Batman answered. "Kitsune and Angel are busy helping Zatara and Doctor Fate. You're the next logical choice."

"Great..." He looks down while Celestial is worried about him.

"Dude! You totally left me hanging!" Kid Flash whined and Celestial just shakes her head.

* * *

**Qurac || November 22, 23:56 UTC+2||**

Celestial is wondering why Robin is hesitant to become a leader. She knows how much it means for Robin to be in that position but somehow he's hiding something from them. Noticing he becomes overprotective after he faces a traumatic experience from the exercise.

"We're right above the Quraci-Bialyan border." Robin informed them.

"A border the Bialyans are in the process of ignoring." Kid Flash commented sarcastically.

Superboy is looking at the screen closely. "No opposition. I guess Harjavti really is in bed with Bialya." He spoke up.

"I wouldn't expect opposition here. It's an animal sanctuary." Robin explained as he uses his computer hologram.

"The Logan Animal Sanctuary?" Miss Martian asks with a shocked look on her face.

"You know that place, Miss Martian?" Celestial questioned the Martian girl.

"Guys... tanks have caused a stampede." Kid Flash informed them as he uses his goggles to observe the environment. The civilian's in harm's way!"

"I see them. A woman and a small boy." Superboy explained them and Celestial looks worried.

"We have to help them!" Miss Martian explained and Celestial nodded her head.

"We're way off mission here!" Robin denied the idea of them helping civilians out.

Celestial glares at Robin and she stands up before removing the seatbelt. "I don't care. You can leave me out of this mission whether you like it or not. I'm not letting them get hurt." Switching her once scarlet clothes to black in stealth mode.

Robin is startled by her glare and cold tone against him. It's unusual for her to be this cold as she usually is timid or shy around them. He's worried about her leaving stranded to save their lives. Sighing heavily and never intended to leave her by his side. "I'm not leaving you behind Celestial. I'm not going to abandon you." Staring at her emerald eyes. "Deploy. But in stealth mode!"

"Robin is falling our innocent Celestial hard." Kid Flash whispered at Superboy and he couldn't help but agree with him. "He's officially smitten by her."

"Robin..." Her facial expression changes from cold to soft. "Thank you."

He secretly smiles by her softness but remained serious. "If the Bialyans know we've hit them, this becomes an international incident."

Miss Martian drops Celestial off where the civilians are. Thanking the martian girl and calls Dong Zhuo and ordered him to calm down all wildebeest. Dong Zhuo did as all animals stop stampeding and look calm. "Are you two alright?" The scarlet-haired girl asks them worriedly as Kid Flash and Robin joined her.

An 8-year-old ginger-haired boy with a freckle on both cheeks looks shocked to see three young heroes in front of them. "Mom. Mom! Mom!" He called his mom to bring her sense back. "We were just saved by Celestial and her spirit. Robin and Kid Flash!"

"Course, Superboy and Miss Martian helped too." Kid Flash spoke up and raising his right arm at Superboy's direction.

"Oryx!" The boy cried out to see his wildebeest is completely unharmed.

"We diverted the Bialyans around the sanctuary." Robin explained to the woman. "You should be safe now." He assured them.

"Uh... yeah! Coast has cleared, Miss M! You can decamo now." Kid Flash told Miss Martian.

Miss Martian reveals herself and greeting them shyly, however, the woman is not pleasing by their actions. "You may have made things worse. Bialyan border-crossings are a way of life here. Usually, they wreck a few fences and move on." She explained to them. "Engaging the might have made us a target."

Dong Zhuo gives the ginger-haired woman a scowling look on his face. "A thank you would be nice. All of us are taking risks to save you and your son's life."

"Dong Zhuo." Celestial gives him a pleading look to stop talking and smiling nervously at the woman. "Sorry about him, ma'am." She grips at the back of his blue shirt tightly.

The woman is shaking her head. "If anyone wants to apologize, it should be me. I should thank you." She smiled and holding the child. "This is my son, Garfield. I'm-"

"Marie Logan!" Miss Martian couldn't help but gush to see her favorite former actress. "I can't believe I'm actually meeting you in person! I've... I've admired your stands on animal rights for years." She rambles and Celestial blinks her eyes.

Marie approaches one of the wildebeest to see it limps. "The oryx is sick. And I think you injured this wildebeest."

"Uh... sorry?" Superboy apologizes and Celestial grabs one of her spirit keys.

"If you want, I can heal him?" Celestial offers her aid. "I can ask Kurama to heal your animal. My spirit is specializing in purification and healing magic."

"I shall take my leave, Celestial. You don't require my presence anymore." Dong Zhuo bows down at his Mistress before disappears.

Maria is still wary about Celestial's ability and Kid Flash sees it. "Trust her, her spirits are powerful and caring. Kurama is a cool fox."

"A fox!?" Garfield exclaimed and holds Celestial's hand. "Can I see him! Can I!? Can I!? Pretty please!?"

Celestial looks flustered but smiled seeing his contagious grin remind her of her foster sister. "Sure, if your mom is okay with it?" She stares at Marie with a hopeful look on her face.

Marie couldn't help but sighs softly. "I suppose it was unavoidable."

"That's a great idea, Celestial! You and Kurama are healing those animals. The boys are going to fix your fences." Miss Martian suggested.

Robin is startling at Miss Martian's command. "That's not exactly our..." He was cut off by Miss Martian and Garfield.

"Robin..."

"Please, mom!"

"Fine."

"Yes!"

Celestial laughs nervously and feels sorry for Marie and Robin for being pressured by Miss Martian and Garfield's cuteness.

* * *

Celestial comes back with Kurama after treating wildebeest to join the boys whereas Miss Martian is helping Marie out to fix the fence. Blinking her eyes with a curious look on her face to see Garfield is searching for an item. "Kurama said all the wildebeest are healed but they need some rests." She explained and patted Kurama's head.

"Mew!" He answered happily and Garfield turns his head to see a real-life fox spirit. His fur is yellow like a golden sun. Having a piece of jewelry around his neck as he has two blue stripes on his tail. Wearing a tiny helmet around his head, eyes are cover blue shades and wearing blue and purple shoes.

"Wow!" Garfield dropped the remote and approaching Kurama with a fascination look on his face. "Is this Kurama?" He asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously.

"Yeah, he is my healer and purifier spirit fox." Celestial answered and letting Garfield patted Kurama's head. "He's always been there for me whenever I'm sick. What are you guys doing?" She asks them with a skeptical look on her face.

"Apparently our Miss Martian resembles his mom." Kid Flash pointed out and Celestial is not surprised to know about it. "You knew?"

"I thought you guys knew and didn't say anything at all. Ms Marie and Miss Martian are the same except she's green and close to Kid Flash age." She tilted her head curiously and looking at Kurama. "Thanks for your help, Kurama. You can go back now."

"Mew!" His whole body glowed and disappeared to go back to the Spirit World.

"Celestial is right." He's disappointed as Celestial sent Kurama home but he needs rests due to healing wildebeest. "My mom was a TV star in **'Hello, Megan!'**" Garfield explained.

"Wait... **'Hello, Megan'** is a TV show?" Kid Flash asks with a shocked look on his face.

"I just thought it was something she says all the time." Robin pointed out as they shared the same look with Kid Flash.

"Yeah... on the TV show! Way before we were born. Only one season! You can't even find it online. I know mom has a tape somewhere..." Muttering the last part and going to look for the tape.

Celestial nearly squeal to find Robin's arms wrap around her waist to sit on his lap. She blushed furiously and her heart is beating up so fast. The scarlet-haired girl could tell Superboy hears her heartbeat by his super hearing.

"Do-do-do-don't yo-yo-you thi-think sitting on your lap is a bit too much?" Celestial asks weakly and feels his warm body around her.

"Nope. You're so light and I can barely feel you, my crystal maiden." Placing his head on her back and sniffs silently. He could smell cherry blossom scent and gripping her gently. "I don't want to let you go."

"Eh?" Blinking her eyes behind the mask and trying to look at Robin's face but he buried his face on her back. "Robin?"

"Shh... trying to have a nap here." He whispered while ignoring Kid Flash smug look and Superboy's overprotective look.

Garfield smiled widely for finding the right tape and blew the dust all over it. Turning around to face them. "**'Hello, Megan!'** The pilot episode." and putting it on the VHS.

"Wow! You still have VHS!" Kid Flash looked shocked to see the old videotape player. "Where is your 8-track?" He asks the boy curiously.

"Wait!" Superboy stopped them and uses his super hearing. "Aircraft! Headed this way."

Celestial jumps off Robin's lap and immediately head out the house. She noticed Miss Martian and Marie came back from fixing the fence. "What is it?" The Martian girl asks them curiously.

Hearing a loud aircraft headed towards their direction. Starting to shoot towards them and Celestial calls Xi Men to create the fire shield to protect herself, Superboy, Marie and Miss Martian.

"Where is my son?" Marie grabs Superboy's shoulder with a fearful look on her face.

"I ordered him to stay inside." Robin answered as he and Kid Flash joined them.

Xi Men and Marie are not pleased by his statement. "He's eight! He doesn't do **'orders'**!" The ginger-haired woman exclaimed.

"Xi Men, find him-" Celestial was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Mom!" They turned around to see Garfield is releasing all the animals. "It's ok, I got the animals out!" Assuring his mom and hearing a gunshot headed towards his direction.

Celestial tries to save the boy but Xi Men hold his Mistress back as Superboy hold Marie as well. The scarlet-haired girl is scared of his condition seeing the gas tank explode by a gunshot and involve the explosion. The Martian girl catches him before he could cause more damage to his body.

"No..." Celestial whimpered and Xi Men just hold her gently. "We must stop those aircraft, now! Xi Men, I order you to destroy those aircraft now!" Ordering her spirit in a strong voice.

"As you wish, Lady Celestial." Releasing his Mistress and bowing at her before destroying the aircraft by just a single swing on his right arm.

* * *

Kurama finished tending Garfield and uses his tail to wipe off his sweat. He used too magic by healing animals and didn't want to use his Mistress magic. "Mew! Mew!" Marie and Robin are looking at Celestial for an explanation.

"Kurama said he's alright but in shock." She sighs shaking and hugging her arms. "His magic is draining him much and couldn't heal Garfield in full recovery."

"Mew! Mew!" He stared at Marie's blue eyes. "Mew!"

"Garfield needs a blood transfusion, now." She finished the translation.

"Is either of you three O negative?" Marie asks them with a hopeful look on her face.

"No." Robin answered and checking his hologram computer.

"I'm sorry." Kid Flash answered but the two young heroes and Marie are looking at the scarlet-haired girl with a hopeful look on their face.

"I do." Celestial answered and Kurama is shaking his head. "Why not, Kurama?"

"Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!" Kurama is scolding her furiously and Celestial frowned knowing he's right.

"But still-"

"Mew! Mew!" Hissing at her angrily and Celestial tries to convince him.

"Um... Cellie, what is he saying? Not all of us understand him." Kid Flash pointed out. He's still not used to Celestial able to understand her spirits fluently.

"If Garfield has my full blood, there's a chance he's going to have magic. Considering I'm a mage." She sighs heavily. "Kurama only allows me to give half of my blood and we need another blood donor."

"Why half?" Marie questioned the girl.

"We don't know the consequences if we give him full blood." Celestial answered and looking at Kurama. "All of us born with magic but Kurama done this case before I form a contract with him."

"I'm not O negative either. It's the hardest to match." She stares at her son with a worried look on her face. "I've kept a supply in the clinic."

"I can run into the nearest hospital." Kid Flash volunteered.

"The nearest hospital with this type of blood supply, half an hour away at your top speed." Robin explained while checking his hologram. "Longer by bio-ship."

"What if I send Sora instead?" Celestial suggested. "He can get there for 2 minutes in the hospital and get the blood."

"Mew! Mew!" Kurama is shaking his head. "Mew!"

"Cel, how many times you call your spirit?" Robin asks the scarlet-haired girl curiously as he remembered Angel is telling him calling the spirits more than 3 times could drain her magic. Celestial's condition is going to be worst if she calls another spirit.

"3." Celestial answered immediately.

"Don't call Sora, you're draining your magic to call your powerful spirit." Giving her a stern look and Celestial looked away to mask her anger.

"He doesn't have that much time. What's Superboy's blood type?" Marie questioned them.

"He's Kryptonian. And Miss Martian-" Robin was cut off by someone.

"Might be able to help." They turned around to face her and Superboy. "My shape-shifting occurs at the cellular level." She explained and walked towards Garfield. "I think I can modify blood to match his."

"Please, try!" Marie pleads and couldn't take the risk of losing her only son.

Miss Martian touches her head. "I'll need to concentrate. No distractions. Kurama how much blood you need?" She asks Celestial's spirit.

"Mew!" Kurama answered.

"That's all I could ask." Celestial looks shocked after finding out Miss Martian could understand Kurama. "We need Celestial's blood because it could make his recovery a bit fasts."

"Out all of you!" Marie kicked all the boys out as Kurama started to draw Celestial's blood quietly.

* * *

Xi Men uses his own magic to summon into this world without using Celestial's body. His Mistress needs a rest due for donating blood to save Garfield's life and he would aid them without hesitation. Not all of her spirits are free to summon their will without using her magic. There are few them including himself, who can use their magic because their bonds are stronger compares to others. Celestial needs to bond other spirits more so they would be able to summon their own will.

"Is she going to be okay, Xi Men?" Snapping out his thoughts to see Miss Martian is looking at him with a worried look on her face.

"She is, Lady Celestial owns 12 Chinese Zodiac including myself and 5 silver spirits." Xi Men assured her. "If we sense Lady Katsumi is in danger, we're going to use our magic to summon ourselves without her magic."

"I see..." Miss Martian and Xi Men go to the living room and telling them the news. "It's done. All we can do now is wait." She informed them.

Kid Flash throws the remote into the air and was shocked to see them and rapidly pressing any buttons. Xi Men has a suspicious look on his face seeing Superboy and Robin startled expression. "Are we missing something, boys?" He asks with a serious look on his face.

"No-nothing at all!" Robin lied and blinking his eyes to see Celestial's spirit. "Where's Celestial?"

"She's still weak due for donating blood. I use my own magic to summon here." Xi Men explained and looking at the news of Harjavti once the yellow speedster manages to get the right channel regarding the politician.

**_"My fellow Quracians..." _**He greeted his people.

Miss Martian is looking at the news. "Is that Harjavti?" She asks the boys.

**_"Queen Bee's rule is a gift to Qurac." _**Harjavti is explaining to his people and Xi Men noticed his eyes are blank without showing emotions.

"Hey, that guy in back!" Superboy noticed a familiar white man with a hood to cover his face is behind the President of Qurac. "I know him."

Robin is using his hologram computer to zoom in closely. "It's Psimon! The psychic we fought last time we were in Bialya! He was working for Queen Bee then, he must be controlling Harjavti for her now!" Miss Martian explained with a grim look on his face.

Kid Flash slaps his head and groan. Remembering he lost his memories back in Bialya. "I still remember the headache from when he brain-blasted us. Kitsune is lucky enough she didn't lose her memories."

Robin is observing Psimon with a serious look on his face. "We have to get Harjavti away from him." He explained to the team and Xi Men excluding Celestial.

"It worked." Marie showed up. "Garfield is stable and Celestial is on the other room to rests." She explained to the team.

"Good. Because, we have our mission." The boy wonder informed Marie. "Can you look after Celestial? She looks exhausted after summoning her spirits and donating blood for your son." He hates leaving Celestial behind but she won't ever forgive him if they stayed because her health is more important than the mission.

"I will." Marie assured Robin and his team. "She's resting in my room. Be safe."

* * *

**Dhabar || November 23, 22:11 UTC+2 ||**

Xi Men is taking Celestial's place and having faith for other spirits to protect their Mistress, the mother and son at all costs whereas he is helping them. Robin is using a small camera to check if Harjavrti is alone in the room or not.

**_"Harjavti is alone."_** Robin informed them through telepathy.

The four of them in their stealth mode, excluding Xi Men who's still on hiding, landed safely from the air vent. Robin is waving his hands at Harjavti's face to stop him from dazing.

"Where's my daughter?" Harjvati asks them with a thick accent and holding his head. "Where is Psimon?" His head is still aching from the brainwashing.

"Forget him." Robin answered. "Let's get you out of here."

The soldiers are barging in Harjavti's office with a weapon in their hands. "Well, well. American heroes here, to assassinate the President. Such a shame we arrived too late to stop them..."

Xi Men narrowed his eyes and he couldn't let the young people hurt by those dangerous weapons.**_ "Those are Apokoliptian weapons."_** Superboy explained to them.

**_"Which they'll use to kill Harjavti, we get cleaned and Queen Bee gets to rule Qurac." _**Robin pointed out.

**_"President Harjavti is looking for his daughter. There's a chance Queen Bee is going to use his daughter to take over the Qurac." _**Xi Men explained with a grim look on his face.

**_"We can't let that happened."_** He scowled at Xi Men's opinion knowing he's right for Queen Bee is going to control Harjavti's daughter. **_"Full roundup around the President."_**

Miss Martian is glancing behind her to see Psimon.**_ "I found Psimon."_** Decided to confront the telepathic and leaving them behind.

**_"Miss Martian!"_** Xi Men tries to stop the Martian girl but she ignored their pleas.

**_"I'll get her." _**Superboy assured them and tried to catch her up.

**_"No! The mission is Harjavti."_** Robin stopped the clone. **_"Miss Martian can take care of herself."_**

The soldiers are starting to shoot them as Xi Men showed up in front of Harjavti and using his magic to protect Harjavti, Kid Flash, Robin and Superboy. **"My fire shield would deflect any bullets and I'll be here to protect him." **The Chinese Dragon spirit is assuring the young heroes and they managed to defeat them.

A young woman in her early 20's heard gun shoots and sighing in relief to see her father is unharmed. She looked surprised to see three familiar young heroes and a man with a horn is saving her father's life. "Thank you for saving my father." She thanked them and hugging her father tight. "We will take care of him now."

The four of them left the meeting room to help Miss Martian out. **_"M'gann, we're coming!"_** They're crying out in pain by the brain blast to knock them out coldly.

* * *

Xi Men is opening his eyes and groaning by a massive headache. It's a miracle for him he didn't get back to the Spirit world after the brain blast. Usually, the spirit can go back to the Spirit world whether they've done their task or get defeated but it's none of the above.

"And there's the headache..." Kid Flash commented and holding his head.

"Now I understand what Lady Celestial's pain by the brain blast." Xi Men muttered and his world is spinning around by that powerful mind blast. "Where's Psimon?"

"He brain-blasted you. I stopped him." Xi Men noticed Miss Martian is keeping a secret from them and decided not to push it.

* * *

Xi Men, Miss Martian, Robin, Kid Flash and Superboy manage to save the entire nation. They save Harjavti's life from Psimon's manipulation and Miss Martian portrays herself as Queen Bee, pretending to get angry and have revenge on Harjavti to take over Qurac. Celestial miss out the actions as she's resting from donating blood and using magic.

Celestial is still upset for leaving her behind but she completely understands the mission is important. Xi Men reported everything to his Mistress before he could go back to the Spirit world after knowing she's well. Staring at the ceiling in deep thought and sensing someone is coming inside of the room.

"How are you feeling, Celestial?" Blinking her eyes behind the half-mask to see Robin is sitting on the opposite side of her bed. "I'm sorry for leaving you behind."

"Don't blame yourself for this, Robin." Celestial smiles and holding his hands gently. "The mission is more important and if we delayed because of me... who knows what will happen."

"Still... I don't want to leave you behind, my gem." He whispered and making Celestial froze.

The voice, actions and overprotectiveness. Two different boys yet they're one, Celestial is starting to connect the dots. She often to ignore her spirits are right and rarely gets wrong. Why Celestial didn't think of Robin's real identity is the same boy she befriends with.

"Dick?" Celestial whispered and staring at his domino mask as his eyes grew wide. "There's no mistake, it is you... your actions and never-ending teasing to me... the boy I befriended at my school. It's you, isn't it?"

"Celestial... I-!" Robin stuttered and remembered Knight and Saber's advice that these girls could find out his real identity because of their abilities without any intentions. "How?" Sighing in defeat and going to receive an earful from Batman for this.

"Gem." She answered and laying her head on his shoulder. "You always look after me both hero and our life. Showering me lots of affections and I even tried to approach Artemis... you never allowed me to see her. Xi Men and Xingcai smell your scent as I ignore their advice of you and him are one."

"You should always listen to them, my gem." Kissing her temple and it's not a lie for Robin showing his affections for her. He's completely smitten by her and will do anything to make his gem happy. "I'm sorry for keeping it from you."

"It's fine." Celestial never gets mad of Robin's identity from them without a reason. "It eases my heart to know someone is there for me. Thank you, Robin."

"I'm always here for you, Celestial. No matter what happens... you're stuck with me for the rest of your life." Holding her face to meet her soft emerald eyes. "No one is going to take my young celestial maiden while I'm around."

Celestial's cheek flushed by his declaration. Robin's word is true seeing his determined look. Usually, it's her sister and their friends are willing to look after her. No boys are willing to be with her because she's always timid and shy. Robin makes her feel comfortable and the first boy who's going to make her feel safe.

"OHH! CELESTIAL! YOUR BROTHER KID FLASH IS HERE!" Celestial didn't mean to push Robin hard and he falls off the chair.

"Sorry!" She whispered and Robin waves it off.

Robin is going to kill the yellow speedster for ruining their moment. He sits up and pretends nothing happened of him being pushed by Celestial.

Kid Flash barges in the room and holding Celestial's hand with a worried look on his face. "You okay, Rubes? Feeling nauseous?" He asks while holding her cheeks to check the temperature.

Ruby giggles and smiling at him. "I'm fine, Kid Flash. Thank you for asking."

"Great, are you able to walk? The news is going to start soon." He explained and Celestial nodded her head.

"Yeah." The four young heroes goes down towards the living room to meet up with Marie, Superboy and Miss Martian.

Superboy smiled lightly to see Celestial is getting better as the news start regarding Harjavti. **_"The Wayne Foundation is here to do whatever it can to help you and your people rebuild Qurac._**" Bruce assured the President of Qurac and Celestial would never ask how he managed to be in Qurac that fast.

Marie turns off the television and Kid Flash breaks the silence. "Gee, Bruce Wayne surely got here fast." He commented with a smug look on his face while crossing his arms. "Almost like he knew-"

"Ah! I remember something!" Celestial snapped her fingers and never intend to cut Kid Flash off. "Aren't we suppose to watch a video before we get interrupted?" She asks while looking at Kid Flash with a curious look on her face.

"You're so adorable, Celestial!" Kid Flash gushed and hugging the poor girl. "Can't just I adopt you? To become my little sister?"

"Um...um... um..." Celestial stuttered and she blushed furiously.

"Kid Flash, you're making her embarrassed." Marie spoke up gently and pulling Celestial away from him gently.

"Sorry, thanks for reminding me, Celestial. **'Hello, Megan!'**" Slapping his forehead and using his speed to grab the tape then showing it in front of Miss Martian. "Something you'd like to tell us?" He asks the Martian girl with a serious look on his face.

"What was that all about?" Celestial whispered at Superboy.

"You're right about them almost identical except for the skin color." Superboy answered while crossing his arms. "Especially saying those phrases..."

"Aren't exactly her original phrase?" Celestial suggested and he nodded his head.

Miss Martian sighs heavily and looking at them with a sad look on her face. "Growing up on Mars was... not a happy time for me. But I started watching the broadcast my Uncle sent from Earth... to teach us about our sister planet... when I saw **'Hello, Megan!"** something just... clicked." Explaining to her team while looking at Marie. "Maybe it was the similarities in our names... maybe it was the way all Megan's problems could be solved in 22 minutes. All I know for sure is... that Megan helped me smile through a lonely childhood. So when I came to Earth... and had to adopt a human form... I chose you. Well... Megan."

Kid Flash and Robin are sharing each other's look whereas Celestial remained silent while looking down at her lap. "Which begs the question..." The boy wonder trailed off his thoughts and glancing at the scarlet-haired girl slightly. "What do you really look like?" He asks Miss Martian.

Miss Martian stands up and showing her true form. Bald without hair and eyebrows while looking at them with a sorrowful look on her face. She couldn't take a risk of them finding out her real form and scared they might push her away. "Bald M'gann... still hot!" Kid Flash whispered the last part.

Superboy stands up and holding his girlfriend's hands. "You know, you don't have to put on the mask for me." He spoke up in his rare soft tone.

Miss Martian pulls herself away from Superboy and reverting back to her appearance. "I do it for me." She hugs herself. "This is who I am. Inside. Please, don't be mad." Staring at Marie with a pleading look on her face.

"Mad?" Marie finally spoke up. "I'm honored. M'gann, you and Celestial saved my son." Celestial raises her head up to face Marie with a shocked look on her face. "He says he's yours and Celestial's blood-brother now. And I agree. You and Celestial are my family."

Celestial's breath stopped and clasping her hands together while looking at Marie. She did for a reason because Marie looks is the doppelgänger Lola Mendez, her former foster mother and mentor. Whenever she is looking at Marie, she's seeing Lola through her and often shaking up without being noticed. **_"You're always my daughter, blood or not, my dearest Ruby."_** Echoing through Celestial's mind.

Miss Martian approached Marie and hugging her gently and Robin noticed she didn't move to join their hug. It makes him worried about her unusual behavior. She usually hugs someone or even brushed off their gratefulness towards her. "Thank you! You can't know what that means to me." Pulling her away and wanted to see Garfield.

"Celestial, you're crying?" Marie gasped to see her tears falling down her half-mask.

"Eh?" Celestial stands far from them and turning her back to remove half-mask. Wiping off her tears and the ache of her heart couldn't stop. "Sorry! I- um... I easily get emotional." Laughing weakly and trying to stop her tears.

"Celestial..." Robin whispered her name worriedly. He approached her and placing his arms on her right shoulder. "Hey, he's alive and grateful for you and Miss Martian."

"I know." She sniffs and wearing her half-mask back then facing towards them. "Sorry, I easily get emotional by this kind of situation." Celestial explained and looking at Marie. "I just feel relieved to know he's okay and fast recovery because of my blood."

"Is there a chance he might inherit the same abilities as you?" Marie asks her curiously and remembering the part of him a possibility Garfield might have magic inside of his system.

"I can't say for sure." She smiles apologetically. "You see there are different types of magic and all we have to do is wait until you see the signs. It could be anything."

Marie appreciates her honest answers and hugging Celestial gently. The scarlet-haired girl looks shocked by the sudden gesture and able to return the hug. "Thank you. Aside from saving my son... you also heal all my animals."

"It's my-"

"It's not your job." She pulls away and holding her soft cheeks. "I can see it in your emerald eyes... you're willing to help other people out despite I'm just a stranger to you. Behind those eyes... it's like you knew me before."

"You remind me of my guardian." She smiles sadly. "She sacrificed her life for me to gave me another chance." Revealing her half part story. "I know that I can't save many people's lives but- at least I can try, right?"

"Your guardian would be proud of you, Celestial." She kissed her forehead. "I'm also proud of what you become."

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan || November 23, 10:30 EDT ||**

Ruby decided to take a day off while Aaliyah and Zara are off to save the city. They finish the mission without the rest of the Team and save Garfield's life. Marie and Garfield have her special whistle crystal to call her in case of an emergency. Just one blow and it would shatter into pieces as the scarlet-haired girl would be with them by riding Sora. Aside from succeeding and saving people, Ruby knows Robin's real identity and swore to him not to tell anyone unless he says yes. Relaxing inside of her bedroom while gazing of the autumn leaves are falling down.

"Mim?" Her Nikola spirit is looking at Ruby with a curious look on her face.

"I almost had a breakdown in front of everyone, Mimi." Ruby spoke up softly while stroking her key spirits gently. "Luckily... they didn't ask any further."

"Mi! Mim!" Patting her Mistress's hand and smiles gently. "Mim!"

"Thank you." She hugs Mimi and looking outside of the balcony to see Dick is climbing up the tree to jump over her balcony safely. He grinned seeing her bewilderment expression and waving his arms.

"Hey, my beautiful gem! Open your window, please! It's cold!" He whined and Ruby immediately open her window. "Thank you." Grinning as she closed the window. "Nice room you have."

Walls are designed by constellations and Dick didn't expect she's interested in Astronomy. Her room is simple and it's neat as the books are placed properly in the bookshelf. Noticing a picture of herself and a girl who's similar to Roy's age. Her hair is long and matches Ruby's hair as the eyes are brown. "Who is she?"

"Mim!" Mimi is waving at Dick with her usual shivering body.

"Hey Mi!" He carries her gently. "She looks like you but a bit older around Roy's age?"

"Yeah, she's my older sister, Erza." Ruby answered his question. "What are you doing here?"

"Checking up on you since you didn't join them." He shrugged and sitting down on her small sofa. "How come?"

"I just need a day off that's all." She answered truthfully and wasn't in a mood to join Aaliyah and Zara. "Why are you here aside from checking up?"

"Well... I um..." Rubbing his neck and sighs heavily. "It never gets out of my thought. About your guardian giving you a second chance for."

"Oh, that..." She looks down on the grey carpet and sighing heavily. "I was supposed to be dead on that day." Ignoring his tense and continued to speak. "Lola uses a forbidden crystal life spell. Bringing back the dead to trade your life from them. Where do you think I gain this crystal from?"

"Her..." He muttered and Ruby shows the scar to her spinal back area by pulling up her pink jumper. "Ruby... how come we didn't see it?" Robin is staring at her back sadly.

Ruby pulls down her jumper and smiles sadly. "I was scared of what you guys think of me. You've seen me how I easily get emotional."

Dick couldn't help but agree with her point of view. Standing up and hugging the girl he falls for deeply. "I'm not. You're strong girl, Rubina... don't think too little of yourself. Whenever you're upset, I'm here for you, always."

Ruby tears up and hugging Dick tightly. Everyone thinks of her being a strong girl however, deep inside, she's broken. All Dick could ever do is comforting her. He may not know the full story for this woman, Lola, he's going to wait until she's ready to explain everything.


	21. Chapter 20 Agendas and Thanksgiving

**The Watchtower || November 25, 06:54 EST ||**

Wonder Woman, Superman and Batman are watching outside of the window in space. Three Leagues are in deep thoughts as they know they're going to nominate someone to join them. "Times like these..." Wonder Woman breaks the silence. "One feels the very weight of the world upon us." They turned around to see Aquaman with a serious look on his face.

"Everyone is here." He informed them. They are headed towards the meeting room to see all League members are here. Shutting down all the windows to close off their meeting without any interruption or someone could hear it. "Our agenda is clear. What's at stake should not be underestimated."

"The decisions we make today will reverberate for years to come." Superman pointed out.

"And influence whether or not the world continues to put their trust in the Justice League." Wonder Woman spoke up.

"Please, take your seats." Batman informed them and narrowed his eyes to every single one of them. "We have work to do."

Everyone are taking their seats and Martian Manhunter stands up. "Another expansion of the League could generate another escalation of hostilities from our enemies. No one needs or wants another Injustice League." He explained with a serious look on his face.

"Point taken." Superman is agreeing with him. "But the option remains to vote no one or all candidates. So... I nominate Icon for League membership." He showed them the picture of Icon in front of League members.

"Why?" Green Arrow asks the Man of Steel. "Because you suspect Icon might be Kryptonian, like you did with Captain Marvel?"

"You thought I was Kryptonian?" Captain Marvel asks with a gleeful look on his face. "Cool!"

Wonder Woman is looking at Superman. "Icon interests me also. As does his protégé, Rocket. Athena knows the League could use more female members."

"Agree." Black Canary agreeing to Wonder Woman while crossing her arms.

"Hear, hear!" Hawk Woman agreed as well. Her, Black Canary and Wonder Woman are the only three females in their League.

* * *

**Bahamas || November 25, 10:30 EST ||**

Aaliyah, Zara and Ruby are decided to have a surprise visit from Arthur's home. The three mages are going to celebrate thanksgiving day with Arthur for the first time. However, Caleb is not going to be with them because Nabu is taking over his life. It pains them for not celebrating the eldest Nelson as they know Caleb would never forgive them if they are not going to celebrate. The three of them are riding on an airplane in an old fashion way because they want to save their energy than wasting it. They don't want to impose using M'gann's bioship because it might tell her where Arthur's location at.

"So..." Zara trailed her thoughts off and leaning close on the armchair towards Ruby's direction. "What's up between you and birdbrain, Ru?" She noticed Robin stays close to Ruby whenever they visit Mount Justice.

"Um... I almost had a near breakdown in front of them." Ruby answered in a whispered tone. "Back in Bialya."

"Almost?" Aaliyah's furrowed her eyebrows. "Conner-san told me you had a breakdown when the mother thanked you for saving her son." Conner explained everything to the blonde mage girl for their mission. She felt bad for not being there for her but Ruby assured Aaliyah she wasn't alone on that mission.

"Ms Marie looks exactly the same as Lola, Aaliyah." Ruby answered and twiddling her thumbs. "I always repeated myself she's not Lola but... it's hard, to be honest." Sighing sadly and Aaliyah hugs her on the side.

"You save her son's life and that is the good thing, Ru-chan." Aaliyah reminded her. "Don't beat yourself too much. Lola wouldn't want you to be depressed. This is thanksgiving day."

"Yeah." Ruby smiles weakly and relaxes in her seat as they wait for their destination to arrive.

* * *

They change Rocket to The Atom in the hologram picture. Captain Marvel looked skeptical at it. "Seriously? The Atom?" He asks them curiously. "How useful could he be at that size?"

"It's the size that makes him useful." Batman explained bluntly.

"Absolutely." Flash spoke up. "Still, we could always use more raw power. And Earth has a third Green Lantern. Guy Gardner."

"No!" Two Green Lantern's protests the idea of the third Green Lantern to be part of them.

"But we could really..." The red speedster tries to explain to them.

"No!"

They change another hero is Red Arrow as Green Arrow nominates his former partner. "No." Superman immediately answered. "Red Arrow may be eighteen, but the rest of the Team is too young like Angel for instance. We're not inducting children into the League." Captain Marvel pulls down his neck sleeve nervously.

"That seems ironic." Doctor Fate commented as his voice is mixing up to Knight's voice. "I have been one with Kid Flash and Aqualad. Both are ready."

"And what of Zatanna and Saber?" Wonder Woman asks them while raising her right eyebrow at Doctor Fate and Zatara.

"Absolutely not!" Doctor Fate and Zatara denied the idea of them joining the League.

"That sounded almost protective, Doctor." She smirked and noticed Doctor Fate's reaction. "At least we know Knight is still in that helmet, somewhere."

"Why is Doctor Fate a member?" Captain Marvel suddenly asks while standing up. "You coerced Knight into giving up his life to you. Or else, lose your friend's daughter or his brother instead. Not cool."

"Should such behavior be condoned?" Red Tornado asks as he changes the hologram picture of Doctor Fate.

"Knight desires Doctor Fate remain with the League." Doctor Fate answered while Zatara wasn't pleased with the answer.

"He trained magic behind our back and never told anyone of him becoming the next host." Zatara explained in a bitter tone. He still doesn't know where his Godson's location but only Aaliyah, Ruby and Zara knows Arthur's secret location.

"It's true. It's Knight's destiny to be with Nabu. He desires the League to maintain a close watch upon us." He explained while crossing his arms.

"I nominate Kitsune." Black Canary spoke up and showed them Kitsune in a hologram picture. "She's 14 and more than ready to be part of us." She feels confident and wanted Kitsune to be part of them.

"Black Canary, what makes you think she's more than ready for this?" Superman asks and he still wary of her abilities.

"We saw her potential and abilities." Black Canary pointed out. "I saw the footage of two red androids infiltrating Mount Justice thanks to Celestial's spirit to see the past. Kitsune unleashed her real power and nearly destroyed them in two or three hits."

"Where she's coming from... they have a rank to know S-Class Wizard is one of the powerful mages. Kitsune became an S-Class Wizard at the age of 14 because she's a powerful Water Dragon Slayer. " Doctor Fate explained to everyone. "She also involves one of Ten Wizards Saints and earning the title of **'Empress of the Oceans and Seas' **due to her main element of magic."

"Who trained her?" Hawk Woman couldn't help but asks Doctor Fate curiously.

"She was raised by a Water Dragon Ariella until they disappeared on the 7th July." Doctor Fate answered. "As she disappeared, Kitsune trained by herself. Her magic is already surpassed me if she didn't seal half of it."

"Half?" Wonder Woman asked and couldn't believe she's more powerful than Doctor Fate. "Why is she doing that for?"

"She could destroy the whole world, Wonder Woman." Black Canary answered with a serious look on her face. "I'm impressed by her control of strength and power."

"What of Angel and Celestial?" Red Tornado asks and showed them the picture of Angel in her Exceed form and Celestial. "Angel was a former Lieutenant Knight and Celestial obtained 12 powerful Chinese Zodiac spirits. Angel can transform into an adult form whenever she needed."

"Celestial confirmed my suspicious whoever contract and obtain 12 Chinese Zodiac spirits completely, they are going to become more powerful." Zatara pointed out and so far she only summoned the Chinese dragon, horse, tiger, ox, snake and monkey.

"She never used them as a tool." Hawk Woman pointed out and remembered the short bond they partnered with Wonder Woman during Ice Fortress. "Wonder Woman and I could see the bond between her and spirits."

"I agree with Hawk Woman." Wonder Woman nodded her head. "She has a lot of potentials and combining those three together... they are unstoppable." She shows them the footage of Kitsune, Celestial and Angel fight two most dangerous criminals in Japan, Okami and Tengu.

Three mages fought them easily as if they're not powerful enough to stopped them. Kitsune swallowed the water fountain and uses her magic to protect the civilians by a water sphere together with Angel. Celestial's clothes changed to the white dynasty robe as her hair grows longer. Her whole body covers in the white aura as her hair turns white like snow. She muttered a spell to cover their half body in ice.

"It's hard to imagine those three are just kids." Green Arrow commented and looked speechless by their raw talent. "Where did you pick them up, Fate."

"It's not in my position to say." Doctor Fate answered and never revealed to anyone from their origins.

* * *

Arthur is looking through the small hole to see Aaliyah, Ruby and Zara while holding groceries bag and their luggage. The brunette didn't hesitate to open the door for them. "You guys came all the way here just to see me?" He asks them and invited them in.

"Yeah." Zara answered happily. "It's Thanksgiving and our first experience." Arthur takes her luggage.

"You guys don't have to." He assured them but deep inside, Arthur is happy to see them personally.

"We wanted to spend time this special holiday with you, Arthur-san." Aaliyah spoke up in a soft tone. "You don't have to act and pretend everything is alright."

"You keep forgetting our past, Arthur." Ruby gently holds his free hand. "No matter what happens, we're always here for you."

Arthur exhales softly and wasn't surprised by their analysis skills. "Sorry, I've away too long girls."

"Nah." Zara scoffs and waving her hands off. "Used to it and been there before, Artie."

"Here I thought that nickname is for Artemis." He chuckled and shook his head gently. "I'll bring this luggage to the guest room and knowing you girls would cook straight away."

Ruby's all spirit keys glowed by themselves except for the Sun Goddess. "Ah, my keys!" A bright shining coming from the living room as they approached it to see all Ruby's spirits are present. "Eh, everyone is here?"

"A special day for you and your friends... are our special day for us as well, little rabbit." Oichi explained and winking at the blonde girl. "We wanted to join in as well to experience this unforgettable day."

"We didn't use your magic at all, Alpha." The white-haired girl with mismatched eyes spoke up softly as her white tail swish back and forth. "All of us are using our own magic."

"We would be happy to assist your cooking and baking, my ladies." Xi Men bows down politely at them. "You three have a long trip from coming here."

"You girls didn't use M'gann's bioship?" Arthur asks and looking at the blue armored eagle. "Or even ask Sora to hitch?"

"Using bioship would lead to tell M'gann from where we are." Zara pointed out and crossing her arms. "Aaliyah insists to ride on an airplane despite she looks green without Ruby's healing."

Aaliyah pouts and crossing her arms. "We swore ourselves no using magic unless it's important."

Arthur chuckles and couldn't imagine the almighty Aaliyah gets motion sickness by vehicle transportation. "I'm glad you guys are here." He appreciates their gestures. Arthur is going to celebrate thanksgiving day without Caleb and his great-grandfather, Kent.

* * *

"Plastic Man." Batman showed them the hologram picture of an elastic man wearing sunglasses.

Captain Marvel covers his mouth and giggles whereas Flash is still wary of this guy. "I don't know... the guy has a pretty substantial criminal record." The red speedster pointed out.

Captain Marvel couldn't help but laugh too much by his codename. "Sorry... sorry." He apologizes. "The guy just cracks me up." Wiping his tears under his eye because of laughter.

The whole League members are not impressed by his childish behavior and Flash spoke up. "Maybe it's time we all talk about the elephant in the room. Should Captain Marvel stay a member? Now that we know he's really only ten years old? Older than Angel by two years."

"He does possess an adult body and the wisdom of Solomon." Red Tornado spoke up. "Angel meanwhile possess an adult body and has wisdom and faith."

"Wisdom does not equal maturity." Aquaman pointed out. "Despite Angel is 8 years old, she's mature enough to handle any situations."

"Hey, I'm sitting right here!" Captain Marvel spoke up and feels annoyed and offended right now. He's a bit jealous of Angel because she acts mature when it comes to mission and rarely childish.

Black Canary smiles gently at him. "Then, Billy, maybe you should leave. Until we have this out."

"No." Batman answered and defended Captain Marvel. "Captain Marvel is a member and is entitled to participate, until or unless he's voted out."

"It's not just his age." Wonder Woman spoke up. "It's the fact that he lied about it."

"I didn't lie... exactly." Captain Marvel stuttered and smiles nervously. "I just left out the part about being a kid."

"A lie of omission is still a lie." She narrowed her eyes at him. "You kept an important secret from us. No one in the League knew the truth."

"I did." Batman spoke up and knew Captain Marvel's background.

"I shouldn't be surprised." She clenches her hands into fists. "Since you indoctrinated Robin into a crime-fighting at the ripe old age of nine..."

"Robin needed to help bring the man who murdered his family to justice." He explained to Amazonian Princess.

"So he could turn out like you?" She asks coldly.

"So that he wouldn't."

* * *

Everyone are sitting in one big dining room that enough for 16 celestials spirits and four people are fitted enough. Aaliyah, Ruby and Oichi managed to cooked dinner for everyone as if they serve an army.

Arthur cleared his throat. "Now that everyone is here, I wanted to thank you guys... especially you girls, for being yourselves. I thank you, girls, for being part of my family and making my life full of happiness." He smiles at them gently.

"I also thank Arthur and his family for taking us in." Aaliyah spoke up and smiles. "We came into this world in fear, sadness and anxious because it's a bit different compared where we coming from. You help us adjust by adapting our environment and allowing us to become heroes."

Zara exhales softly. "I thank Aaliyah for taking me in after you stopping the King from taking over yours and everyone's magic. I used to be so hostile against you and your friends but you didn't care how anti-social I am."

"You an anti-social?" Lu Bu scoffs and earned a whack by Oichi. "Ow!"

"Don't be so rude, Lu Bu." The green-haired lady scolded the Chinese tiger spirit. "Please continue, Zara."

"You guys warmed me up and showing affections." Zara smiles. "You're also treating me your own daughter. Thank you, mama." Aaliyah cries silently in tears of joy and wiping her cheeks.

"I also thank Lola for giving me a second chance to continue living." Ruby spoke up and looking at everyone. "When I was separated to Erza**-nee (sister)** where I was raised. Lola saved me from the bandits." Staring at everyone. "I was closed enough to be in despair but she saved me... she told me, **'****don't**** let the darkness consume you because I still have goodness in me'** at first, I actually don't get it but I finally realize... I shouldn't give up courage and hope because everyone are here to be with you. Don't also run away from the problems." Arthur flinched at the word **'run away'**.

"You really hit to a certain someone, huh?" Zara muttered and sipping her milk.

"Ah!" Ruby realizes her mistake and looking at Arthur with a guilty look on her face. "Sorry, Arthur. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Ruby." Arthur reassured the scarlet-haired girl. "How about this, after thanksgiving... I'm coming back and living with you guys, if that is okay?"

"It's more than okay if you need to talk to them first." Aaliyah is bargaining the brunette boy. "They're worried about you."

"Mim!" Mimi agreed with her while nodding her head repeatedly.

"I will." Arthur agreed to her requests. "Caleb or gramps wouldn't want me moping around and act brooding like Lia here."

"Hey!" The blonde girl exclaimed and everyone laughs by her pouting expression. "Mou! You're so mean!"

* * *

"No other ideas?" Superman asks the League members. "Then here are candidates for new, or continues membership." Each hologram picture contains different heroes they nominate to become the new team member of the League.

"We've debated origin, gender, size, experience, age, temperament and background. But... what is the fundamental criteria for membership?" Batman questioned them.

"When all is settling down, the question must me, who do we trust? Trust to fight beside us, trust to have our backs, trust to uphold the high standards and ideals of the Justice League." Wonder Woman explained.

"Time to vote." He ordered them to vote for the candidates they choose wisely enough to become part of them.

* * *

Ruby squeals happily as she, Zara, Lu Bu and Xingcai are having a snowball fight in a team. Ruby is partnering with Zara whereas two Chinese spirits are together to battle each other by a snowball. Aaliyah, Xi Men and Arthur are watching them fight with a calm look on their faces.

"I've seen the way Kaldur is looking at you like what Caleb do, Aaliyah." Arthur spoke up while drinking his hot tea. "Why are you denying it? Ruby is starting to realize her feelings for Robin but they're taking it slowly."

Xi Men frowned the fact of Robin or he would like to say, Dick, is starting to express his affections to his Mistress. "I hate to deny it Sir Arthur, but, I agree with you. Lady Ruby notices her feelings for him are strong. Both of them of taking slow and I don't want him to break her heart."

"We all do, Xi Men." He sighs softly. "I've known him since we were kids, I would prefer him to date Ruby than any guys."

"Lady Aaliyah, you never answered Sir Arthur's question." Xi Men is observing Aaliyah with a calm look on his face. "Whenever Lady Ruby summoned me, I've seen the way you're gazing at him."

"Kaldur has someone at Atlantis and I would never become the girl he likes." Aaliyah is staring at her green tea while gripping the cup gently. "I'll end up hurting him."

"In what way?" Arthur questioned her. "Your brother, Jellal, is a criminal and you're scared if he knows your family background? You even send him to jail to atone his sins, Lia-"

"I always ended up getting hurt in the end, Arthur." Aaliyah blurted out the truth. "I used to date Hibiki Lates but... he betrayed me." Holding back her tears and looking at the sky. "I loved him so much but he prefers Karen Lilica despite they broke up. It hurts a lot and I told myself... I should've- I should've pushed him away before we started our relationship." She used to date one of Blue Pegasus guild member, Hibiki Lates. Hibiki used his charmed by flirting her but she saw right through his personality until they got to know each other. After two years of friendship, they started to date despite their age difference is six years age gap.

Arthur finally understands why Aaliyah is trying to deny her feelings for Kaldur it's because she's scared of getting hurt again just like her ex-boyfriend. "I'm sorry for being pushy, Aaliyah. I didn't know you used to date someone before."

"Don't be." She brushes off his apology. "It's better our status of being a friend than I ended up getting hurt."

"It would be his loss for not seeing who you really are, Lady Aaliyah." Xi Men spoke up and he despised Aaliyah's ex-boyfriend for leaving her broken. "Sir Hibiki is an idiot for choosing his former lover than you, Lady Aaliyah."

"It already happened in the past and move on, Xi Men." Aaliyah spoke up and finished her cold tea. "Please drop my love life." She gives them a warning tone and they dropped the subject.

* * *

They finally voted and got the results for the new members of the League. The Dark Knight is looking at them and opens his mouth. "All those in favor of ratifying the results..."

"I!" All the League members answered.

"All opposed?" None of them answered but satisfied the results. "Then, we are adjourned."


	22. Chapter 21 Birthday Celebration

**Tokyo, Japan || November 30, 9:00 EDT ||**

Ruby immediately calls Oichi and Xi Men to help her out preparing food for Zara's 9th birthday. Arthur kindly offered to take Zara to her friend's house and tried to get to know her friend. Aaliyah is baking Zara's favorite cake, peach cake since she loves her baking. The blonde girl rarely bakes dessert as she usually cooks food for everyone. Both of them are grateful as Arthur would give them time to prepare her birthday. It's hard to hide things whenever she's around and wanting to surprise her.

"Is it necessary to cook this much?" Oichi didn't bother to hide her distaste look. "Little rabbit, we cook this for an entire army. It's just us!"

"The others are bringing food as they are busy cooking as well." Xi Men pointed out and referring other celestials spirits. "We wouldn't be able to fit into one kitchen."

"Speaking of others..." Oichi stopped stirring the pot. "When are you going to form a contract with Sunny?" She asks Ruby curiously.

"Sunny?" Ruby blinks her eyes and gasped in surprise. "You mean Goddess of the Sun, Amaterasu?"

"Who else, dimwit." Rolling her golden snake eyes. "Yeah, the spoiled brat." Xi Men and Ruby are looking at her surprise by the sudden bitterness.

"You knew her, Lady Oichi?" Xi Men asks the green-haired girl.

"I did and she's worst!" Oichi exclaimed angrily and gritted her teeth angrily. "She always cares for herself alone. Brattie always thinks she's more powerful than any of us."

"Don't you feel a bit sorry for her, Oichi?" Ruby asks calmly and her temper is worse compare to Erza or Mirajane. "She was eaten by Medusa and uses her magic."

"I do but that doesn't give her the right to act all high and migh-"

**Ding!**

**Dong!**

"I'll get it, Alpha!" Xingcai volunteered and changing her human form. Blonde hair and green eyes in her teenage form. Checking the small screen by the CCTV to know their unknown visitors to see the whole team are here. "Eh? The party hasn't started it yet." Muttering under her breath and opened the door with a gentle smile. "Hello, everyone."

"Hey, Xing!" Robin greeted Ruby's spirit casually and his friends are looking at him. "That's Ruby's Chinese dog spirit, Xingcai. I met her when a young maiden and I are taking her to a snow place."

"It's a pleasure to meet Alpha's friend." Xingcai smiles and bows down politely at them. "I'm Xingcai, Alpha's friend. Come in." Allowing them to get inside their mansion house.

"Is Zara here?" Wally asks Xingcai curiously and sniffs. "It smells so good here!" Sighing happily and his stomach grumbling.

"You guys seem busy." Artemis commented and noticed a few unfamiliar Ruby's spirits are doing different respective tasks. "Did she summon you guys?"

"No." Xingcai reveals her true form as her white tail swishes back and forth. "We use our own magic to help Alpha out. This day is a very special day for Zara."

"Are all her spirits out?" Kaldur couldn't help but asking the white-haired girl curiously.

"Few stayed because they're helping Alpha out to cook different dishes since the kitchen isn't big enough to fit a few people." Xingcai explained.

"Xingcai! How am I supposed to operate this thing?" Lu Bu showed up while holding the projector in his hands.

"I haven't no clue to at all, Lu Bu." She answered truthfully and blinking her eyes. "Did you ask Alpha or Aaliyah?"

"Seaweed kick me out before I could ask sweetheart." He answered with a deadpanned expression. "Do I look like a technician to you!? I got other things to do! Damn it, why can't we use magic."

"If you must know Lu Bu, Zara is going to invite Lydia over remember?" Xingcai pointed out and the ginger-head scoffs. "Do it for her sake."

"I can help you with that, Lu Bu." Wally volunteered knowing Robin would usually help Ruby out as usual. "Can you show me the way?"

Lu Bu and Xingcai stared at him with wide eyes as they shook their heads. "We can manage-"

"You need our help because we're good with technologies whereas you don't." Wally intervened and winking at Xingcai. "You can have me- ow!" Artemis elbowed him hard with a pointed look on her face.

"Ah, everyone is here?" They turned around to see Aaliyah is covered in red as Artemis, Wally and M'gann shivered in fear by her appearance. Conner, on the other hand, could smell she's covered in tomatoes while holding a knife making him smirk.

"Ah... Aaliyah?" Wally called the blonde girl weakly and she hums in response. "Who died?"

"Died?" She frowned and noticed they thought of her murdering someone on Zara's day because of her appearance. "No one, I need to hand this knife to Xi Men. Please make yourself at home." Aaliyah walked away from them.

Wally stared at Xingcai and Lu Bu who are not surprised by Aaliyah covered in blood while holding a knife. "Why are you guys so calm!? She killed someone!"

"She didn't, Wally." Xingcai protests calmly. "She was covered in tomato because a certain spirit pranked her."

"Who?" Robin couldn't help but ask her curiously.

Lu Bu and Xingcai shared a look. "You'll meet her soon." The ginger-head answered. "Come with me, Wally. Help me out to do this thing. Xingcai, you're going to be alright to deal with them?"

"Yes." Xingcai answered as Wally and Lu Bu left. "We don't want to impose everyone to help us out."

"Hey, Zara is our friend and we volunteered ourselves." Zatanna pointed out. "Speaking of her, where is she?"

"Zara is touring her friend, Lydia around the famous tourist spot with one of our fellow spirits." Xingcai explained and hiding the fact Arthur is going to join them.

"Xingcai, can- ah!" Ruby blushed embarrassed everyone are here except Wally. "Hi?" Greeting them weakly and M'gann couldn't stop gushing her cuteness.

"Hello, Ruby. We apologize for coming in early." Kaldur spoke up and noticed she's wearing a pink apron but covered by a bit of food because of cooking. "We offered your assistance to prepare Zara's birthday."

"You don't have to, honestly." Ruby is waving it off with a wooden spoon on her right arm. "We can manage it ourselves."

"Zatanna and I can help you guys to bake something." M'gann spoke up and Ruby is in deep thought. "Ruby?"

"You should ask Aaliyah." She smiled sheepishly. "She usually prefers to bake alone than seeking help."

"But you can." Robin smirked widely towards Kaldur's direction. "Kaldur, you're the only guy who can persuade Ice Princess here."

"But why?" Kaldur looks clueless by his smirking. "We can do-"

"Do you actually have to let her do the work? Alone? Kaldur?" Artemis asks him and noticed he fancied Aaliyah.

"She-" Robin pokes her right hips and she squeals. "Robin!" Blushing furiously while glaring at him.

Robin chuckles and wipes the white flour on her right cheek. "Can I help to cook?"

"Can you help Lu Bu for the technology, please? He isn't fond of gadgets and going to destroys it." Ruby pleads and Robin sighs heavily.

"Fine, I'll do it if you ki-"

Lu Bu shows up of nowhere and grabbing Robin's back shirt. Pulling him up and he cried out surprised. "I heard my name and come with me." He ignored his cries and Ruby laughs nervously.

Zatanna smirked how Robin is completely smitten towards the scarlet-haired girl. "Kaldur, convince Aaliyah. We can't chill while they're preparing Zara's birthday."

Kaldur sighs heavily seeing their pleading looks except for Ruby. "Who wants to help Aaliyah's baking?"

"Us, girls! Kaldur!" Zatanna immediately answered and Artemis protests the idea of her joining in.

Ruby gives him a direction where Aaliyah bakes and looking at Conner. "Can you help Sun Ce and Miaka to prepare the dining room, please, Conner?"

* * *

Arthur watches them from a distance while Lydia and Zara are enjoying bumping car ride. He's taking a picture with a contented look on his face. The brunette always wanted to have a younger sibling but he couldn't since his parents died in a car accident.

"Are those your sisters, young man?" He turns around to see an elder man is asking him with a gentle look on his face.

"One of them is my sister and I made a promise to take her and her friend to an amusement park." Arthur explained and the girls are waving at him as he waves back.

"Ah, you're such a great brother." He patted his shoulder. "In the future... you're going to be an amazing father someday." The elder man left and Arthur looked shocked by his statements.

"Father... huh?" He smiled lightly and taking some pictures for them. "It would take time to find a future wife."

Lydia and Zara finished bumping car rides with a gleeful look on their faces. Arthur is waiting for them in an exit area as they approached him. "That was fun!" Lydia said happily while clapping her hands.

"Yeah! I just wish Aaliyah and Ruby are here." Zara muttered and Arthur patted her head.

"I'm your date remember?" Winking at the girls and they beam happily. "Ruby and Aaliyah are either to join us later or meet them up at home."

"Where are they, Arthur?" Lydia asks the brunette curiously while tilting her head.

"Aaliyah is helping Ruby's homework because she's struggling with her Maths." Arthur lied and hoping they wouldn't know the whole truth of Zara's surprise birthday party. "Ruby and Aaliyah wanted to join us so badly."

"How come they didn't Arthur?" Lydia asks and tilted her head innocently. "She can do her homework later."

Arthur shook his head. "Ruby wanted it to finish her homework first before enjoying the day. It won't be long cause Aaliyah is smart enough to help her out."

* * *

Robin met Ruby's spirits except for Amaterasu whenever he passed or help them out. Everyone knows his feelings for Ruby as they threatened to kill him if he dares to break her heart. He's scared of them more than Batman or Joker seeing Ruby's spirit are deadly serious of the threat. The boy wonder is not bluffing to see how much her spirits care for her deeply.

"Soo..." Wally smirked widely and Robin is glaring at the ginger-head boy. "How's the courting?"

"I'd rather face Batman or Joker than them." Robin muttered and placing the food down on the table. "Behind their beauty and handsome, they can be deadly scary."

"I wish Arthur is here to join us." Wally sighs heavily and misses his serene friend Arthur. "He adores them especially to Zara."

"It seems to me Arthur and Ruby adored young children." Robin smiles softly. "They could be long lost, brother and sister."

M'gann uses her telekinesis to placed down the cake on the table gently. Aaliyah bakes a peach cake for Zara's favorite cake. She decorates the cake into a forest with a yellow fairy in the middle holding the candle. The blonde girl did an amazing job to create a birthday cake just for Zara.

"Wow!" Lu Bu whistles with an amused expression. "Zara would be speechless to see this!" He exclaimed while placing both of his hands behind the head.

The whole team showed up and compliments Aaliyah's baking skills. "Man, I feel bad to eat this cake." Wally commented and M'gann nodded her head.

"You know, Aaliyah..." Zatanna is looking at the blonde girl. "I've never seen you a type of girl who could bake amazing things."

Aaliyah simply smiled and accepted their compliments. "Thanks. Is everything set? You have to remember, Zara's friend, Lydia, is joining us and I'm expecting you guys would be in best behavior."

"How come she only invites one girl, Aaliyah?" Sora asks her curiously and sitting on Xi Men's right shoulder in his smaller form.

"They hate her because she befriends Lydia and not someone who uses her for fame." Ruby explained it to them. "Lydia showed nothing but true kindness and Zara invites her only."

"How are we going to explain she's the only child, Lady Ruby?" Xi Men asks his Mistress.

"Make her feel comfortable like what Fairy Tail do, Xi Men-san." Aaliyah answered and her phone beeps. "They're coming, quick hide!" Everyone are hiding and Miaka uses her magic to block the food scents and their presence.

* * *

Zara, Lydia and Arthur removes their shoes and placed it on the side of the entrance before stepping in. Lydia is amazed by their home because it's too big for them to live in like rich people. Zara never shows a type of girl who uses the money to buy anything she wants but she's different. The strawberry-blonde haired girl is always humble and short-tempered.

"Ne, Lydia! Do you want a drink?" Zara asks Lydia curiously.

"Orange juice please." Lydia answered and Arthur is giving her a wink as she knows their plan all along.

"Okay!" Zara switches on the lights.

"Happy birthday Zara!" Everyone yelled and Zara jumps in surprise to see their dining room is been decorated full of balloons and banner for her name and picture.

"Everyone?" She muttered and completely looked shocked. Zara couldn't form words but only frozen in shock.

Aaliyah smiled and approaching the strawberry blonde-haired girl. "Zara?" She called her softly.

There's a chuckling voice across the room as Arthur showed up with Lydia making everyone excluding three mages look shocked to see him. "She's in shock, sis." He spoke up in his usual soft tone.

"Arthur!" Wally snapped out and giving the brunette a hug. "Man, it's good to see you again!" He's happy to see his caring and gentleman friend.

He patted Wally's shoulder and pulled away. "I wouldn't miss my little sister's birthday."

Zara snapped out and blinking her eyes. "Eh!? Is my birthday today!?" She exclaimed and forgetting her birthday is today.

"Told you she would forget it." Ruby commented and laughs nervously. "Today is your birthday, Zara. Do we have another Zara in this room?"

"N-no!" She stuttered and twiddling her thumbs. "Is ju-just that... I never knew you would do this one."

"Duh! We wanted to make it special for you, kid." Wally spoke up and winking at Zara. "We adore you."

"More troublemaker to come." Lu Bu whispered and Xi Men elbowed him gently. "Ow!" He hissed and glaring at the Chinese Dragon spirit.

"You're special to us and wanted to celebrate it with you." Aaliyah spoke up. "It's not everyday for a girl who will turn 9."

"You guys..." Zara smiled and cried in tears of joy. "Thank you!"

"You should blow a cake, Zar!" Lydia exclaim and pushes Zara's back to stand in front of the cake. "Everyone did all the work for you."

"Oi! I didn't ask them to do anything on my birthday!" Zara exclaims and tries to whack Aaliyah but she dodges it. "Da-"

"Language, Zar." Robin smirked and Zara scowled more towards the boy wonder. "You can't let Aaliyah's cake to waste if you didn't blow the candle."

"Eh?" Blinking her eyes and looking at Aaliyah. "Aaliyah... thank you." She smiles shyly and the girls excluding Lydia are gushing by her cuteness.

"Blow the cake, little one." Oichi is winking at the halfling. "Make a wish!"

Zara closes her eyes to make a wish. She wishes to see everyone again and opening her eyes to blow the candle. Everyone cheered happily as they started to eat lunch.

* * *

Aaliyah is leaning on the door while Zara, Lydia, Lu Bu, Xingcai, Robin and Ruby are playing outside to play basketball. The other Teams are socializing Ruby's spirit in their human form because they didn't want Lydia to get scared of their real form including the other's identity. Arthur frowned and starting to remember Aaliyah's word about her having an ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Aaliyah." He calls Aaliyah and she hums while listening. "Why did you lie about you not having relationship experience?" Arthur asks him and discreetly glancing at Kaldur to see he's trying to listen in their conversation as well.

"I don't need sympathy or pity when you guys found out I had an ex-boyfriend and broke up with him." Aaliyah answered truthfully. "How will I continue our relationship when he couldn't stop loving his ex-girlfriend, Karen."

Arthur remains silent since he never has a girlfriend before. "Whoever he is, he's an idiot for letting you go. I'm sure someday you're going to find a guy who's treating you well."

"Same goes for you as well, Arthur-san." Aaliyah smiles and glancing at Robin and Ruby's direction. "Ruby and Robin just found out their feelings for each other. They're taking it slowly."

Wally approached them and sniffs while they're looking at him curiously. "Our precious Ruby is growing up so much." He almost gets teared up to see Robin and Ruby's like for each other. "Why did she choose him of all people?"

"Robin is almost close to Ruby's age, Wally." Arthur spoke up while crossing his arms. "I also know the reason why Robin wanted to pursue his relationship with Ruby because she's a special girl."

"Imagine if Erza-san is here." Aaliyah chuckled nervously, knowing Erza wouldn't hesitate to fight him whether he's worthy enough to be with Ruby or not. "She's way more overprotective compares to us."

"Erza?" Wally asks the blonde girl and he didn't know about her.

"Ru-chan's older sister, she always makes sure her baby sister is safe. One time Erza-san lock Ru-chan up to her dorm because there are few boys asking her out. Erza-san gets annoyed and frustrated so she fights them without ant mercy. Poor Ru-chan, Erza-san has to follow her every move like a bodyguard." Aaliyah chuckled and catch the ball in her arms before it could smack her face.

"Come on, Aaliyah!" Zara yelled at her name while waving her arms. "Join us! You as well, ginger head!"

Wally shoots her an irritated look and snatching the ball from Aaliyah's hand. "You're on, brat! Don't ever cry when you lose!"

"Ha, it should be you, sucker!" She smirked and smirked at Lydia. "Wally is terrible at basketball and we can win this game, haha!"

Ruby holds her laugh whereas Robin didn't bother to hide it but laughing it out loud. It's either Zara or Artemis to wind Wally up and often wounding his ego and pride. Wally is not good at sports and puts him at a disadvantage. Aaliyah, on the other hand, can play fair and prefers to swim than doing this.

"Good luck, Wally. Make sure you shoot the hoops properly, not their faces." Arthur teased Wally and he gives him a dirty look. "You're terrible at basketball, Wally!"

"Thanks for the boost of confidence, Archie." He rolls his eyes and Lydia immediately snatches the ball out from his hands. "What the- hey!" Wally tries to take the ball out of Lydia's hand while she giggles and bouncing the ball before shooting it in the hoops.

Arthur chuckled and walked towards Kaldur. The Atlantean knows Arthur's scheme and he couldn't imagine Aaliyah would fall into a trap like that. "Why did you ask her relationship, Arthur?"

"Pretty hard to imagine she never been in love and I'm not a fool." He gives him an intense look while Kaldur remained calm. "You have feelings for her and somehow- you still have feelings for Tula. You need to sort out your feelings before you hurt Aaliyah."

"Tula fell in love with someone else, Arthur." Kaldur answered truthfully while he's looking at Aaliyah longingly whereas she's completely oblivious by his staring. "My heart has been lifted and no longer feel guilty. I confessed my love for her but she rejected it."

Arthur is staring at his grey eyes to see his words are true for he's going to pursue Aaliyah. No one knows what's Aaliyah's reaction if Kaldur is going to confess his feelings for her. Aaliyah couldn't handle rejection and pain for she closed her heart. Never allowing to open and give in to someone else.

"I hope you know what you're doing Kaldur." Arthur breaks his eye contact with Kaldur and looking at cheerful Lydia. "Aaliyah is special to me and I treated her as my own sister including them."

All of them could see how Arthur cares for them deeply despite they are not related to each other. "I just need time to find an opportunity to tell her soon." Kaldur spoke up while they're watching them.

* * *

Zara opened the gift coming from them with a smile on her face. She didn't want them to spend money and buy gifts for her. However, they wanted it to make special for her. Zara receives a cat stuff toy from Robin as she glares while Robin laughs. Wally and Kaldur give her an entrance ticket from an Aquarium park because they know Zara loves the ocean. M'gann, Artemis and Zatanna give her girly clothes on her actual age, not the adult version. Lydia gives her a teddy bear. Arthur gives her locket and allowing her to choose a picture she wants. He handed her another gift and Zara gives him a skeptical look.

"It's from my brother and gramps, Zara." Arthur explained and her shoulder tense. "They wanted you to have it."

Zara tears off the purple wrapper and she gasps in shock. It's a picture of the Nelson family and them with a contented look on their faces. They were so happy in this picture before Kent passed away and Caleb became Nabu's host. "This is- one of the rare moments when Aaliyah smiled."

Aaliyah smiles gently and never denied it of what Zara's opinion. They are trying their best to make her smile again and she did because of them. "I've been surrounded by dedicated people."

"Hmph! You're just saying that because-" Lu Bu flinched by Xi Men's cold look and he smiles nervously. "Ahaha... never mind~!" He prefers to be in one piece considering Xi Men is the strongest 12 Chinese Zodiac spirits.

"Thank you, Arthur." Zara hugs the brunette and he returns the gesture. "You don't know how much it means to me."

"We're your family, always and forever." He kissed her forehead.

Zara pulled away gently and it's time for her to open from Ruby and Aaliyah's gift. "This better be not a cat joke, Ruby and Aaliyah." She gives them a look.

Ruby shook her head and smiles nervously. "Actually- Robin is the only one who would do that to you. Giving you cats toy and I don't want to get involved with it."

"Why do you hate cats so much, Zara?" Lydia asks her curiously and she flinched by the sudden question.

"It's not that I hate cats, Lydia." Zara answered and she smiles nervously. She didn't want to admit her status as half cat Exceed and prefers to keep it a secret to Lydia. "I love cats but I hate people think I'm very obsessed with it."

Xingcai elbowed Lu Bu and gives him a look since he always teased Zara unstop whether a child or adult form. These two reminds them of Natsu and Gray fight nonstop. Zara opens the gift and looked speechless to see a home-made photo album. Grasping the photo album and opens it to see a picture of her and Edo-Aaliyah together back in Edolas.

"Ho-how?" She stuttered and cried silently in tears of joy. She flips another page of Edo-Aaliyah is holding Zara when she was a baby. "How did you get these pictures?" Her and Aaliyah are the same but different personalities. They have one thing in common, to see Zara's happiness.

"Lily-kun always has it in him and he wanted to give this one you." Aaliyah explained and clasping her hands behind her back. "You love looking at the picture because it gives you good memories."

"Wow!" Lydia looked awestruck to see Aaliyah in the picture. She wears a gown and tiara in some pictures. "Are you a Princess, Aaliyah!? Blue hair suits you very much! It reminds me of the color of the sky."

Aaliyah flinched and laughs nervously whereas Ruby is twiddling her thumbs. "I'm not actually a Princess." She never wanted to reveal the truth of having another encounter part from a different dimension. "Would you believe me I love to dress up a Princess?" Aaliyah asks weakly and the young heroes except for Arthur, Ruby, Zara and her spirits know she lied.

**_"I never peg you as a Princess-y type, Aaliyah."_** Wally pointed out and looking at Zara's photo album. **_"How come your hair is blue?"_**

**_"That is because we went to a different dimension called Edolas." _**Aaliyah answered. **_"The one in the picture is my doppelgänger. My encounter self is a Princess of Edolas Kingdom and before I used to have blue but it changes during our mission."_** She explained and didn't want to tell everything about the Tower of Heaven incident.

"Dress up or not, you're always fitted enough to be a Princess." Lydia smiles happily. "I know that you aren't born in the royal family yet you act like it. A kind Princess."

Aaliyah coughs and hiding her blushed while Arthur looks amused. She's already embarrassed by Lydia's comments. "I think we should drop the Princess comments please?" Smiling nervously and everyone snickered by her shyness.

"Thank you so much everyone." Zara thanked them with a smile on her face. It's her first time celebrating a birthday without Lily and Edo-Aaliyah by her sides. Usually, it's Lily and Edo-Aaliyah to celebrate birthday with her. Now, all of them are here to celebrate. She never would have thought everyone are willing to make this unforgettable moment with Zara. It makes her happy and wanted to cherish this moment forever.


	23. Chapter 22 Insecurity

**Gotham City || December 4, 07:30 EDT ||**

Dick is laying down his head on Ruby's lap as they are watching the sky. It's cold because it's winter and thanks to Ruby's spirit, Xi Men, is using his powers to keep them warm.

"Hey, Ruby." She stops reading her book and looking at Dick's blue eyes. "How much have you learn that crystals of yours?" He asks her curiously. Dick secretly ask Batman to find out Ruby's curse but so far, he couldn't get any information about her lost magic.

"Only her ancestors and why my lifespan is going to be short if I rely on them more." Ruby answered and silently hoping she could ask Lucy to find out her curse. "Why the sudden question, Dick?"

"It scared me you know..." Dick holds her right hand and squeezes it. "Having that magic to give you a second chance. Is there a way to lift the curse?"

"There is but- I'll be dead if someone takes it away from me, Dick. This crystal is my source of life without it, I'm good as dead." Ruby answered truthfully and pursed her lips. "I don't even know if there are any Mendes clan alive. I just need to know more and it frustrates me sometimes. I have limited knowledge of it."

"Hey..." Dick raises both hands to touch her warm cheeks. "We're going to figure it out. We can ask Arthur if he has any information about your crystals or even Aaliyah."

"I don't want to burden them, Dick." She sighs heavily and noticing Aaliyah recently have nightmares whereas Arthur is always busy. "They have lots of things going on their head. I was wondering if you could help me investigate? Just two or three, if you want to count Wally."

"Hmm..." Dick thoughts of her suggestion very carefully before nodding his head. "What are you going to investigate first?"

"Before Lola passed away, she gave me a book. The spirits and I are trying our best to understand her notes... but-" She lowered her emerald eyes and looking at his black hair. "It doesn't make sense to us and the language is different."

"Hmm... maybe we could look at it together." Dick answered and caressing her cheek. "I'm here for you, always."

"Yeah." She smiles as they enjoy themselves together without any interruptions.

* * *

**Mount Justice || December 5, 17:04 EST ||**

Arthur is not the only one who's back on the team but also Roy is joining them. Everyone looks surprised to know Roy wanting to join their team whereas Aaliyah is masking her suspicious of his intentions. The blonde girl feels uneasy whenever Roy is with them without a reason and she's going to accept him for their sake.

"Aaliyah." Roy nodded his head and wanting to be respectful towards Aaliyah.

"Roy." She nodded back and wishing to join Ruby's patrol rather than being with them. "Ru-chan wouldn't be able to join us today." Aaliyah explained it to Red Tornado and he nodded his head.

"Is she in Japan?" Wally asks her and she nodded. "Aww, man! Can I join her?"

"Actually... Ru-chan is with Robin-kun and knowing him- he won't appreciate having another company." Aaliyah smiles weakly and Wally flinched in fear.

"Yea-yeah, you're right. He wanted Ruby all to himself." He sulks and crossing his arms. Robin wouldn't hesitate to threaten Wally if ever crashes their dates or spending time with each other. Who knew Robin could be so possessive when it comes to Ruby?

"Are they together?" Roy asks them and never knew the boy wonder would have interests towards the shyness scarlet-haired girl.

"I believe they are dating as we speak." Kaldur answered and Aaliyah nodded her head.

"I only trust Robin because he's the only one who respects Ruby and suitable to be with her." Arthur answered and ignoring Zatanna's blue eyes.

**_"Recognized: Artemis B-0-7."_** The computer announced Artemis' arrival.

Green Arrow looks pleased to see her. "Artemis. Just in time. Look who's agreed to join the Team?" He questioned her.

"Finally!" Wally exclaimed happily whereas Zara noticed Artemis' intense look.

"Sure. Team has needed a real archer." Artemis commented bitterly while Aaliyah is masking her worried.

"Okay, people, listen up." Green Arrow went towards the hologram keyboard. "Batman's on a case in Gotham by himself since Robin is helping Celestial out in Japan. However, Batman gave me a heads-up." He showed them the picture of Sportsmaster. "Sportsmaster was spotted coming through Louis Armstrong... New Orleans International Airport."

"In full costume? Nervy." Zatanna commented bluntly while looking at him.

"In street clothes." Green Arrow answered while Aaliyah crosses her arms. "Facial recognition software picked up the ID. Find out what he's up to."

"All of us?" Conner asks the male green archer curiously. "Seems like overkill for a shadow job."

"I won't be able to join this mission." Arthur answered truthfully. "I have to patrol Tokyo soon since Ruby and Robin are taking care of Kyoto. It would be suitable to have a small squad from that mission."

"I agree with Arthur. Miss Martian's camouflage abilities seem ideal." Red Tornado suggested.

"Thought the sidekicks-" Zara whacks his head using paper fan out of nowhere. "Ow! Are you always this violent, kitty?"

"We're not sidekicks anymore- well on their case." Shrugging her shoulders and sits on Aaliyah's shoulder comfortably. "I'm more than just a kitty!" An angry thick mark appeared on her forehead and gripping her paper fan tightly.

"Sorry!" He cringed and should've listened to Black Canary to be careful of his poor words. "Ex-sidekicks. Could suit-up on this. Aqualad, Kid Flash, Red Arrow and Kitsune."

Aaliyah mentally sighs being the only girl on today's mission but didn't say anything. "Good. Stakeouts make me crazy." Conner commented.

"We could use the night off." M'gann suggested and Zara didn't want to join their night out.

"I want in." Artemis informed everyone. "With M'gann and Robin out, no one has logged more hours piloting the bio-ship."

"Artemis, are you sure?" Green Arrow asks her and Aaliyah noticed he's worried about her.

"Absolutely." Artemis answered and narrowing her gaze at him.

Kitsune hums in deep thought as she's in the medical room to check medical supplies in case they are hurt. She couldn't help but thinking first Master's warning of their real enemy behind them.

"What's your real reason for joining them, Aaliyah?" Snapping out her thoughts and she holds back her annoyed expression. "From what I heard, you didn't want to join them in the first place."

"Does it has a reason and purpose for joining them, Roy-san?" Kitsune asks calmly and turning around to face him. "You even quit and walked away from that day when you guys are gathering around. You haven't let go that one of us is the mole here."

"I don't even trust you either and I hate the fact Caleb would accept you three in open arms." He crosses his arms and Kitsune remained calm behind her half-mask. "Who are you three, really? You girls don't even exist in this world as I tried to-"

"Do you have to run a background check behind our back despite Caleb-san and Arthur-kun knows us very well?" Kitsune asks Roy calmly and never loses temper from the likes of him. She always deals with someone who has a rude and short-tempered attitude. "You never even dropping out the mole and didn't join the team because you prefer solo. I understand-"

"You don't... because you have no emotion and allowing Rubina or Zara to do what they wanted!" He exclaimed and they never noticed Aqualad is behind the door. "You push them away and you call yourself a powerful sorcerer? It was just pure luck for nearly destroying two red androids by your own magic."

The temperature begins the dropout and Kitsune walks toward Red Arrow calmly. "I still have my respect for you because you happened to be their friends. Despise us all you want or hate us. You don't have a right to think I have no heart and irresponsible girl to abandoned them. Let me tell you a short story, Ru-chan was raised by her spirits before she met her foster sister. Her spirits trained her on how to protect herself until they began to realize behind Ru-chan's shy and timid attitude, she knows what to do. Zara-chan grew up alone and self-taught to use swords. Despite their age difference, they're mature enough to make their own decisions." She explained and looking at his face. "I have feelings and there are times I pushed them away- but they never gave up on me. I don't believe in luck, I knew what I'm capable of to defeat my enemies."

"Oh, really?" He scoffs and never believes her even one bit. "Find it hard to imagine-" Red Arrow suddenly froze and couldn't move his body.

"Don't push your luck for thinking lowly of me, Red Arrow." Kitsune spoke up coldly. "I would say it to you, I'm not a mole or even the girls because we would never betray them. I don't like you and the feeling is mutual but- you ever laid a hand to Zara-chan and Ru-chan, friend or foe, don't make me become your enemy. You wouldn't even last my fight." Releasing him and she walked out of the medic bay.

Roy sighs shaking and he would never imagine Kitsune would control his body. She didn't manipulate his mind but only physically because Kitsune controls water. "You shouldn't confront her like that, Roy." Aqualad showed up as he overheard their conversation loud and clear.

"How the heck did she froze my body?" Red Arrow demanded and he's still shaking the fact Kitsune threatened him by her unusual cold look.

"I remembered she said all of us have water inside of her system." Aqualad answered calmly but feels disappointed because he confronts her. Red Arrow is accusing one of the girls could be the mole. It irks Kitsune for jumping into conclusion and even thinks of her magic lowly. "Kitsune can control our body but hates doing it."

"She had done it to me." Red Arrow muttered bitterly and his suspicion towards Kitsune would never disappear.

"You provoke her and threatened them, my friend." Aqualad pointed out and Red Arrow remained silent. "I trust the girls with my life. They would never betray us."

* * *

**Orleans Parish || December 5, 21:27 CST||**

Kitsune is under the ocean and waiting for Sportsmaster to ride on the boat. He jumps into it and drives as she heard Red Arrow's voice.

**_"Target's heading north."_** Red Arrow informed them. **_"Pursue. But maintain a discreet distance. And that goes double for you, Artemis."_** He warned the blonde female archer. **_"Sportsmaster has proven adept at spotting Martian camouflaging when in motion."_**

Kitsune controls her anger and didn't want to compromise the mission. She followed right next to Aqualad as they swim together in the bottom of the lake. **_"He's stopped. Hold your positions. I'm moving in for a closer look."_**

Kitsune noticed Aqualad is glancing at her often and she shook her head. "You heard everything and I'm not going to apologize."

"What you did is wrong, Kitsune." Aqualad spoke softly and placing his web-hands on her shoulder. "You shouldn't provoke him like that and you know his temper."

"Trust me, I dealt with a worse person like him." Kitsune spoke up bluntly and looking down at her hands. "That doesn't give him the right to underestimate me or the girls. He easily judge us because he doesn't have any information about us. I also hate the fact for him to think Knight-san and Saber-san's are pitying us to accept."

Just when Aqualad is about to speak.**_ "Aqualad and Kitsune, the target has made me so I'll take a dive."_** He informed them while they followed Sportsmaster. **_"He'll think he's clear, you two can track him below. We'll be right behind, using the tracer."_**

They stopped to see a tracer is falling down. Kitsune grabbed it and realizing Sportsmater knew he's being followed below as well. Watching three small explosive bombs heading towards them as Kitsune immediately casts a spell for protection.

**"Suirō: Suikyū!(Water dragon: water sphere!)" **Creating a huge water sphere to protect them from the explosion as they get pushed by it.

"Aqualad! Kitsune!" Red Arrow cried out their names.

Kitsune pushes her sphere up to dissolved seeing herself and Aqualad are unharmed. "We're fine. We should call them."

"I agree." Aqualad nodded his head. "Artemis, Kid." He tried to call them but didn't respond.

"We should meet them, who knows what will happen to those two." Kitsune suggested as she's worried about them.

* * *

Aqualad, Red Arrow and Kitsune met up to Kid Flash. He and Artemis fought Cheshire as she escaped from their grasps.

"So we threw the fight as ordered after Artemis planted the tracer." Kid Flash explained to the three.

They turned their heads to see Artemis is approaching them with a tracker on her hands. "Cheshire is heading north."

Red Arrow is looking at Aqualad and Kitsune despite he hates from what she did to him back in the medic bay. "Sportsmaster was headed south, kind of like this mission."

"Maybe he'll double back. Maybe she will." Artemis pointed out.

"Either way they'll rendezvous and we'll find them." Kid Flash spoke up while holding his helmet.

"We had better. Sportsmaster acquired an attaché case." Aqualad spoke up. "We need to learn what it contained." He's looking at Artemis with a scolded look. "If you had stayed aboard the bio-ship-"

"I saw Cheshire sneaking up on him." Artemis cuts him off with a stern look on her face.

"Then you radio a warning." Red Arrow snapped her back and Kitsune remained silent.

"And if she found you by hacking our frequency?" Artemis retorted back.

Kitsune sighs heavily and looking at Red Arrow and Aqualad. "I can't deny that you're right, Artemis-san. We always rely on Miss Martian's telepathy than using ear comms."

"So let's stop looking to place blame and start looking for Cheshire." Kid Flash spoke up, clearly seeing the hatred between Artemis and Red Arrow.

"Here. Since clearly, I can't be trusted, you track her." Throwing the phone towards Red Arrow and he caught it.

Kid Flash snatches it from his grasp and giving it back to Artemis. "Artemis." Holding it up.

Artemis sighs heavily and looks away from his grasps. "It's fine. I'll follow in the bio-ship." She walks away from them.

Kitsune is staring at Artemis with a worried look on her face and secretly despise Red Arrow. "Go, Kid. Arrow, Kitsune and I will return to the river, and we will all follow as originally planned." Aqualad gives the yellow speedster a command.

She sighs quietly and hoping this mission would end quickly before hell breaks loose.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan || December 5, 19:00 EDT ||**

Ruby and Dick have finally known the real truth behind lost crystals. Longing for the answers she's seeking, Ruby's fate has two sides. The more she uses it, her life span is getting decrease and death or looking for another Mendez to have a showdown. Going to proof from the Mendez clan that she uses crystal for goodness and never abuse it.

"Ruby... she never mentions anything of her families or even friends." Dick spoke up and he schemes reading the notebook. Lola's journal wrote in very old Gaelic words as they brainstorm the deep words.

"I don't even know if there are any Mendez family around here or has magic crystal as I do." Ruby spoke up and feels tired. "I used crystal magic for only weak spells and defense. Dick, what are we going to do?"

"Don't lose hope." He assured her and caressing her soft cheeks. "Once we encounter a Mendez clan and have a showdown, prove it to them you use to protect someone you care for."

"What if I rely on the more while doing the showdown... could end-" She rambles and gets worried about the consequences.

"Hey, you're supposed to be the optimistic here, not the timistic." He chuckled and leaning his head against her. "No matter what happens, I'm here. Who says you only use crystals? Your entire spirits are with you all the time, including myself."

She smiles weakly and holding back her tears. "I've never been so scared in my life whenever I carried it inside of me- to continue to live." Ruby sniffs and tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I didn't expect the one I carry is a curse for none Mendez clan like me."

"It gives you a second chance to meet wonderful people." Robin wipes her tears. "I'm also glad to see you personally the moment we met each other at the Hall of Justice."

"How did you know about me?" Ruby asks him curiously. She never met him before the moment herself and Zara joined them back in the Hall of Justice.

He smirked and staring at her beautiful emerald eyes. "Caleb would never shut up about you and whining about your short hair. He never mentions your name but only your looks and shyness."

"You started to connect it all together the one Caleb mentions about." She smiles and he smiles back. "I hate long hair because it always gets in my way. That's why I prefer short hair but not really short like pixie haircut."

"I like just the way you are, my gem." She blushed and Dick couldn't stop his flirting or compliments towards Ruby. "I love you."

Ruby froze hearing 3 syllables coming from his mouth. She didn't expect Dick would fall for her deeply. He chooses Ruby over the girls that have confidence and socializing than her timid shy attitude. She cries in tears of joy while looking at Dick. "I love you too, Dick."

Dick didn't hesitate to kiss her on the lips as they sealed for their love. Their first kiss on the lips. He finally gets the girl of his dreams and never letting Ruby out from his grasps.

* * *

**New Orleans || December 5, 22:18 CST||**

Kitsune silently gasps and feels dark magic around this area. She couldn't shake off the fear and worried being the only mage in this team. The blonde girl is wondering why she senses strong dark magic unless Klarion is nearby.

**_"Arrow to Aqualad and Kitsune. Located Cheshire and Sportsmaster." _**Snapping out her thoughts to hear Red Arrow's voice through ear comms.**_ "Rendezvous at my coordinates."_**

"Acknowledge. Sending Kid ahead." Aqualad answered and completely oblivious by Kitsune's worriedness as the yellow speedster goes on ahead of them.

"Kitsune, is Artemis all right?" Aqualad asks her worriedly.

Kitsune shrugged her shoulders. "She's not herself and I'm not sure why." She lied and already have a feeling Artemis is hiding something from them. "I just wish Angel is here to carry me or even Celestial so we could catch up quickly." The blonde girl didn't sense any dark magic anymore.

"I don't think Celestial is suitable enough to be on a stealth mission since she always glows whenever she calls her spirits." He pointed out as they are still running.

Kitsune and Aqualad are finally made it to the warehouse to see ice shattered on the floor by the body of Sportsmaster. "They escaped." The nine-tailed blonde girl spoke up to see their defeated look.

They failed their mission to know Sportsmaster scheme. It irked Kitsune but she couldn't do anything and never blame anyone for failing the mission.

* * *

**Mount Justice ||December 6, 03:21 EST||**

Kaldur is going to brief their latest mission towards Red Tornado, Conner, M'gann and Zatanna with a grim look on his face. "Though the Injustice League is in custody, their allies still scheme... and we have learned nothing of their plans."

"Gee, I wonder why." Roy growled and crossing his arms while Aaliyah didn't appreciate his temper.

"Hey!" Artemis exclaimed angrily. "Who found out Sportsmaster was working for Brain, Klarion and Ivo?" She asks him coldly.

"Yeah, great intel. Except Ivo's been in Belle Reve the whole time. And the guards just check. It's the real, not a robot." He pointed out and still blaming Artemis for compromising the mission.

Wally had enough of Roy's temper and going to defend Artemis. "You know, I'm getting tired of you dumping on her." Roy showed Artemis tracer. "Her tracer. So? Cheshire ditched it."

"No. Artemis ditched that-" He points at Kaldur's hand. "To send us on a wild goose chase. She put this one on Cheshire."

"Artemis?" Wally called her and looking at her brown eyes. "Are you that freaked out about Arrow joining the team... you had to prove yourself by bringing down the bad guys solo? Please tell me I'm wrong." Artemis tries to speak but she didn't know where to begin with. "Well, nice going. What you proved is that you're insecure and selfish. Keep the sai. This is the right souvenir for the mission." He walked away from them.

"So how will you betray us-" Roy was cut off by Aaliyah's slap.

Everyone looked shocked by Aaliyah's actions. "That arrogant and hinting the fact of us making the mole here- would make us all the traitors. I had enough of your accusation and pinning over the fact Artemis could be the real mole here!" She exclaimed angrily and removes her half-mask. They could see her rare anger and Aaliyah would summon a storm in a minute. "I get it that you're overprotective to your friends. That doesn't give you the right to accuse us that- maybe one of us is the mole here. You abandoned them and never wanted to join the team in the first place. You wanted to prove everyone-"

"Calm down, Aaliyah." Arthur shows up of nowhere and they looked surprised to see him. "Deep breaths, I can sense your magic is leaking now. I'm sure everyone is tired and we can all get some rest or sleep." He rubs her back to calm Aaliyah down.

"Arthur is right, I must report this to Batman." Kaldur spoke up and giving Arthur a look as he smiles in understanding.

"Come on, sis. Walked away." Arthur is giving Roy a silent conversation that he's going to have a word with him later on. "Let's go home."

Aaliyah reluctantly followed Arthur and would never apologize Roy for slapping his face. She's going to get an earful from the brunette later.

* * *

**Kyoto, Japan || December 5, 19:00 EDT ||**

Arthur gathered the girls inside of the meeting room before closing it. Casting a spell to avoid overheard their conversation and stays the secret for the four of them.

"Why are gathering here for, Arthur?" Ruby asks while looking down on her hands. Her mind is still on cloud nine when she had her first kiss with Dick.

Zara's right eye twitches and never bother to hide her scowled look. She grabs a paper fan out of nowhere and slaps Ruby's head. The scarlet-haired girl cried out in surprise and clutching her head. "Stop daydreaming to your boyfriend, Ruby!" She snapped the poor girl and she yelped in fear. "My gods! If this is what the relationship looks like, I'm staying single forever!"

Arthur chuckles and smiles in amusing. "Be careful what you wish for, Zara. You might have one when you grow older. We're not here to talk about the relationship." His expression turned into a serious look. "Whatever conversation we have, only the four of us shall know this."

"Arthur-kun, are you okay?" Aaliyah asks him worriedly and he shook his head with a grim look on his face. "What's going on?"

"It really bugs me about the mole." Aaliyah's shoulder looks tense but her expression is serious. "I actually know who the mole is and swear it to me. You girls would never reveal it to anyone especially you, Ruby." Arthur is staring at her emerald eyes and she looks shocked. "I know the promise means everything to you and you can't tell Robin about this. I know that you and him are investigating regarding your lost crystal behind our backs."

Ruby flinched as she senses Aaliyah and Zara's gazes at her. She couldn't get away from Arthur's sharp observation skills. "Ahaha... please tell me you didn't stalk me?" The scarlet-haired girl pleadingly asks and wanting to dig herself a whole.

"I didn't and you should know that I have lots of connection." He smiles mysteriously. "Promise me you won't tell it to Robin until I'll explain the whole story." Arthur asks Ruby in a calm tone but hints with seriousness.

"I promise, Arthur." Ruby nodded her head with a serious look. She rarely saw Arthur looked serious unless there's a reason.

Arthur is looking at them to see they are ready enough to know the mole behind the team. He opens his mouth and explains everything from what he gathered information. It leaves Ruby shocked, Aaliyah and Zara remained calm and already knew it would happen.


	24. Chapter 23 Chance

**Paris, France || December 12, 14:20 GMT+1 ||**

It wouldn't get out of Aaliyah's mind towards a certain mole. Ever since Arthur reveals the truth of the mole, Aaliyah couldn't stop worried about her other friends. She started to adore and like them despite being in denial. The blonde girl would not only keep it a secret but also a chance to tear the team apart. She understands why Arthur is on and off because he's seeking for some answers. He finally found out the truth of the mole and hoping Arthur would tell them in time.

"Aaliyah." She looked up from her notes and surprised to see Kaldur is seating across from her. "It seems like you're busy." He pointed out the paper she holds.

"Oh, I'm taking the final test and I need to pass it." Aaliyah explained and placing it down. "How did you know where I was?" She questioned him curiously and it's the second time he visits her. Aaliyah wouldn't allow opening her heart again because she always ends up hurting.

"One of your cheerleading team members saw me before and informed me where you are." Kaldur answered calmly and she nodded her head in understanding but remained silent.

"Do we have an assignment, Kaldur-san?" She asks him while reading her notes for revision. Never noticed Kaldur's worriedness about her pushing him away.

"Aaliyah, why are you pushing me?" Kaldur finally questioned her and hoping she would answer truthfully. "Is it because I'm one of Ro-"

"It isn't about choosing sides, Kaldur-san." Aaliyah cuts him off and looking at his grey eyes. "I'm just stressed between my studies and other things." Telling him the half-truth and she didn't want him to get involved in their problems.

"I know you're hiding something from me, Aaliyah." Kaldur spoke up softly and trying to hold her hands but she pulls away. Masking his hurtful by looking calm, not being affected by her rejection. "When you are ready, I'm here to listen."

Aaliyah is looking at him with an intense look on her face. "Why are you being persistent towards me, Kaldur-san?"

"Ruby and Zara are worried about you, including Arthur." Kaldur spoke up and looks worried about her. "I noticed you often lose focus and your fighting skills- begins sloppy but manage to success it. They're not the only ones who get worried."

"I just had a nightmare that I can't explain." Aaliyah answered it frustrates her why she couldn't stop dreaming of a certain dark wizard who stayed in Tenroujima. "It'll pass."

"Please, let me help you and maybe-"

"Kaldur-san, I don't share my nightmares to anyone including my family and friends." Aaliyah answered and gathering all her notes. "I'm used to it and it's going to pass-"

"It's also not good for you to bottle it up, Aaliyah." He holds her hands and looking at her cerulean eyes. "I know that you're guarding yourself and fear of getting rejected. You can push me all you want but I would never give up on you. You always comfort us and it's my turn to take care of you. Please, Aaliyah... don't shut me out or even them."

Aaliyah's lips trembled but she never shed a tear. **"Gome (Sorry)."** She wanted to tell Kaldur so badly but it's hard for her to say. Especially her birthday is getting near and the day Jellal seal her memories. Aaliyah just walked out of the cafe shop and getting away from Kaldur.

"Aaliyah, wait!" Kaldur tried to chase her outside of the cafe but Aaliyah is nowhere to be found. "Damn it!" He swears and needed to find Arthur. The brunette is the only one who can answer all his questions regarding Aaliyah.

* * *

**Gotham City || December 13, 12:30 EDT ||**

Everyone is chattering around their plans from their holiday. Their school is going to finish next week and they couldn't wait to start their Christmas holiday. Dick wanted to keep their relationship secret because Artemis is one of the students in Gotham Academy. The team knows him dating Ruby but not as Dick. It irks him to see few boys are flirting his Ruby and poor girl, she couldn't get a day off from their flirt.

"You're going to lose your teeth the more you gritting it." Barbara teased her best friend and he glared in response. "There's no need to get jealous, Ruby loves you dweeb."

"She's a pure and innocent girl, Babs!" Dick exclaimed and gives her a stern look. "We're friends." He lied of them being together but Barbara could see through his lies.

"You can't fool me, Dick." Barbara rolls her eyes and scoffs. "I can tell you two are closer than before. Ruby is a terrible liar when I ask between you and her." She smirked and Dick grins widely.

"She's my gem and I hate it you know." Dick sighs heavily and hating to keep their relationship in secret. "Keeping our relationship in secret and allowing everyone thinks I'm pinning on her."

Barbara smiles sympathy since Dick has a reputation as the son of Bruce Wayne. Dick is protecting Ruby from the paparazzi as they want to know the gossip between her and him. "You'll get through this." She suddenly grips his head and he cried in surprise. "Listen here, I love Ruby as my own sister. If you dare to hurt her or worse, I'll skin you alive."

"Cry-cry-crystal clear, ma-ma-ma'am." He stuttered and never have a break from threatening if he breaks Ruby's heart.

* * *

Zara is officially bored with this stupid Science Museum field trip. She curses Doctor Fate for signing the concept form to go on a field trip and hates it very much. The halfling is going to confront a teacher and demand to skip a grade, however, she didn't want to leave Lydia alone.

"That is so beautiful, Zara." Lydia gushed and Zara wanted to tear her ears off. "Look! They have different butterflies."

"I'm bored and wanted to sleep~!" She whined and never have proper sleep because of the crimes are getting higher lately. "What's the point of-ugh!" Someone crashed into her and they fall together. "Ow!" Her head is spinning around by a strong impact.

"I'm so-so-sorry! Hermana!" Opening her green eyes to meet brown eyes. "Here!" The boy may be close to Zara's age or a bit older is offering a hand.

"Thanks." She muttered and the boy pulls her up. Zara is observing the boy closely. His physical appearance is Hispanic, tanned skin, short black hair and brown eyes. "Why did you ran into me for?"

"I was looking for the profesora but I got lost." The boy explained and she gave him a deadpanned expression.

"You got distracted and fascinated those things. In return, you got separated from them." Zara answered bluntly and ignoring Lydia's stare between them. "Don't you have a phone?"

"Sorry, hermana, profesora confiscate our phones." The boy explained quietly and he's going to be left behind soon.

Zara sighs heavily and looking at Lydia. "We need to help him and Lord knows this boy would end up crashing another person." She ignored his protests and Lydia looks worried.

"Is he going to join us in our class?" Lydia questioned her and she nodded her head.

"Yeah, we're going to get an earful if we go on ahead without informing him." Zara noticed their class ditches them. "They left us." She said bluntly and trying to look for them.

"What!? Oh no! Zara!" Lydia yelled and looks panic whereas Zara remained calm and the boy looks worried. "How can you be so calm!?"

"That's because panicking won't help us to solve our problem." Zara answered bluntly and looking at them. "I know where they are and make sure you guys won't slack off. What is your name?" She asks the boy curiously.

"Ah!" He blushed and forgetting to introduce himself. "Ja-Jaime Reyes."

"Zara Dreyar and this is Lydia Mendes." Zara introduces themselves to him and they followed her.

* * *

**Mount Justice || December 14, 13:00 EST ||**

Arthur hums in deep thought after Kaldur is telling him everything regarding Aaliyah. The Atlantean couldn't help but worried about her why she's being distant towards them.

"All I can say is, Aaliyah is a complicated person." Arthur spoke up and giving him an apologetic look. "It's hard for me to understand her sometimes. You can ask one of Ruby's spirit, Oichi because she knows Aaliyah longer than us."

Kaldur furrowed his eyebrows and looking at him with a skeptical look. "How does Oichi link to Aaliyah?"

"Well." Arthur shrugged his shoulder. "From what Ruby told me, Aaliyah has Oichi before as she made a promise to find a suitable Celestial wizard to treat her equally. Aaliyah gave Ruby the Chinese Snake spirit because she could tell how she means to her spirits. "

Kaldur nodded his head and never doubt Ruby's love and caring towards her spirits. "Do you know where she is?" He questioned the brunette.

Arthur smiles gently at him. "She's in the library with Robin and Wally. The boys are helping Ruby's study and I'm sure she won't mind taking a break."

"Thank you, my friend." Kaldur smiles and patted Arthur's shoulder as he is going towards the library.

Ruby groaned and slamming her head on the table. "I feel like my brain is going to fried soon." She whined and feeling the soft pat from Mimi. "I'm not as intelligent as you guys."

"Mim! Mim!" Her spirit tries to reassure Ruby won't fail the exam before the break starts,

"Ruby, you're intelligent." Wally comfort her and stroking her head. "You're very creative in Arts even I'm a sucker for it."

"Heh! Dude, you nearly failed Arts class if it wasn't for Ruby's help." Robin commented and snickered while ignoring Wally's glare. "Ruby, we have our own strengths and weaknesses. I know that you're going to pass Maths and Science tests."

"They're not even my forte." Ruby whimpered and sighing heavily. "I'm going to fail this." Falling into more despair and Mimi couldn't help but comforting her.

Wally gives Robin a look to motivate his girlfriend so she could ace the tests. "How about we make a deal, my gem?" He's going to negotiate Ruby and hoping this plan would succeed.

"Deal?" She muttered and lifting her head up to see his mischevious look. "Um... why do I have a feeling I'm not going to like this." Ruby is sweatdropping and gulps nervously.

"You dated the prankster, Ruby," Wally spoke up bluntly and looking at Robin. "You tainted her innocence and you're going to face the wrath of her spirits."

"I'm not that desperate like you!" Robin blushed furiously and glaring at Wally behind his sunglasses. "Why are you here in the first place!?" He's supposed to have a study date with Ruby and Wally decided to ruin his date.

"One word, Arthur." Wally and Robin shiver in fear as they prefer serene Arthur than sadistic Arthur.

"Umm..." Ruby looks confused by their fearful expression and decided to change a subject. "What's the deal anyway?" She asks him curiously.

"You pass the exams, I'm taking you out on a date." He smiles gently seeing her blush all over her cheeks. "You failed, I'm going to disband you for drawing and painting until you pass again."

Ruby is staring at Robin as if he took her keys away from her. "Anything about that!" She exclaimed as that's the only hobby she usually does from her free time.

Kaldur comes in to see Ruby's despair expression, Robin's smugness and Wally's sympathy. Arriving in the wrong timing and going to show them up. "Ruby? Are you free?" He asked the scarlet-haired girl.

"Can I?" Ruby questioned them and they nodded her head. "What is it, Kaldur?"

"I need a favor..." Kaldur looks hesitant to say it out loud because Robin and Wally are here to know his requests from her. "I need to have a word with Ruby, please?"

"Nuh-uh!" Wally shook his head. "We're going to stay here and why do you need her for?" He questioned the Atlantean.

Kaldur sighs heavily as he already expected their answers. "Can you summon Oichi, please? I need to speak to her about Aaliyah."

"Does it has something to do with her being distance?" Ruby questioned him since he's not the only one who notices Aaliyah's unusual behavior.

"Yes, I hope Oichi could explain because Arthur told me they have known each other before." Kaldur explained as Wally and Robin shared each other's look.

"I thought Oichi was with you in the first place, Rubes." Wally pointed his fingers towards Ruby's left waist she usually keeps her keys.

"No." Ruby shook her head. "Aaliyah save Oichi from her previous Master. She was mistreating her badly and Aaliyah saved Oichi before the Master could destroy her key." Looking down on the floor with a sad look on her face. "How can some Celestial mages do cruel things?" Whispered lowly enough to hear her voice.

"They don't treat them care and love just like our Ruby here." Robin spoke up and she lifted her head up. "You showered them affections before and after you summon them."

"It's their loss for not seeing how amazing and strong they are." Wally complimented Ruby's spirit.

Ruby smiles and she could feel their positive feelings. "I'll call Oichi. **Hebi no mon, watashi wa anata o hiraki, Oichi! (Gate of the Snake I open thee, Oichi!)**" Calling the Chinese Snake as Oichi appeared in front of them.

"What can I do for you, little lamb?" Oichi questioned her while crossing her arms.

"It's about Aaliyah, Oichi." Ruby looks hesitant and unable to form words. "We're worried about her."

"Aaliyah is hard to understand, Oichi." Kaldur backed Ruby up. "She's distancing herself."

Oichi frowned and looking at them with a grim look on her face. "It has something to do back in Tenroujima, Ruby." She answered and Ruby flinched while hugging her arms.

"Ten rouges?" Wally asks and Robin shook his head.

"She means Tenroujima, what is it?" He asks the green-haired snake spirit.

"It's an island that all candidates who are taking the next step to become S-class Wizard are participating to take the test. The master of the guild is going to choose 8 candidates to go to the island where the first exam is one of them has to battle S-class wizards whereas they battle each other." Oichi explained it to them. "The 8 candidates should choose their partner wisely excluding the S-class wizards and different guild before they go to Tenroujima."

"Wow, have you been there before? Ruby?" Wally asks and she nodded her head hesitantly with a troubled look on her face. "Hey, you okay?" He asks her worriedly.

"A little shaken, that's all." Ruby smiles weakly and looking at Oichi's golden snake eyes. "My sister and Aaliyah are one of the S-class wizards that they need to defeat first before doing the second exam."

"How did know about this, Ruby?" Robin questioned her.

"I wasn't supposed to take the exam in the first place because of my age." Ruby explained it to them. "Aaliyah's grandpa, Makarov, convinced him that I should participate in the exam seeing that I'm more than ready to face."

"To think you're one of the candidates is a huge step and responsibility, Ruby." Kaldur spoke up and feels proud of her achievements.

"Ahaha..." Ruby laughs nervously while twiddling her thumbs. "I wasn't sure if I pass the exam because we canceled the second exam." Looking down on the floor sadly. She didn't want to admit the whole incident and leaving it to Aaliyah to explain their situation. "I was still grasping how I pass."

Oichi feels sorry for her to face Aaliyah from her first tests. "At least Aaliyah pass you rather than fail."

"Are we missing something here?" Kaldur asks seeing their looks.

"Wait!" Wally is looking at Ruby with a disbelief look on his face. "Aaliyah is one of the S-class wizards and you fought her!?"

"She let me pass after I landed an attack." Ruby shivered in fear and didn't want to recall it. "Still, it's more than Tenroujima, isn't it? Oichi?" She asks and changing the subject.

Oichi pursed her lips and she trusted these boys won't use it for Aaliyah's weakness. "Listen here, brats." Narrowing her golden-eyes towards Wally, Robin and Kaldur. "I couldn't care less if you three are friends or not. If you dare something stupid towards the girls, things are going to get ugly."

Ruby laughs nervously and wouldn't doubt if Oichi would skin them alive. Oichi's magic has the ability to copy their strong powers and she can copy any type of magic she wants. "Ye-ye-yes ma'am." The boys stuttered and didn't want to become her food since she's a snake.

"Good. As I said, Aaliyah is a complicated girl." She spoke up while crossing her arms. "Ever since she was a child, someone sealed her memories and didn't recall any of it but her name. Her memories come back but not all of it. Aaliyah didn't remember an exact date when she lost her memories."

"Who sealed her memories?" Kaldur asks the green-haired snake spirit gently.

"She didn't know and her brother, Jellal, unsealed it but not everything could retrieve her memories back." Oichi answered and sighs softly. "Aaliyah is one of the most stubborn people I've met. She won't say anything of her memories to us or her family. Give Aaliyah sometime, she's trying to tell us soon regarding her distances. Aaliyah is still grasping on how to rely, other people, because she usually does it alone."

"Aaliyah is more of a lone wolf and she's still learning emotions." Ruby explained and remembering the first time they work together, Aaliyah always distances herself and take time to befriend with other people.

"Before she was a lone wolf..." Kaldur trailed off his thoughts. "I overheard Aaliyah used to have a lover. Is it true?"

"Ye-yeah." She stuttered and looking at Oichi as she shook her head. "You should ask Aaliyah about it. She was worse after the breakup- maybe it has something to do with her quest." Ruby muttered.

"Quest?" It grabbed Robin's interest. "Young maiden, what quest did Aaliyah took?"

"Aaliyah won't say it because it's classified information." Ruby smiles apologetically and it's not in her place to say it. "From what Erza**-nee (sister) **told me, it's better to give Aaliyah time otherwise she would lash out on us."

"I have a feeling this fishboy here is our solution." Oichi smiled wickedly and Ruby looks pale as white as a ghost. "Fufu~ this would be fun."

Ruby's eyes roll and faint as Robin catches her. "Ruby!?" He cried out his name and could've sword he sees a soul coming out from Ruby's mouth.

Wally gulps nervously and glancing at Kaldur. He feels sorry for the Atlantean from whatever plans she has to him.

* * *

Zara suddenly lays down on the couch in her human form and sighs tiredly. Her and Lydia finally manage to find Jamie's classmates and teacher. It irritates her because Jaime wouldn't stop questioning her acting more mature despite he's older than Zara.

"Tired already, Zara?" Someone asks her with an amused look to see Zara laying down on the couch.

Zara lifting her arms up to see Wally and Robin are looking down at her. "Field trip is boring and I have to help someone to reunite his teacher."

"Wait- did you said his?" Wally grinned and Zara just glares at him. "Ohh~! Someone has a crush!"

"Shut it, fatty!" She snapped as Wally gasps and feels offended by her blunt words. "He's stupid and clumsy. I hate him."

"Hate is a strong word, Zara." Robin commented and grinned widely.

"Aren't you two suppose to help Ruby's study?" Zara changes the subject and the boys just smirked. "Oi, are you trying to annoy me?" She asks them with an angry mark on her head.

"What is he look like?" Robin asks and earned a whack from her. "Ow! Can you stop whacking using that stupid paper fan!?" He rubs his head and glaring at the halfling behind the sunglasses.

"There's no way! Not in a million years would I tell you what the boy looks!" Zara exclaimed angrily and scoffs. "He would never see me again. Love is stupid and a distraction."

"Denial." Wally spoke up and Robin nodded his head. "Completely denial." He earned a whack from Zara. "That's it! You're going down~!" Zara reverts back to her Exceed form and uses aera magic to escape from their grasps.

* * *

**Paris, France || December 14, 14:20 GMT+1 ||**

"Eh? Me being part of the play?" Aaliyah asks and looking at the script in her hand. "I haven't practice and never been in the part in the first place."

Her class is asking Aaliyah to take the part of portraying Katherine Swan. The one who used to portray the character suddenly quit because one of her family members passed away. Everyone know Aaliyah would be a perfect character to ace their play. Their teacher, Flora Cowell, asks them to do a play for their English class. Their story is all about a woman who's in love with their family rival and got framed from murdering to her fiance's brother.

"Please?" One of her classmates, Seira Knight, is pleading while clasping her hands together. "You saw everything and giving us key points to improve. Aaliyah, the play is going to show on the 20th of December."

"Can we really pull that off on short notice, Seira?" Aaliyah asks and still debating whether to accept it or not. "I just finish the final exam and you're asking me to be part of the play."

"I have completely utter faith in you, Aaliyah." Seira holds her hand with determination. "You're going to nail this story and all of us can pass this stupid project."

Aaliyah sighs heavily and going to regret this plan. "I'm in and I hope you know what you're doing." Seira squeals happily and hugging the girl. "Oi!"

"Thank you! Let's start!"


	25. Chapter 24 Play Crash Part 1

**Tokyo, Japan || December 14, 21:00 EDT ||**

Zara couldn't help but burst out laughing while Aaliyah's right eye is twitching. She informed Arthur, Ruby and Zara regarding the play on the 20th of December as one of the main casts. Aaliyah is starting to regret accepting the role and wanting to hang herself.

"Yo-yo-you haha! Oh, the irony behind the cool attitude is going to act like an innocent for her play!" Zara commented while rolling her body.

Arthur sighs heavily and knocks Zara's head lightly. "Stop teasing her and accept it, Zara." He scolded her with an amused look on his face. "Do you know acting, Aaliyah?" Arthur never has seen her acting before or having the interest to play on stage.

"I do but I never join my friend's acting job because they're terrible at it." Aaliyah spoke up bluntly and remembering her friend's shenanigans as they destroyed the whole theatre completely. It became a huge success and forces them to play for 3 weeks straight. She didn't join them that day because Aaliyah was still recovering from her injuries at that time. "Can you take my place, Arthur-san? In case the Team needs me? I have a double job between Japan hero and student France."

"Sure." Arthur smiles as usual and accepted her request. He needs to make amends for leaving them behind. "Shall we tell them?"

Aaliyah is giving them the glare as they flinch excluding Ruby's who's in despair look. "Tell them and you two are dead to me. What's wrong, Ru-chan?" She asks and noticing Ruby's mind is off as she's thinking of something.

"Tests..." Ruby whimpered and holding her head with a fearful look on her face. She didn't want to mention Oichi's plan that she involves Kaldur to solve Aaliyah's love life problem. All the scarlet-haired ever do is tell Aaliyah half-truth and to avoid getting involved in their fight.

"I'm sure you're going to ace it, Ru-chan." Aaliyah assured her and Ruby nodded her head nervously. "Chin up, you work so hard and made it this far to attend one of the best schools."

"Robin and Wally are helping you to study the subjects you're struggling at." Arthur spoke up softly and patted Ruby's head. "Why don't you go to bed early? Panicking won't help you calm down."

"Ye-yeah, sorry." Ruby stands up and bowing at them before heading towards the room.

"Poor girl." Zara commented and hoping Ruby is confident enough to ace her tests.

"Didn't you have the same day as us?" Arthur asks the halfling curiously and wondering why she isn't studying her subjects.

"Yeah, I already know what to answer all my questions." Zara assured them and stretching her arms. "I'm confident enough to pass despite I pretend to be dumb and stupid." Smiling cheekily and giving them a peace sign. "See you tomorrow." Leaving Arthur and Aaliyah alone.

"Are you going to pull this out in 5 days?" Arthur asks her curiously and she remained silent. "It would be hard for you to act."

"I've been helping out their play many times and I know how to portray her, Arthur-san." Aaliyah spoke up and looking down at her script in deep thoughts.

"You didn't know to express the emotions very much." Arthur muttered softly and placing his hands on top of her hands. "I know how much you fond of reading books. Try to understand her character and make people believe that you can do this."

"Arthur-san..." Aaliyah is staring at his warm and kind brown eyes. "I will."

Arthur smiles and ruffling her soft silky blonde hair. "That's my sister."

* * *

**Gotham City || December 15, 12:30 EDT ||**

Ruby is finally breaths again when the final exam ends. She hates the exam because it's intense and waits whether they pass or fail. All of them are going to wait for the results and Barbara patted Ruby's head. "Cheer up, Ruby. I know that you're going to the exam."

"I don't want my friend's effort going to waste when they help my studies, Barbara." Ruby spoke up and leaning on her side. "I did everything I got and all we do is wait for the results."

"Well!" Dick shows up of nowhere and Ruby squeals in fear by his sudden appearance. "Heh~! Sorry, my gem. I didn't mean to scare you." Hugging her behind and smell the scent of the cherry blossoms.

Barbara whacks his head and he cried out surprised. "Knock it off, Dick! Can't you see!? You're scaring her. What are your plans during the holiday?"

"Arthur, Zara and I are going to see our adopted sister to Paris seeing her play on the 20th." Ruby explained and ignoring Dick's mischievous look.

"Ahh~! The city of love." Barbara spoke up in dazed and imagining herself and Arthur are on a date in Paris. She likes Arthur the moment he met her through Dick's foster father, Bruce Wayne, at the party. The brunette saves her life when one of the guys is trying to harass Barbara. Ever since then, Barbara couldn't stop her feelings for him and Arthur didn't know about it.

"Hello! Earth to Barbara~!" Dick sings and sighs to see their red-haired friend is not listening. "Man, she's hopeless." She's not the only one who likes Arthur but also one of their teammates, Zatanna. He feels sorry for Arthur because he has two girls who like the brunette. There's a chance between Zatanna and Barbara to fight their love for Arthur.

Ruby just only laughs nervously and smiles. "This is our last day in school and going to see each other after the New Year."

Barbara snapped out from her daydream and grasping her hands. "Don't worry, I'm going to call you often." She smiles and hugging the girl. "You're so adorable!"

"Hehe! Thank you, Bar-" Ruby was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Ruby! Babs! Grayson!" They turned around to see Zara and Lydia are approaching them. "How's the exam?" The strawberry blonde-haired girl asks them curiously.

"It's fine and yours?" Barbara asks the two girls curiously and she never doubts Zara's intelligence.

"It was easy and the teacher looked surprised I manage to finish it in 10 minutes." Zara answered nonchalantly and Lydia shook her head.

"You make our teacher speechless and got a perfect score, Zara." Lydia pointed out and couldn't believe her best friend is one of the smartest students in their class.

"Heh... how did you fail the entrance exam, Zar?" Dick is teasing the halfling and she glared at him coldly. "You're smart and act dumb." He enjoyed teasing Zara because she easily gets wind up without knowing he's making fun of her.

"Oi~!" Zara exclaimed angrily and kicking his shin as he cried out in pain while holding it. "I did it on purpose because I don't want to stick up snobby teenagers." She hates to be in a group of older people excluding her closest friends.

"You act more mature and not childish, Zara." Lydia commented and smiling nervously. "I find it hard to imagine if you're like us." She thinks of Zara as a mysterious type of girl and lucky to be her friend.

Zara flinched and making cute faces while blushing. Ruby is sweatdropping and wondering if she has a personality disorder or not. "I am a child! I'm adorable and cute!" Winking at them and Dick wouldn't believe her act.

"Lunatic." Dick muttered and Zara heard it perfectly right from his mouth.

Zara smiled with an angry mark on her head but dismissed it. "Ne, Ruby! I have fantastic news for you!" Changing the subject and Ruby is staring at her curiously.

"What kind of fantastic news?" Ruby asks timidly and Zara grinned widely. "Am-am-am I supposed to be scared?" Gulping nervously and holding Dick's hand.

"Aaliyah is going to have a kiss for their stage play in real!" Zara answered happily.

"EH!?"

* * *

**Mount Justice || December 15, 13:00 EST ||**

Arthur explained everything to Kaldur and Wally regarding Aaliyah's situation to help a college project to pass their English subject. Roy happened to get involved in hearing it and he couldn't help but scoff by her main priority while Arthur gives him a pointed look. "She's lucky that Red Tornado or Batman never give us a mission yet."

"Cut her some slack, Roy." Arthur is defending Aaliyah. He sees Aaliyah is been stressed lately between her lifestyle and incoming birthday. The brunette doesn't want to see Roy is complaining about her abandoning them. "The girls didn't have anyone to rely on to protect Japan and they never complain."

"Letting Aaliyah out of your sight, Arthur? It seems like you lost your touch." Roy is glaring at him coldly while Arthur remains calm.

"Enough." Kaldur stops them from fighting before the argument goes worst. "We can call her unless it's an emergency."

"I can take Aaliyah's place whenever we have mission." Arthur explained and giving Roy a cold look. He had enough hearing Roy's whining and insults towards Aaliyah. "She's part of my family and whether you like it or not- I'm not letting you criticize her or the two girls."

"You've become soft, Arthur." He spat angrily as Wally knew this usually happens between short-tempered Roy and calm Arthur are arguing together. "That is your weakness."

"Weakness or not, that doesn't give you a privilege to do what you please towards them. I'm giving you a warning, Harper... leave the girls alone or you're going to face the consequences." Arthur walked out to have some fresh air and Wally couldn't help but followed the brunette.

Kaldur sighs heavily and looking at Roy with a disappointed expression. "Roy, you shouldn't do that."

"It's true Kaldur!" Roy exclaimed and never understand Arthur's affection towards the three girls. "He's blinded by their innocence and kindness! What if one of them is the mole? I'm not going to surprise if Aaliyah is behind this to tear this team apart."

"You need to calm down, Roy." He noticed whenever Roy mentions Aaliyah's name is filled with jealousy and hatred. "Blaming someone wouldn't get us nowhere for this. You need to trust Arthur because he's looking after them."

"I hope you know what you're doing Kaldur." He frowned towards his Atlantean friend. "I can't stand to see Arthur get hurt if they betrayed us." Roy is always overprotective of his friends and going to do everything in his power to reveal who they really are.

"They won't." He assured him and would never believe they are traitors.

* * *

**Mount Justice || December 15, 19:00 EST ||**

"Isn't it fantastic!?" M'gann exclaimed happily and clasping her hands together. "Ohh~! I'm sure their play is going to be romantic!" Squealing and couldn't wait to see Aaliyah's love interest in the play.

Arthur and Zara are explaining the Team of Aaliyah's absence as Kaldur couldn't help but feel jealous of the boy, whom he never met but going to be Aaliyah's love interests. M'gann and Zatanna are giggling or squealing of Aaliyah's college project whereas Artemis hated chick flic play.

"What's the story all about?" Wally asks them curiously since he knows Oichi's plan to pushed a certain Atlantean and Water Dragon Slayer together.

"The bride was framed for murdering the groom's brother on their wedding day." Arthur explained it to them. "She vowed to have revenge for murdering her baby daughter and ruining her life."

"Ah!" Robin nodded his head in understanding and smirked. "I heard there is going to be a kissing scene, is it true?" He questioned the brunette and glancing behind him to see Kaldur scowling expression.

"I think so?" He frowned and trying to recall it. "I haven't read the whole script but I'm going to help Aaliyah. She's struggling to express emotions to portray Katherine Swan."

"What does Katherine look like?" Zatanna questioned him and he smiles secretly.

"You guys are going to find out soon." Arthur answered and his eyes are twinkling in amused. "I have tickets for all of us to see her play."

"Does Aaliyah know about this?" Conner questioned and he just grinned. "She's going to kill you, Arthur."

"Nah, you're going to see what Aaliyah looks like on stage. She's going to be a completely different person." He smiles mischievously and couldn't wait to ruin her play.

* * *

**Paris, France || December 18, 12:30 GMT+1 ||**

Aaliyah is drinking her water bottle while watching the others practicing their respective characters. She's still struggling and trying to have a connection to her character as Katherine Swan but it's difficult. The blonde girl is starting to get frustrated by this play especially it's only 1 day left the practice.

"Aaliyah?" She hums and looking at her partner, David Smith, to be the love interest of her character. "You did a job and you nailed down every soon."

"I wouldn't call it a good job, David." Aaliyah answered and gripping her bottle. "I'm not good enough to convey emotions."

"This isn't about her." David realizes her frustration and Aaliyah remained calm. "This is all about you, Liyah."

"No, it's-"

"Yes, it does." David cuts her off calmly. "Does it has something to do about you being the youngest of the entire college? Aaliyah, it's rare to get a 14-year-old who's going to graduate early before us. You prove to everyone that you're capable of doing it. Aside from studies, you did an excellent job working in the hospital as a volunteer."

She frowned and remaining silent. David is one of the people who could read her like an open book. He may not know her alter ego but David can read her body language. "Why am I bothering to accept this in the first place?" Aaliyah is changing the subject but David won't allow it.

"Aaliyah, answer me this, honestly... you distancing yourself because your birthday is getting near, isn't it?" David asks the blonde girl and she frowned. "Look, I'm not going to pry your life. All I'm saying is- don't let the pasts hold your happiness. You need to open up and learn to let people in your life."

"I don't want to end up getting betrayed, David." Aaliyah muttered and stroking her water bottle. "I lost the count of getting betrayed by my loved ones." She was surprised to find out David is sharp and quickly think to know their deepest desires.

"You never fall into despair yet." David patted her shoulders gently. "You still have goodness within you and still looking out for us. I may not know you very well but- I can tell people are having trouble believing in themselves." He walks away and leaving Aaliyah in deep thoughts.

"Believe in myself?" Aaliyah muttered and holding her right shoulder where the guild mark is hidden invisibly. "Is it wrong for me to be selfish and wanting to be with them?" She's longing for them especially Natsu breaks out her shell and expressing emotions. Aaliyah is treating Natsu as an older to look up despite her adopted brother, Laxus Dreyar, who rarely cares for her well-being.

"Hey, Aaliyah!" One of her classmates called her name and she guarded up her feelings as usual. "We need you to try this costume for our play."

Aaliyah approached the costume designer team and she immediately dropped her drink. "No! I'm not going to wear that dress!" She exclaimed coldly and glaring at them as they flinch in fear by her cold cerulean eyes. "You forced me to replace her and I gladly accept it. We made a deal that I'm not going to wear that dress but no one listens to me."

"Bu-but this costume is needed for our scene, Aaliyah!" Seira exclaimed and clasping her hands together. "If you don't do it? We're going to screw this project and our grade is on the line here!"

Aaliyah laughs coldly and she wasn't surprised how people are using her as a tool. "Failed for all I care." Aaliyah answered coldly and they gasp by her immature decisions. "I can still go back to another year. All you guys care about is for the sake of the grades but never their feelings."

Just when Seira is about to speak and trying to convince him. They heard a lot of screams in happiness and commotion on the opposite department. Aaliyah knows this presence and wondering why her foster brother and her partner are visiting.

"AHH! Arthur Nelson is here!"

"Oh my gosh! He's so handsome!"

"He looks like a model and I wish he's our age!"

"Arthur, look at us!"

"Ohh! Look at the little girl! She's so cute!"

"Is that his secret sister!? She's so adorable and pretty!"

Arthur walked towards Aaliyah with his usual gentle look while she stares at him blank. "Aaliyah, we came for a surprise visit and wondering if you're free now?" He asks her gently.

Aaliyah knows Arthur would meddling her problems especially she's always a straight forward or blunt type of person. The brunette won't even mind getting Zara to involve because she's going to back him up depending on the situation. It wouldn't take a guess for Aaliyah to know it has something to do with her feelings towards Kaldur. How can she have feelings for him? She doesn't belong to this world and they are only here to stop evil mages behind this problem. The blonde girl is going to respect their decisions whether they want to stay here forever to going back to Earthland.

"I am." Aaliyah exhales softly and glaring at Seira and her team for making that gown. "Design a different gown and you have to say goodbye to this project for good."

"That gown?" Arthur asks calmly and he gives Aaliyah a disappointed look. "Cut them some slack, Aaliyah. Give them credits because they make a lot of clothes for you guys to wear on that day."

"Yeah, come on, Aaliyah. I'm sure that the gown would suits you perfectly." Zara commented and immediately adored the gown.

"Do you guys have a death wish?" Aaliyah asks calmly in a dead tone and everyone flinch.

"The Ice Queen did it again."

"She should be grateful! That brat would never appreciate our work of art."

"She needs to act like a lady and speaking so vulgar is unforgivable."

Just a glance from Aaliyah and they immediately shut up. She didn't like people are backstabbing especially forcing against her own will to do what they want. Arthur on the other hand just smiles nervously and hoping Miaka's plan would succeed. "Please forgive my sister's foul attitude today. She's just tired and I'm sure taking a break would make her feel better." He took Aaliyah's wrist and taking her outside to have some hot drinks before anyone could express their complaints to Aaliyah.

* * *

Aaliyah is fuming in anger and Zara leaves Arthur alone to face her wrath. Behind Arthur's calm persona, he can be quiet mischievous just like his brother and she wants to wring his neck so badly. "Arthur..." The blonde girl called his name calmly with a hint of cold tone.

Arthur cringed by her unusual angry look and preferred to let Kaldur deals her murderous look than him. He's not even surprised if Aaliyah would throw him up into the sky because she needs to wear that gown for the play. "Give it a rest, Aaliyah. The gown is just harmless and I'm sure it would suit you. Why are you being against it?"

Aaliyah stabbed her red velvet cake forced as the plate breaks into half. She never looks down on her dessert but the main stare is at his hazel eyes. "I'm not against it." Aaliyah lied and clenching her fork tightly as it is bent.

"Your actions say otherwise." He pointed out and cringed by her cold cerulean eyes. "How am I going to understand you? If you're not telling me about it?"

"It gives me a flashback, okay?" Aaliyah throws the fork harshly and Arthur caught it in one hand. "Every-every-everytime I-I see it... I feel like I'm in the tower of heaven all over again." She stuttered and trying to calm her heart rate down. "My brother forces me that gown against my own will to marry my biological brother... despite I'm 14 years old."

Arthur feels guilty for forcing Aaliyah to accept the gown would bring her nothing but flashbacks from being abducted before. Aaliyah is trying to move on from it but sometimes she couldn't stop her hands from shaking in fear. "I'm sorry, Lia. I didn't mean to bring back your pasts." He apologizes and feels awful for his actions.

Aaliyah shook her head since she's being rude to everyone and owes them an apology for snapping at them. "I'll apologize for being rude but they should also consider my feelings. I'm not the type of girl who would do anything to please for their own benefit."

"That's all I could ask, Aaliyah." He smiles and feels relief she didn't murder him yet. "Are you excited about the play? You have to connect the character you're portraying."

"I hate the play." Sighing heavily and sipping her lemonade drink. Aaliyah is already regretting helping them out in the first place. "I'm not even sure if I could ace her role."

"Believe in yourself, Aaliyah." Arthur holds his foster sister's hand. "Express your emotions and what you feel. Not everything has to explain emotions and feelings in a book. Let your heart and mind go what it thinks the best."

* * *

**Paris, France || December 20, 18:30 GMT+1 ||**

Aaliyah exhales softly and looking at the mirror by her own reflection. She hardly recognizes herself in the mirror wearing makeup rarely because Aaliyah prefers the natural look. Someone knocking the door and opens it to reveal Robin and Zatanna. The boy wonder whistles in impress by Aaliyah's look and smirked.

"Heh... the boys are going to fall on you tonight, Aaliyah." Robin is teasing her and Aaliyah shrugged her shoulders. "I'm sure you're going to be surrounded by a bunch of flowers after the show."

"Don't care and I can give it to the other girls." Aaliyah pointed out bluntly and making sure her guild mark is invisible to everyone to avoid getting attention.

Zatanna shook her head by Aaliyah's bluntness. "So, you're the main star for the story?" Changing the subject before Robin could poke Aaliyah any longer.

"Yeah, I was impressed we managed to practice in just short notice of replacing her." Aaliyah explained at her gown wearing a blue dress for the first scene. "I still regret accepting the role because they're forcing me to wear something I despise most."

"That dress?" She pointed her finger on Aaliyah's dress and she shook her head. "Which one?"

"You'll know in time." Grabbing her masquerade mask and looking at them. "You two need to go back to seats because the show is going to start in 5 minutes."

"We will and good luck." They both wished good luck from her and Aaliyah looked curious.

"Where are Ru-chan, Zara and Arthur-san could be?" Muttering under her breath and she walks out of the dressing room.

Aaliyah walked towards the stage to meet up with David and nodding her head. "This is our final show, Aaliyah."

"To portray a very challenging Katherine Swan." Furrowing her eyebrows and feels worried if she failed the play and bringing everyone down because of failure.

"You won't because we saw how serious you are for this project." David assures her and Aaliyah nodded her head.

"Yo, David. It's your turn to show up." One of the crew members told him.

"Good luck." Aaliyah wishes his best and calming herself down. "I can do this."

"Dreyar, you're on now." Someone informed her and Aaliyah exhales softly before appearing herself.

Aaliyah showed up with an awestruck look on her face. Watching everyone dancing on the ball with their dresses and suits. She gulps and starting to say her first line. "Wow... this is amazing." Smiling nervously and twiddling her thumbs. "Will I be able enough to fit in?" Talking to herself and masking her shocked to feel a familiar presence.

"Why wouldn't you?" Aaliyah turned around and gasps in shock to see Arthur is involved in their play. "Everyone are all welcome no matter where you coming from."

"I-I-I... umm..." Aaliyah stuttered and completely forgetting her lines because of Arthur's sudden appearance. "I wasn't expecting a lot of guests." She wanted to dig herself into a hole and forgetting this play.

Arthur smiles in amused and bowing his head at her politely. "I'm Darius Reid, the first son of Kingston Kingdom."

"Ka-Katherine Swan." She stuttered and blushed as Arthur kissed her hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, Ms Swan." He smiles and looking behind Aaliyah to see someone is approaching them. "If you'll excuse me, it appears my sister lost our butler." Arthur excuses himself to approach a certain scarlet-haired girl.

"Sister? I didn't know that you're friends with Prince Darius." Aaliyah jumps in surprised to see Wally joining their play. "You're blushing!" He looks surprised to see the almighty heartless Aaliyah blushed.

"Keep your voice down!" Aaliyah hissed and slapping his shoulder. "I almost made a fool of myself to see his highness."

"You didn't know he's part of the royal family?" Wally asks with a surprised look on his face and going to enjoy Miaka's scheme for crashing their play. How the Illusionist spirit manages to pull this plan without being noticed by them or Ruby, they would never know. "Most of them know who he is and you failed to notice most of the girls despised you."

"I don't want to be the center of attraction." Sighing heavily and noticing they're not going to stick on their play but to follow their lead where it goes. "Is there anything else that I should know?" Aaliyah didn't know his character's name but decided to keep her mouth shut.

Wally rubs his chin in deep thought. "Hmm... good luck of mingling other men who're going to-"

"Prince Christopher." Conner showed up and using Wally's character name whereas Aaliyah is masking her surprised look. "Your father wanted to speak with you." He bowed down politely to the blonde girl. "Princess Katherine."

"Oh, well..." Wally sighs heavily and looking apologetic to her. "Duty calls sister and please- be careful, father informed me we have an unknown enemy. Stay vigilant and your knight is going to protect you." He whispered at her before kissing on the right cheek.

Aaliyah narrowed her eyes but nodding her head. She's going to stay alert of her surroundings. "I will and thank you brother." How is she going to know which one of her knights and the enemy of this play? "Be careful."

"I always am, my twin sister." Wally smirked and leaving her bewildered.

How is Aaliyah going to keep up her character? She didn't even know which character is going to approach her. She didn't want to stay still and waiting for someone to- "Princess? Have you enjoy the party?"

Aaliyah froze and chanting in her mind she's not having hallucinations to hear a familiar voice. Turning around slowly to see Kaldur wearing his knight armor and he stares at her with a worried look on his face.

**_To Be Continued_**


	26. Chapter 25 Play Crash Part 2

Ruby is shivering in fear to face Aaliyah's wrath. Oichi and Miaka are forcing her to get involved against her own will to help Aaliyah resolve her feelings towards Kaldur.

"I'm dead..." She whimpered and holding her head with a fearful look. Ruby is always terrified to see Aaliyah's furious expression and wouldn't hesitate to lash them out. "I knew this would happen."

Arthur hugs Ruby to comfort her. She didn't want to get involved with this play but her spirits force against her own will to join and help Aaliyah. Ruby knows Aaliyah would never listen to what they have to say but Oichi used it as a last resort and hoping this play would succeed in their plan.

"Ruby, it's going to be fine." Dick assured her with a gentle smile on his face. All of the Team members including Zatanna are joining in to infiltrate Aaliyah's play. It's nice to see Aaliyah's priceless reaction when she found out all of them are going to join in the play. Not only ruining her play but also changing the whole story from_ 'Killer Bride'_ to _'Enchanted Moonlight' _when Princess Katherine gained power and someone wanted to conceive his child because she's one of the powerful witches in the entire Kingdom. "This play is going to become a success."

"Boy, am I a great Prince or what?" Wally boasted with a gleeful look on his face. "Your spirits did a great job, Rubes!" He gives her two thumbs up and Ruby is whimpering in fear.

"I'm doomed!" Her eyes go spiral and fall unconscious to Arthur's arm.

Arthur laughs nervously as Miaka checks up on them. They crashed Aaliyah's play without her permission and easily tell she's not pleased to see them. "What's wrong with Ruby?" Miaka asked the brunette with a questioning look on her face.

"Ruby is scared to face Aaliyah's wrath since you and Oichi planned this out in the first place." Arthur explained calmly and slapping Ruby's cheek. "Ruby, we need you on the play... you can't pass out now."

Ruby regained consciousness and hugging Arthur with a terrified look on her face. She's not going to continue this play even if it means defying their orders. "No, please don't let me go, Arthur!"

Wally gives her a sympathetic look and patted Ruby's shoulder. "Come on, Rubes. This is for Aaliyah's sake."

"Think of it like a mission, Ruby." Miaka spoke up with an understanding look on her face. "Aren't you worried about her well-being? She's distancing herself and closing her emotions from us."

"I do worried about her, Miaka!" Ruby exclaimed and sighs heavily. "I heard from Erza**-nee (sister) **pushing her buttons would end up worse. What if Aaliyah is going to hate us?"

"We'll cross the bridge, Ruby." Miaka patted her head. "Okay~! Be ready for the next scene everyone!"

* * *

Aaliyah finishes her part and immediately approached Seira with a scowling look on her face. "What is the meaning of this? Are you taking me for a fool out there!?" She exclaimed angrily and trying her best not to unleash her powers due to her emotions go haywire.

"Our professor just told us to change the story quickly out of nowhere as we have new cast members!" Seira squeaks in fear and hiding behind David's back. "He changed the story from _'Killer Bride'_ to _'Enchanted Moonlight'_!"

"Why would Professor Delpy change it now on this day of the event?" David asks and feels worried if they screwed up the play and failing their project.

"He thinks this story is better and wanted to challenge us how we're going to ace this play." Seira jumped in surprise as Aaliyah throws the vase angrily. "Aa-Aaliyah?"

"This is my last and final play for this." Aaliyah spoke up in a cold tone and they flinch in fear. "When everything is over, I will move to another college and no one would stop me. Even from the likes of you." She walks away and walks passed Arthur to ignore his presence.

"She didn't take it well?" Arthur asks and smiling nervously seeing Seira's fear and David's worriedness.

"Yeah, is your sister always been cold?" David couldn't help but asked Arthur nervously.

"Not all the time, I can assure you." Arthur answered and fixing his collar. "Aaliyah hates it when someone never mentions about the sudden change of plan."

"How did Professor Delby knew about you and the other people?" He's still suspicious about them especially their Professor would never do anything to sabotage their play or changing plans quickly. Professor Delby would never change the plan during an actual unless there's a reason.

"Professor Delby is asking my brother if he knows someone to act well and he recommended us." Arthur lied and never reveal their true intentions. Oichi and Miaka would figure out a way to dodge this problem soon.

"I see..." Arthur noticed David didn't believe him even one bit. "I'll read the story to understand my role before my part starts." David left them alone.

The brunette needs to be cautious and wary around David since he didn't believe him even one bit. "I'll take a short break quickly." He left as well before telling the others about David's suspicious. **_"Guys, we're having a serious problem."_**

**_"What problem?" _**Artemis asks curiously.

**_"Aaliyah's partner, David. He didn't believe our lies considering Oichi and Miaka high jack us in the first place." _**He explained and masking his grim look by reading the script. **_"I'm surprised he's quite observant."_**

**_"Darn, do you think we're going to continue this play?" _**Wally asks the brunette curiously. They didn't expect one of Aaliyah's friends is starting to have suspicious of their new play. **_"I like my character a lot! Me being a Prince."_**

**_"Sorry to ruin your fantasy but you died on the scene when you help Katherine escaped from ambush." _**Robin pointed out with a smirk on his face.

**_"Aww, man, don't remind me." _**Wally groaned and Robin snickered by his despair face.

**_"Let's try to be discreet and never bump David." _**Arthur reminded them. **_"For some reason, there's something off about him."_**

**_"No kidding."_** Artemis scoffed and completely agreed with her. **_"That guy often staring at us more specifically at Aaliyah, Ruby and Zara."_**

**_"Why would he stared at them?" _**Miss Martian asked them curiously and stared at the strawberry blonde-haired girl.

**_"What? I just met that guy yesterday and never knew him."_** Zara answered truthfully. **_"Why don't you guys asked Aaliyah? I mean- they're classmates. Ruby?"_**

**_"Um... for some reason, I feel uneasy and I nearly lost the control of my crystal magic when he nearly cornered."_** Ruby answered truthfully and holding Robin's hand. She's a bit shaken when David nearly cornered her for no reason. Luckily, Robin caught them on time. The scarlet-haired girl never meant him in her whole life but this guy loathes her for a reason.

**_"Eh? You of all people nearly lost control?"_** Zara asked with a disbelief look on her face. **_"How did it happened?"_**

**_"I don't know..." _**Ruby stared on the floor sadly and Robin squeezes her hand gently. **_"I just wish I could."_**

Arthur frowned as his suspicion for David grows deep. "**_Don't go alone okay? For now, let's stay focus on this play."_**

"Yeah." Ruby sighs heavily and laying her head on Robin's shoulder. "I wonder why he's glaring at me for... my crystal reacts whenever he tries to get closed to me."

"Could it be he happened to be the Mendez Clan?" Robin suggested and rubbing her back. "I mean, you never lose control unless you used it for an emergency."

"I don't know Robin." She sighs heavily and closing her eyes. "I'm scared that I might expose my powers in front of everyone." Ruby knows their worlds are completely different. Earthland accepts people when they expose their magic or not whereas the Earth hides their abilities by becoming a hero or vigilant so no one would know their real identity.

"Hey..." Robin grabs her head and caressing her cheeks. "I'm here to take care of you and not even this guy would get passed through me. It's also my job as a boyfriend to look after their precious gem right in front of me."

"Robin..." Ruby smiles shyly and kissed his cheek. "Thank you."

Robin smirked cheekily. "Hey, if this is what I get for the reward. I preferred the full payment on your soft, sweet li-"

**WHACK!**

"OW!" He glared at a certain Superman clone and he brushed off his dark looks.

"Ruby, it's our time." Conner dragged the confusing scarlet-haired girl.

**_"When everything is over, I'll sweep my gem away without any interruptions." _**Robin grumbled and completely forgetting the fact they heard him. **_"No one is going to interrupt my lovely sweet time with my girlfriend."_**

**_"We heard that!" _**Excluding Ruby as M'gann cuts their link to her.

"Darn it!"

* * *

Aaliyah is clenching her bouquet tightly with an angry look on her face. She's wearing a wedding gown to marry Arthur as he's an evil Prince to take over her kingdom. Enchanted Moonlight is all about Princess Katherine is born to become a powerful witch and whoever bore her child, he or she shall become more powerful than they can ever face. The enemies are after her powers in order to conceive an heir or heiress and arrange marriage. Princess Katherine wanted to marry someone with love not for any political marriages.

"This story is completely mess up." It snapped out of Aaliyah's thought to hear David's comments. "I was surprised the audience likes it."

"All the practice we'd done is completely useless." Aaliyah commented bluntly. "Why am I forcing to wear this stupid wedding gown." Grumbling under her breath and David chuckled in amused.

"You're forced to get marry Henry in exchange for sparing your people." David reminded her and she sighs heavily. "Don't worry, we're getting over soon."

"Yeah." Aaliyah nodded her head.

"You know the little scarlet-haired girl?" David asked her curiously and she hums. "Who is she?"

Aaliyah masked her surprised expression and wondering why he's taken interested in Ruby. "She's a friend. Her name is Rubina Hart. Why?"

"Nothing." He shook his head. "She's actually cute and people wanted her to be his or her sister. Arthur sure is lucky to have three cute sisters." David smiles gently.

"Yeah, he is." She nodded her head but didn't believe his words at all. The moment Aaliyah met David, she's having suspicious about him. It's like he knew her, Zara and Ruby despite David encountered them once or twice with Arthur.

"Aaliyah, you're up next." One of the staff members informed them.

Aaliyah remained silent but walking into the stage.**_ "Aaliyah, be careful with David." _**She heard Arthur's voice. **_"There's-"_**

**_"I know." _**Aaliyah cuts him off.**_ "There's something about him the moment I met this guy."_**

**_"I can try and read his-"_**

**_"You can't M'gann." _**Zara cuts her off and giving the Martian girl a pointed look. "**_Not everything can be solved to read people's minds and what if he noticed? Someone's invading his mind?"_**

**_"She's right."_** Kaldur spoke up and feels worried about the girls especially Aaliyah. **_"Keep your guard up and never make yourselves obvious we're being wary."_**

**_"Robin, I leave Ruby in your hands." _**Arthur spoke up and trusting this boy is going to protect Ruby at all costs. **_"There's something that has to do with him messing her crystal magic."_**

**_"I will, don't worry. I'll protect my lovely gem at all costs."_** Robin vowed and Ruby blushed furiously.

**_"Flirt later, boy wonder." _**Artemis reminded him with a scowling look on her face. **_"I don't want you to taint her innocence!" _**She didn't want anyone to brainwash their sweet and lovely Ruby.

**_"Hey!"_** Robin pouts and crossing his arms.

Aaliyah simply shook her head and showed up from the stage. Sighing sadly and looking at her bouquet. "Is this the right decision?"

"There has to be a way to prevent this marriage, Princess." The blonde girl turned around to face Kaldur as he looks speechless to see her outfit.

"It's the only way to unite between my kingdom to his, Luke." Aaliyah answered truthfully and stares at his grey eyes. "I'm doing this for my brother's sake."

"What about your happiness, Princess Katherine?" Kaldur approached the blonde girl and hold her hands. "You always put the others first before you."

"Maybe because that's what I really am." Aaliyah pulls her hands away. "Closing my real feelings and protected the people I care before myself."

"You're being selfish, Princess!" Kaldur is starting to realize this story is all about Aaliyah. Oichi and Miaka are planning to push Aaliyah's true colors behind her semi-cold persona. "Can't you think of yourself for once? Be self-"

"I can't!" She exclaimed angrily. "Every people I care and love are dead because of my naiveness! I'm always blind to not seeing not everything is all white but there's-"

**Boom!**

"Ah!" Kaldur immediately holds Aaliyah before she could fall. "Is this part of the play too?" She asked him with accusations.

"No." Kaldur answered truthfully and remove their small microphone to destroy it. "Someone is-"

"Blondie~! I can smell you!" Aaliyah froze to hear a familiar voice from the Tenroujima incident. She nearly gets herself killed during the invasion and vowed never to make the same mistake this person again.

"Lust..." Aaliyah whispered with a fearful look on her face.

**_"Aaliyah! It's her again! Back in Tenroujima!" _**They heard Zara's panicking voice. **_"She's- woah!"_**

**_"Zara!" _**Aaliyah cried out her name and clicking her tongue. **_"Zatanna, Robin, Artemis and Roy! Take the civilians out safely! The others and I are going to deal with her."_**

**_"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Aaliyah?"_** Arthur couldn't help but asked her worriedly.

**_"I fought her before-"_**

**_"Before she nearly killed you if it wasn't for Ruby's help." _**Zara snapped at her angrily.**_ "Face it, you need us."_**

**_"Too late..."_** Aaliyah places herself in front of Kaldur with a scowling look. **_"She's here. Do as I say, take the civilians out now!"_**

"Who is Lust are you talking to, Aaliyah?" Kaldur couldn't help but feel worried about her.

"One of the dark guild..." Aaliyah noticed a silhouette behind the smoke. "Ambushed my family, isn't that right, Lust?"

The person chuckled evilly. "Fufu, I'm pleased to know you remember me, Ms Water Dragon Slayer." The iris blue-haired girl showed up as her eyes darker shade of magenta stares at them with amusement.

"How could I forget when you and your people nearly killed us in the middle of the S-class Wizard Advancement Exam, Lust." Aaliyah answered coldly and clenching her hands into fists.

"It's a simple task to defeat your dearest Master Makarov Dreyar." Aaliyah begins to tense but slowly turned into a cold look. "Unfortunately, you pesky fairies defeated us all. Now, I'm going to have my revenge." Lust smiled wickedly and licking her lips.

"Revenge for what?" Kaldur wouldn't let Lust lay a finger towards Aaliyah.

"Revenge for humiliating me." Her eyes turned cold and gripping the weapon from her right hand. "I'll kill you first before I kill that pesky scarlet-haired girl."


	27. Chapter 26 Play Crash Part 3

They immediately changed their civilian clothes to hero clothes thanks to Zatanna's magic. None of them are expecting someone is going to ruin their play and the girls knew the intruder is.

"Celestial, do you know who that crazy chic is?" Kid Flash asked the scarlet-haired girl curiously.

"Yes, in fact-"

"Covering your identity so no one would know who you are, Rubina Hart." She froze and stared at the person in front of them. "It's actually pointless since I knew you girls are."

"David..." Ruby whispered at the person's name. "Is that actually your real name or fake?" She questioned the blond boy.

David stares at her with hatred and scowling look. "You took something from me and I intend to take it."

"You're part of the Mendez Clan." Robin is starting to realize how Ruby's crystal reacts whenever he's close to her.

David claps his hand with a mocking look. "Bravo, what if I am? That pesky brat is not a Mendez and she obtained it from someone else. Tell me, little girl... how did you obtain them? Slaughtering my people? Well, I can't blame you since-"

"I never killed anyone at all!" Ruby defended herself and glaring at the blond red-eyed man in front of her. "Lola gave me this power so I'll survive."

"Lola?" He hums in amusement and tapping his chin. "Ohh!" David snaps his finger. "That old hag? I didn't know she was alive until died in tragic by your arms."

"Don't talk to Lola that way..." Ruby growled in anger and hating someone to mock her mother figure's death. "She died as a hero and I'm not letting anyone mocking her death!"

He glared at the scarlet-haired girl. "You never deserve to wield Crystal magic and you must die, Rubina Hart!"

* * *

Kitsune and Aqualad dodge Lust's whips to avoid getting hit. The iris blue-haired smirked and licks the handle of her whip. "You guys are good at dodging." She complimented them but they didn't take it by heart.

"Why are you here, Lust?" Kitsune asked her coldly. She never knows someone from Earthland would come here to find them.

Lust is wearing a black, one-piece bodysuit with high heels and traces of magenta on the legs, torso, and arms which is also accompanied by a set of matching earrings and a choker. "Simple, I want to end your life."

"You're still upset my friends and I defeated your guild." Aaliyah commented bluntly. She tore the skirt of her gown to reveal black cycling shots as she would be able to move freely.

"Grimoire Heart may disband but I'm on my own." Lust smirked darky to see her darken expression. "Aww, don't make that pouty face... It makes me want to torment you more..."

"You really are sadist, Lust." Kitsune and glanced at Aqualad. "Go join the others, I'll deal with Lust."

"I can't leave you alone to fight her, Kitsune." Aqualad denied the idea of her leaving Lust alone.

"Aqualad, it's not the time for debate- look out!" Kitsune immediately casts a water sphere for the incoming attack. "Lust is out of your league! Believe me, when I say this, this girl is their secret eight Queen of Purgatory, Lust Cozbi."

Lust smiles in amusement. "You've done your homework, Ms Empress of the Oceans and Seas. I don't even know why you manage to be part of the Ten Wizards Saints." She noticed the Atlantean's bewildered expression. "Oh? He doesn't even know you're a powerful wizard and holding back a lot of poten-"

**"U~ōtādoragon: Tetsu no ken! (Water Dragon: Iron fist!)" **Lust barely dodges her surprised attack and grazes her left cheek.

"Nice try, blondie. Take this, **Jaakuna kage! (Evil shadows!)**" Shadows comes out from Lust's body as it tried to capture her.

"Kitsune!" Aqualad summons his water and stricks the shadow with lightning.

**"Baka! (Idiot!)" **Kitsune snapped as the shadow changed it course to attack Aqualad. "Are you asking for a death wish, you, fish brain! **U~ōtādoragon: Safaiajetto! (Water dragon: Sapphire jet!)**" Her whole body covered in water and attacking towards Lust.

Lust smirked and disappeared to appear behind Aaliyah. "Not fast enough to beat me, blondie." She finally wrapped Aaliyah using her whip and slams the blonde girl. "Still the same, Aaliyah."

"Kitsune!" Aqualad cried out her name and dodges from the shadows. It's hard for him to dodge the shadows, especially he doesn't have the ability to create a light to make it disappeared.

**"Seinaru ken! (Holy light sword!)" **A light of sword heading towards the shadows as it screamed in pain and disappeared. "I'm in the right time to help you guys out."

"Saber!" Aqualad is relieved to see his friend again. "Glad you can join us."

Saber stands in front of Aqualad to see Kitsune still wearing a torn wedding gown is fighting Lust. "Angel told me basic things about Lust. I came here as soon as I could to help you guys out." He explained and feels worried about Kitsune's well-being.

"The civilians?" Aqualad asked Saber curiously.

"All of them are out safely. Zatanna, Artemis, Superboy, Red Arrow, Angel and Miss Martian are with them." Saber explained and dodges from the shadows. "Angel wasn't kidding these shadows are not easy to be taken down easily." He smiled in amusement and summon his swords. "Let Kitsune handle Lust whereas we deal with shadows."

* * *

Celestial backflips and raising her hand. **"Kurisutarumeiku: Daiyamondoshawā!** **(Crystal make: Diamond shower!)" **David dodges thousands of shards heading towards their direction.

The blond red-eyed boy trapped the boy wonder and yellow speedster inside of the crystal sphere. He wanted the scarlet-haired girl to have a showdown in order to obtain the last final crystal magic. The boys tried their best to break the spell but it's futile for them to shatter it into pieces without harming themselves.

"Why can't Celestial summoned her spirits?" Kid Flash asked the boy wonder curiously while banging the crystal. "Darn it, it won't budge!"

"Celestial and I read the book together from Lola saying she can only use crystal magic when someone dares to challenge another crystal user." Robin answered with a solemn look on his face. "In her case, she needs to win this match unless he can make the choice."

Wally's eyes widened in shock. He finally understands why Celestial didn't use her crystal magic. "You mean-"

"Yeah, she needs to win this, or we might lose her forever." Robin answered with a grim look on his face. He lost his family from the tragic and Robin couldn't stand of losing someone he cares for again. They just finally express their love with each other and found someone who can deal with his impulsiveness.

"Too slow!" David showed up behind her. **"Kurisutarumeiku: Ransu! (Crystal make: Lance!)"** He summons his lance and about to stab Celestial.

"I won't lose! **Kurisutarumeiku: Futaken! (Crystal make: Dual sword!)**" She summons two swords and deflects his attack. "Why? Do you want to kill me so badly, David?"

"You don't deserve it or anyone from the Mendez Clan!" David grinned with a sadist look on his face. "I should be the one to wield the crystals and no one can get in my way even from the likes of you! **Kurisutarumeiku: Borutekkusu! (Crystal make: Vortex!)**"

"**Kurisutarumeiku: Dōmu! (Crystal make: Dome!)**" She immediately creates a dome to protect herself from the crystals. "What Lola said it's true... the Mendez Clan are-"

"No more but only myself and you scum!" He grinned madly and Celestial only glared. "Die!"

"I may not deserve obtaining this crystal to give me a second chance to live." Celestial gritted her teeth angrily and eyes glowed. "You killed your clan and that's unacceptable! **Kurisutarumeiku:** **Sū sen no hahen (Crystal make: Thousands of shards!)**" Summoning the shards towards his direction.

David covers his face. "**Kurisutarumeiku: Teikuōbā(Crystal make: Takeover!)**" His whole body covered in crimson crystals.

"No way..." Celestial is staring at him with a surprised look on her face. "You achieved takeover spell... Lola never mentioned that form." She's in a deeply serious situation right now and couldn't use her spirits to call them. Her magic is getting low and Celestial is going to use it wisely before she could pass out.

David coldly laughs as it brings Robin and Kid Flash shiver down through their spine. "I experimented with them! The more I killed and obtained their power, I will be unstoppable! Haha!"

"You're sick!" It brings tears from Celestial's eye. "They're your family!"

"A weak family!" David snapped back angrily. "They don't deserve to have this lost magic. It should be me!"

"Killing them is the right way to become powerful!?" Her hands glowed with a magic circle. "**Kurisutarumeiku: Shādo no arashi** **(Crystal make: Storm of shards) **what makes it so special about this lost magic? It only brings nothing but greedy and power."

David suddenly disappeared and appeared behind her. "Everything!" Raising his arms to stab Celestial.

"Celestial!" Kid Flash and Robin cried out her names.

"Ha!" A yellow blur deflects the attack and Celestial gasps in shock. "I would never let anyone harm my friends!" Pushing David away and breathes heavily.

"Angel!" Celestial gasps to see their halfling is joining them.

"You guys are taking too long and decided to help you out." Angel gritted her teeth angrily and pushes David away from them. "The League noticed Kitsune and Lust are wrecking the theatre hall." She explained and noticing Celestial is covered with bruises especially her right swollen cheek.

"Tch." David is clicking his tongue and senses someone is aiding the young heroes soon. "Till next time, you scum." He shattered himself into pieces and Angel clicks her tongue in annoyance.

"That pretty boy happened to be a bad guy." Angel commented bitterly and Celestial sighs tiredly.

The crystals surround Kid Flash and Robin disappeared as they approached the girls. Celestial legs are shaking and couldn't stand anymore as Robin immediately catches her. "Ro...bin." She muttered his name weakly.

"Hey... you're going to be okay." Robin assured his girlfriend. He could tell she's tired of casting a lot of spells either defensive or offensive attacks. "We already have someone to help us. You can rest now, my love."

Celestial nodded her head weakly before closing her eyes. She never used a lot of crystal magic and dueling one of Mendoza's traitor clan. The scarlet-haired girl vowed if she sees him again, she would give the other Mendoza's clan for justice and never cares for her life.

* * *

**Mount Justice || December 21, 00:00 EST ||**

Aaliyah remained silent as she stares at the ground in deep thoughts. She changed her clothes to a casual plain white-shirt and black jeans. The blonde girl gritted her teeth angrily for failing to defeat Lust as she escaped from her grasps before they could grab her. It makes her wonder how she managed to get in here and found her. The first Master of Fairy Tail pop out of Aaliyah's mind, she remembered there's a dangerous enemy lurking behind the darkness. Could it be Lust and David are one of the dangerous enemies behind Mavis's warning?

"Damn it." She swears and slamming the bed with her unusual anger look. "Of all people, why does it have to be her?"

**Knock!**

**Knock!**

"Aaliyah? May I come in?" Hearing Kaldur's voice and she sighs silently.

"Come in." Aaliyah answered and regaining her composure. "How are the others?" She asked the Atlantean curiously.

"Everyone are fine." Kaldur answered truthfully. "Kurama healed Ruby's injuries including her magic and Robin stayed by her side."

"I'm glad she's okay." Aaliyah sighs in relief. Zara informed her David is one of the Mendoza Clan and the culprit who brutally murdered all his members to become a powerful crystal mage user. Ruby's life didn't reduce as she used a lot of crystal spells because they're dueling if she's worthy enough to wield the crystal or not.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her worriedly.

"Still wondering how she managed to find me." She answered with a thoughtful look on her face. "I didn't know David is a wizard like Ru-chan, Zara and I."

"Arthur is right about David." Aaliyah stares at Kaldur with a skeptical look on her face. "He sensed something off about him and the way he treated Ruby badly. How did you know about Lust?"

"She's one of the dark guild members or Grimoire Heart and their secret trump card." Aaliyah answered and stared at the floor. "She's well-known for being a sadist and we have similar magic."

"How?"

"Lust despised me because we share the same element, water. Lust have Water God Slayer magic." Aaliyah explained and noticed Kaldur's confusion. "God Slayer magic is a form of ancient and lost magic. Dragon Slayer like me was been taught by dragons depending on their main elements to train magic. God Slayer magic utilizes their own magic depending on which elements they want. However, no matter which elements you eat, their element has black color."

"She despised you because you shared the same element?" Kaldur asked her curiously.

"No, apparently their Master is a bit obsessed with me because grandpa wanted me to be the next Master to lead the guild." Aaliyah answered with a serious look on her face. "He sees my potential and Lust hates me because I have her Master's attention more than her."

"I see..." Kaldur isn't surprised because everyone knows Aaliyah is a powerful mage despite she's holding back her powers for their sake. There are times Aaliyah would rarely lose temper and showed her real strength. It frustrates him sometimes because he couldn't read her well by masking emotions. "How did she able to call the shadows?"

"She has a small artifact to call the shadows and aid her." Aaliyah answered and glared at him. "Next time when I said leave, you leave, Kaldur-san ."

"You know I can't leave you behind knowing Lust nearly killed you, Aaliyah." Kaldur pointed out and narrowed his grey eyes at her cerulean eyes.

"I fought her before you did, Kaldur-san." Aaliyah retorted back angrily. "You nearly got killed by the shadows if it wasn't for Arthur's magic. If you ge-"

"I would never abandon my comrades behind whether they like it or not." Kaldur cuts her off calmly. "Aaliyah, I saw you're exhausted from the fight between you and Lust."

"You think with your help- you can stand against her?" Aaliyah stands up and ignoring her pain. "Kaldur-san, she's out of your league!"

"You think you're strong enough to defeat her, Aaliyah!?" Kaldur raises his voice and Aaliyah didn't flinch. "Aaliyah, I'm tired of you pushing us away for the last couple of days. Please, tell me, what's wrong?" He pleadingly asked to express her thoughts.

Aaliyah remained silent but looking down on the floor. She usually expressed Arthur to poured out her thoughts as they're similar to their past before. Her blonde fringe covers her cerulean eyes and jumps in surprised to feel web-hands on her cheeks.

"Aaliyah, look at me please?" He pleads and holds her face to see him eye-to-eye contact. "It hurts me to see you closing off your emotions. Distancing yourself other people-"

"Stop it, Kaldur-san." Aaliyah cuts him off and distancing herself from the Atlantean. "Just don't." She didn't want to get hurt again like the way Hibiki broke her heart.

Kaldur finally realizes she knows his affections towards her. "I-"

"I don't want to be with someone who doesn't get over their feelings to someone else." Aaliyah starts to walk away. "I don't want to be your rebound, Kaldur-san." She left infirmary leaving Kaldur in his shocked state.

Kaldur didn't expect Aaliyah knew he fell in love with someone else before. Tula rejects his feelings because she could see it in her eyes her friend loves someone else. The Atlantean girl pushes Kaldur to confess his feelings towards the blonde girl. Arthur warned him Aaliyah would reject him whether she has feelings for him or not due to her terrible pasts. The brunette didn't explain further why she's distancing herself for the past couple of days. He wouldn't give up and finally found someone worth fighting for.


	28. Chapter 27 Performance Part 1

**Bruges || December 22, 20:08 CET||**

"Damen and Herren, Mesdames et Messieurs... Ladies and Gentlemen!" An elder man showed up in front of the guests. "Welcome to the Haly International Travelling Circus! Where the world in the center ring is your oyster and these are our latest pearls! The Daring Dangers!" The ringmaster announced and the audience gasped at the scene to see the boy is waving at them. "Dan Danger! Dawn Danger!" Both male and female are doing aerobatics as they switch the swing. "Diane Danger! Dane Danger!" Both archers are readying their bows and arrows. "And Dean Danger!" Juggling the tunnels before throwing it up into the air as the archers released their arrows. The boy and girl get through the tunnel successfully and the crowds cheered widely. "You'll never see another trapeze act like this, folks, and all performed, without a net!"

**_"Robin!" _**Miss Martian cried out his name telepathically.

**_"Don't blow our cover." _**Robin informed them.

**"But saving your life's okay?" **Superboy asked sarcastically and throws the tunnel up again.

Robin landed on the tunnel and raising his right arm as Miss Martian tried to grab it. Her eyes glowed green and clasp it with his.

**_"What did I just say?"_** Robin asked Miss Martian with a pointed look.

**"The crows couldn't see me using telekinesis from below... besides, I've been using it all night." **Miss Martian explained since she's not good at acrobatics like him.

**_"Not everyone is good as your aerobat, Robin."_** Celestial informed him in a soft tone.

**_"Yet you're good at gymnastics, Celestial." _**Robin pointed out bluntly.

**_"Well... blame Oichi's flexibility and trained me so I can use her form." _**Celestial answered and smiles nervously as she stands right next to the ringmaster. She's wearing pink jester outfit with a puppet rabbit on her right hand. "**_Robin, are you okay? You nearly give us a heart attack."_** She asked her boyfriend in a worried tone. Miss Martian connects Ruby's thoughts through her and Robin since she wanted to know his condition.

**_"I think I've been caught that 24-hour bug that's been going around the circus." _**Robin answered. **_"But the show must go on..."_**

**_"Do you want me to call Kurama to examine you, Robin?" _**Celestial suggested.

**_"It's not that serious, Celestial. Don't worry."_** He assured her.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Robin briefed Celestial, Artemis, Miss Martian and Superboy for their new mission. "Advanced weapons have been stolen at manufacturing plants throughout Europe. And each theft coincides with tour stops made by the Haly Circus. Batman is sending us undercover to catch the thieves." He explained to them._**

**_Red Arrow showed up and Celestial feels nervous around him because he's being hostile towards Kitsune, Angel and herself. He's being irritated the fact of her and Robin are dating which makes him hate Celestial more. "This clown car have room for one more?" He asked Robin._**

**_"Uh... we've got this covered." Robin answered and looking at Red Arrow._**

**_Red Arrow leans close to Robin. "You've got the mission covered. But who's covering the four potentials mole suspects you're bringing along?" He asks him harshly._**

**_Robin covered his scowling look at the fact his girlfriend can be the mole behind them. He knows her background slowly because Celestial is letting him part of her life._**

**_~Flashback ends~_**

"Let's give it up for Davina Dangers for her amazing gymnast as the tiger is chasing her!" The ringmaster announced.

Celestial summoned Lu Bu in his tiger form and growling at his mistress. She smiles and readying her red silky ribbons as the audience gasps the scene in front of them. Lu Bu is rushed off and raising his paws to slash Celestial. Celestial runs and jumps over while twirling the ribbon around her like a tornado. Throwing the ribbon and backflips gracefully before catching it then twirl. Lu Bu growled and Celestial lowers her ribbon with a calm look on her face. The Chinese tiger runs off towards her and Celestial hops and twirls around him in order to confused Lu Bu.

**_"Ugh. You're gonna owe me a lot of meat for this, little red."_** Lu Bu groaned in annoyance.

Celestial can communicate her spirits mentally because they're part of her life. She informed Robin how Celestial treats her spirits as a family because they're like them despite they're immortal. The scarlet-haired girl would never abandon her spirits or treated them as a tool to make them a weapon despite they're living people.

**_"I will once the mission is over, Lu Bu." _**Celestial assured him and jumps on Lu Bu's back successfully.

The crowds grow wild and Lu Bu leads her where the others are standing in front of the platform. Celestial smiles and waving at audiences. "Put your hands together for... the Daring Dangers!"

**_"Didn't know we can make it through." _**Celestial spoke up.

**_"Neither did I, gem, can I ride on Lu Bu's back?" _**Robin asked and she simply nodded her head.

Robin climbs on Celestial's back as everyone goes back on the backstage. "That was so scary..." She sighs nervously and never done this performance before except sabotaging Kitsune's play.

"You did a great job back there, Davina." Robin assured her and squeezes his girlfriend's hand gently.

Lu Bu quietly growled and lowering his body as they get off. He wanted to revert himself back but didn't want to take a risk of scaring people off this circus for seeing a tiger turning himself into a human with tiger ears and tail.

"Haly, what's the deal? Giving the top slot to those Danger kids?" The twins asked the ringmaster angrily.

"That's our slot."

"Was your slot." The ringmaster corrected them. "Until you missed that performance in Paris."

"Carlos was sick and he's better now." The twins informed him.

"Plus those Dangers are a sham." One of the twins spoke up. "They say they're brothers and sisters. They don't even look alike!"

"Plus that scarlet-haired girl tamed the unusual tiger behavior!"

Celestial smiles nervously and patting Lu Bu's head as she could sense his hostility against the twins. It's hard to tell everyone Lu Bu is her Chinese Zodiac spirits but didn't want to blow their cover or him skinning the twins alive.

"Ah, you just don't like competition." The ringmaster commented and pushing them away. He faced the ash-blond man with his suit. "Ah, for crying out loud, not you again! We're in the middle of a show!"

"Then we'll talk after." The man spoke up. "But we will talk. Another city last week, another tech firm robbed. Another stop on your tour. If I prove you're responsible, I will shut you down." He vowed to stop the circus.

"I've got three minutes to gather props and get back to the center ring." The ringmaster informed him in a serious tone.

The man approached them and Lu Bu simply laid down. He showed his badges. "Faraday, Interpol. New act?" He asked them curiously.

"Yeah, just joined the tour." Robin answered.

"Probably cleared you." Faraday puts his badges back. "But don't get too comfortable. Haly's going down for this." He walked away.

Celestial noticed Robin is glaring at Faraday and couldn't help but worried about him.

* * *

Robin is worried about Celestial if she's compatible enough to join them tonight. Celestial assured him she's capable of taking care of herself and Kitsune gives half of her magic on her before they leave. He couldn't help himself after seeing her fighting David and nearly depleted Celestial's magic, Robin has every right to be worried about her well-being.

**_"If Interpol's already on this, why are we bothering?"_** Superboy asked curiously as he squats down right next to Celestial.

**_"Because Batman said so."_** Robin shortly replied and Celestial couldn't help but wonder this mission is more than personal to him. She never has seen Robin being hostile towards federal Agents unless they're involved with heroes. **_"Why? You had something better to do?"_** He asked coldly.

**_"How do we know the thieves will hit here?"_** Artemis asked and using binoculars to look closely.

**_"There are more obvious targets." _**Red Arrow answered.

**_"And Faraday will have them covered." _**Robin pointed out.**_ "But I analyzed the tech already stolen, and the patterns suggest this is the place." _**Wiping the sweat off his forehead.

**_"How are you feeling?" _**Miss Martian asked Robin worriedly.

**_"Lousy, actually, but I'll manage." _**He assured the Martian girl.

**_"I should've asked Kurama to check you out."_** Celestial sighs heavily and massaging her forehead. **_"You're too stubborn."_** She's worried Robin might pass out of exhaustion.

**_"You're meant to take a day off but you insisted to join us, Celestial."_** Robin reminded her and she remained silent.

Superboy looks down to see a person. **_"Contact! North-East quadrant."_** He informed them. The person climbs up the fence and jumps over to land safely. **_"Looks like we know why _****'Carlo'** **_missed their performance." _**He pointed out to see the guy is using aerobatic.

**_"Could be Carlo, could be his brother." _**Robin suggested. **_"Keep an open mind. And move in!"_**

They jumped off the building and leans against the wall before the person could catch them. Celestial couldn't take a risk of calling them for she might blow their cover due to bringing light to summon the spirits. Superboy uses his x-ray vision to find the culprit is inside of the warehouse. **_"The warehouse."_** He informed them.

Everyone barges inside of the warehouse and Robin chuckles to get the person's attention. "Caught red-handed!" The boy wonder informed them. "Red phase 2, I'll bet."

"Acrobatics won't get you out of this." Artemis spoke up as she and Red Arrow readied their bow and arrow.

They dodged at the sudden flame coming out from his mouth. Red Arrow is about to shoot the person but stopped to see the crate. "Those crates are full of live ammo! Move!" Red Arrow informed them.

"I know someone who can protect us from the flame!" Celestial grabs her keys and raising it up. **"Ryūnomon, watashi wa anata o aite, nishi no hito! (Gate of the dragon, I open thee, Xi Men!)"**

The Chinese Dragon spirit showed up and covering them with a flame shield. The warehouse explodes by the ammo but they're unharmed. "Are you feeling alright, Miss Martian?" Xi Men asked her worriedly since Martians are weak against fire.

"Yeah, how come I don't feel weak at all?" Miss Martian asked him curiously.

"I can control fire at my own will and no harm would come to you." Xi Men answered and stared at the fire building. "We must get out of this place."

"We need to find the thief!" Robin exclaimed and didn't like the idea of retreating.

"Silence." Xi Men gives him a stern look. "His presence is no longer present. At your condition, I highly doubt you're well enough to fight this thief."

"Xi Men is right, Robin." Celestial spoke up and stares at the boy wonder. "You're not in good condition to fight."

"You're letting that person get away just like that, Celestial!?" Superboy growled in anger and Celestial flinches in surprise whereas Xi Men narrowed his gaze at him.

"Look, I trust my spirits judgment and if we're running around circles, it's useless because the person is already disappeared." Celestial pointed out. "Robin is in no condition to fight. What if it happened again? Surrounded by fire and Miss Martian can't stand the heat. You of all people know that." She explained calmly and stares at the archers. "Artemis and Red Arrow, support Robin. We're getting out of here before someone sees us."

* * *

The five of them are inside of their private cabin and Ruby couldn't help but glance at Robin worriedly. He's feeling better due to Kurama's healing ability but Robin his actions catch his girlfriend's attention. Celestial couldn't help but think if Robin knows the ringmaster personally but she's going to wait until he tells his past.

**_"So two thieves, right?" _**Artemis asked them curiously. **_"The fire breather and one of the acrobats."_**

**_"Just identical clothes." _**M'gann commented.

**_"Maybe not just two."_** Robin pointed out and watches the video coming from his hologram computer.**_ "Here's the Madrid security footage. And now, Paris." _**The first scene is pulling the cage in his bare hand and the second scene is walking down the rope.

**_"So the strong man and the clown too."_** Roy pointed out. **_"If the entire circus is involved, Haly himself may be the mastermind."_** He suggested.

**_"You don't know that."_** Robin defended the ringmaster.

**_"It would explain his lies..." _**M'gann pointed out and Celestial shook her head.

**_"We don't have evidence to prove he's the mastermind behind this." _**Celestial spoke up and stared at everyone. Her phone silently vibrates. **_"Don't jump into any conclusion, always keep your mind open."_** She walked away and accept the call. "Hello?"

**_"Ruby, you guys okay?"_** Ruby smiles to hear Arthur's voice. **_"I heard you, Artemis, M'gann, Conner and Robin went on a mission without us."_**

"Yeah, Robin said Batman gave us the permission to pursue this mission, why?" She asked the brunette curiously.

Arthur exhales heavily from the phone and shook his head. **_"That brat, I knew he's going to do it."_** He grumbles under his breath.

"Arthur?" She looked skeptical and stopped to see the poster of _'The Flying Graysons'._ "The Flying Graysons..." Lifting her hand and trace the poster slowly.

**_"Just be careful, okay?" _**He closes his eyes. Arthur knew Robin's intention and it's not in his place to explain for Ruby because it's not his problem.**_"It's not in my position to say but can you please look after Robin? The mission you have is more of a personal matter to him."_**

"That explains his actions..." Ruby muttered and stares at the poster. "How's Aaliyah? I kinda feel bad cause she's giving me magic power so I can join the mission."

**_"Distancing because her birthday is coming soon is the day-"_**

"She lost her mom and used to be blind before." Ruby answered with a sad look on her face. "Born on Christmas Day but didn't want to celebrate her birthday but going on the mission."

**_"I'm surprised she goes this far and didn't allow herself to swallow into darkness." _**Arthur spoke up softly.**_ "Kaldur would still pursue her until her cold heart melts."_**

"I'm not actually blind to find out Aaliyah likes Kaldur but she's hurting and I don't know why." She sensed Robin is behind her. "Arthur? You knew Kaldur for a long time."

**_"I know but..."_** Arthur sighs heavily.**_ "Kaldur is confused about his feelings before because he likes the girl back in Atlantis and Aaliyah. Once he comes back from his short visit, Kaldur finally resolves his feelings."_**

"That doesn't mean Aaliyah is scared to get hurt again because she lost important dear to her and didn't want to celebrate her birthday on Christmas Day." She pointed out. "I gotta go and look after Aaliyah?"

**_"I can- if only I can breathe under the water..."_** Arthur laughs nervously. **_"I would ask Kaldur but Aaliyah would blow up soon once she finds out I send him?"_**

"We should let her be and I'll call you soon, Arthur."

**_"Be careful and don't stress yourself out, Rubes."_** He ended the call.

"This mission means something personal to you, isn't it? Robin." Ruby turned around to face his boyfriend.

"No, it was-"

"Arthur made it clear my suspicious and the way you defended Haly. You knew him personally." Ruby explained and Robin blinks in surprise.

"Ruby, I- I grew up in the circus with my family." Robin answered with a solemn look on his face as he stares at the poster. "My family and I are famous at acrobatics."

"That explains your stunts." She smiles gently and holding his face. "You don't have to tell me everything, Robin. I'll wait until you're ready to say it." Ruby didn't want pressure Robin until he's ready to say his past.

Robin smiles sadly and holding her warm hands. "It's one of the things that I love about you, my gem." Leaning his head against her while smiling. "You were never been pushy unless it's necessary."

"I may not know your past." Ruby closes her eyes. "I can tell how much it means this circus to you just like how much I cherish my spirits." She could feel Robin's warm breath close to her.

Robin couldn't be more luckier to have his emerald gem. It wasn't his first time to meet Ruby but it was a few months ago when Arthur invited him to attend the orphanage with Caleb before they meet each other again at the Hall of Justice.

**_~Flashback~_**

**_Robin scratches his head and starting to regret accepting Arthur's request. He asked him to go to the orphanage with him and his brother so Robin could see their foster scarlet-haired girl. Caleb couldn't help but gush at her pure innocent girl and Arthur would always be there to stop his brother to embarrass himself to everyone._**

**_"Robin, I'm glad you could make it." He turned around to see his brunette friend and Caleb._**

**_"If it isn't Nelson brothers." Robin smirked at them. "Why are we here at the orphanage?" He asked them curiously._**

**_Caleb laughs softly and patting Robin's shoulder. "My dearest purest innocent-"_**

**_"Can't you at least talk normally, Cal." Arthur sighs heavily at his brother's antics._**

**_"Ahaha..." Laughing nervously and shook his head. "Anyway, we wanted to cheer our dearest Rubina since she's a bit under the weather lately." He explained softly and stares at the sky. "I thought maybe bringing her to the orphanage would cheer her up a little._**

**_Arthur noticed Robin's skeptical look and he smiles gently. "Rubina and her sister grew up in the orphanage when they were young. Caleb assumed bringing the girl here would cheer her up which I think it's useless. You're just going to bring the girl nothing but sadness, brother."_**

**_"Hey!" Caleb whined and pouts. "It won't hurt until you try right?" He suggested and Robin shook his head._**

**_"How did you meet this girl?" Robin asked them curiously. He never expects Caleb would adopt a girl despite his happy-go-lucky personality._**

**_Caleb smiled happily. "The moment I laid my eyes on her and the two girls!" He answered happily and gasping in pain. "Ow!" He whimpered and rubbing his head. "Is that how you treat your brother, Arthur?"_**

**_"When he's an idiot." Arthur retorted back calmly. "This is what she looks like. Caleb force her to take pictures and bless her. She passed out after taking pictures of my dear idiot brother." He handed him the picture towards Robin._**

**_It's a picture of the scarlet-haired girl and smiles nervously in front of the camera. Robin is completely looked speechless to see her rare beauty. The brothers noticed his expression and Caleb decided to ruin his moment._**

**_"Soo... you fancy her huh?" Caleb teased and covering his cheeks. "Isn't she the cutie!?" Gushing the cuteness of his new foster sister._**

**_Arthur sighs heavily and bowing his head. "I always asked myself how I ended up having happy-go-lucky brother of mine."_**

**_Robin simply smirked in amused and staring at the picture. "Rubina huh? I can't wait to see her." Muttering under his breath._**

**_~Flashback ends~_**

When he sees her again face to face, Robin was surprised her once long hair turned into short. He started to see her hair is starting to get long again and caressing it. "You should grow your hair a bit long, my gem. I'm sure it suits you."

"Really?" Ruby asked him and tilting her head. "It always gets in my way and preferred my hair short."

"Please?" He begged and Ruby's cheek flushed by staring at his blue eyes. "Just once and if you don't like, you can cut it again."

Ruby sighs heavily with an exasperated look on her face but smiled. "Fine only once if that would help you to cheer up."

"Finitely!" Robin nodded his head and Ruby sweatdropped for him to mess up words again. "So, Aaliyah's birthday is on Christmas Day."

"Yeah..." She nodded her head with a solemn look. "You heard everything."

"Not everything only the part of Aaliyah's birthday and how she denied her feelings for Kaldur." He shook his head. "That girl needs to sort out her attitude."

"That's Aaliyah for you..." Ruby laughs nervously and holding his hands. "We will prove Haly's innocence and don't stress yourself out. Stay whelm and you have us."

"Thank you, my gem." Robin caresses her cheeks before sealing Ruby's lips with a kiss. He couldn't ask for a better gift early Christmas present to have Ruby.


	29. Chapter 28 Peformance Part 2

_**Hey, guys! We're now finishing off season 1! Who's looking forward to know for season 2? I'm doing a huge major plot twist that you may or may not hate me soon enough... I couldn't stop squealing myself the way Robin is always overprotective towards our very shy young hero, Ruby. I know he's a bit different from the original but come on, people! He needs love life together with Aqualad.  
**_

_**the next chapter would be Aaliyah's background story about why she hates celebrating her birthday and closing off emotions! Enjoy lovelies~!**_

* * *

Ruby managed to cheer Robin a little but somehow she gets sick all of the sudden. She's not the only one who catches the flu but also M'gann as well.

"You look better." Artemis commented to see Robin is getting better than last night.

"I feel better." Robin spoke up and stared at the two girls. "I'm sorry, Me- Dawn and Davina. I hope you didn't catch it from me."

"I'm sure it doesn't have to do with my magic last night." Ruby answered weakly and her vision are blurry. "I was okay until I'm getting ill so quickly." Wrapping herself using the blanket and shivering from the cold. The scarlet-haired girl rarely gets sick not until she used a lot of magic.

"Here." Artemis grabs another blanket and wrapped around Ruby. "You're shivering a lot."

"Ye-yeah..." Chattering her teeth and Artemis didn't hesitate to hug the girl. "Warm..."

"I feel so silly." M'gann groaned. "Who knew a Martian could be vulnerable to a human virus?"

"Uhh... H.G Wells?" Robin suggested and giving Ruby a herbal tea to warm her body. "Look, when did you girls first feel sick?"

"Just after boarding the train... it came on suddenly." M'gann answered.

"Me too." Ruby blows her drink gently before drinking it slowly. "I only get sick if I used a lot of magic to summon my spirits."

"Same with me, the other night." Robin spoke up and pointing himself. "I remember Ray rubbed my head for good luck right before we went on."

"Ray? That roustabout?" Conner asked the boy wonder curiously. "He touched her before we boarded. That guy must be a walking petri dish."

"He helped me to carry the luggage and patting my head." Ruby spoke up and finished her drink. "Saying a girl like me shouldn't carry heavy stuff. There's something odd about him."

Robin didn't say anything but walked out of the room. Ruby sighs heavily and shook her head. She didn't want to be left behind and letting them pursue the mission without her. The scarlet-haired girl followed them and Robin stopped her.

"You should stay in bed, Davina. You were shivering a while ago." Robin spoke up softly and Ruby shook her head.

"No, my boyfriend once said to me,_ 'I'll manage'._" She smiles softly. "I hate being alone and waiting for myself to fully recover." Robin sighs quietly and respects her wishes before she gets angry. After all, he prefers his shy Ruby than anger Ruby.

Everyone silently goes inside of Ray's room and didn't see him at all. "I guess he wasn't THAT sick." Conner spoke up bitterly.

Roy observes the elephant crate in front of him. "Does this circus have an elephant I don't know about? I knew the pipsqueak has tiger spirit."

"This pipsqueak has a name..." Ruby muttered bitterly under her breath and M'gann patted her head.

"Not on foreign tours..." Robin answered and ignoring Roy's last part of calling his girlfriend pipsqueak.

Roy opened the crate. "Empty. No, wait!" He peered down the crate closely and wipes it to look closely. "Ash..."

"The warehouse fire in Bruges!" Robin exclaimed and starting to connect the dots.

"Uh... guys!" Artemis called them and Ruby cringed in disgust. "I found Ray." She's holding Ray's face mask.

"Split up! Search the whole train!" Robin ordered them.

* * *

**_"Dane, Dean, Diane, Davina, come in!"_** Ruby heard Robin's voice in a hushed tone. **_"We're chasing someone who's stolen _****'Dawn and Davina's act'****_. Their whole shtick, if you catch my drift."_** Her emerald eyes widened in shock. Whoever this Ray is, he can copy their ability which means he copied M'gann's ability and her lost magic crystal.

**_"I got him. But he's on to me. Exiting the dining car now." _**Conner informed them. **_"He's gone top side."_**

"I'm close to your destination, Dean." Ruby spoke up and opened the door. "I'm on my way." She groaned and shook her head. "Not now..." The scarlet-haired girl jumps and grips the handle before pushing herself up.

"That won't work on me clown." She heard Conner's voice.

"Davina." Ruby turned around to see Robin's worried expression.

"I'm fine..." She assured him and stared at the clown. "God, I hate clowns." Ruby gulps and swallowing her fear of clowns.

"That's no clown, he's the Parasite!" Robin informed them. "The guy who once stole Superman's powers."

"As if you, kids, are who you claim to be..." Parasite spoke up with a smirk on his face. "Please..." His appearance changed into a dark purple.

"Stay out of his reach." Robin warned them. "There's no flu going around. The weakness comes when he makes physical contact. And feeds on the powers and abilities of the others."

"This is going to be a tough battle." Ruby muttered with a grim look on her face. "It also explains why we're feeling ill all the sudden."

"I happen to be a bit of glutton today." Parasite spoke up with a dark look on his face. "Chowed down on the skills of nearly every loser in this troupe... but, oh, my. But the Piéce de résistance was Dawn and Davina Danger or whatever their real names are." Ruby is glancing behind her to see M'gann and the others are joining them. "Thought I'd pouch on Dawn's trapeze skills and Davina's taming the tiger. Imagine my surprise when Dawn's tasted like Martian Manhunter, instead. When I also tasted Davina, she has the unique abilities of her crystals." Ruby's shoulder begins to tense and glaring at him coldly. "Both of them made a lovely appetizer. But guess who I want for my entrée." Using telekinesis to pull Conner and grabbing his neck. Conner is gasping in pain. "M-hmm..., now that's the full body of Kryptonian. A flavor I love."

"Everyone stay, whelm!" Robin informed them. "Subdue, but keep your distance!"

Ruby is biting her lower lips angrily. "I can't summon my spirits or using star dress magic." She spoke low enough for M'gann and Robin to hear. "I'm glad he managed to copy my crystal magic, not my celestial magic."

Artemis and Roy readied their weapon and Parasite uses heat vision to burn the bows. "You know, I almost never say this... but I'm sated. Hate to eat and run... " He flew with the crate. Robin jumps at the top of the crate and about to stop Parasite. "Sorry... no hitchhikers." Swinging his arm at Robin.

"Robin!" Ruby grabs his hand before Robin could fall off the train. "Uh..." Struggling to pull him up due to her weakened state.

"Here!" She sees three hands as Artemis and Roy helped the scarlet-haired girl.

They pull Robin up and M'gann approached the clone. "Conner! You alright?"

Conner stands up while closing his eyes. "Fine, fine!" He assured them.

Robin stands up as the others approached M'gann and Conner. "You're drained!" The boy wonder exclaimed. "Parasite took more power than you even have! Heat vision?"

"I have the genetic potential for it!" Conner snapped at him angrily. "Must've been enough for him."

"Hey!" Ruby exclaimed and looked shocked to see his aggressiveness. "There's no need to bite his head off or anyone. He was just asking." She defended his boyfriend and stumble a bit when a wave of dizziness hit her.

"You need to call Kurama and healed you, Ruby." Robin spoke up and Ruby squeals in surprise when he grabs her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "I'll carry you, Ruby."

"I don't wanna take a-"

"No buts, Rubina." Robin called her full name and flinched to see his stern look. "Do what I say and I'm sure Xi Men would pop out anytime since one of your keys glowed."

Ruby froze and looks down to see Xi Men's key is glowing. She could hear his thoughts and gulping in fear to follow Robin or he would come out to look after her. "Ahaha..." Laughing nervously and jumps on Robin's back. "This is embarrassing..." She muttered under her breath and covering her face on Robin's back.

The others looked amused to see her shyness and Robin's overprotective boyfriend mode despite their under circumstances. They know Robin is always been possessive and didn't want to share his precious gem.

* * *

Everyone are changing their heroes costume and Kurama is healing his Mistress and Miss Martian to keep themselves ready for the next encounter to Parasite. Superboy wouldn't allow Kurama to heal him cause he's in good condition especially examining the clone to ensure if he's telling the truth or not. Superboy being a stubborn person didn't allow the nine-tailed fox spirit to check him out. Robin showed them a USB in his hand. "It's not a complete debacle. I picked Parasite's pocket. I got this flash drive." Inserting the flash drive through his hologram computer and accessing the files. "Looks like Parasite's working for Intergang. Everything he stolen. They're all pieces of something! They're putting together a weapon that generates... black holes?" He exclaimed with a disbelief look on his face.

"Oh, come on!" Red Arrow snapped angrily. "To build that, you need a particle accelerator."

"Like the Large Boson Collider in Geneva?" Robin asked the red male archer.

"The circus's next stop..." Celestial muttered with a grim look on her face.

"But now that Parasite can fly, he's got a big head start on us!" Red Arrow pointed out and Celestial frowned.

"I'm sorry..." Miss Martian apologizes and feels bad for lowering her guard.

"It's not your fault, Miss Martian." Celestial assured her and stares down on her lap. "I can summon Sora to chase him out but we're going to be a disadvantage here."

"You're right." Robin nodded his head. "But this thing could wipe out entire cities. We need to hurry. You can still call him and bring Sora back to the spirit world." He suggested and Celestial nodded her head.

"You and I need to hurry." Red Arrow spoke up and glared at Celestial. "There's no point of you calling your spirits, Celestial. Parasite would absorb your spirit's abilities and he's going to be stronger than before. Without powers, the others would hold us back."

"Excuse me?" Celestial stands up and Kurama hissed in anger towards Red Arrow. "I may have magic back but I know how to fight with or without it." She defended herself. "I'm not a helpless little girl, Red Arrow. Kurama healed me and bringing my magic back."

Artemis glared at Red Arrow. "She's right. You're not the only one with a backup bow." She showed them her crossbow. "I just realized something how come Parasite didn't absorb your celestial powers?"

"He's not a Celestial wizard like me." Celestial spoke up and stroking Kurama's head. "Even if he did, Parasite can't use my abilities because he needs to form a contract before calling them."

"To do that you need to break their contract which is unlikely it would happen." Robin commented and Celestial nodded her head.

Superboy slams his hand on the wall to create a huge dent. Everyone are surprised to see his strengths are back to normal. "My powers are back!" He declared and prove everyone at this point by denting the wall.

"How? Even if Kurama healed my sickness, I'm still..." Miss Martian was cut off by the clone.

"I guess Kryptonians recover faster than humans or Martians." He explained and Kurama didn't believe him even one bit.

Miss Martian narrowed her eyes before looking at Robin. "Don't even think about me leaving me behind." She told everyone and Celestial smiles.

"We're in this together and we can stop Parasite." Celestial smiles and Kurama nodded his head. "We know that Parasite absorbs our powers right?"

"What are you thinking in that pretty head of yours, Ru?" Artemis asked her curiously.

"He has powerful abilities mixing mine, Superboy and Miss Martian's powers." Celestial pointed out. "Parasite doesn't know we have our weakness as well. For instance, Miss Martian's fire, using my crystal would decrease his life and Superboy's kryptonite."

"You're a genius, Celestial!" Miss Martian gushed and hugging the poor scarlet-haired girl. "I love you so much!"

"Hey, she's mine!" Robin protests and pulling Celestial away from the Martian girl. "She's off-limits."

"Wha- Robin!" Celestial's face is red by embarrassment and everyone chuckled.

* * *

**Geneva || December 24, 00:37 CET||**

Robin kneels down and checks on the unconscious bodyguard. "Trail of destruction, this way." He informed them and they begin to follow the boy wonder.

They all get inside of the facility quietly and Robin uses his small camera to look closer. They're seeing Parasite is doing something on the computer. "Need to take him down." Robin informed them in a hushed tone. "Or at least lure him away so we can safely disengage the-" Superboy cried out in anger and rushed off. "No, wait!"

"He's going to get himself killed!" Celestial exclaimed with a shocked look on her face.

The scarlet-haired girl silently cringed to see Superboy is easily get hurt by Parasite when he uses telekineses against him. "What's wrong with-" Red Arrow swears and readied his weapon to help Superboy out.

"No, wait!" Miss Martian prevents the red archer to intervene.

"Superboy..." Celestial whispered when Parasite absorbs Superboy's powers again.

Parasite is looking at his surroundings. "Alright, Dangers, come on out! Only a couple of minutes before this baby's done warming up... and eats Geneva."

"What do you think?" Miss Martian asked them.

"Big risk to take on a theory." Red Arrow pointed out.

"Celestial, Oichi can copy any abilities without absorbing energy right?" Robin asked Celestial and she nodded her head quietly. "We need her and do you think Parasite could-"

"No, kid." Oichi showed up behind Celestial. "If someone shares the same ability as me. Except the difference is that- he can take their energy away. I'm immune to it and pointless for him to absorb it." She explained and smirked to see his mischief look. "What's your plan?"

Robin told Oichi about the plan and she immediately agreed. Miss Martian showed up with a confident look on her face. "What do you have against Geneva, anyway?" She asked the Parasite.

"Never liked the food, but the menu keeps improving." Parasite answered and rubbing his hands.

"I'm just the appetizer, remember?" Parasite grabs her using telekinesis and she dodges it to kick under his feet. "Here's the main course!"

Red Arrow shoots an arrow towards Parasite as he covered in foam. "Foam?" He asked the red archer. "You think foam can hold me?" His eyes glowed scarlet and start shooting at him by crystals. "Or stop me from killing you by the crystals with a thought? Combined Martian, little scarlet brat and Kyrptonian powers here!" He breaks the foams.

"But do any of those powers free you before I sabotage your death thingy?" Robin asked Parasite with a smirk on his face.

"This one does." Parasite's eyes glowed red and about to use heat vision.

"Not on our watch!" He looked up to see Oichi and Celestial in her star dress Chinese dragon spirit.

**"O Wispmasu! (Will-o-wisp!)" **Both Celestial and Oichi are combining their attack together and have him surrounded by flames.

Artemis save Red Arrow from falling and nodded her head silently. Parasite stands up. "So clever." He compliments the young heroes. "Trick me into igniting flames... but you forgot... Doofus has a double dose of invulnerability. Fire can't touch me." He started to feel weak all of a sudden.

"That's when you're wrong." Oichi spoke up with a smirk on her face. "Care for an explanation, sweetheart?" Nodding her head up towards Miss Martian's direction.

"Thank you, Oichi." Miss Martian smiles at the Chinese snake spirit. "Unless you make a meal on my powers and get my weaknesses as a side dish!"

"Same thing as my crystals." Celestial pipes in. "The more you used it, your life decrease because only crystal users like me can use it without their life decrease." She explained the half-truth of crystal history.

Parasite is groaning in pain and slumped down on the ground. "Aw, poor baby... something you ate?" Miss Martian asked sarcastically.

Robin approached the computer and deactivate the machine successfully. Sighing in relief and turned around to see Faraday and some Agents are showed up.

"We can take it from here." Faraday informed them and use a fire extinguisher to put out the fire. He kneels down and puts a collar on Parasite's neck. "Thanks for a tip by the way." Thanking the boy wonder. "Definitely helps to prep the inhibitor collar in advance."

"Glad to be of service!" Robin answered.

Celestial silently thanked Oichi to help them before she goes back to the spirit world. Robin finally cleared Haly's name for catching the real suspect.

* * *

"Eh? You wanted me to join and speak with Haly?" Ruby asked his boyfriend and blinking her emerald eyes.

"Pretty please, Rubes." He pleads and clasping his hands together. "I need you."

"Yo-you do-don't need me at all." She stuttered nervously and twiddling her thumbs nervously. "You know how I'm socially awkward about this."

"Haly is not a bad person." He assured her and she pouts. "Where's the confidence when you take missions?"

"It's different between mission and personal, Robin." She whines and shook her head. "Please don't force me."

"What if I tell you Haly is important to me." He blurted out truthfully and Ruby blinks. "Please, my beautiful young maiden gem?"

Ruby sighs in defeat and her shoulders slumped down. "I hate it when you pull that card on me, Robin." She whimpered and pouts.

"I'll take it as a yes." Robin gives her a quick kiss and she jumps in surprise. "Hehe~ that's one of the things I love about you, Ruby."

"I hate you too." Ruby sighs again and holds his hand. "Let's get this over with."

"Nah, you didn't hate me cause you couldn't resist me." Ruby raises her right eyebrow at him and dares to challenge his girlfriend. "Did I mention you look gorgeous today, my sweetheart?"

Ruby simply ignores him and knocks Haly's door. "Sir, may we come in?"

"Come in!" They heard Haly's voice and the couples get in. "So... the show will go on." He heard the news for catching the real suspect. "And I have the feeling, I have you, Dangers, to thank."

"Don't know what you mean." Robin answered and Ruby nodded her head.

Haly chuckled. "No, of course not... but I'm guessing you guys will be leaving now." He knows they wouldn't stay in the circus for long and time for them to move away.

"Time to move on." They shook hands and Ruby followed the gesture as well.

Haly stared at the boy. "Well, Dick, I'll miss you."

Robin looks startled. "It's Dan! Dan Danger!" He corrected him.

"Ye-yeah, he's right." Ruby spoke up and Haly didn't believe them.

Haly placed his hands on Robin's shoulder. "Son, you've grown. But some things never change. Like the sight of a Grayson on the trapeze. You can't fake that. Can't hide it."

"No point on hiding, Dick." Ruby spoke softly with a caring look on her face.

Haly chuckled and nodded his head. "Davina right?" He asked the girl.

Robin gives Ruby an encouraging look to reveal her true identity. "Um..." Ruby removes the mask to reveal her face. "Ru-Rubina Hart. You can call me Ruby."

"She happened to be my girlfriend." Robin explained with a proud look on his face and achievement to see Ruby's red face.

"Ah, young love." Haly smiled to see his boy is finally growing up. "Look after Dick for me cause he can cause some trouble."

"Hey!" He glared at the ringmaster playfully.

"He's the one who's looking after me, Haly." Ruby answered truthfully. "He's the best boyfriend I can ever ask for."

"Exact-"

"He wanted me to learn how to butcher words." She answered bluntly.

"That wasn't nice, my gem." Robin gives her a disapproving look and she smiled cheekily.

Haly chuckled at their banter. "Can you guys give an old ringmaster one last favor?" He asked them.

They smile and accept his last final wish.


	30. Chapter 29 Winter Child

**Mount Justice || December 24 09:00 EDT||**

"Aaliyah, please!"

"No, Arthur!"

"It's only us, I promi-"

"No, and that's the final decision!"

**_"Recognize Kitsune b07"_**

The brunette groans and ruffling his head. "Is there any spell to change her personality!?" He exclaimed and slumps down the couch. "Man, she's harder while Ruby and Zara are the easy ones to taking care of."

"What was that about, Arthie?" Wally asked him curiously since he could hear they're arguing loud and clear.

"Well..." Arthur laughs nervously. "Aaliyah's birthday is tomorrow and she didn't want to celebrate her 15th birthday."

"What!?" He screamed in surprise and dropping his food. "Why you didn't tell us!" The red-haired boy still couldn't believe their cold-hearted Ice Queen Aaliyah is turning 15 tomorrow.

"Excuse me for being busy and trying my best to melt her frozen heart." Arthur explained sarcastically and rolling his eyes. "Especially convincing her to celebrate." Who knew having a foster cold-hearted sister could be so tough? He can handle Ruby and Zara easily but never on Aaliyah.

"Convincing who, may I ask, Arthur?" The boys turned around to see Atlantean is joining them. "Where are the others?"

"They came back from the mission late from Batman." Arthur explained. "The others would join us around noon or afternoon, I believe."

"Arthur is trying to convince Aaliyah to celebrate her birthday but she immediately rejects it." Wally answered Kaldur's question. "Why is she so against it?"

Arthur exhales softly and stared at them. "As much as I would love to explain, my trust is going to ruin if I tell you guys." He frowned softly and stares at the ceiling. "It took us a while to gain Aaliyah's trust whereas Ruby and Zara accept us."

"I swear that girl is bipolar." The red-head couldn't help but scoffs loudly. "How did the girls tolerate her?"

"Don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and pursed his lips. "I wanted to ask Ruby but it would be too much to ask for her to convince Aaliyah."

"If you want, I can ask Aaliyah." Kaldur suggested and Arthur gives him a pointed look.

"The last thing we need you to try to speak with her is going to blast you off across the ocean." Arthur pointed out bluntly. "Seriously, what's going on between you two? She's more broody than before."

Kaldur frowned sadly and didn't expect her behavior is colder than before. "I finally confess how I feel for Aaliyah."

"Finally!" Wally cheered happily but froze to see his friend's sadden expression. "Why am I sensing but in here..."

"I'm confused with my feelings because I used to fancy Tula." Kaldur explained and exhales softly. "Ever since Aaliyah joined us, my feelings for Tula is starting to fade and liking her more than a friend."

"You wanted to be with her because Tula rejected you and Aaliyah's the rebound." Arthur explained and Kaldur remained silent. Kaldur explained everything from the brunette of his rejection and how Tula is going out with Garth. "I'm not the love expert here, we can ask Black Canary's help to sort out this problem." He suggested.

"Or Robin and Conner?" Wally suggested and Arthur gives him a deadpanned expression. "What? They're in a relationship in our group!"

"Do they have Aaliyah's cold-hearted personality?" Arthur asked bluntly and Wally froze. "Thought so."

"Perhaps I must seek Black Canary." Kaldur agreed to Arthur's suggestion to meet Black Canary. "She can help me to understand Aaliyah completely."

"I must see Aaliyah and convince her again." Arthur stands up. "It's a big day for her tomorrow and can't waste any more time."

"Where's Zara?" Wally asked the brunette curiously. "Is the kitty having a nap?"

"You should watch your mouth, Wally." Arthur laughs nervously. "As a matter of fact, Zara is spending time with Doctor Fate." He answered and salutes them. "See ya!"

* * *

**Tokyo, Japan || December 24, 12:00 EDT ||**

"Gem, my lovely girl?"

**Poke!**

**Poke!**

"Please, wake up. I need to see your beautiful shining emerald eyes."

Ruby groaned and pulling the duvet up to cover her face. "Sleepy... 10 more minutes."

"Well, you leave me no choice..." The person sighs heavily pulls the duvet down.

**Chu!**

"Wah!" Startling by the sudden kiss and falls off the bed. Her visions are blurry and couldn't figure out who kissed her. Ruby immediately knows the sounds of cackling their head off. "Dick!" She throws a pillow at him despite her lack of sights.

Dick dodges it and placed the glasses on Ruby's face. "Afternoon, sleeping beauty. We can't waste any more time." She squeals in surprise by being carried by her boyfriend. "We have work to do!"

"I don't even remember anything about work!" Ruby wailed and all she ever wanted is to sleep all day. Day off from teasing and Aaliyah's complicated love life.

"Arthur wanted us to prepare Aaliyah's birthday whether she likes it or not." Dick explained and she froze. "Uh... gem? You're getting stiff all the sudden."

"Is it a really good idea to celebrate behind her back?" Ruby asks with a worried look on her face. She clearly remembers the day Aaliyah declared not to celebrate her birthday but only Christmas.

"What's wrong?" Dick placed her down gently and Ruby is still wrapping the duvet all over her body. "I heard the part of Aaliyah hating her birthday but it's also Christmas Day."

Ruby winced and hugging her duvet. "There's something I need to tell you as well and I'm not surprised if you check our background behind our backs." She explained softly. "Besides... it's also fair for me to say about myself."

Dick finally revealed his family used to be part of the Haly Circus until one uneventful day, his parents died by someone. He was adopted by Bruce Wayne, one of the billionaires of Gotham City and found out he's Batman. Ruby was shocked and couldn't believe Bruce is Batman because he has a reputation for being a womanizer whereas the Dark Knight is always serious and uptight. The boy wonder asked Bruce's permission if he could reveal his identity towards Ruby and no one else. Of course, Bruce is against the idea of revealing it and Dick fought to defend his girlfriend because she's the woman of her words. Ruby would never break any promises and intended to fulfill it whether it is easy or hard. Bruce finally caved in and allowing his adopted son to reveal his story but only to Ruby.

"You don't have to Ruby." Dick spoke up softly and caressing her soft cheeks. "I'm willing to wait-"

"At the same time, it bugs you off." She smiles softly and thankful he's willing to wait until his girlfriend tells her past. "You know most of them and going to explained it." Ruby is sighing softly. "Aaliyah, Zara and I are not in this world."

Dick observes her soft emerald eyes to see if she's lying but only telling the truth. "You're not pulling my leg are you?"

"No." Ruby shook her head. "We have different dimensions and we're from Earthland. People can use magics and joining the guild. Didn't you ever thought about how our magic is different from here?"

"If you girls came from Earthland-" He paused and makes sense why she's being clueless in this world. One time he caught her doing magic in public which she wasn't supposed to do it or anyone could see it. The other thing about their magic is different because they have a specific type of magic whereas their sorcerers or witches can do anything. "How did you guys came up here?"

"We were supposed to finish the exam after the first phase at the Tenroujima." Ruby explained softly. "I was one of the candidates with my partner, Zara, passed through phase 1 after Aaliyah declared I can get through."

"You manage to defeat her!?" His jaw dropped and she immediately shook her head.

"No! It's impossible!" Ruby denied quickly while waving her hands. She's completely out of Aaliyah's league against her magic."I manage to punch her after realizing what's the real purpose of having the partner once we get nominated to become an S-Class Wizard."

"To think our Ice Queen has a heart." He chuckled.

"She's a different person from what Aaliyah is now." Ruby smiles softly. "During Phase 2, we get ambushed by a dark guild called Grimoire Heart. They wanted to kill Master Makarov and found out Zereff is on that island." She frowned and hugging the duvet closer. "I haven't met him personally but rumors say he's the evilest dark wizard and creates dark demons by using an artifact to activate them."

"What about the others?" Dick couldn't help but asked her curiously.

"No." She shook her head. "It's not only we get ambushed but also one of the Magic Council infiltrate us. Aaliyah immediately knows someone infiltrated because this guy tampered our memories that he's part of the guild." Her whole body is starting to shiver in fear and Robin noticed it.

"There's more than that, isn't it?" He asked her softly.

"Yeah..." She sniffs and wiping her tears. "Most of us are heavily injured from the battle other than that, we're okay... but- there's this black dragon, Acnologia, one of the black dragon King and apocalypse."

"Ruby..."

"Our magic is very low and the last resort I remember is- holding each other's hand and vowed ourselves... we're going home together to Fairy Tail." Ruby whimpered and Dick didn't hesitate to hug the girl.

"Shh... you and the girls are safe now." He whispered and stroking her head. "Let it out, it must've been hard to hold back your feelings." Dick understands her intentions to become strong for them because it's for Zara's sake. Zara is very young despite her attitude change to an adult mode. The strawberry-blonde hair girl didn't deserve to see it.

"I miss them so much, Dick. My family." Ruby cried out more and all Dick did is comforting her.

It pains him to see her cry and he just wishes to take it away just to see her smile.

* * *

Aaliyah is staring at the ocean with a sad look on her face. "Winter child huh?" She muttered under her breath and hugging her knees tightly. "I hate my birthday."

"Aaliyah?" Someone called her timidly and turning around to see Ruby is smiling nervously at her. "May I join you?" She asked her nervously.

"Sure." She shrugged her shoulders and noticed the scarlet-haired girl is shivering from the cold. "Aren't you warmth enough?"

"I put 3 or 4 layers and I'm still cold." Ruby is shivering and didn't want to ask one of her spirits to warm her up.

Aaliyah sighs softly and removing her winter coat. "You're going to catch a cold." She puts it around Ruby's shoulder.

"Aha... thank you." Ruby smiles and hugging the coat close to her. "Aren't you going to get cold, Aaliyah?"

"I'm immune to it especially my main element is water, it could be either cold or hot... I don't feel anything cold at all." Aaliyah answered and both girls didn't notice a certain Atlantean is watching them.

"I see... ne, Aaliyah, why do you despise your birthday?" Ruby asked her curiously. "Not just only that but also you're becoming colder towards them than before."

Aaliyah remained silent and hugging her arms. "Do you know why people called me a winter child?"

"No, why?"

"When I was born, I was the one who causes snow storm nonstop from our small village." Aaliyah answered and staring at the ocean. "People called me a monster, spawn of Satan and snow demon."

"Eh? How come?" Ruby tilted her head nervously. "Your magic are water and lightning. How can your former baby is able to summon snow like that?"

"Our village doesn't celebrate Christmas Day." Aaliyah answered. "There's a myth when a child is born on that day, he or she is going to bring themselves in danger to everyone. A never-ending winter."

"People are actually believing that myth?" She gap in surprise. "Aaliyah, I've never seen you using snow or ice magic unless it's Gray."

"I don't actually and ever since I was born, no one would play with me unless it's my older brother, Jellal or my mom." Her expression turned into darkening. "Until one unfaithful day, we got separated from Je**-nii (brother) **and I never see him again."

"But you see him at the Tower of Heaven, Aaliyah." Ruby pointed out. "Except he was brainwash and nearly forced you to marriage." She happened to involve at the Tower of Heaven because one of Jellal's minions captured her to be the bait and lure Erza.

Aaliyah shivered in fear and recalled to see his psycho face. "I almost lost died if it wasn't for Natsu-san and Erza-san save my life."

"Why did Jella wanted to be his wife and sacrificed after the wedding?" Ruby asked her curiously. "I found it weird when your soon-to-be-husband is your biological brother."

"To be honest, I don't even know why." Aaliyah answered and sighs softly. "From what I heard Zeref wanted me for something."

"I don't even know if Zeref exists, I mean- is he actually at Tenroujima back then?" She asked her curiously.

"I don't even know how he looks like, Ru-chan." She retorted back. "Anyway, we're off the topic here. What brings you here?" Aaliyah changes the subject.

"I wanted to know why you didn't like to celebrate your birthday, Aaliyah." Ruby answered truthfully and Aaliyah's expression turned into blank. "From what I heard from Erza, you rarely spend it once you finish S-Class quest or Master is blackmailing you to come home and celebrate your day."

"I hate-"

"I know it has something to do your people hurting you and took your eyes." Ruby cuts her off gently. "You scared me, Aaliyah. You've been doing it again, shutting us out. All of us are worried about you. Does it has something to do with your mom's death, Aaliyah?"

Aaliyah flinched and sighs heavily. "You're too smart for your own good, Ru-chan. Yeah, if I wasn't born, do you think my mum and Je**-nii (brother) **would have a good life?" She asked the scarlet-haired girl.

"It would be strange without Aaliyah." Ruby answered truthfully. "I wouldn't come this far if it wasn't for your encouragement to see my sister again and joining the guild. You need to let go of the guilt, Aaliyah. It's not healthy for you."

"Whenever I'm close to someone, they died and abandoned me, Ru-chan." Aaliyah sighs heavily. "I always ended up getting hurt. It's also better to distance myself-"

"Aaliyah!" Ruby exclaimed with a disbelief look on her face. "Don't ever say that! You have us! You have me... you're not a winter demon child but our Aaliyah. If you're actually a winter child because of the stupid myths, you wouldn't care and enjoy us suffer."

"Ru-chan..." Aaliyah muttered her name. She's always seen Ruby's nervous and timid personality but never seen her bold to raise her voice at the blonde girl.

"Aaliyah." Her eyes become soften to see Aaliyah's is on the verge of breaking down. "You're not a cursed child. What they did is unforgivable on how they mistreated your family. Your mom sacrificed yourself to set you free from those people."

"Ru-chan..." She sniffs and hugging the girl. "I'm scared and so tired of this."

"Let it all out, Aaliyah." Ruby comforted the blonde girl and glancing up to see Kaldur heard everything about her pasts. She smiles softly and nodded her head silently.

Kaldur smiles and appreciates Ruby's effort. He walked away and helped Arthur out to prepare a surprise unforgettable birthday for Aaliyah. The Atlantean vowed he would do everything to make Aaliyah smile once again.

* * *

**Mount Justice || December 25, 12:00 EDT ||**

Ruby and M'gann smiled as they give each other a high-five for a successful job. Arthur assigned them to prepare food and cake for Aaliyah's birthday whereas he's stalling the blonde girl. The scarlet-haired girl didn't mention to anyone why Aaliyah loathes her birthday because it's not her secret to share. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, found out since he overheard their conversation too because he's worried about her getting sick by staying out cold. It's only him, Arthur and Kaldur know behind Aaliyah's hated for her birthday. They are not going to be surprised whether Zara knows Aaliyah's past or not because she could read Aaliyah like an open book.

"Do you think Aaliyah would like the surprise party, Ru?" M'gann asked her curiously with a nervous look on her face. Everyone are afraid to see Aaliyah's wrath because they saw it during the Injustice incident. It's not Aaliyah's fault for wearing the helmet on purpose due to the tripping and nearly becomes Nabu's host. "I'm surprised Kaldur insisted to pursue this unforgettable birthday for her."

"Care to tell us why? My lovely maiden?" Robin asked his girlfriend and kissed her cheeks which she blushes by the sudden gesture.

"Um... Kaldur wanted to break her cold attitude?" Ruby lied weakly and Robin simply smirks how terrible she is for this kind of situation. "I mean, for the past few weeks, Aaliyah is distancing herself and closing her emotions again."

"Oh, yeah, true." M'gann completely agrees with her. "I hope this birthday would cheer her up." She smiles and bringing some of the food in the living room.

Ruby sighs in relief and Robin chuckles silently. "Mou, I hate you sometimes, Robin."

"Nah, you love me, my precious gem." He kissed her quickly on the lips before grabbing the food and leave quickly.

"Wha- Robin!" Ruby yelled and blushed furiously. "That boy is going to be the death of me." She sighs heavily but smiled.

All the foods are set as they wait for Arthur and Aaliyah to come in. Ruby couldn't help but feel nervous and Robin holds her hand gently.

"Do you think Arthur is going to bring Aaliyah?" Wally asked the scarlet-haired girl curiously.

"Knowing Arthur, he might rope Aaliyah and dragged her." Ruby laughs nervously and Wally gulps but nodded his head. "Arthur will do anything to drag Aaliyah here because she deserves to celebrate her birthday."

"She must have a reason why Aaliyah didn't want to celebrate her birthday." Robin pointed out and didn't want to reveal the whole truth of Aaliyah's birthday.

Zara hums and her phone vibrates to see Arthur's message. She squeals happily and catching their attention. "Everyone! Arthur finally convinces Aaliyah and they're coming in the zeta tube now! Hide!" Everyone are hiding and turning off the lights.

**_"Recognize Kitsube b07"_**

**_"Recognize Saber b10"_**

"No point in hiding cause I know you guys wanted to me to have a surprise." Most people groaned and turning the lights on to see Aaliyah's deadpanned expression and Arthur's sheepish look.

"I can't believe you tell her, Arthur!" Artemis accused the brunette with a scowling look on her face.

"I didn't tell her I swear!" Arthur defended himself and sweats a lot from the girl's glare excluding Ruby. "I didn't give her a clue or any-"

"Ahaha... I forgot to mention Aaliyah has a strong sense of smell." Ruby spoke up timidly and twiddling her thumbs nervously. "She smells our food and cake. The surprise gave it away."

"Surprise?" Zara squeaks and Aaliyah sighs heavily.

"No more surprise birthday from me cause I know a few certain people are quite persistent to celebrate my 15th birthday."

"15!? You're actually tall for your age, Aaliyah!" Zatanna exclaimed with a disbelief look on her face. "What is your height?"

"5'6." Aaliyah answered and shrugging her shoulders.

"Anyway!" Arthur clears his throat and smiles at the blonde girl. "Why don't we sing Happy Birthday to our dearest, Aaliyah?" He changes the subject before anyone could question Aaliyah about her secret for being a tall girl.

* * *

Everyone are celebrating Aaliyah's birthday much of her displeased but letting them do it. Despite her hatred against birthday, everyone wanted her to make this unforgettable day. The blonde girl softly smiles to see Robin is teasing Ruby while she's blushing and slapping his arm lightly. Aaliyah never expects Ruby to find someone she cares for him. It makes her wonder if she could find the right guy.

"Aaliyah?" The blonde girl hums and turning around to see Kaldur. "Can we talk? Privately."

Aaliyah looks down on the floor at the moment before nodding her head. She might as well hear what Kaldur has to say before stopping these feelings for good. The blonde girl followed Kaldur as none of them notice Ruby is watching them.

"Gem?" Ruby blinks her eyes and see a piece of cake is close to her mouth. "Say ahh!"

Ruby blushed more and Zara decided to grab Robin's hand then eat the cake. "Yum!" The half-Exceed munches the cake happily.

"It was meant for Ruby, Zara!" Robin whined and Zara rolls her eyes.

"Haven't you done enough teasing the poor girl, Robin?" Zara asked the boy wonder with a look on his face.

"I guess I blush her more than enough for a day." Robin smirks before kissing Ruby on the cheek. "After all, she's my girlfriend."

"Let us have Ruby, Robin." Ruby yelps and being snatch in the arms of Artemis. "You two are lovers but it didn't give you the right to have her all to yourself."

Ruby laughs nervously as they begin to bicker whereas M'gann and Zatanna are laughing at her misfortune. The scarlet-haired girl wishes Conner is going to take her away from their argument.

**_~Meanwhile~_**

Kaldur takes Aaliyah to the beach since both of them are immune to the cold. It's hard for Aaliyah to tell what the Atlantean is thinking right now. She crosses her arms and stares at the snowflakes are falling down from the sky.

"Aaliyah." Kaldur called out her name softly while gazing at her cerulean eyes. "I know that between you and I- we've been drifted apart. Especially I confess my feelings for you."

Aaliyah didn't flinch but she looks away from his grey eyes. "Most of them can tell about our tension between us, Kaldur." She spoke softly and exhales softly. "I lost the count of how I get hurt by someone I care."

His web-hands hold her soft warm hands. "I may not know you very well Aaliyah. I never meant to hurt you or thinking you're my rebound after Tula rejects me."

"Who am I to you? Kaldur." She asks softly and staring at him softly.

"You're my light." Kaldur answered softly and Aaliyah's eyes widened in surprise. "I nearly succumbed by the darkness and leaving the Team if it wasn't for you."

"Me?"

"Behind your coldness, you express your feelings and emotions for us. You've always been a selfless girl that I always admire." He caresses her soft cheek. "I fell for you because of your caring and kindness. You're not a monster or a cursed child."

"You heard our conversation with Ru-chan..." Aaliyah whispered and noticing Kaldur is putting his forehead against her.

"Yes. You're our Aaliyah Dreyar, my Aaliyah Dreyar. A selfless girl and a golden heart."

It broke down Aaliyah and silently cried by his confession. Kaldur comforted the blonde girl to release all her pain and sorrow she carried.


	31. Chapter 30 Usual Suspects Part 1

**Washington, D.C. || December 30, 09:16 EST ||**

All the Teams are watching the live news to see the newest members of the Justice League. Aaliyah is involved to join the ceremony but she despised paparazzi and preferred to stay hidden. Doctor Fate and Black Canary insists on the idea of her joining them because some League voted her to become a League member. Aaliyah didn't like the idea of leaving her friends behind and joining the group of adult people whereas she's the youngest. The Team are being persistent and didn't bother to stop Aaliyah until she said yes on one condition. She didn't want to join the ceremony to show her face. The League has no choice but to accept her wishes but they wanted her to join them later on the induction which she reluctantly agrees.

**_"You are watching live coverage of the Justice League's induction of its five newest members." _**Cat Grant explained and show the whole world of the League members. **_"Looks like the entire League showed up to welcome the new blood. Everyone, from Batman to Captain Marvel."_**

"I'm glad they didn't kick Billy out." Wally spoke up while munching his apples. "And I love the fact that there's a 10-year-old on the League."

"There is!?" One of the newest members of the Team, Raquel or known as Rocket, asked with a surprised look on her face.

"Ow!" Wally yelped as Robin elbowed him hard. "I was surprised they never mention the sixth new member, which is you, Aaliyah."

Aaliyah shrugged her shoulders. "I hate being the center of attraction and I'd rather stay hidden than having a huge bounty on my head for being a League member."

"Girl, that is a huge opportunity to show everyone you're part of the League!" Raquel exclaimed with a disbelief look on her face. She never expects the blonde girl to be so calm and decided to join them than standing on the stage.

"I did reject their offer but apparently, most people are being persistent and annoying pests that I should accept their offer." Aaliyah pointed out bluntly and glaring at each one of them as they look away.

"You kind of deserve it Liyah." Arthur spoke up and smiles sheepishly. "After all, they saw each one of our individual actions and choose who they want to become part of them."

"I don't want to leave you guys behind." She muttered under her breath. Aaliyah is worried about them being in danger and grow fond of them.

Kaldur placed his web-hand on her shoulders. "You can still hang out with us, Aaliyah."

"Kaldur..." She blushed slightly and nodded her head shyly.

Aaliyah finally revealed her past relationship to Kaldur and he understands why her actions are cold. The Atlantean made a promise to take their relationship slow until she's gaining more confidence in becoming together as a lover.

Wally snickered at Aaliyah's shyness before he gets a whack by Zara's famous paper fan. "I'll snatch that one away, you pesky cat." He grumbled under his breath.

Ruby laughs nervously and holding Zara to ensure she won't whack someone's head again. **_"Superman is now handing out official League membership cards. Starting with Doctor Fate."_** Cat Grant announced as they see Superman is handing out the card towards Doctor Fate.

It pains the mages and Arthur to see Caleb is still stuck on the helmet. He sacrificed himself to be the last bearer of the Nelson family before finding the new one once he's retired. Caleb didn't want his brother to share the same fate as him and trying to end everything by cutting him off from being the next Fate's helmet protector or bearer.

"Hey..." Arthur turned around to face Zatanna with a mellow look on his face.

"Hey back." He muttered softly which earned a soft smile from the black-haired girl.

Zatanna made a small achievement to reconcile her crush. She wanted to fix their relationship and hoping Arthur forgives her completely.

"You know, I was the one who convinced Icon to become a hero in the first place..." Raquel rambled and scoffs. "I should be outside, celebrating with him. Not hidden away in here!"

Arthur chuckled softly and smiling at her. "Welcome to our world, Raquel."

"Well, I suppose there's an upside, too!" Raquel blushed slightly and looks away. "Darn, he looks like a Prince charming here." She whispered the last part and Zatanna couldn't help but feel jealous.

**_"Finally, Green Arrow welcomes his former protégé, Speedy, now known as Red Arrow. to this roster of heroes."_**

"Way to go, Roy!" Wally cheered for his friend.

"At last, he has his wish." Kaldur spoke up with a soft smile before looking at Aaliyah. "It wouldn't hurt to show yourself up there, Aaliyah."

"A deal is a deal and I don't want it." Aaliyah gives him a pointed look. "I hate paparazzi."

Ruby giggles softly. "Don't forget you've been also chased down by the boys to ask you out, Aaliyah."

"Shall I dress as a boy then?" Aaliyah suggested.

Zara shook her head. "Same thing. You'll be chase down by the girls." She raises her eyebrows. "You already have- yeow!" She cried out in pain as Robin holds her tails tightly.

"Don't tease Aaliyah, Zara." Robin scolded the half-Exceed. "It's actually my job to tease Ruby or Aaliyah."

"Robin!" Ruby exclaimed with a blushed all over her face.

"Heh, I didn't even start yet and you blushed." He smirked and Arthur smacks his head lightly.

"No more fluffiness please." Arthur exhales before smiling softly. "At least Roy and Aaliyah are the first of us to make it."

"No one will call him **'a sidekick'** anymore." Robin commented and Raquel rolls her eyes.

"Wait... since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" She asked them with a look on her face. "You sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Wait... since when is being a sidekick a bad thing?" She asked them with a look on her face. "You sidekicks were my inspiration."

"Well... you see, six months ago." Robin's watch beep and looking at it.

"Robin, what's wrong?" Ruby asked her boyfriend curiously and tilting her head.

Robin smiled with a mischief look on his whereas she flinched by his look. "How do you feel going on a snow trip?"

"I knew he's planning something." Ruby muttered under her breath and Zara smirked.

"He's your boyfriend and deal with it, Ru." Zara whispered back and causing Ruby to smile nervously.

* * *

**Smokey Mountains || December 30, 10:48 EST ||**

"A-are you sure it's her?" Artemis asked nervously. "I mean, are you absolutely positive?"

"See for yourself." Robin spoke up while typing his hologram computer and showed them their mission today. "This is the security footage from the Asheville Regional Airport." He zooms in the culprit to reveal a woman. "Facial recognition confirms that's Jade Nguyen. But... you've seen her without a mask. What do you think?"

Kitsune noticed the huge tension between Kid Flash and Artemis but remained silent. It's none of her business to meddle with their problems and hoping it won't compromise the mission.

Artemis looks down on the ground. "It's Jade. Cheshire."

"Agreed." Aqualad nodded his head. "But focus on what she carries." Robin scroll down the picture of what Cheshire is carrying. "Is that the case you saw in New Orleans? The one that got away?"

"Yes." Artemis answered.

"Ok. I'm guessing from the mug shot that this** 'Cheshire'** is the bad guy." Rocket spoke up. "But what's so important about that case?" She asked curiously.

Robin goes to the next picture of the Injustice League. "Remember the Injustice League?"

"And their giant evil plants? Uh... yeah!"

"The Team and the League put them in prison." Kitsune spoke up while crossing her arms. "But their allies still scheme. Whatever inside of the containment case, it also involves their plans." She discreetly observed Saber and he remained silent.

"We had the chance to grab it in New Orleans, but SOMEONE screwed up." Kid Flash glared at Artemis and she replied by glaring at him back.

"Enough with the blaming." Kitsune scolded the yellow speedster.

"Approaching Cheshire's jet." Miss Martian and Artemis silently gasp to see it's destroyed. "Looks like there are no survivors."

"We're about to find out." Narrowing her gaze at the screen before looking at them. "We should get down and investigate it."

All of them are getting out of the bioship and begins to investigate the plane crash.

"How come the Homeland Security and the NTSP aren't all over this?" Kid Flash asked curiously.

"Cheshire's ID was a League alert." Robin answered and examining the broken box. "Authorities didn't pick it up and her jet didn't follow it's flight plan. Flew under the radar. Literally. But the Watchtower audited the jet and recorded the crash."

"Then why isn't the League here?" Rocket asked the boy wonder curiously.

Celestial laughs nervously and smiles sheepishly. "We've done this before... Robin used his hacking skills to get through the League's system to alert us first before them."

"And because Cheshire and that case represent **our** unfinished business." Aqualad spoke up.

Superboy throws the wing of the airplane and noticed there are no bodies in the plane. "Where are the bodies?"

Kitsune sniffs and looks up. "It's a trap and she's not the only one in here!" She exclaimed and looking up to see Cheshire.

Cheshire smiles in amused behind her mask. "The vixen is right and it's stunning!" She spoke up.

Angel noticed Artemis relieved but couldn't help but noticed if she and Cheshire knew each other before.

"I am flora, not fauna." They heard another voice and look on the other side of the mountain. "I am foliage, not trees. What am I?" The man with sunglasses, Riddler, asked curiously and snapping his fingers. Each one of the pylons showed up and trapping them inside of the green sphere. "Come on, you can get this! I am shrubbery, not grass. What am I? I..."

"Am bushed." Angel answered with a grim look on her face while gripping her twin swords tight.

"Didn't you think we'd be tipped you were on Cheshire's trail?" Riddler asked them curiously. "We're tired of your interference, kiddies. This is the end game. Ordered from above and executed by their master strategist. Moi."

**_"Miss Martian is everyone linked?"_** Aqualad asked the Martian girl through the mind.

**_"Yes."_** Miss Martian answered.

**_"Go." _**Aqualad ordered them.

**_"Superboy and Angel, the pylons!" _**Aqualad ordered them.

**_"Aye!" _**Angel flew high and starting to destroy the pylons.

Celestial placed Xingcai's key on her chest to change her outfit into a plain white yukata with dog ears and tail. **"Star dress: Xingcai's form!"** a white magic circle in front of her. **"Kōri no hahen! (Ice shards!)"** Summoning the ice shards to hit the enemies.

Kitsune runs over to Rocket and throwing her arms. **"U~ōtādoragon: Muchi! (Water Dragon: whip!)" **She destroyed the red frisbee.

Saber runs towards the enemy and slashing at them. He froze to see Superboy is flying. **_"Since when did you start flying Superboy?"_**He asked the clone curiously before deflecting the attacks.

Robin tackled Shimmer and knocking her out unconscious whereas Celestial trapped Riddler by freezing half of his body. "No, no!" Riddler is shivering by the cold around him. "I am not the straightjacket type! I am strictly Belle Reve, not Arkham!"

Celestial sighs softly and Zatanna helped her out by gagging Riddler around his mouth. "Is it always like this?" Rocket asked them curiously once she joined the two girls.

"Yeah, pretty much." Zatanna answered and Celestial's outfit reverts back to her original hero costume.

* * *

**Mount Justice || December 30, 15:45 EST ||**

"Tell me if this sounds familiar." Batman spoke up and clearly not pleased with what mischief they did today. "You hacked League systems, disobeyed protocol and endangered your lives. And your initiative resulted in the capture of three escaped felons, proving Warden Strange runs Belle Reve as a cover for criminal activity." He smirked. "Well done." Most of the Team are shocked to hear compliment words coming from the dark knight. "And then, there's this. Bio-technology integrated with some form of nano-circuitry."

Icon grabs one of the biotechnology and looking at it closely. "Though I am unfamiliar with species, the bio-component is clearly not of Earth." He explained before putting it down.

Batman closed the containment. "We'll take it to the Watchtower for further study." He walked away while carrying it.

Black Canary smiles at Kitsune and she returned the gesture. "Kitsune, are you going to join us?" She asks her curiously.

"Soon, Black Canary." She answered with a soft smile.

"Okay, we already slack you off during the ceremony but you can't miss this important event." She patted her head.

"I know and I'll catch up soon." Kitsune assured them as they're going to the Watchtower first.

"You realize we were set up." Robin breaks the silence once the League are completely gone.

"Yes, Cheshire and Riddler were tipped. And ready for us." Aqualad pointed out.

"Not the mole thing, again!" Artemis groaned and shakes her head lightly.

"Mole thing? Again?" Rocket asked them curiously.

"We had intel that there was a traitor on the Team." Kid Flash answered.

"Namely Artemis, Aaliyah, Ruby, Zara, M'gann or me!" Superboy spoke up aggressively.

"It is more complicated than that." Aqualad spoke up softly and Superboy shoved his hand. "But your recent behavior does concern me. Your attack on Mammoth nearly got Artemis and Saber killed." They noticed Superboy's strange behavior. "Superboy?"

"There's something I need to do." Superboy answered and faced them. "Something I need to tell you. Last month, on Thanksgiving, I went back to Cadmus... and found a few things out."

"What did you discover, Superboy?" Kitsune asked softly.

"When I was cloned, only half the DNA was Superman's. The other half was human. That's why I don't have... will never have full Kryptonian powers." Superboy answered with a solemn look on his face after he discovered about himself.

"You sure? Cause you seemed to have 'em today." Robin pointed out since he happened to see Superboy fly as well.

"Not unless he has something to make him fly." Saber pointed out. "I mean, we saw him fly but his behavior changed and nearly got Artemis and I killed."

"Saber is right." Superboy spoke up and pulling his right sleeves up to show the black patch. "I've been using these. Shields. They suppress my human DNA. I get the flight, the heat vision... but I think I also get angry. Well, angrier. I'm sorry."

Aqualad looked down on the floor before staring at Superboy's blue eyes. "Where did you get those?"

"From my human father." Superboy answered and showing him the small containment for his patch. "Lex Luthor."

All of them are shocked to find out Superboy's human side DNA is Lex Luthor. "The baldie Lex Luthor!?" Zara exclaimed with a shocked look on her face. "That is so wrong."

"He is your dad?" Robin asked Superboy with a shocked look.

"He's summoned me to Santa Prisca." Superboy informed them.

"Uh..." Artemis clears her throat. "Listen... Superboy's not the only one suffering from bad DNA." She goes to the hologram computer to show them pictures of Sportsmaster, Cheshire and the retired assassin, Huntress. "My mother is Huntress, an ex-con. Rest of my family... aren't even **'ex'**. My dad's Sportsmaster. And he's sending my sister, Cheshire, to fly me to Santa Prisca, soon."

"That's why..." Kid Flash finally realized why Artemis screwed up the last mission because she's related to them.

"Yeah... I was so desperate to make sure none of you found out..." Artemis was cut off by Robin.

"Saber and I knew." The boy wonder and the young knight smiles softly at her. "Hey, we're a detective. Saber may not look like it but he is always once steps ahead of me to solve mysteries."

"Whether you're born from the bad people or not, you're the one to choose who you want to be, Artemis." Saber spoke softly with an understanding look on his face. "It's your choice to become who you are and never letting anyone control your life."

"Saber is right." Robin nodded his head. "It doesn't matter. You aren't your family. You are one of us."

Kid Flash approached Artemis by placing his hand on her shoulder with a smile. "So... who's next?" He asked the others with a joke.

"I am." Miss Martian answered while hugging her arms.

"Queen Bee's been... blackmailing me." Miss Martian spoke up in a hushed tone. "She wants me in Santa Prisca, too."

"How did she blackmail you, M'gann?" Celestial couldn't help but ask curiously.

"She knows my... true Martian form." She answered and didn't have the right to look in their eyes.

"Bald M'gann?" Robin asked the Martian girl. "Who cares if-"

"No..." She closes her eyes and sighs softly. She transforms herself into a white monster, long limbs and a hunchback. Everyone gasps at her new appearance as Saber and Robin discreetly dragged Celestial and Angel. "I realized you would never accept me if you saw what I really am." M'gann noticed their expressions and hugging herself.

"M'gann, did we truly seem so shallow?" Aqualad asked the Martian girl.

"I couldn't take a chance." She sighs softly and almost tearing herself. "Being a white Martian among the Green on Mars... I endured constant rejection. I couldn't face that from..."

"From me?" Superboy asked softly and approached to grab her arms.

Celestial smiled to know they're having mental conversations. The yellow speedster is looking at each one of them. "Please tell me no one is going to reveal next?"

Kitsune, Angel, Celestial and Saber are looking at each other before nodding their head. "We do and you guys deserve to know." Kitsune spoke up.

"We came from a different dimension called Earthland." Celestial spoke up nervously and Robin is encouraging her to continue with a calm smile. "It is a place where humans use magic and different creatures exist as well."

"We don't have our very own hero like you guys but only a guild, Magic council and among other things." Kitsune added and exhales softly. "Us mages have been encouraging to join a guild like Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Lamia Scale and our guild, Fairy Tail."

"My adopted sister and I are new to join Aaliyah's guild because we're formerly guild members of Cait Shelter." Celestial answered and masking her sadness. "Anyway, long story short... Aaliyah, Zara, me and the others are at Tenroujima to do the S Class Wizard Advancement Exam."

"We're going to show you our memories of what the exam is all about and how we ended up here." Ruby used her magic to use Oichi's form and her eyes glowed brighter.

The scarlet-haired girl is going to bring everyone of their minds as it would be clear what the exam means to them. How Ruby is chosen by one of the candidates.

* * *

_**I'm being evil, I know. Look on the bright side, you guys are going to see the glimpse of Fairy Tail members and how did Ruby end up being a candidate to join the S Class Wizard Advancement Exam soon.**_


End file.
